Cardfight Vanguard: Setsuzoku Senso
by Sulmore
Summary: In the real world where Vanguard has a history equal to major league sports, it has become as explosively popular as actual sports as well as its anime counterpart. Those who wish to start their own kind of Vanguard legend attend specialized schools for the sake of their dream, but the question here is are you one of them?
1. Chapter 1

**Cardfight Vanguard: Setsuzoku Sensō**

 **Prologue**

 **Academic Documentary**

* * *

Imagine… you're a young cardfighter with the dream of reaching the top of the Vanguard world, and you've just come home from school only to find the TV had been left running. You're just about to turn it off when something on screen suddenly catches your eye.

"Do you desire to reach the pinnacle of Vanguard?" a young man said in an almost hypnotically charismatic tone of voice.

With your curiosity piqued, you find a seat in front of the TV and turn up the volume.

"If that is indeed your heart's desire then prepare yourselves to take your first step onto the grounds of Setsuzoku Academy." A young man said.

From what you can tell this young man appears to be in his early to mid-20s, he had somewhat pale skin yet was still oddly handsome, deep dark purple hair that curled in different directions, and he had on a white formal shirt with a pair of black pants. For some strange reason he doesn't introduce himself, but then you come to the conclusion that he must have done so before you walked in front of the TV.

"We are recognized as the number 1 Vanguard school of this generation." The purple haired man said as the screen changed to show a video slide show of various studying teens, "And through our dedicated students as well as teachers…. We have every intention of maintaining that title."

Your passive interest in this commercial, documentary or whatever this is really slowly starts to change into a more active interest upon listening to this charismatic spokesperson. In fact if you start leaning forward towards the TV as it starts to show even more Setsuzoku students lined up in front of various Card Shops on academy grounds.

"We subsidize many cards that would otherwise cost a fortune and pass the saving onto you the future students, so you all can build your perfect image of victory." the purple haired charismatic man said, "Furthermore the greater the skill and academic performance you future students show….. the greater the discount and even more rare cards will be made available to purchase."

Your mouth begins to drool as the image on the TV begins to slide over various cards. Some are as cheap as a few bucks and others are easily worth several hundred if not thousands of dollars for a normal person, and you also notice stacks of cards so rare that you could spend your entire life looking for and never find a copy. To think you'd find such rare treasures for 50% off or more for students of this school.

"Our school goes from 7th-12th grade, and here for the sake of our students we provide the best teachers and facilities possible." The young man said.

Slowly the TV screen shows a slide show of pictures of the Academy's teachers with their names listed right below their faces. You immediately recognize a few of the faces shown as famous former and current professional Vanguard players. Hell…. for the school's general education courses you even see pictures of world-famous scientists, athletes, and historians.

"For our 2nd and third year high school students, we create specialized class lists all for the sake of strengthening their own unique way of fighting." The young man said.

Whether it was memorizing physics terms or card effects, doing pushups or drawing cards while wearing weights, and sitting in a sensory deprivation tank filled with Vanguard cards….. the TV shows you a short clip of students being drilled in countlessly different fashions.

"Some of you watching this may find some of the methods shown in this infomercial to be needlessly strict…. well know that not all of our classes our like this." the young man said in his charismatic voice, "But rising to the top of anything… not just Vanguard, one most put in countless hours of effort."

You quickly notice that the young man's tone shifts from being a charismatic figure to a strict military-like leader.

"As students of Setsuzoku Academy your goal should not be simply doing well in your studies, but to also strive to join the ranks of our 10 strongest fighters!" the young man yelled.

You then see 10 teenagers all with their own unique expressions standing in a line, with their rank listed right next to their names, the clans they use listed under their names, and in the center of this line you lay your eyes for the first time on the white if not silver haired young man who holds the title of Setsuzoku Academy's strongest.

"Sekai Akira… user of the Cosmic Sanctum clan." you mumble to yourself.

You of course easily memorize the names and clans of the other 9 students shown on TV, but without even seeing him fight and regardless of whether or not you get into this academy… you set Sekai Akira as the one you must surpass.

"Each member of the school's strongest are capable of defeating even renowned pro fighters. Those of you who prove themselves worthy of being a member of the top 10 will get to enjoy privileges that all of the lesser students can only dream of." The young man explained, "Personal instruction from a member of our staff selected to fit your playstyle, a training room for your exclusive use, access to cards so rare that even the best pro fighters would say don't exist, and several other privileges that I can't say with the time given."

Upon hearing these benefits, your mouth starts to drool once more as you imagine what it would be like as one of the Academy's strongest fighters.

"Those of you who graduate from Setsuzoku's junior high division are automatically enrolled in the high school division should that be their desire, and those of you outside the school will have to go through a strict examination process." the young man explained, "Furthermore those who are able to leave these hallowed halls are guaranteed to be rising stars in their specialized fields of Vanguard."

This infomercial then begins to show examples of such careers consisting of being a professional fighter, being a member of R&D for the sake of creating new cards, store owners selling all things Vanguard not stopping only at the cards themselves, and they even show career opportunities of what it's like to be a Vanguard instructor.

"Make no mistake however…. Simply getting into Setsuzoku Academy's high school division does not mean you'll be able to coast on through. Here we do our utmost to eliminate the weak from the strong, "Amongst our high school division's freshmen, only 30% make it their second year on average and amongst that 30% only 15% make it to their 3rd year. In addition there have even been years where we've had no 3rd year students as our curriculum is that strict."

Though you know it will not truly set in for you until much later….. assuming you get into the school in the first place, you can't help but imagine the thought of making a valuable friend one day only for them to be burned in the fires of expulsion the text. Still…. the strictness that this young man described only serves to motivate you to become one of the few geniuses that make it out the other end.

"Does this surprise you? Does this seem unfair?" the young man asked, "Well too bad… if your fate is expulsion then expelled you shall be."

Even though it's only through a television screen, the words this young man spoke seem to possess such weight that you realize you're starting to sweat to sweat in response. Regardless…. even now you still believe yourself to be up to the challenge.

"If you still claim after listening to my words that you have the courage to rise to the top, the will to accept the possibility of expulsion, and the diligence to be dedicated to your studies….. then apply today so that I Yuuske Takamaki, can be the first one to welcome you to Setsuzoku Academy!" Yuuske declared.

The next thing that starts playing on your TV is a random fast-food commercial, but you quickly turn your TV off as now you have better things to do. Regardless of whether or not it's through a computer, laptop, cellphone, tablet, or even a physical piece of paper….. you pull up a copy of the application to Setsuzoku Academy. Some parts of the application ask for particularly personal information, other parts request unusual information, but regardless the important segments of the application are as followed…..

 ***Name:**

 ***Age:**

 ***Gender:**

 ***Hair/Eye Color:**

 ***General Appearance:**

 ***General History:**

 **Casual Outfit:**

 ***Personality:**

 ***What year are you applying for:**

 ***Your current grade if you're already a student:**

 ***Clan: (List all that you seriously use)**

 **Ace: (List if you consider yourself to have one)**

As you fill out the application you notice one expected and two unusual footnotes at the end. The first expected footnote was that amongst the many things you had to fill out on the application, all fields marked with a "*" are required. The second expected footnote was that given the academy's strict curriculum, some applicants may be rejected immediately. The first unusual footnote was that you can only fill out one application per person, no submitting multiple applications under various aliases. The second unusual footnote and perhaps the most unusual one of them all is that all applications must be PM to the author.

"PM the author? Don't they mean submit online, in person, or….. something?" you thought, "Well whatever… that last part must have been a typo."

You finish filling out the application after a few more minutes; and after submitting your application like with your earlier thoughts online, in person, or some other method. You breathe a sigh of relief after submitting your application only for a different kind of weight to be placed on your shoulders, but it's a good kind of weight…. specifically the kind that makes you try harder because you want to.

"My Vanguard legend starts now!" you say to yourself as your gaze is drawn to the sky.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N:** Hi, this is your favorite new author Sulmore speaking. I was inspired to create a fanfic account and write this oh so wonderful little tale after getting into Vanguard due to reading Tsukuyomi-chan's old VG Academy style fic and reading my super favorite series as of yet Shokugeki no Soma. Hope you like it, but in case you couldn't understand the "4 footnote" bit let me put it in plain English.

When it comes to describing a character I needs to knows these details so I don't accidentally describe you potential academy applicants as a girl when you're a boy or calm and collected when your hot-headed.

Compared to Tsukuyomi-chan's old VG fic I don't have a need for anywhere near as many OC submissions, so I will be a lot more strict when I look through submissions. If your OC isn't selected I apologize and hope that didn't hurt your feelings.

This one's straight forward but one OC submission per FanFic account. This way I can make the review process go by a lot faster, and perhaps it'll increase the chances of your hopefully wonderful OCs of being used.

If you actually want to submit an OC, don't do it through a review just PM it to me. Of course if you wants to leave a review I certainly won't stop you LOL ;-)!

I didn't put this up there, but I'm mentioning it now…. try to avoid saying your submission is the X ranked fighter of the school as I want to be as unbiased as possible through the selection process

To finish things up… special tnx to my IRL BFF Terminus Zwei for agreeing to be my beta reader in his spare time.

 **Terminus Zwei:** I had to include this at the end, but for the record… **YES... FOR THE LOVE OF GOD YES** , Sulmore really does speak like this in real life.

 **A/N:** I do not! But anyways there's one thing I forgot to mention… all though I may take an OC using an official clan like NN, RP, AQF, etc if the character is interesting enough…. I want to give a chance to the guys who created fan clans on the Vanguard fanon wiki a chance in the spotlight by having their work shown here. I'll be giving more consideration to applicants who use the reasonable fan clans (as in balanced such that Bushiroad would actually release it) rather than any of the fan clans that a beginner like little old me can tell are unbalanced. One example of what my super wonderful beta reader considers a balanced fan clan on the fanon wiki is the Cosmic Sanctum clan I mentioned above. Basically what I'm saying is do your research on the Vanguard fanon wiki.

 **Terminus Zwei:** After re-reviewing this, fanfic name forgot to add the "next chapter preview bit" so I'll just keep it short. Ahem…. Next time on Cardfight Vanguard: Setsuzoku Sensō, "Unknown Dinner Exam"

 **A/N:** Hmph…. so rude, but… I'll leave it as is, and won't forget it myself for next time.


	2. Unknown Diner Exam

**Cardfight Vanguard: Setsuzoku Sensō**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Unknown Diner Exam**

* * *

Imagine….. it is the morning of Setsuzoku Academy's infamous entrance exam, and you're sitting inside a bus taking you to the academy grounds with several of your fellow young fighters. You're actually about to fall asleep, but all of a sudden the conversation going on between a teenaged boy and girl sitting in front of you seems to grab your attention.

"You had to the whole "happy kyun kyun heart" thing to the dude's omelet rice before we left. Your parents don't run a maid café for god's sake!" The teenaged boy said in a rough and annoyed tone, "I mean we almost missed our bus because of that, and you didn't even have time to change either."

The teenaged boy had short spiked black hair, slanted brown eyes, was wearing a black leather jacket, black shirt, along with a pair of jeans that is purposely torn for style's sake, and to sum it up this youngster seems to have the demeanor of a stereotypical high school delinquent.

"I had to… the guy was really nice about it, and he's one of our major regulars." the teenaged girl said in a warm and understanding tone.

That teenage girl has long bright red hair in a twin-tail style with an additional pair of long bangs that reach over her shoulder down to her chest; she also has dark emerald green eyes, and for some strange reason is wearing the kind of uniform one would expect at an old school Japanese dinner. For another strange reason you also get the feeling that this girl is the protagonist of her own story.

"Yeah yeah Umi…. I know you're just saying that so the people around you don't know what you really think." the teenaged boy said in a sudden disinterested tone as he started to stare out of the window.

"How rude Kokuo, I'm just being a dutiful dinner girl by going what's expected of me." Umi said as she felt legitimately insulted by her friend's disinterest.

"Harghhh fine." Kokou grumbled as he forces himself to look at his friend with a (heavily faked) expression of interest, "Still…. didn't see coming the fact that you'd be applying to the academy too, and to think you'd also make it past their hellish written exam. I mean it's impressive since you always said that you were only a casual fighter."

"Like I told you a month ago when I asked you to help me with some last minute training for the practical exam….. is it so wrong that a charming young lady such as myself would want to surprise their best friend by going to the same school?" Umi purposely said in a cute tone.

"Okay…. 2 things." Kokuo said as he was almost insultingly un-phased by his friend's act, "You're not that cute as we both know how you really are, and you sure as hell are not as clever as the future King of Games of the Vanguard world."

"Ha… wrong card game my friend." Umi politely chuckled.

"Shut up, and so what if it is the wrong card game?" Kokuo retorts, "Alfred and I will become the strongest, and I'll become the first King of Games of the Vanguard world."

Umi couldn't help but be impressed by the determination in her friend's voice and his goals in life; however, she still believes herself to be just as determined as Kokuo in regards to making it to graduation at Setsuzoku Academy.

"Attention passengers, we'll be arriving at Setsuzoku Academy's east gate in 5 minutes." the bus driver said over a PA system, Please make sure to gather together all of your belongings before departing the bus, and to you card fighters riding with me today….. good luck."

After five minutes have passed Umi, Kokuo, and all of the other passengers on the bus get off at a stop located right next to the outermost walls of Setsuzoku Academy's campus. The stop itself was rather far from the Academy's east gate, and in fact it was so far that ten minutes worth of walking had gone by before this pair of friends along with all of the other applicants finally reaches.

"This campus is huge!" Umi couldn't help but say aloud as she walked through the east gate, "This place is like all those fancy rich people schools you see in anime."

A large stadium on the other side of a miniature forest, a traditional Japanese style castle is resting on an island in the center of a large lake, several 5 or 6 story buildings are scattered across the landscape, and there are likely to be several other buildings and amenities that Umi can't see from her current positon as well. In summary, Umi's comparison to an anime school for rich people is likely to be very accurate….. or rather will be proven very accurate.

"Of course it's huge…. I mean even student fighters who don't go to Setsuzoku know how big it is. Didn't you do the research?" Kokuo said as he was surprised by his friend's apparent lack of this piece of common knowledge, "Granted your excuse was obviously bull, but you did say you wanted to go to the same school as me."

"Ha… oh yes of course." Umi quickly said as her attention snaps back to reality, "It's just that um…. seeing it in person… it's well very different from seeing in reality."

"True." Kokuo mumbled as he disregards his friend's strange response, "By the way you remembered to bring your registration ticket right? You'll need it to check-in and actually take the practical exam."

"Of course I have it." Umi retorts, I'm not as forgetful as you."

This pair of friends takes their first step onto academy grounds, then they take another step, then another, and this process keeps repeating for about 30 minutes until Umi and Kokuo are surrounded by a sea of trees.

"How much longer until we get to where the applicants are supposed to meet up?" Umi suddenly asked.

"Wait…. what?" Kokuo said as a look of shock appeared on his face, "You said you did the research into the school like me, so I've just been following you the whole time!"

"And I told you there's a difference between seeing it on the internet and in person!" Umi retorts in an annoyed tone.

"Well you better hope we're close because we don't have much time left to check in." Kokuo said urgently as he quickly checked the time on his phone.

"Wait hang on… I see a couple of male students coming down the path towards us." Umi said just before she started running down the large pathway, "Maybe they can tell us where the auditorium is."

"Wait…. you think we're supposed to go to the school's auditorium?!" Kokuo said as alarm bells started to go off in his mind, "Oh you idiot….. hey wait up!

The approaching pair of students were of course wearing Setsuzoku Academy's uniform for boys, of which consist of a dark faded green blazer with a white stripe wrapped around all of the edges along with a pair of matching pants. The appearance of the boys themselves weren't anything special, and if you were to put it in gaming terms…. they'd be nothing more than NPCs.

"Hey dude." The first male student said as he somewhat forcefully patted his companion on the back with one hand and pointed at Umi with the other, "Get your game on, there's a cute girl approaching us from 12 o'clock."

"Oh… definitely a high 8 if not a low 9 out of 10." The second male student said as his gaze landed upon Umi.

These two NPCs do what they can to quickly clean themselves off in a few seconds and give off the appearance of a respectable student.

"Pardon me for bothering you if you're busy, but my friend and I are a bit lost." Umi explained as she walked up to the pair of male students, "Could you please give us directions to the auditorium where all the applicants are supposed to meet for the practical exam?"

Rather than being on the receiving end of words of flirtation as you might have expected or proper directions as Umi hoped, all she gets instead is this pair of students suddenly busting out into a state of laughter for some strange reason.

"She… thinks it's in the… ha ha… auditorium." the first male student said as he's attempting to force his laughter to come to a stop.

"I know right." the second male student said showing he was able to reign in his amusement much faster, "Sorry sorry…. we're not laughing at you or anything. It's just that Setsuzoku Academy's auditorium would in no way fit all of the people who make it to the practical exam every year, and it was funny to imagine someone try exactly that."

"We're not blaming you either, especially since this guy and I reacted the exact same way when we took the practical exam last year." The first male student said as he put an arm around his buddy's shoulder for a moment.

"If not the auditorium, then where would we go?" Umi curiously asked.

"Let's see…." the first male student mumbled while he looked at the sky as if he was trying to use the sun to grasp their location, "If you and your friend go back down the path you came…. take a right turn at the first intersection and keep going down that path. It'll take you right where you and your friend need to go."

"But where do we actually need to go?" Umi retorts.

"You'll understand when you get there, so telling you now would only ruin the surprise." The first male student explained.

"Alright…. well then thank you for your time." Umi said in a grateful tone as she turned to go back the way she came.

"Oh…. wait, hold on a second." The first male student urgently said as he put his hand on Umi's shoulder, "Sorry…. I was just wondering if my friend and I could ask you something."

"Well… you two were nice enough to help me, so…. I suppose it is only fair." Umi notes.

"After the director gives his whole speech and assuming you're lucky enough to not have your practical test on the same day, my buddy here and I wanted to know if you'd maybe be willing to grab a bite later." the second male student explained, "There's this diner one of our senpai really likes, and-"

"That…. would… be a bad idea." a young man said, of whose identity I'm sure you can already guess.

"Nobody asked you!" the second male student said in a loud fashion as he turned to face the person that dared to interrupt his flirtatious advances.

It was at that moment when the pair of male students took notice of Umi's friend Kokuo glaring at them like a hunter locked onto its pray, his face was red as though signify that he's very angry, and he's breathing heavily as though excited. It is this delinquent appearance that ends up scaring the pair of male students quite a bit.

"Ummm…. can I help you with something?" the first male student asked as he forced one eye to look at Kokuo while the other had his entire life flash before it.

"If you know what's good for you…. you'll stop flirting and walk away." Kokuo declared in a stern tone of voice.

"Sorry sorry….. we'd never knowingly flirt with another man's girl." the second male student said as he was rather worried about the possibility of pieces of him being spread across this walkway.

"I suggest you go…. now!" Kokuo yelled.

This pair of students start sprinting as though their lives depend on it up until and likely far beyond Kokuo and Umi's line of sight.

"What the heck are you doing?" Umi asked as she was rather annoyed by her friend's rude behavior, "They were only trying to help."

"Ha…. like you seriously didn't notice what else they were trying to do." Kokuo retorts, "I just wanted to avoid the tiny chance of you saying yes….. and totally destroying their image of women for the remainder of their natural lifespan."

"Hmph…. do you think of me as some kind of foul mouthed woman that spews only nasty things from her mouth?!" Umi frowned.

"Yes, but you're at least one of the nicer ones." Kokuo said in a blatantly straight forward and deadpan tone, "And since it's just us, you can stop talking all fancy… it doesn't suit you."

"Jerk!" Umi yelled as she kicked her friend's right knee, "Oh by the way… why do you look like you just ran a marathon?"

Upon taking another look at Kokuo you can see that he's sweating, that his skin seemed red due to blood suddenly being forcibly pumped through his body, and he was breathing heavily due to as what Umi pointed out seemed like Kokuo had just ran a marathon.

"Are you seriously asking me that?! I had to freaking run after you!" Kokuo yelled due to momentarily snapping, "I mean you suddenly ran off like you're trying to break the freaking record for the 40k sprint several times over, and how you would even see there were students coming down the path? I was looking down the same way as you and I didn't see jack shit!"

"My senses have always been better when I'm surrounded by nature, but…. what is the future King of Games of the Vanguard world scared of a little exercise?" Umi replied in a sarcastic tone.

Kokuo knew that his best friend was appealing to his sense of pride, and unfortunately this approach was working as Kokuo attempted to suppress the obvious effects of his recent bout of physical activity.

"Of course not….. I'm already in pretty good shape for my age anyway." Kokuo proudly declared, "Anyways did those idiots at least give you directions on how to get to the stadium from here?"

"We were supposed to go to that giant stadium we saw at the entrance? Isn't that overkill for just a practical exam?" Umi asked as she notices the sudden deadpan gaze her friend has directed towards her, "Why… why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're seriously underestimating Setsuzoku Academy's influence if you think a mere auditorium is enough space for the applicants." Kokuo pointed out as he looked at Umi the same way one would look at a complete idiot, "But since you got the directions we should get going, and we should be able to make it right before the check-in deadline."

* * *

Umi and Kokuo immediately followed the directions of the two Setsuzoku Academy students to the letter by going back the way they came, making a right at the first intersection, and keep going in that direction. After about 40 minutes they can see the roof of the academy's stadium just over a rather large grassy hill. Umi and Kokuo should have been able to walk the same distance in about 20-30 minutes, but for some reason Kokuo's right leg started to limp occasionally.

"And finally we're he….." Umi was saying as she and Kokuo walked around that large grassy hill from a moment ago only to be treated to a different kind of amazing sight, "Wow…. that is a lot of cards!"

Umi knew the stadium would be large when she saw it from the east gate, but now that she's seeing it in person she couldn't help make comparisons to large sports arenas….. like football for example. In addition, the several thousands of cars in the parking lot made it seemed as though they were all there for an actually football game.

"What are the Devil Bats playing the White Knights today?" Umi couldn't help but say out of shock, "Kokuo are all these people here seriously for just the practical exam?"

"Every year around 250 to 400 thousand teenagers like us take Setsuzoku Academy's written exam, out of those only 10 to 15 thousand teens make it to the practical stage, from those only 500 to 700 people get to join Setsuzoku's junior high graduates in the high school division, and counting those two groups together make around a little over 1.3 thousand freshman on average every year." Kokuo explained, "The criteria Umi….. is just that harsh."

At first Umi felt insulted when those two students from earlier laughed at her for asking directions, but after seeing this she realized that they had every right to laugh at her ignorance. In any case…. she and Kokuo start walking towards one of the check in lines, and throughout the whole process Kokou points out things like food stalls being set up to feed all of these people and members of the press busy interviewing famous/talented young fighters from middle/junior high schools all over the world. Umi is so drawn in by all of these things that she doesn't even realize that she and Kokuo are at the front of their check-in line until…..

"Um… testing…. testing. Attention all Applicants: The deadline to check in for the practical exam is in 15 minutes. As a friendly reminder only registered applicants, Setsuzoku students, and staff are allowed in the stadium at this time. Friends, family, company representatives, and members of the press must wait outside. Exceptions will be made for service animals and caretakers." A young woman said over the stadium's PA system, "After the current performance has finished, the Academy's headmaster will close the pre-exam ceremonies with a short speech."

"I can't believe it is like this every year." Umi said aloud.

"Believe me… everyone who enters from outside the school reacts the same way." an older sounding man said.

Umi's attention snaps back to reality only to realize two things. The first is that (like it was mentioned earlier) she's at the front of the check-in line. The second thing is that she finds herself now talking to who appears to be a research professor in his late 30s to early 40s, brown spike hair that goes in several seemingly impossible directions, has a 6'oclock shadow, wearing a cliché white lab coat, and is sitting at a table under a canopy.

"Do you have your registration ticket?" the old man asked.

"Ah yes." Umi answered as he passed the old man the desired item.

The old man inserts Umi's registration ticket into some black rectangular device with a monitor and a printer attached to it, of which actually prints another ticket back out.

"Umi Kitagawa, that is your correct?" the old man asked as he glanced at the nearby monitor.

"Yes that's correct sir." Umi respectfully answered.

"Alright…. on one side of the ticket you'll find your assigned seat and on the other you'll find the date and time of your practical exam." The old man said as he passed Umi her new ticket.

"Excuse me, but time and date? I thought the practical exam was today. Also, why assigned seating?" Umi couldn't help but ask.

"Despite Setsuzoku Academy's considerable resources, we have to spread all of the applicants over the course of several days for the practical exam. As for the seating…. everyone sitting in the same section as you will also be in your test group, so it's best to get to know as many of them as you can in case you have to fight with or against them during your exam." The old man explained, "If you have any further questions ask one of the other students or teachers after the pre-exam ceremonies are done as there are people waiting to check in behind you."

"I see…. thank you for your time." Umi said before walking into the stadium.

After Umi and Kokuo have gone through the line they both end up learning a few new things. The first thing is that they're part of the group of students lucky enough to have their practical exam on the first day, their assigned sections just happened to be right next to each other, and for some strange reason they're in the same test group despite the explanation from the old man from earlier about test groups being separated by seating sections. A few minutes later after going up a couple escalators and spiraling ramps, Kokuo suddenly stops Umi right before the entryway between their assigned sections.

"Look… we're going to have to go our separate ways for now, so I won't be able to bail you out if something happens." Kokuo said in a stern tone as though he were a father talking to his child, "I need you to keep up your nice girl routine no matter how tempting it gets."

"How many times have I told you that I don't simply act like a nice girl….. it's just a part of who I am." Umi retorts in an annoyed tone of voice, "But…. fine."

Thank fully Umi is able to find her assigned seat shortly thereafter, but at the same time she's once again amazed at the image of half the stadium's seats filled with teenaged applicants Once Umi gets comfortable she notices that on the field below two members of Setsuzoku's top 10 fighters are facing each other in an exhibition match, and after listening to all of the other applicants around her Umi learns that in the period of time before she and Kokuo arrived at the stadium….. there have been exhibition matches and short guest lectures by the school's staff to keep the applicants entertained as the stadium fills up. Eventually Umi starts to get impatient and is about to ask one of the applicants sitting next to her when the headmaster was going to give his speech when…..

"Attention all Applicants: Please be silent as the headmaster is about to give his speech." The same woman from earlier said over the stadium's PA system.

At that moment all conversations, text messaging chains, and hand held video-game consoles immediately disappear from the fabric of reality. Right now it is so quiet that you'd be able to hear a critical trigger drop from the other side of the arena.

"Those of you here should already know who I am, but regardless….. my name is Yuuske Takamaki, and I serve as headmaster for Setsuzoku Academy." Yuuske said in a charismatically stern tone as he spoke into a mike.

Umi and all of the other hopeful teens look down at the field despite the pair of big screens around them, and they see the famed pale skinned purple haired man from all of those other commercials standing on a quickly setup stage behind a podium.

"It is this arena that has been the constant witness to grand moments in the history of Vanguard such as Setsuzoku Academy's in-house competitions, national tournaments, and even the collision of world-class experts. It is also here as you've just witnessed… the level of skill a Setsuzoku student is expected to aspire to." Yuuske said as his voice spread across the stadium.

All of the applicants continue to be drawn in by the headmaster's stern charisma as if it were no different than the countless recruitment adds they've seen for the school in the past.

"To the 13,372 aspiring young fighters here, by passing the academy's written exam you've proven yourself to be the most knowledgeable fighters of your generation. That in itself is something to be proud of, so regardless of the results of your own individual exams…. Let no one take that away from you!" Yuuske declared, "For this year we have 30 exam proctors consisting of the Academy's instructors, graduates, and the best of our current high school division students. All of the applicants will be split amongst these 30 titans of the Vanguard world where you'll go through trials designed to test your limits as a fighter."

Even though Umi and the other 13,371 applicants are sitting in their seats…. they still can't help but have their blood streams filled with excitement and adrenaline upon listening to the headmaster's words. The best possible comparison is that all of these people are starting to feel like soldiers that are about to march off to battle.

"Applicants, look to your left and to your right. No two exams given by the 30 proctors we've prepared will be exactly the same, so pay close attention to the people next to you as they may be your greatest lifeline or the one who cuts that lifeline away!" Yuuske yelled into the mic as his voice steadily becomes more awe inspiring, "After these 5 days come to a close, at most only around a thousand of all of you here will get to leave with the privilege of wearing a Setsuzoku uniform, and at worst none of you will be granted that privilege. It wouldn't be the first time this has happened, and we change our standards for no man, women, or deity!"

As they continue to listen to the headmaster speak… even if they aren't one of the applicants, they're slowly being filled with the desire to challenge the person next to them to a fight.

"After learning these facts, do you all still have the courage to face these trials?!" Yuuske passionately yelled while maintaining that stern tone of voice.

"BRING IT ON!" one portion of the applicants screamed.

"AS THE FUTURE KING OF GAMES OF COURSE I'LL PASS!" Kokuo screamed.

"YES!" Umi screamed as she realized she got caught in the hype, "What the…. I wouldn't normally scream like that, but man… this guy really has a way with words."

"Then those of you taking their exam today…. draw your swords as someone will be along to take you to your assigned exam room shortly, and those of you assigned to the next four days…. your blades!" Yuuske said, "With my authority as Setsuzoku Academy's headmaster….. I Yuuske Takamaki, hereby declare the start of the practical exams!"

Nearly all of the applicants cheer with excitement, some as was mentioned earlier do end up challenging someone nearby to a fight, but after a few minutes people finally start funneling out of the stadium.

Once only half of the stadium's previous occupants remain, a series of guides appear before those who have their practical exam set for today in order to show them the way to their assigned exam room. Umi, Kokuo, and all of the other members of their test group are taken to a 4-story building located not that far from the east gate where our favorite pair of friends first came in.

"So….. I never knew that you had such a pair of lungs." Umi said in a teasing fashion.

Shut up." Kokuo retorts as he was too embarrassed to look his friend in the face, "You weren't exactly being quiet either."

"Oh… then what did I say? I mean if I was being loud enough for you to know….. this should be easy right?" Umi said in a playful tone.

"Well played." Kokuo said.

"Your proctor is waiting inside. Most of you should recognize her, but none the less….. be warry of her prideful temperament." the guide said as he stopped the entire test group right in front of a set of double-doors, "Still… I wish you all the best of luck."

* * *

This test group expected to walk into a large western-style lecture hall or perhaps an even bigger version of the average Japanese High School classroom, but what they got was the school's cafeteria or rather one of the cafeterias and yes you read that right. They can tell from the layout immediately that it appears to be a buffet style cafeteria, a few big screen TVs are scattered across the room, and their appears to be several large screens installed in at least half of the rectangular cafeteria tables.

"Hello newbs… and welcome to hell." a young woman said in an arrogant fashion.

Most of the test group turned their heads to a booth in the corner of the cafeteria to see two people sitting as they drink a spot of tea. The first is a young male secretary in his early 20s, and the other person….. the young woman who spoke looks to be the same age as the members of the test group. This young woman had long snow white hair that reached halfway down her back, sky blue eyes, and skin that seems to naturally radiate light. Some of the men are already calling her an angel as they stared at her with lust-filled eyes, but the smarter fighters can clearly see that this young lady is looking down on them.

"Since you've decided to apply here you should already know who I am, but for the sake of formality… my name is Kisaki Takamaki." Kisaki said as she bowed to her test group while maintaining her arrogant tone, "I currently hold the rank of Setsuzoku Academy's 7th strongest fighter, and to those of you who managed to be miraculously blessed by luck… a fellow 1st year in the high school division. Reluctanly… I am also the proctor assigned to your exam group."

Practically all of the members of this particular test group are clearly angered by Kisaki's comment and want to say something in response; but they don't let even a murmur escape their lips as they're very well familiar with her reputation. There is one person amongst this test group who notices the change in mood, but is not literally emotionally following along with them. I'm sure some of you have already figured out who that is.

"So um Kokuo, is this girl really that big of a deal?" Umi asks, "Oh… she shares the same last name as the headmaster, so are they related or something?"

"You haven't done any research into the school's major figures have you?" Kokuo whispers as he barely resists the impulse scream in his friend's face, "Kisaki Takamaki: Age 15, user of the Stratos Guardian clan, first in Setsuzoku's history to rise to the top 10 of the school's rankings while in the Junior High division, and despite sharing the same last name she is in no way related to the headmaster. There is however a story behind that though."

"Really? What is it?" Umi asks.

"Because of a misunderstanding caused by the fact that they share the same last name, the headmaster's family and Kisaki's ended up becoming rather friendly in one another. Kisaki noted in a magazine interview that she looks up to the headmaster as if he were her actual older brother by blood." Kokuo quickly answered.

One of the other doors leading into the cafeteria opens as Umi, Kokuo, and the remaining members of their test group become lost in their own conversations in regards to the identity of their proctor. A second later a few people start to walk in carrying/pushing in a pair of carts filled with Vanguard brand deck boxes and 10 fight tables. These tables all have rubber playmats built into the table top, but that in itself isn't anything special as the average card shop all over the world would be filled with these.

"To be honest I wanted to use the tables in the cafeteria…. I mean it's perfectly reasonable since I'm being forced to do this right?" Kisaki sighed, "But no…. the student council is seriously anal about people who aren't students or members of the school staff using them.

"Excuse me….. Takamaki-sama, but…. just what are so special about those tables anyways?" one of the foreigner members of this test group asked.

"Hm… oh…. if by some miracle you impress me enough…. you'll find out in some informational documents that go along with a letter of acceptance" Kisaki explained.

The small party of workers quickly set up the 10 tables and leave while Kisaki's assistant drags the pair of carts to a more open area of the cafeteria where they can be easily seen. Kisaki herself moves to the same area a few seconds later.

"Now how was this exam supposed to go again?" Kisaki asked as she turned her gaze towards her assistant.

"Ah yes… one moment please Kisaki-sama." Kisaki's assistant said as he rummaged through a small pile of papers, "There will first be a series of group interviews with a sample size of 10 people per group. Afterwards the applicants will fight three matches ea-"

"Arghh… that's boring. Since I'm being forced to do this…. older brother won't mind if I try to make this at least someone entertaining for myself." Kisaki grumbled as she became lost in thought, "Oh.. I have an idea."

"But Kisaki-sama…. since Akira-sama knew you were being forced into this… he did come up with a simple exam format for you to use." Kisaki's assistant pointed out.

"I appreciate Akira-senpai for doing that, but…. even he won't mind as long as I give a proper exam." Kisaki countered.

"I see…. very well then. What do you have in mind Kisaki-sama?" Kisaki's assistant asked.

"You'll see." Kisaki said as he turned her gaze back towards the test group, "There will only be 5 1v1 fights going on at one time. Each of you here will pick one of the specially prepared trial decks, take a few seconds to view their contents, and then use them in one of those fights. Some of you might not like the idea of wielding an unfamiliar deck, but a pro fighter must have a diverse skill set. Plus…. you never know…. one of these boxes may contain an exact duplicate of their own deck. Any questions?"

"Ummm….. Kisaki-sama, how will our opponent's be decided?" one applicant asked.

"And what will be the criteria for passing?" another applicant asked.

"You all only need to do three things to pass my exam. The first and most obvious method is to win as no matter how it happens, it is the winner who writes history. The second method is to make your opponent pause in thought for 15 seconds as that will show the difference in strength between two fighters. The last and most difficult method is convincing me you noobs are worth Setsuzoku Academy spending its money to train." Kisaki explained, "As for your opponent….. well… it'll be me!"

There were a few members of this test group Umi included that were confused by Kisaki's declaration, but the remainder were quickly angered as they realized just how much they were being looked down upon.

"Who do you think you are?" yet another member of this test group yelled.

"I'm the strongest fighter teenaged fighter in South Africa! We're already used to battling with little resources, so don't think you'll be able to beat be that easily!" one of the foreign applicants yelled at the top of their lungs.

"I single handedly led my team to victory in the Australian national tournament….. I can easily handle this." another foreign applicant declared.

"Don't think that Setsuzoku Academy's top 10 are the only ones capable of beating pro fighters… I've done the same!" a local applicant yelled.

Kisaki doesn't even bother to dignify these comments and the ones that follow with a response, but instead she takes a few seconds to pick 5 random trial decks and place each one on a portion of the specially prepared tables.

"Make no mistake…. There are a few fighters my age outside the school that I respect, but since I don't recall any of your names…. it's clear none of you are on that list." Kisaki shrugged as she went through the contents of her selected trial decks while placing down the starting vanguards of each one, "If you still have the guts to try and prove that the difference between us isn't anywhere near as big as I know it is… all you have to do is pick a deck and fight, but the question here now is… do any of you have the guts?"

The strongest fighters amongst this test group instantly take up Kisaki's challenge for the sake of their own pride, of whom Kokuo quickly explained are all reputable talented young fighters in their own right. Then the series 5 1v1 matches begin after all parties involved go through the usual starting motions, and boy were they each exciting fights in their own right. Some of the members of the test group watching even called in the most exciting fights they've seen outside of professional matches. The five members of the test group that were fighting were all covered in sweat as they forced themselves to quickly master an unfamiliar deck. Kisaki however was still calm, cool collected, and ever so slightly bored as she looked down on her opponents.

"Well…. I think it's time to end this." Kisaki purposely said aloud.

"I still have the advantage, so there's no way you can win this turn even with your reputation." The applicant from South Africa pointed out.

"My reputation has nothing to do with it….. my skill does, but….. I'm afraid that you're missing the point." Kisaki sighed, "I'm not referring to this fight specifically, but the entire set…. So….. final turn!"

Kisaki becomes the center of attention yet again once that iconic pair of words make their way through the ears of everyone in the room.

"Majesty Lord Blaster attack, Dragonic Vanquisher "Voltage" attack, Lambros attack, Amon attack, and…. Big Belly attack!" Kisaki declared.

Majesty Lord Blaster slices its target in two, Dragonic Vanquisher smites his enemy with a massive concentration of lightning, Lambros summons a typhoon that drowns all those in his path, Amon continues to draw power from the souls of the damned, and Big Belly completes this first series of fights by eating his enemy as though it were a bit of bamboo. Each fighter does a 6th damage check, and unfortunately none of them end up being that miracle 6th damage heal trigger.

"Now then…. that was actually challenging enough to make me feel almost warmed up, but that aside….. who wishes to go up for the second set?" Kisaki asked as she continued to look down on the fighters in the test group.

Most of the test group all wanted to say that "I'm not trash" to Kisaki, but they know that they lack the ability to do so. It is for that reason they left it up to who they perceived to be the strongest fighters of their test group; however their hope along with their confidence was crushed upon seeing this result. Then as if sensing the change in mood, Kisaki walks a little closer to the members of her assigned test group.

"To reach the top of whatever form of the Vanguard world you seek, you'll have to deal with fighters much stronger than I am now. If you can't handle this much pressure… then leave now as Setsuzoku Academy has no use for such trash." Kisaki said with booming charisma such that it would make Yuuske proud.

The entire test group makes their way to the exact, but they certainly don't sprint as though a monster was chasing them like what happened in the second episode of the anime of a certain cooking manga.

"Well then….. you can mark that amongst the test group assigned to me for the first day of the practical exam… none have passed." Kisaki says to her assistant.

"That may not be the case just yet Kisaki-sama." Kisaki's assistant as he pointed towards the space that was recently occupied by a 100 people, "Look."

Kisaki follows her assistant's advice, and is actually legitimately surprised to see that there are still two other people remaining inside the room with them. I'm sure that you can already guess that these two are the delinquent looking Kokuo and the still dressed in her work uniform Umi.

"Here early to prepare for lunch?" Kisaki asked as she assumed that Umi is actually a Setsuzoku employee, "No matter…. we'll be out of your way quickly enough. We won't take long after all, will we Mr. Last One?"

"Ha….. all I see is some chick blowing hot air." Kokuo declared as he seems unaffected by Kisaki's recent actions, "They say those who talk a lot have no real ability after all."

"Ohh….. it's nice to see a recruit with a little meat on their spine, but….. you should at least show some respect to your betters." Kisaki countered as she tries to hide her annoyance at Kokuo's behavior.

"To me, you're only a fighter that happens to have a lot of people know who you are. You haven't done anything to show me your worthy of my respect…. hell… you're not even worth showing common courtesy." Kokuo said in a tone that indicates he's looking down on Kisaki.

"Ha…. it's been a while since some country bump-" Kisaki was saying.

"And umm…. I know how it looks…. It's just that there's a reason I look like this." Umi said as she wasn't sure if she should interject it what appeared to be the early stage of a (vocal) fight.

"Oh… what's your name then?" Kisaki asked as she decides to get revenge on Kokuo by giving him the silent treatment.

"Umi….. Umi Kitagawa." Umi answered.

"Let's see….. Umi Kitagawa… Umi Kitagawa." Kisaki's assistant mumbled as he rummaged through a small stack of papers only to be suddenly shocked by what he found, "This….. this can't be right."

"Give me that!" Kisaki said aloud as she took that stack from her assistant's hands, "All the information seems to be in order…. Name, Age, Gender, Birthday, Home Address, and written test score is…. not listed! How is that possible?"

"Wait… not listed? Umi, didn't you take the written test?" Kokuo asked

"Nope." Umi bluntly answered.

"Then how the hell are you even here?!" Kokuo and Kisaki yelled at the same time.

History will remember this moment as one of the very few times that Kokuo and Kisaki were in agreement about anything….. ever.

"Some guy with white hair and severe social anxiety came into my family's diner, one thing led to us having a card fight, and afterword he gave me a business card saying if I was interested in pursuing Vanguard as a career…. to call the number on the business card." Umi calmly explained.

"White haired guy with social anxiety….. no…. there's no way Akira-senpai would have done something like that let alone talk to someone he doesn't know." Kisaki thought.

"Oh alright." Kokuo said as he calms down and easily accepts her friend's explanation.

"You're seriously fine with this?" Kisaki asked as she expcted Kokuo to be as up in arms about this issue as her.

"Umi certainly isn't the nicest girl I've ever met, but she's no liar." Kokuo said.

"Besides Kisaki-sama, the headmaster personally reviews the applications of everyone who makes it to the practical exam. If he didn't say anything about this… then it is effectively same as having his approval." Kisaki's assistant pointed out.

"Hahhhh…. Very well." Kisaki shrugged as she decided to drop the issue, "You there ruffian, what's your name?"

"Kokuo Rettousei." Kokuo answered.

"Well….. then… I'm looking forward to teaching you how to respect your betters." Kisaki declared as she got her arrogant game-face on.

"You don't have the ability, but I will admit that test you gave was actually quite clever… even if it was only something you came up with at the top of your head." Kokuo pointed out as he cracked his knuckles.

"Oh? Do tell me what you thought the purpose was." Kisaki retorts.

Kisaki didn't show it on her face at that moment, but Kokuo's observation actually had the effect of raising her opinion of him by a couple of small notches.

"Even if those guys had the guts to fight you….. they were still fearful of you because of you reputation, so they thought that they'd find the way to victory by seeing how the people next to them fought you. They made their first mistake by focusing on someone else causing them to subconsciously change the way they held the cards in their hand allowing you to see it at times. I saw that because of their observation… they resisted the urge to use their own cards to guard your attacks on the people next to them, of which means their second mistake was that on some level they started to think of these 5 1v1 fights as 1 5v5 fight instead. Their final mistake was playing cautiously with the decks they randomly chose, of which allowed you to control the pace of the fight, of which in turn allowed you to perfectly time your own moves in order to make the disruptive power of their first two mistakes all the more effective." Kokuo explained as he took a deep breath, "Forgive me for the long-winded speech, but what you were testing was not the adaptability of their skillset…. rather the theme of your test was the ability to ignore distraction and focus on your own fight."

"Eh… really?" Umi asked of her delinquent looking friend.

"Yeah…. if you looked at the people playing the cards rather than just the cards themselves… you would have noticed this too." Kokuo explained to Umi just before returning his gaze to Kisaki, "It was actually all pretty impressive, so I guess I should say…. as expected of a member of Setsuzoku's top 10."

"Bravo… bravo… what truly impressive powers of observation." Kisaki said maintaining her arrogant tone as she clapped her hands and praised Kokuo, "It seems like there might actually be a freshman worth my time this year, but….. that's only if you pass my test after all."

"Bring it on girly!" Kokuo declared as he started to get his game face on too.

Tensions are high, sparks are flying, and it appears you'll be in for a good fight between these two. At least it seemed this way until Kisaki's assistant revealed a key piece of information.

"Pardon me…. I don't mean to ruin the mood, but there's no one by the name Kokuo Rettousei assigned to this test group." Kisaki's assistant interjected.

"What?" Kokuo says out of shock, "But the ticket I received at check-in told me to go here today."

"I see….. then would you mind if I examined your slip?" Kisaki's assistant asked as he held out his hand towards Kokuo.

"Sure." Kokuo said as he passed his ticket over.

"Oh….. I see what the problem is." Kisaki's assistant mumbled as he held Kokuo's slip directly under one of the cafeteria's light bulb.

"What's the issue with my friend's slip?" Umi asked.

Kisaki, Umi, and Kokuo all gather around the assistant just to see what the problem is. The assistant then rubbed his fingers on a couple of points on the slip creating a smudge of ink mostly on his fingers and a little bit on the slip.

"My guess is the needle that actually injects ink onto the paper broke due to the constant use today, and by some fluke leaked so naturally on the paper that you didn't notice." Kisaki's assistant explained in a polite tone, "Your assigned exam room is actually down the hall."

"Oh… well.. ha… isn't… that good." Umi pointed out as she was barely able to resist the desire to laugh in her friend's face.

"Ha ha ha….. I wonder… ha ha." Kisaki said as she busts out laughing due to having no such reservations of friendship, "I wonder how it feels to say such cool things only to…. ha ha ha.. only to have this rubbed in your face?"

"Shut up!" Kokuo yelled as he couldn't help but turn red due to how humiliating this incident was, "Umi, you better not lose to this bitch!"

"Excuse me?" Kisaki said due to feeling legitimately insulted.

"And you." Kokuo said as he turned to face Kisaki, "I'll pass my test whatever it may be, and show you just how strong the fighters hidden in shadow can be!"

Kokuo was referring to the talented fighters that have yet to be discovered with that remark; but that aside the man himself quickly takes his slip back, exits the cafeteria, and then the steadily lowering volume of heavy footsteps can be heard for the next 30 seconds or so. Meanwhile it took Kisaki about 10 minutes to calm back down as he continued to laugh at Kokuo behind his back.

"Yes well… now that you're ruffian friend is off to his proper exam room, do you wish to continue with your own?" Kisaki asked, "You saw how easily I defeated the fools who faced me, and how easily I scared away the others who were watching."

"Kokuo may indeed have a rough personality, but he is no ruffian." Umi said with a smile.

The physical appearance of Umi's expression clearly indicates that she's giving off the same kind-hearted smile that kept the customers of her family's dinner coming back for more, but in this situation she's giving off a hostile aura to indicate a state of anger. Kisaki's assistant is visibly affected, but Kisaki herself seems to be so used sensations of a similar level that she doesn't even register it as unusual anymore.

"I'm here to find my way in life through the Vanguard world, so of course I can't give in now." Umi declared.

"Hmph… very well. Bring the trial decks over." Kisaki grumbled, "But at least despite your outer appearance… you have more guts then the other cowardly applicants."

Umi once again begins to feel the pressure of the situation as the card of randomly made custom trial decks appears before her. Still… she's not going to back off now.

"Rest assured that despite your friend figuring out my exam, I shall not change any of it so the same 3 passing conditions will still apply." Kisaki declared, "Speaking of which, just as I said before the start; feel free to pick any of the customized trial decks before you. Perhaps you might get lucky and wield a strengthened version of your own deck."

Our teenaged proctor picked up a dark purple deck box with the same indifference as she had for all of her other opponents, and at the same time Umi picked up a blue deck box.

"Once again like the others, I shall give you a few seconds to look through your selected deck." Kisaki said as she did the same.

Rather than look through the deck from one end to the other, Umi follows her delinquent looking friend Kokuo's advice and only examines the card on the top and the bottom of her randomly selected deck. Kisaki on the other hand simply skims through one end of the deck she selected all the way to the other.

"Yes!" Umi thought as she couldn't help but inwardly do a fist pump out of happiness.

"Oh…." Kisaki mumbled as she easily takes note of her opponent's relieved expression, "From that reaction I take it you got a deck you're familiar with?"

"Why yes…. as the contents of this deck almost perfectly matches with my mother's old deck." Umi answered.

Though Umi couldn't actually say that with any certainty as again she only looked at the card on the top and the bottom of the deck she selected. Speaking of decks, Umi notices Kisaki's cheek twitch slightly as Setsuzoku's 7th strongest examines the deck she randomly selected.

"Oh dear….. I'm sorry if I took all of the good luck in the room." Umi said in a nice tone as she takes her opponent's reaction to mean that Kisaki ended up selecting a clan she was either unfamiliar or lacked compatibility with.

"It doesn't matter if you really did end up using all of the luck in the room." Kisaki declared as she and Umi moved to one of the fight tables, "A truly powerful fighter needs strength that can suppress luck just as much as they need strength that brings it about."

Truly wise words to live by.

"Still…. I'm inclined to agree with your statement." Kisaki notes, "I don't exactly have much compatibility with this clan."

"My….. what a clever saying." Umi said in an amazed tone as she went through the motion of shuffling her borrowed deck, "And sometimes situations like that is a part of life."

"It's something our school's strongest fighter…. Sekai Akira said to me when we fought for the first time." Kisaki retorts, "And I agree."

"I've never actually seen what he looks like, but I heard that Akira-san uses the rare Cosmic Sanctum clan." Umi notes.

"How do you not know what he-" Kisaki was saying out of shock as if she didn't believe Umi's statement, "Nevermind….. we have a fight to playout."

"As Takamaki-sama had declared earlier, you'll be able to take as much time as you want within reason between turns while she only is allowed 15 seconds." Kisaki's assistant said to Umi before turning his attention back to Kiskai, "Rest assured Takamaki-sama, I shall ensure your reputation by keeping track of the time to the millisecond like with all of the previous fights.

"I'm ready to begin at any time, so I suggest that you not waste it." Kisaki declared in an arrogant fashion as she placed down her starting vanguard and did her re-draw.

"I'm ready to begin my exam at any time Ms. Takamaki-sama." Umi said in a cheerful matter.

"Very well." Kisaki said as she both found Umi's response annoying for some reason and turned to momentarily face her assistant, "Could you please do the honors?"

"As you wish Takamaki-sama… ahem." Kisaki's assistant said as he took a deep breath. "Let the last exam fight….. begin!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!" both fighters yelled.

* * *

Imagine…. you've appeared in the market square of a village in the outskirts of the United Sanctuary's borders, but rather than a simple farmland village; this place is located deep in an ancient stone labyrinth beyond many a booby-trap that nearly resulted in your end. You see several simple yet comfortable wooded houses with various kinds of metalwork sticking out, in one section of this village you see an ancient alchemist giving lessons to children, in another section you see a small group of villagers using a combination of magic circles to put together some kind of cannon, and the remaining denizens seem heavily interested in watching your battle as it's about to unfold.

"Maiden of Noisette **[Power: 5000]**!" Umi declared

"Weapons Forger, Gayde **[Power: 5000]**." Kisaki declared.

"Labyrinth Foundry?" Umi said with a confused look, "Oh my…. I do believe that I've never seen that clan before."

"I'm not surprised that someone who rarely stepped outside of a kitchen doesn't know about this clan." Kisaki said in her usual arrogant fashion, "It's a fairly new clan that gets its combat strength from a combination of alchemy and technomancy. As for how this clan functions gameplay wise… well, telling would defeat the purpose of this exam."

"I see… he did always say one of the most fun kinds of fights you can have is a battle against an opponent you know to be strong, but at the same time you know nothing about them." Umi mumbled aloud.

"Oh, who said that?" Kisaki asked.

"My friend Kokuo." Umi quickly answered, "And…. now that I think about it, I'm inclined to agree with my friend's train of thought."

"Hmph… I suppose even a random brute can have a good idea if they get lucky." Kisaki shrugged as she becomes annoyed just by thinking about the man, "Still… if I was allowed to use my real deck, you'd be questioning the sanity of that idea right now."

"I can agree that he can have a rough manner of speaking at times, but he is still my friend so could you please not talk about him like that?" Umi asked with a smile that seemed both scary and out-of-character for her.

"So hopeful applicant, do you mind if I start this lesson on alchemy by going first?" Kisaki asked in a condescending tone that indicates she intends to make the first move of this fight regardless of Umi's answer.

"Oh no… I don't mind in the least." Umi answered in a warm tone, "It would be a great honor to see Setsuzoku Academy's 7th strongest fighter in action even if you're not able to use your real deck."

"It's good that you respect your seniors." Kisaki shrugged, "But for now… I ride Material Transporter Gadget **[Power: 7000]**! Gayde moves to the back through its skill."

The tiny gnome with a hammer suddenly into a human-sized brownish gray sphere, with metallic tubes for arms/legs, it has a large gear wrapped around it as though it were a vertically wrapped tutu, and it has a large container on its back akin to a dump truck used at construction sites in terms of appearance.

"Since the rules don't allow for me to attack first, I'll end my turn for now." Kisaki sighed.

"Then I draw." Umi said as she went through the aforementioned action, "I ride Maiden of Waterpot **[Power: 7000]** , and I'll move my starter to the backrow."

Now it's time for Umi's flowery-loli to go through a transformation of her own….. specifically she transforms into a maiden that appears to be in her teenaged years, with pink hair in a twin tail style, as well as a pair of bangs that reach down to her chest, and as if to honor her namesake she wields a pair of waterpots that may or may not be deadly weapons.

"And now….. Maiden of Waterpot attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 7000]**!" Umi declared.

 **[Drive Check – Maiden of Damask Rose – No Trigger]**

Speaking of whether or not they're weapons, Maiden of Waterpot is able to easily approach the metaphorical pickup truck that Material Transport Gadget is and begins to pour water upon it. That in itself may not sound remotely threatening, however the water is being "poured" with such for that it leaves a pair of deep dents in Material Transport Gadget's armor.

 **[Damage Check – Rust Bucket Gadget – Draw Trigger]**

"The power shall go to my vanguard of course." Kisaki declared in a haughty manner as she drew a card from the top of her deck.

"Then I shall end my turn, and I'll leave it to you." Umi retorts.

 **Kisaki – Umi**

 **6 – Hand – 6**

 **0 – Soul – 0**

 **1 – Damage – 0**

 **0 – Counter Blast – 0**

 **F(0) U(16) – G-Zone – F(0) U(16)**

 **Weapons Forger, Gayde / Empty – Empty / Empty**

 **Empty / Material Transporter Gadget – Maiden of Waterpot / Empty**

 **Empty / Empty – Empty / Maiden of Noisette**

"Now then….. how to quickly finish this waste of time." Kisaki thought as she quickly glanced over the series of unfamiliar cards in her hand.

"10 seconds remaining Kisaki-sama." Kisaki's assistant declared as he glanced at his watch.

"I ride Junk Dragon Rider, Mikaela **[Power: 10000]** , and I'll call another copy of Material Transporter Gadget **[Power: 7000]** to the backrow." Kisaki declared.

All of a sudden the round mascon shaped gadget transforms into a flying monstrosity in the form of a dragon the size of the average sedan with a metallic wingspan to match, but it is not a clean/uniform existence. It's a dragon made of rusted patches of metal, it has a malfunctioning flickering lightbulb for one of its eyes, and through a hole in its armor you can see broken gears turning along with grease leaking from pipes.

"Since the draw trigger put another card in Kisaki's hand…. will she save it for something down the road? Or will she add it to her first round of offense?" Umi thought.

"Mikaela will attack Maiden of Waterpot **[Power: 17000]**!" Kisaki declared.

"Should I….. no…. it's too early for that." Umi thought before declaring out loud, "I'll take that attack."

"Very well then….. drive check." Kisaki mumbled.

 **[Drive Check – Smelt Breath Dragon – Critical Trigger]**

"All of the effects will go to Mikaela **[New Total: 22000 Crit]**!" Kisaki declared.

Mikaela quickly closes the short distance between herself and Maiden of Waterpot before letting loose a massive breath attack filled with a concentrated amount of rust particles. As the foggy breath clears, you can see cuts on Waterpot's skin from the metal fragments contained in the attack as well as dark blotches of skin due to the toxicity of the attack.

 **[Damage Check – Maiden of Passionflower – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Maiden of Gladiolus – No Trigger]**

"So what do you think of that?" Kisaki asked.

"Think of what?" Umi retorts as she fails to see the point behind this particular inquiry.

"That in the hands of a Setsuzoku student, even a metaphorical piece of junk can be a dangerous weapon." Kisaiki explained in a haughty manner, "By some miracle you're able to get past me….. that is the level of skill your will be expected to aspire to."

"I see." Umi replied, "But if you don't mind, I'd like to say one thing first."

"Oh? Just what is it that you wish to say?" Kisaki asked as her curiosity was piqued.

"If I'm fortunate enough to become an official student at Setsuzoku Academy…. then I shall indeed put forth the effort that is to be expected of me." Umi declared with a smile, "But just because you've luckily managed to get a critical trigger with your opening attack….. it doesn't mean that you're at that level either."

"Ha…. so an applicant actually dares to talk back to a member of Setsuzoku's top 10." Kisaki said as she suddenly broke out into laughter, "I don't know why you're hiding behind that nice girl act, but….. you've at least raised my opinion of you by a few notches."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean by an act." Umi said with a convincing confused expression written on her face.

"Fine…. keep it to yourself." Kisaki mumbled, "But I'll end my turn so you can show me how you'll meet the standards of a Setsuzoku student."

 **Kisaki – Umi**

 **6 – Hand – 6**

 **1 – Soul – 0**

 **1 – Damage – 2**

 **0 – Counter Blast – 0**

 **F(0) U(16) – G-Zone – F(0) U(16)**

 **Weapons Forger, Gayde / Empty – Empty / Empty**

 **Material Transporter Gadget / Junk Dragon Rider, Mikaela – Maiden of Waterpot / Empty**

 **Empty / Empty – Empty / Maiden of Noisette**

"I ride Maiden of Damask Rose **[Power: 9000]**!" Umi declared, "Then I call Maiden of Lotus Flower **[Power: 9000]** and Maiden of Delphinium **[Power: 5000]** to the rearguard."

The twin-tailed flower-girl transforms into a busty maiden with blond hair wielding a staff/cane made from a vine. She's joined by another young purple haired maiden wearing a dress made from the leaves/petals of various plants. The complete newcomer to the "Maiden of" series however has white hair tied together in twin-tails like Maiden of Waterpot, wears a dress made from petals of her namesake like Delphinium, and she appears to be surrounded by glowing magenta colored lotus flowers that seem to be floating in a small puddle of water.

"Maiden of Lotus Flower huh?" Kisaki thought, "That reminds me… Sekai suddenly took a heavy interest in that series a while ago. I wonder if he found anything interesting in his research?"

"I don't mean to be that kind of girl, but isn't it rude to your opponent if you don't take them seriously?" Umi asks as she takes not of Kisaki apparently being lost in thought.

"So far you haven't proven yourself worthy of the effort." Kisaki said in an admonishing tone, "You should be honored with the level of focus I'm granting you."

"I can certainly understand how I might not seem like anything special from your perspective." Umi said with a smile that greatly contrasts with how she actually feels, "I suppose I'll have to put in the extra effort."

"As you should." Kisaki declared while at the same time thinking, "Why did the tension suddenly rise? Could it be a couple members of the top 10 are fighting nearby?"

"I move Noisette into the soul in order to give my vanguard and Lotus Flower the ability to draw a card should their attacks hit your vanguard." Umi explained as she turned a card in her damage zone face down, "Now my vanguard will attack yours **[Total Power: 9000]**!"

"No guard." Kisaki replied.

"Drive check." Umi declared.

"My vanguard has a base power of 10000, so she'll have to get a trigger for it to hit." Kisaki thought, "And even if it does….. Maiden of Damask Rose's skill isn't anything threatening to me, and I can block her second attack easily enough if it comes to it."

 **[Drive Check – Maiden of Dandelion – Critical Trigger]**

"I give all of the effects to Damask Rose **[New Total: 14000 2 Crit]**!" Umi said as she tapped her vanguard with the aforementioned trigger.

 **[Damage Check - Bulwark Thaumaturge, Ilya – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Archaic Alchemist, Ars – No Trigger]**

"Since my vanguard's attack hit, I'll draw a card through Noisette's skill and a copy of Maiden of Rambling Rose to my hand through Damask Rose's skill." Umi explained, "Now my Maiden of Lotus Flower will attack **[Total Power: 14000]**!"

"I guard with Smelt Breath Dragon **[Total Shield: 10000]**." Kisaki said calmly as she placed the critical trigger on the guardian circle.

Each floating flower surrounding Maiden of Lotus flower begin to suddenly emit beams of light that all gather together to form a tight sphere of solar energy in front of the aforementioned maiden, and then that large sphere suddenly fires off an even bigger beam of solar energy. Yes Maiden of Lotus Flower did indeed use an attack eerily similar to a franchise about colorful creatures that go through a metamorphosis and not evolution, but that beam is quickly nullified by the breathe attack of a dragon that's so hot that it could melt metal.

"I end my turn." Umi said.

 **Kisaki – Umi**

 **5 – Hand – 6**

 **1 – Soul – 2**

 **3 – Damage – 2**

 **0 – Counter Blast – 2**

 **F(0) U(16) – G-Zone – F(0) U(16)**

 **Weapons Forger, Gayde / Empty – Maiden of Lotus Flower / Maiden of Delphinium**

 **Material Transporter Gadget / Junk Dragon Rider, Mikaela – Maiden of Damask Rose / Empty**

 **Empty / Empty – Empty / Empty**

"You're still not going to beat me." Kisaki said as she drew for the turn, "Still….. I can appreciate an opponent with a little spirit, but what I want to see is the real you showing that spirit."

"Real me?" Umi asked with a confused expression, "I'm not trying to hide anything about myself. I just am the way I am, and I am indeed taking you seriously."

"If that's how you want to play it….. then fine…. I won't bring it up any further." Kisaki retorts as she separated one card from the rest of her hand, "Bring forth the foundation of the past into this battle! I ride Archaic Alchemist, Ars **[Power: 11000]**!"

The mechanical beast of burden and the lady writing her disappears in a column of light only to be replaced by a young man with gray hair parted to the right, yellow eyes, he's wearing a dark blue shirt/pants with green stripes near the edge, along with a toga-like over piece with red stripes/rope hanging off it, with a golden belt, and in his right hand he wields a katana-like sword with curved dips into the already curved blade itself.

"I call another Junk Dragon Rider, Mikaela **[Power: 10000]**." Kisaki declared, "Now with a boost from Gayde, Mikaela will attack Maiden of Lotus Flower **[Total Power: 15000]**!"

"I'll stop that with my Maiden of Dandelion **[Total Shield: 10000]**!" Umi quickly countered.

Mikaela's dragon partner quickly fires off another shot of its toxic rust-filled breathe attack, but it's quickly blocked by a metaphorical human wall consisting of fluttering dandelion seeds. The toxic breathe attack quickly turns them into mulch, but not before Mikaela's dragon partner is forced to end its attack due to its mechanical lungs being on empty.

"I'm fully aware of how useful Maiden of Lotus Flower's skill can be, so of course I'll get rid of it." Kisaki thought, "Or barring that….. make you pay a heavy price in order to protect it."

"Then I'll have Ars attack your vanguard **[Total Power: 18000]**!"

 **[Drive Check – Archaic Alchemist, Ars – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Explosive Mage, Sylvestris – No Trigger]**

Compared to the other mechanical or magical attacks of the members of Labyrinth Foundry, Ars' attack is incredibly straight forward by comparison. He simply draws his sword, takes an attacking posture, dashes across this simple alchemist village's open market, and slashes it across Maiden of Damask Rose's such that it slices open a bit of her clothing.

 **[Damage Check – Maiden of Dandelion – Critical Trigger]**

"I end my turn." Kisaki said.

 **Kisaki – Umi**

 **6 – Hand – 5**

 **2 – Soul – 2**

 **3 – Damage – 3**

 **0 – Counter Blast – 2**

 **F(0) U(16) – G-Zone – F(0) U(16)**

 **Weapons Forger, Gayde / Junk Dragon Rider, Mikaela – Maiden of Lotus Flower / Maiden of Delphinium**

 **Material Transporter Gadget / Archaic Alchemist, Ars – Maiden of Damask Rose / Empty**

 **Empty / Empty – Empty / Empty**

"I hope you can show me the power expected of someone who claims to be familiar with that deck now that it's your turn again."Kisaki pointed out.

"All she's doing is going through the standard opening moves, but to think a Setsuzoku student could give off this much pressure from that alone…. top 10 or not," Umi thought as her hands shook slightly from the tension, "It's taking everything I have just to keep a straight face….. but to win-"

"I'd like to be able to enjoy this fight, even if it is only by a little bit." Kisaki arrogantly declared.

"No… forget winning…. it'll take everything I have just to put up a decent fight." Umi thought, "I'm positive that this school will show me the way to my future, so I won't give up."

"While Kisaki-sama may have enforced a time limit upon herself, that doesn't mean you can dilly dally either." Kisaki's assistant pointed out as he wishes to prevent a long pause in the fighting."

"My apologies." Umi said to Kisaki's assistant like a good girl, "I ride Maiden of Rambling Rose **[Power: 11000]**."

"Here it comes." Kisaki thought as she took up a defensive posture.

Against Umi, Kisaki actually thought that such an action was completely unnecessary; however, she still did so due to the fact it has been instinctively beaten into her as a result of Setsuzoku Academy's training and education.

"Maiden of Rambling Rose's skill: I soul blast 2 cards in order to superior call a copy of Maiden of Delphinium **[Power: 5000]** from my deck." Umi explained.

A green vine suddenly shoots out from the ground behind Maiden of Rambling Rose only to form into the flower bulb of her namesake, and then after a few seconds that flower blooms revealing a certain made with hair of a slightly different shade of purple.

"And now….. stride generation!" Umi declared as she discarded a copy of Maiden of Trailing Rose from her hand, "Protector Lotus Maiden of Yggdrasil **[Power: 26000]**!"

All of a sudden a human-sized version of one of the lotus flowers that float around Maiden of Lotus Flower appear on this market square shaped battle field. Petal by petal that large flower slowly opens up only to reveal a blond haired maiden dressed in an outfit that is also made of flower petals that is akin to a belly-dancer's outfit in her appearance, and in her right hand is a golden staff with a lotus flower embedded at the top.

"Since it's now the start of my main phase…. I'll use the skill of my two Maiden of Delphinium, and grant them the right to call themselves Maiden of Lotus Flower for the turn." Umi declared.

"And here comes the domino chain of effects." Kisaki thought as she already knew what Umi was intending to do.

"I call another copy of Maiden of Lotus Flower **[Power: 9000]** in order to activate the bloom skill!" Umi declared, "Four units of my choice get +4000 power!"

Three of the flowers floating around the first Maiden of Lotus flower float on over to those who share her namesake, and then these three lotus flowers as well as one of the flowers floating in front of Maiden of Lotus Flower shoot a beam of light towards the units that share the same name…. strengthening them.

"I call Maiden of Waterpot **[Power: 7000]** , and then Protector Lotus Maiden of Yggdrasil's skill: +5000 power and a skill to my front row units." Umi explained, "Now that the seeds have been planted…. with a boost from Waterpot, I'll attack your vanguard with the Maiden of Lotus Flower I just called **[Total Power: 25000]**!"

"Believe it or not I actually like to do a little gardening in my spare time as well, but I'm afraid I can't allow your field to bloom so….. generation guard…. Dark Element, Dizmel **[Total Shield: 15000]**!" Kisaki suddenly countered as she discarded a heal trigger, "Dizmel's skill: You can't hit or target my rearguard Mikaela with your effects.

"It'll be okay….. I still have 2 more attacks left barring stand triggers or card effect." Umi thought, "With a boost from Delphinium, Maiden of Yggdrasil will attack Ars **[Total Power: 35000]**!"

"I'll nullify your attack with Bulwark Thaumaturge, Ilya **[Perfect Defense]**!" Kisaki countered.

 **[Drive Check – Maiden of Sweet Berry – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Maiden of Zephyranthes – Critical Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Maiden of Rambler – No Trigger]**

"I give all of the effects to my other Maiden of Lotus Flower." Umi declared, "And now I'll attack with her as well **[Total Power: 32000 2 Crit]**!"

"Very well…. I'll allow you to plant these seeds this time." Kisaki declared as she signaled her willingness to take this attack, "But it's up to the luck of the soil as to whether or not they grow into anything good."

Much like the Maiden of Lotus Flower from earlier, the floating flowers based off of her namesake once again release several beams of light that in turn gather together to form a large sphere of solar energy, but this time the sphere and the beam it fires shortly thereafter is a far greater size.

 **[Damage Check – Explosive Mage, Sylvestris – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check - [Damage Check – Rust Bucket Gadget – Draw Trigger]**

"Since my attack hit your vanguard, I get to check the top 5 cards of my deck for a copy of a unit I have in play and superior call it." Umi explained as she picked up the top 5 cards of her deck.

Upon gazing the first of the five cards Umi's face though serious was still hopeful, however that face steadily changed into that of despair as she worked her way down the line. Such a reaction could only mean one thing for Umi.

"There's… there's nothing I can superior call." Umi said as she somehow barely avoids losing all sense of hope, "I…. I end my turn."

 **Kisaki – Umi**

 **4 – Hand – 5**

 **2 – Soul – 1**

 **5 – Damage – 3**

 **0 – Counter Blast – 3**

 **F(1) U(15) – G-Zone – F(1) U(15)**

 **Weapons Forger, Gayde / Junk Dragon Rider, Mikaela – Maiden of Lotus Flower / Maiden of Delphinium**

 **Material Transporter Gadget / Archaic Alchemist, Ars – Maiden of Rambling Rose / Maiden of Delphinium**

 **Empty / Empty – Maiden of Lotus Flower / Maiden of Waterpot**

"Now I don't normally say something like this since it is a bit cliché, but….. since this is the last fight I have to do today and I already said it once before….. why not?" Kisaki mumbled aloud as she drew for the turn.

"Why not….. what exactly?" Umi asked as she couldn't even begin to guess what Kisaki was thinking.

"Simply put…. Final turn." Kisaki declared, "Liberating the generation zone…"

"My hand isn't strong enough to be able to block a powerful attack." Umi thought, "Maybe I should…. no…. the 6th damage still hasn't been revealed, so I still have a chance."

"Show that even in the future, no one shall be able to escape alchemy's might! Stride generation… Synthetic Dragon, Quick Reload Dragon **[Power: 26000]**!"

The human alchemist is quickly replaced by a mechanical dragon on 4 legs, but unlike Mikaela's dragonic steed….. this one is sleek and smooth as though it were fresh off the assembly line or in this case the alchemist's table. This creature looks as though plates of polished stainless steel were stacked on top of one another to form its body, wings, as well as its head, however it has two dark colored horns that seem to be made out of another metal entirely.

"Ars' stride skill: I get to superior call from my hand Explosive Mage, Sylvestris **[Power: 9000]** and Mechquipped Engineer, Luca **[Power: 9000]**." Kisaki explained as an arrogant smirk appeared on her face, "In addition, the units superior called through this effect get an additional 2000 power each and get +1 grade."

"Plus 1 grade?" Umi asked as if she couldn't even contemplate the existence of such a skill.

"Yes…. since the cat is out of the alchemist's bag, I might as well explain that the Labyrinth Foundry clan focuses on raising the grade of its units in order to unlock unique abilities. I suppose you can think of it like turning copper into gold….. only way more destructive." Kisaki explained, "Weapons Forger, Gayde's skill: Since I placed a unit on my vanguard circle, plus 1 grade to Material Transport Gadget. Then Material Transport Gadget's skill: At the start of my main phase I give plus 1 grade to Luca."

Each unit that had their grade increased was suddenly bathed in light, and of course they also changed in appearance. Any rusted patch of metal, worn-away cloth, and chipped sword all now looked as though they were brand new. A perfect symbol of their rise in grade don't you think?

"I call Innovative Electrochemist, Jair **[Power: 7000]** and now I'll activate the skill of Quick Reload Dragon!" Kisaki declared, "My vanguard's grade goes up by 3 and gains a skill."

"Please don't be something that gives a massive power boost. Please don't be something that gives a massive power boost. Please don't be something that gives a massive power boost." Umi thought as she started to pray to the proverbial god of card games.

"With a boost from Jair, my Luca will attack your vanguard!" Kisaki declared, "Luca's skill: Counter blast 1 and Sylvestris goes up by another grade Luca gains an additional +5000 power **[Total Power: 23000]**!"

 **[Damage Check – Maiden of Gladiolus – No Trigger]**

"Jair's skill: Counter blast 1, move him into the soul, and I get to superior call a unit 2 grades less than the boosted unit." Kisaki explained, "Superior call… Explosive Mage, Sylvestris **[Power: 9000]**."

"Uh oh." Umi thought as she could imagine the already thin tightrope she's walking upon becoming even thinner.

"Now then… Quick Reload Dragon….. attack **[Total Power: 26000]**!" Kisaki declared.

"I'll nullify that attack **[Perfect Defense]**." Umi countered as she discarded a copy of Maiden of Sweet Berry from her hand.

 **[Drive Check – Railgun Animatronic, K-9XG – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Smelt Breath Dragon – Critical Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Bionic Healer, Rua – Heal Trigger]**

"I give the effects of both triggers to my vanguard, and I heal 1 point of damage **[New Total: 36000 2 Crit]**!" Kisaki said.

The mechanical dragonic work of alchemy opens its gaping only to reveal not a synthetic tongue, but the barrel of what is guaranteed to be a heavy duty ion cannon. The four legged mechanical beast then arcs its back as if taking a massive breathe of air, and then a few seconds later it fires off a beam of faded green light nearly the size of its own ability. It would undoubtedly destroy Maiden of Rambling Rose were the two to make contact, but thankfully Maiden of Passionflower was able to channel her Dryad magic and create a barrier that was just barely powerful enough to block the attack.

"That was a close one." Umi thought as she wiped a drop of sweat off her brow, "Wait… why didn't Kisaki boost with Material Trans…. oh no!"

"It is as you suspect. Synthetic Dragon, Quick Reload Dragon's skill: If the total grade of my vanguard is 7 or greater…. by discarding 2 cards from my hand, Quick Reload Dragon gets to stand back up." Kisaki explained as she knew what Umi was thinking without even looking at her.

Quick Reload Dragon once again opens its gaping maw revealing it's now heavily melted mess of an ion cannon only to cough it out a second later. Then all of a large magic array forms in front of Quick Reload Dragon, which then sucks up all nearby usable raw metal like a vacuum, and then all of that metal begins to form a brand new ion cannon as it passes through the magic circle form earlier.

"Now unless the one unknown card in your hand happens to be a heal trigger or another perfect guard, I do believe this will be checkmate." Kisaki smirked, "Now then….. Synthetic Dragon, Quick Reload Dragon….. attack **[Total Power: 43000 2 Crit]**!"

"I… I won't guard." Umi said in a reluctant tone.

 **[Drive Check – Railgun Animatronic, K-9XG – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Innovative Electrochemist, Jair – No Trigger]**

Quick Reload Dragon then once again fires off a massive beam of light, however now there three differences when compared to its last volley. The first is that the color of the beam is a darker shade of green, the second thing is that the size of the beam is at least 50% bigger compared to the last shot, and the last difference is that this time there is nothing in the path of the beam to block the way forward.

 **[Damage Check – Maiden of Rambling Rose – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Maiden of Trailing Rose – No Trigger]**

 **Final Result**

 **Kisaki – Umi**

 **4 – Hand – 3**

 **3 – Soul – 1**

 **4 – Damage – 6**

 **3 – Counter Blast – 3**

 **F(3) U(13) – G-Zone – F(1) U(15)**

 **Weapons Forger, Gayde / Explosive Mage, Sylvestris – Maiden of Lotus Flower / Maiden of Delphinium**

 **Material Transporter Gadget / Synthetic Dragon, Quick Reload Dragon – Maiden of Rambling Rose / Maiden of Delphinium**

 **Empty / Explosive Mage, Sylvestris – Maiden of Lotus Flower / Maiden of Waterpot**

* * *

"Well that's certainly disappointing." Umi mumbled; holding in her sorrow as she collected the cards of her borrowed deck, "And I was certainly looking forward to life as a Setsuzoku Academy student.

Umi may have smiled as she tried to take her loss like a man, however the look of disappointment in her eyes were quite clear.

"When did I ever say that you wouldn't be allowed to enjoy the privileges of being a student at our school?" Kisaki said as if she was somewhat confused, "By "our" I mean you as well. I mean do you take me to be like a certain blond chick that goes to a certain cooking school with only a 10% graduation rate?"

"Excuse me?" Umi and Kisaki's assistant said at the same time as they both had a surprised expression on their face.

"To think you'd forget as well my lovely assistant." Kisaki lightly chuckled, "Before this little practical exam of mine began, I did say that there were three ways you'd be able to pass."

"Oh yeah…. that's right… she did say something like that." Umi thought as she recalls the short speech Kisaki gave before all of the cardfights started.

"1. Win the fight as it is the winners who write history. 2. Make me have to think about what to do next for more than 15 seconds in between moves, of which at least proves you have the ability of an above average student. 3. Prove you have ability worth Setsuzoku spending its resources upon you." Kisaki explained, "You had successfully met the third condition in our fight just now."

"But why?" Umi asked as she found herself still unable to understand her proctor's train of thought, "I mean… the way you were talking to everyone at the start as well as all throughout those fights looked like you were trying to find some excuse to fail the entire testing group… because well…. you thought the whole thing was beneath you."

"It is a waste of my time, I do think it was beneath me, and I did try to get out of it." Kisaki said in a rather blatantly arrogant manner, "But as one who holds the title of Setsuzoku Academy's 7th strongest fighter, I would never dishonor it by doing my duties with a half-ass effort."

"Oh." Umi mumbled as she was caught off guard by Kisaki's sense of duty.

"I know I'm highly arrogant and extraordinarily prideful, but I've proved myself to have the ability to match. Also…. believe it or not I don't normally act anywhere near as arrogant as you just saw. I merely took it up several notches for the sake the exam. I'm pretty sure your friend suspected as such too." Kisaki declared, "But… anyways whether you're talented or not….. what Setsuzoku needs are dedicated students and not lazy ones."

"I see." Umi said in an understanding fashion.

At first all Umi saw was someone who was the very epitome of arrogance, but now she finds herself starting to admire Kisaki slightly after listening to her explanation of how she doesn't let her arrogance affect her duty towards the school. Still…. now that the excitement of the situation had passed, Umi was looking forward to telling her parents the same for the sake of the promise they made.

"But still…. why?" Umi asked, "Or rather what did I do to prove I had ability that was worth a passing mark?"

"What….. you haven't figured it out? Well…. there are two reasons." Kisaki answered, "For one you were able to keep your cool compared to the rest of the trash in this test group. For two, you knew there was a massive difference between our abilities but despite that you kept yourself dedicated to the path you believed would lead you to victory. To accomplish these two things against me is more than worth a passing mark as…. once again we need dedicated students at Setsuzoku."

"I see….. I have no further questions." Umi said as she's lost in contemplation in regards to this new piece of information.

"Well I had nothing else to say anyway, so you-" Kisaki said.

"Umi, you done?" Kokuo said in what Umi knew to be his usual rough manner as he stuck his head through the doorway.

"Well if it isn't the king who invaded the wrong lands." Kisaki said in a condescending manner as she referred to the earlier incident of Kokuo going to the wrong examination room.

"Well if it isn't the queen who could only rely on trickery." Kokuo retorts in an equally condescending manner as he refers to his earlier explanation of Kisaki's test.

"Why you… no… getting mad like this is beneath your station." Kisaki quietly mumbled to herself, "Since your expression hasn't changed I take it you passed your exam?"

"Yeah, but… it was a lot weirder than your test." Kokuo explained as he actually shivered whilst recalling his recent trial.

"Well you have to have pretty decent potential if you could pass that guy's messed up sense of testing." Kisaki pointed out.

From that one can once again conclude Kisaki knows exactly who the proctor for Kokuo's exam, but at the same time one can also hear a twinge of respect hidden in her admonishing tone.

"Now that I'm an official student of Setsuzoku, I look forward to seeing what a member of my school's strongest can do." Kokuo said in a challenging tone.

"Ha…. if your personality is still the same after your first week of school I'll consider taking you up on your offer." Kisaki laughed.

"Fine….. Umi, let's go." Kokuo said in annoyed tone, "We might still have time, but we wouldn't want to miss our train home regardless."

"Oh yeah… I'm coming." Umi said as she hurried to her best friend's side.

Umi and Kokuo were just about to walk through the door, but for some reason Kisaki decides to get their attention again.

"The final documents as well as your set of school uniforms will be mailed to your homes within the next few days." Kisaki explained, "Umi Kitagawa, though the purpose of Vanguard is to build bonds nor do I know your relationship with that barbarian who tries to call himself a king, you should choose your friends more carefully.

Umi doesn't say anything in response… rather she only nods her head in acknowledgement while she and Kokuo at last enter the hallway. A few minutes of silence pass between them as they walk until Kokuo decides to say something.

"How was she?" Kokuo curiously asked.

"You know I'm not into pairs of coconuts." Umi answered in a joking fashion.

"Idiot, you know that's not what I meant." Kokuo said in an annoyed tone as he immediately gives Umi a quick noogie in response.

"Ouch… you really shouldn't an innocent maiden like that, but I know… you meant her skill as a fighter. In short, I last." Umi said as she rubbed her head, "She really is a monster like you said. I mean for our fight the she said she had the least compatibility with the deck she used, but it still took everything I had just to give her a light workout."

"You did better than I thought you would. Oh and… though my exam was utter hell, I managed to finish it pretty quickly and checked around the area." Kokuo said, "You won't have to worry about anyone hearing you until we get to the main entrance, so you can quit it with your nice girl act for now."

"I see…. well then." Umi said as she took a deep breath, "The hell you jackass… how many times have I told you it's not a f***ing act! Every time I think someone other than you or my parents are nearby, this nice girl bull crap just spills out of my mouth like a blown dam."

"Yeah surrrrrre it is." Kokuo retorts in a deadpan tone that indicates he doesn't believe this explanation as much as he's used to actually hearing it.

"Dick, if you want to be the King of Games of the Vanguard world you should really be nicer to your subjects." Umi said in a rough sounding admonishing tone.

"You are the last person I could possibly want as a subject." Kokuo said, "But all of that aside…. might I have your unfiltered opinion of Kisaki?"

"I thought she was just your typical stuck-up scholastic alpha bitch that needed to be taken down a peg, and in fact I tried to teach her a lesson. Turns out she's a stuck-up alpha bitch I wouldn't mind having as a friend." Umi explained, "But my opinion on her skill is still the same unfiltered."

"Good to kno…. Hmm." Kokuo was saying when he suddenly notices something down the hallway, "Two Setsuzoku students dead ahead, so put you're nice girl act back on."

"For the last f***ing time you piece of sh-" Umi was saying when all of a sudden she offers a slight bow to the approaching students as they enter earshot, "Oh good afternoon."

Security cameras, like it was mentioned earlier for the safety and security of everything and everyone going in and out of academy grounds. Little did Umi and her friend Kokuo know, in the Academy's main security office there was a rather handsome teenager (or ikemen as the locals call it) watching them with great interest on one of the security feeds. That young man had white hair, blood red eyes, was wearing a formal white shirt, and dark green pants.

"I was worried since Kisaki-san happened to have been in charge of her test." The white haired teen sighed, "But I guess I was worried for nothing."

"Worried for nothing?" an older man suddenly chuckled in a serious tone, "Ha, normally you're worried about….. well everything actually."

As if surprised by the new presence, the white-haired teen quickly turns around only to discover a familiar figure in the form of Setsuzoku Academy's headmaster Yuuske Takamaki.

"So that is the girl you asked me to have bypass the written exam and directly take the practical exam?" Yuuske asked as he and the white-haired teen turn their gaze back towards the same monitor from earlier, "I suppose it's also coincidence that you asked me to have Kisaki to be put on the list of entrance exam proctors?"

"You're "little sister" is talented, but arrogant. Failing to find a man capable of defrosting that spicy ice queen, I figured being assigned such a duty would be humbling for her." the white-haired teen said in a joking fashion, "That being said…. the fact that Kisaki-san ended up being her proctor was just a coincidence, and you of all people should know I don't have the authority to mess with the entrance exam. That being said…. what did you think of her performance?"

"Of the girl you recommended? Or your underclassmen?" Yuuske retorts.

"Both actually." the white-haired teen shrugged.

"Even though she did so without authorization, the way she set up her own practical exam was unexpectedly clever and through for someone doing it the first time. In short…. I approve." Yuuske said in a nonchalant manner, "As for the other girl… I won't question Kisaki's grading criteria and even though Setsuzoku prefers dedicated students over talented ones... Umi Kitagawa has not shown the ability expected of a Setsuzoku student. Plus once word spreads of how she got in (and it will spread), she'll only have a target on her back because of you. This leads me to ask why you're so interested in this girl?"

"Because…. she has a card that interests me." the white-haired teen said in a curious tone of voice as he moved closer to the security monitor, "And about the target on her back thing….. if she can't handle even that….. then there's definitely no place for her here at Setsuzoku.

"Oh? From your tone, I'll take that to mean you can't acquire this card through the academy channels granted to you. Still…. to think there's a card so rare that it required Setsuzoku Academy's strongest fighter Sekai Akira to go through such round-about methods to get at." Yuuske said as he suddenly recalls another important issue, "Ah yes…. by the way, have you decided what you are going to say during the opening ceremony?"

The now revealed to be Sekai Akira starts to profusely sweat, shake uncontrollably, and have all of the color drained from his face the moment those words come out of Yuuske's mouth. Why it is almost as if whatever respectable image Sekai had built with the last few lines was instantly destroyed.

"Ohh…. umm…. I…. I'm su… sure that with… my position…. I can… get… someone else to do it…. yes… that's it." Sekai declared as he mumbled like a nervous wreck.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

Kisaki: Hmph…. do not think getting your foot in the door gives you an excuse to kick your feet up. No matter….. you'll learn soon enough just how fearsome Setsuzoku Academy's High School Division really is.

Kokuo: Ha….. a king must constantly overcome hardship in order to maintain his worthiness of the throne.

Umi: Next time on Cardfight Vanguard: Setsuzoku Sensō "Opening Hell Week"!

Yuuske: Beware the first trial of Setsuzoku Academy!

* * *

 **Sulmore:** To those who were looking forward to seeing their submitted OC in the first chapter….. I'm totes sorry, but you'll definitely be seeing the first of them in the next chapter.

 **Terminus Zwei:** Totes…. seriously… who actually says that anymore.

 **Sulmore:** Oh and sorry to those of you who expected the first chapter after a few days…. I knew that this was going to be a long chapter, but I totes underestimated the length.

* * *

 **OC Card List**

 **Neo Nectar "Maiden of" Series**

 **Sulmore:** The following two cards were created by me, and balanced by my special friend Terminus.

 **Terminus Zwei:** Oh come on…. special friend….. really?!

 **Grade 0**

 **Maiden of Dandelion (Critical)**

Race: Dryad Power: 5000 Shield: 10000

 **[Auto]** [Place this unit on the top of your deck] When this unit is placed on (RC), if you have a grade 3 or greater vanguard with "Maiden of" in its card name, you may pay the cost. If you do, search your deck for up to one grade 2 or less "Maiden of" unit, call it to (RC), shuffle your deck, and if you have two or more units with "Maiden of" in its card name on your vanguard circle, draw a card.

 **Grade 2**

 **Maiden of Lotus Flower**

Race: Dryad Power: 9000 Shield: 5000

 **Bloom** -[Auto](RC) Generation Break 1: When your other "Maiden of Lotus Flower" is placed on (RC), if you a grade 3 or greater vanguard with "Maiden of" in its card name, choose up to four of your rearguard units with "Maiden of" in its card name, and those units get [Power]+2000 for every unit with "Maiden of" in its card name on your (VC) until end of turn.

 **[Auto]** Generation Break 1: When this unit is placed on (RC), if you have a grade 3 or greater vanguard with "Maiden of" in its card name, choose one of your grade 1 or less rear-guards with "Maiden of" in its card name, search your deck for up to one card with the same name as that unit, call it to (RC), and shuffle your deck.

* * *

 **Labyrinth Foundry**

 **Sulmore:** The following clan was created by Vanguard Fanon Wiki user Kazuya Tachibana, and Kazuya….. if you yourself happen to read this one day I apologize if the aesthetic description I gave does not match with your image of the clan. The one exception being Ars whose picture I found on what I'm assuming to be your Wattpad page. To the readers, if you see a card that I forgot to list below please let me know and I'll correct it.

 **Grade 0**

 **Weapons Forger, Gayde**

Race: Gnome Power: 5000 Shield: 10000

[AUTO]: **Forerunner** _(If a unit of the same clan rides this unit, you may call this unit to (RC).)_

[AUTO](RC) **Generation Break 1** _(Active if you have one or more face up G units in total on your (VC) or G zone)_ : When your other unit is placed on your (VC), choose up to one of your units, and that unit gets grade+1 until the end of the turn.

 **Smelt Breath Dragon (Critical)**

Race: N/A Power: 5000 Shield: 10000

 **Rust Bucket Gadget (Draw)**

Race: Workeroid Power: 5000 Shield: 5000

[ACT](RC):[Put this unit into your soul] Choose up to one of your units, and it gets [Power]+3000 until end of turn.

 **Bionic Healer, Rua (Heal)**

Race: Sylph Power: 5000 Shield: 10000

 **Grade 1**

 **Material Transport Gadget**

Race: N/A Power: 7000 Shield: 5000

[AUTO](RC): At the beginning of your main phase, choose up to one of your other units, and that unit gets grade+1 until the end of the turn.

 **Bulwark Thaumaturge, Ilya**

Race: Elf Power: 6000 Shield: 0

[CONT]: Sentinel

[AUTO]:[Choose a card from your hand, and discard it] When this unit is placed on (GC) from hand, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your vanguards that is being attacked, and it cannot be hit until end of that battle. If there is a "Bulwark Thaumaturge, Ilya" in your drop zone, Counter Charge (1).

 **Innovative Electrochemist, Jair**

Race: Human Power: 7000 Shield: 5000

[AUTO](RC) **Generation Break 1** _(Active if you have one or more face up G units in total on your (VC) or G zone)_ :[Counterblast (1) & Put this unit into your soul] At the end of the battle this unit boosted a grade 3 or greater unit, you may pay the cost. If you do, search your deck for up to one card with grade-2 or less than the boosted unit, and call it to (RC).

 **Grade 2**

 **Dragon Rider, Mikaela**

Race: Human Power: 10000 Shield: 5000

 **Explosive Mage, Sylvestris**

Race: Elf Power: 9000 Shield: 5000

[AUTO](RC) Generation Break 1 _(Active if you have one or more face up G units in total on your (VC) or G zone)_ : When this unit attacks a vanguard, this unit gets [Power]+3000 until the end of the battle.

 **Mechquipped Engineer, Luca**

Race: Smithroid Power: 9000 Shield: 5000

[AUTO](RC) **Generation Break 1** _(Active if you have one or more face up G units in total on your (VC) or G zone)_ :[Counterblast (1)] When this unit attacks a vanguard, if it is boosted, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your other units, and that unit gets grade+1. Then, if the total grade of this unit and that unit is 5 or more, this unit gets [Power]+5000 until the end of the battle.

 **Grade 3**

 **Archaic Alchemist, Ars**

Race: Human Power: 11000

[CONT](VC) **Generation Break 2** _(Active if you have two or more face up G units in total on your (VC) or G zone)_ :During your turn, all of the units in your front row get [Power]+2000/grade+1, and if this unit's grade is 5 or greater, this unit gets [Power]+3000/[Critical]+1.

[AUTO](VC):[Counterblast (1)] During your turn, when your G Unit Stride, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose up to two cards from your hand and call them to (RC), and choose up two to of your units, and those units get [Power]+2000/grade+1 until the end of the turn.

 **Railgun Animatronic K-9XG**

Race: Mecha Beast Power: 10000

[AUTO](VC) **Generation Break 1** _(Active if you have one or more face up G units in total on your (VC) or G zone)_ :When this unit attacks a vanguard, this unit gets [Power]+6000 until the end of the battle.

[AUTO](VC):[Counterblast (2)] When this unit is placed on (VC), you may pay the cost. If you do, search your deck for a grade 2 or less card, call it to (RC) and that unit gets grade+1 until the end of the turn.

 **Grade 4**

 **Synthetic Dragon, Quick Reload Dragon**

Race: Mecha Dragon Power: 15000+

 **[Stride]** -Stride Step-[Choose one or more cards with the sum of their grades being 3 or greater from your hand, and discard them] **Stride** this card on your (VC) from face down.  
[ACT](VC) **Generation Break 2** _(Active if you have two or more face up G units in total on your (VC) or G zone)_ ::[Counterblast (1) & Choose a face down card with the same name as this unit in your G Zone, and turn it face up] Until the end of the turn, this unit gets grade+1 for each of your grade 2 or greater rear-guards and "[AUTO](VC):[Choose two cards from of your hand, and discard them] At the end of the battle this unit attacked a vanguard, if this unit's grade is 7 or greater, you may pay the cost. If you do, [Stand] this unit, and this unit gets grade-4/drive-1 until the end of the turn.


	3. Opening Hell Week

**Cardfight Vanguard: Setsuzoku Sensō**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Opening Hell Week**

* * *

Imagine….. a couple of weeks after their hellish practical exam, the first day of school at Setsuzoku Academy has finally arrived. This particular bit of news doesn't actually concern you in any way, but today you decided to stop by your favorite diner in a certain shopping district in a random suburban district of Tokyo for breakfast and to congratulate the daughter of the owners; of whom, you heard was accepted into the aforementioned school.

"Father…. honestly…. this is too much, and…. and there are customers here too." Umi said out of embarrassment as the sound of a camera flashing filled the diner's seating area.

You take in the smell of eggs on a frying pan as you take a seat inside the diner, and you get a front row seat to the sight of the diner's red haired middle aged owner take pictures of his daughter Umi in the girl's uniform of Setsuzoku Academy with the gusto that could only be rivaled by the comically doing fathers found only in anime. As for the uniform itself…. you see Umi wearing the same green blazer that male students wear, but the top few buttons are undone to make way for a white ribbon to be pinned on her chest, and she's wearing a plat skirt that's also the same shade of green as the blazer.

"But I simply must capture the historical moment of my baby girl going off to her first day of high school, and pin pictures all over the place for our precious customers to see." Umi's father said in an excited tone as he continued to take pictures with his camera, "Infact…. I HEREBY DECLARE IN CELEBRATION OF THIS WONDERFUL OCCASION, BREAKFAST FOR EVERYONE HERE WILL BE ON THE HOUSE!"

It's only natural that the diner's customers cheered in response to this declaration as they love this old man's food that much, and for the same reason it's also only natural for Umi's cheeks to turn as red as her hair due to her sheer embarrassment.

"Alright…. I'll stop….. the memory on my card is full anyway." Umi's father sighed, "By the way….. as a quick favor before you go, could you please quickly bring an order of omelet rice to the guy sitting the table near the front door?"

"Of course father." Umi answered as she slowly starts to recover from her earlier bit of humiliation.

Umi and her father push open the swinging door leading inside the kitchen, then the smell as well as the sound of various dishes in the middle of the cooking process leak onto the restaurant floor, and then that swinging door closes sealing in most of the kitchen's scent and all of the noise. Believe it or not such sound proofing is actually necessary for a reason you're about to read.

"What the freaking hell you useless father?!" Umi screamed out of anger, "Are you seriously f****** trying to humiliate me to the point where I can't show my face in public anymore? I mean god f******* damn it!"

"Ha ha…. it's a father's duty and privilege to embarrass their children." Umi's father retorts as he seems to be unaffected by his daughter's vulgar language, "Still I can't believe you called your loving father useless…. So… I guess that means you won't need the cards you dreamed of fighting with. You know…. the ones your mother and I promised to get if you got in the school."

"What?! You and mom said right after the practical exam… that you only made that promise because you never thought I'd get in the school in the first place." Umi pointed out as she realized that she should stop looking the gift horse in the mouth before it is too late, "I mean….. Oh father… I love you oh so very very much. Why…. you're the greatest father and the greatest chef every. That one super famous cooking school with a similar curricular style to Setsuzoku must be tearing their hair out for rejecting you."

I'm sure you can already imagine that Umi said all of this in the most ass-kissing tone she was capable of.

"Oh that's daddy's girl….. come here!" Umi's father said aloud as he pulled in his daughter for a bear hug.

"Can't….. breathe." Umi mumbled as her face started to turn a little blue.

"Ha ha… sorry, but I guess I had too much fatherly love to give." Umi's father smiled as he passed his child the aforementioned omelet rice, "I already placed the new cards in your deck box."

Umi takes the small plate of food to the aforementioned table, and a few of the customers of the diner not aware of her enrollment status actually think there is some kind of cosplay promotion going on. Those who are aware only continue to offer words of congratulations.

"Here's your omelet rice sir." Umi said as she placed the dish on the table.

The person who ordered this dish looked to be a year or two older than Umi, has long black hair with white streaks that reaches down to his shoulders, dark brown eyes, and he has two birthmarks on his face….. one being a crudely drawn dagger on his chin and the other a circle around his right eye that could also be mistaken for an impression from a monocle. His outfit looks as though he's ready for a day at the beach what with the white sleeveless t-shirt, trunks, and pair of sandals around his feet.

"Ah… so that's how it works. Once I get back to school…. I'll get a few guys to play a few rounds with me, so we can all have fun." the teenager happily mumbled as he failed to notice Umi due to having his nose buried in a small book, "Still… I look forward to seeing their faces as I destroy them too."

As far as Umi can recall she's definitely never seen this guy in her family's diner before. Umi also wonders why this guy isn't at home getting dressed for school, but then she remembers that she woke up particularly earlier than other kids in the neighborhood due to how far Setsuzoku Academy is from home.

"Destroy? No…. never mind." Umi thought, "Excuse me sir, but your order is here."

"Huh? Oh oh oh…. sorry sorry… ahh.. zipper is down." the teenager said as he finally registered Umi's presence, "Thank you Umi-san."

"It's no problem." Umi said as she resisted the urge to kick the guy for wasting his time, "If there's anything else you need could you please make it quick? Otherwise I'm sure my parents would be happy to accommodate you."

"Actually there is one thing…. a friend of mind that's been here a few times says you sometimes cast a spell to make the food more delicious. Could you do the same for me….. pretty please?" the teen excitedly asked as he looked as though he had just enough shame to not actually get on his knees and beg.

"Hmmmm….. alright… why not start the first day by doing something nice." Umi shrugged as she locked her fingers together in the shape of a heart, "Happy happy kyun kyu-"

Umi was suddenly interrupted by the sensation of something tightening around her waist, and she looks down only to see Kokuo of all people tying his uniform's blazer rather tight.

"No… no…. NO! I'm not going to take the chance of us being late because of this shit!" Kokuo yelled as his tone indicated that he was extremely annoyed.

The next surprising thing Kokuo does is pick Umi up off the ground and toss her over his shoulder, of which ends up actually explaining why he tied his blazer around her waist. Thanks to the back of his blazer covering Umi's rear….. well let's just say it prevents any unnecessary fan service after he picks her up.

"Hey put me down!" Umi yelled while flailing her legs as she strongly disliked being carried like a sack of rice.

"No!" Kokuo yelled as he turned his gaze to the bar countertop located in this simple family diner, "I'll be sure to bring her back right after class Uncle Kitagawa."

"I'm so sorry about this!" Umi said in an apologetic fashion to the unnamed customer she just served.

"It's alright…. we'll see each other again soon enough Ms. Umi Kitagawa." The unnamed teen said in a casual manner as he started to eat his food.

Umi stopped flailing her arms and legs in order to break free from Kokuo's grip when a sudden thought struck her.

"Wait….. how did that guy know my name?" Umi thought.

As for Umi's father, he saw his daughter being carried out while he was working behind the bar countertop and was thinking of days gone by rather than helping his child.

"Oh to be young again." Umi's father mumbled as he becomes lost in blissful reverie.

At that moment Umi's father is joined by a strawberry pink haired maiden in her late 30s that looks to be in her mid-20s….. AKA…. Umi's mother.

"Kokuo reminds me of you when you were his age dear." Umi's mother pointed out, "A shame he has no such interest in Umi, otherwise he wouldn't make a bad son in law."

"Ha…. but at least he wouldn't have to deal with a mother-in-law that tried to kill him with a rapier." Umi's father chuckled, "And we both know it wasn't really an accident, so please don't bring that up."

"Okay…. and I know we agreed to let Umi go there after she insisted so much, but…. you saw the way that white haired youngster was looking at her deck." Umi's mother said as her expression changed from one filled with hope to one filled with worry.

"Don't worry… no one will ever find out." Umi's father declared.

* * *

Family secret's aside, outside of the diner Kokuo continues to carry the flailing Umi over his shoulder as save for a few people getting ready for the work day, they're currently the only ones walking around in this particular shopping district.

"You can put me down now….. I mean it's not like I'm just going to run back and finish what I started." Umi pointed out.

"Nope…. absolutely not taking the chance." Kokuo retorts in an indifferent yet still highly annoyed tone.

"You are such a jerk…. I swear if you ever become the King of Games of the Vanguard world, you'll have to deal with a rebellion pretty quickly if you act like this." Umi pouts.

"Then I'll put down the rebellion." Kokuo countered.

After dealing with this embarrassing situation for a few more minutes, Kokuo and Umi finally exit the shopping district and are now walking down the road of an empty suburban street as they head towards the closest bus station. Umi is actually relieved by this fact and raises one of her flailing legs as high as it can go.

"Let me go you jackass!" Umi yelled out of anger.

It was then Umi let her raised leg drop like the blade of a guillotine and strikes Kokuo square in the spine with her knee. Ironically Kokuo falls to one knee due to the pain of this blow, but that finally gives Umi the opportunity she needs to break free from her friend's grip and most definitely cuss him out shortly thereafter.

"Ouch…. Just…. just how the hell are you so freakishly strong?" Kokuo asked as he continues to give out painful groans.

"I eat a lot of protein dumbass." Umi retorts in an admonishing tone.

"But… you can't eat meat." Kokuo pointed out as he picked himself up off the floor.

"Don't you think that I already f****** know that you dip****?" Umi yelled, "I swear people keep thinking we're dating because you still pull crap like this."

"Why would they think that?" Kokuo asked as he seems unable to comprehend his friend's statement.

"Seriously…. you're seriously asking me that you ignorant dumbf*** manga protagonist? I thought I was supposed to be the main character here!" Umi declared, "Because of the nice girl bullc*** that keeps coming out of my mouth….. I've lost track of the number of times girls have asked me about our relationship status, and after I say no… I've also lost track of the number of times they've asked me to "support their love" for god freaking sakes."

"But I've never gotten a confession from any girl….. they do keep asking me to hang out at a movie theater, the beach, or an amusement park and the like." Kokuo explained, "Not that any of that is more important than becoming the King of Games of the Vanguard world."

"You ignorant f**…. No… no… never mind. I'm just going to give myself a brain tumor if I keep going down that line of questioning." Umi shrugged, "Let's just hurry up and get to the bus station."

"That's what I've been trying to do the entire time. I mean it's kind of ob-" Kokuo was saying when he without warning receives a swift kick to the knee.

Little did these two know, two chatty old ladies would spread would spread word of their "Lover's Spat" causing the rumors regarding their relationship status to continue for some time to come. That aside, Umi and Kokuo arrive at the closest bus stop; but, not before they were treated to the sight of people climbing aboard due to Kokuo having to limp for some strange reason. Kokuo and Umi actually see a couple other Setsuzoku students aboard their bus, but as far as Kokuo is aware they're no one famous nor are they from the same neighborhood as them. After the bus reaches the halfway point to its destination, Umi takes out her deck as well as a few spares she brought with her in order to make changes to the deck so she can properly use the new cards her parents got her.

"Making changes to your deck?" Kokuo asked once he finally realized what his friend was up to.

"Yeah…. take a look." Umi said as she passed her friend one of the grade 3 units her father gave her, "I'm fairly certain I've shown told you about it before, but this was the card I always wanted to build my vanguard deck around."

"Oh… I remember this girl….not an expensive card, but still fairly rare. With her…. it allows a fighter to play a hybrid style between Ahsha's power plays and the Musketeers superior calling." Kokuo notes, "You'll definitely want to tweak your deck accordingly…. So do you have all the cards you need?"

"Unfortunetly….. no…. despite what my father said, it seems he only got me a playset of the two grade 3 units and the one grade one unit I wanted." Umi explained in a polite tone since there are several witnesses, "I still need the new G4, the "Maiden of" G-guardian, the first GB stand trigger, and a playset of the other grade 1 unit."

"I see….. well truth be told… I know why your dad didn't put all the cards you wanted in your deck." Kokuo pointed out as he reveals a devious grin.

"Why?" Umi asked as the excitement of new cards prevents her from noticing her friend's expression.

"Because….. arghh… where are they? I know I brought them with me before I left the house…. Ah here they are." Kokuo mumbled as he started to rummage through his bag like a madman.

What Kokuo pulls out of his bag was a small stack of Vanguard cards wrapped together with a rubber band, of which Umi immediately takes and examines only to discover much to her own enjoyment that they were the rest of the cards she was missing.

"Just how…. how did you get these?" Umi asked as she had a sense of shock written all over her face, "Even if they aren't as rare when compared to the rest of the stuff I wanted…. they still have a bit of a price tag."

"I have….. a friend at Setsuzoku who owes me a favor, so I just called it in." Kokuo answered as h had to really think about the best way to give his explanation.

"You have a friend at our fancy new school? Why didn't you tell me about it?" Umi asked.

"Because you never asked." Kokuo said bluntly.

"Well regardless…. of thank you thank you thank you... Kokuo." Umi said as she just had to pull her best friend into a hug.

While Kokuo appreciated the friendly gesture, he wanted to explain to Umi that she's part of the problem as to why people question their relationship status; however, he makes the right decision by keeping his mouth shut due to wanting to avoid a kick to his other knee.

"Yeah well….. we still have plenty of time before the bus arrives, and I brought some of the spare Neo-Nectar cards I had with me as well." Kokuo pointed out once Umi let go of her, "So why don't we kill it by seeing how much stronger we can make your deck?"

Umi readily agrees to her friend's request, and they do indeed spend the remainder of trip methodically making improvements to Umi's deck. Like during the practical exam, this bus drops them off at Setsuzoku Academy's eastern gate where they find members of the school's staff as well as physical sign posts laying in weight for them. It seems that the purpose was to direct freshman of both the Junior High and High School division to an outdoor park/plaza like area. Once Umi and Kokuo get to the aforementioned location they two rows of whiteboards on their left and right sides along with a group of students crowding each one.

"What do you think all of these boards are for?" Umi asked.

"Going by the logic of every high school anime that starts on the first day of school, they-" Kokuo was saying.

"YEEES…. truly the heavens haven't forsaken me! I've been granted the privilege of being in the same class as Takamaki-sama." screamed an overly excited male Chinese freshman of the high school division, "This will only allow my skills as a fighter to experience an even faster growth rate."

"Do you think they're talking about Kisaki Takamaki, the girl who was the proctor for my exam?" Umi whispered.

"I doubt there's anyone else by that name other than the headmaster capable of getting such a reaction." Kokuo retorts as he nods in agreement.

Meanwhile another student who appeared to be a freshman of the high school division approaches the "outspoken" freshman from a moment ago, and it doesn't seem like he's going to ask if they can crack a (non-alcoholic they're teens afterall) cold one together.

"Ha…. do you really think Kisaki-sama would take the time to offer you advice?" the other male student said in an admonishing tone.

"I know I'm just an ant compared to Kisaki-sama. Her time is better spent training for the Darwin Cup, and trying to surpass the 6 fighters above her in the rankings." The Chinese male student retorts, "But I'm simply content with having the chance to improve my fighting skills by observing her in action."

Those two students continue to have a "polite discussion", but soon enough they're drowned out by both the exclamations of excitement and tears of disappointment from the other students examining these large white boards.

"As I was saying…. It looks like our class assignments are listed on these whiteboards." Kokuo said as he decided to resume the earlier conversation he was having with Umi.

"Oh…. then let's go take a look then." Umi said as she started to drag Kokuo by the arm.

By chance the whiteboard that Umi and Kokuo approached just happens to be the first in the line representing the high school freshmen. On said whiteboard they note that the information is listed according to their rank amongst all the high school freshmen, then their rank amongst all of the students of Setsuzoku, their actual names, and then the class they're assigned to. Of course the first name they see on this part of the list just happens to be….

"Ranked 1st amongst the freshmen, 7th amongst the entire school, Kisaki Takamaki, and assigned to the Seaport bulding's class 3-C." Umi said as she read the name on the top of the list, "Wow…. she wasn't kidding about being the 7th strongest in the entire school."

"She's in the school's top 10 rankings as a freshman, so being the first amongst all of the actual freshmen isn't that big of a surprise." Kokuo shrugs as Umi started to read off the names ranked 2nd and below.

"Hey… Kokou… look." Umi said vigorously shaking her friend's shoulders as she points at the name ranked fourth.

Kokuo looks to where Umi was pointing and was treated to the discovery that he was ranked 4th amongst all of the High School division's freshmen, and even more surprising was that he was also assigned to the same class as Kisaki.

"Good…. looks like I'll get a chance to show her not to underestimate fighters without a reputation like us." Kokuo declared as one could tell from the look on his ace that he was itching for a fight.

Umi then searches for her name on this board but doesn't see it, of which forces her and Kokuo to continue down this light of whiteboards until they reach the last whiteboard in the line itself.

"Oh come on….. she said I passed, so just where the heck is my name?" Umi mumbled while secretly thinking, "That b*** better not have done all of this as preparation for some elaborate f***** joke, but if she did…. then I'll wring her neck with my own two f****** hands."

"Found it."Kokuo said as he reluctantly pointed to the name written at the bottom of the list.

Umi focused her gaze on that spot and saw she was ranked as the weakest fighter amongst 1,236 freshmen, then ranked a small chunk below the middle point amongst the rankings for the entire school, but at least she could find solace in being in the same class as Kokuo and a potential cathartic release by being in the same class as Kisaki. Still…. being ranked at the bottom amongst freshmen did some damage to Umi's confidence.

"I didn't think you'd end up ranking this low, but…. since you technically didn't take the written exam…. well I can't say that I'm surprised either." Kokuo said as he gave Umi a consoling pat on the back. "Still…. you wouldn't be the first person to rise from nothing to glory….. so… let's get going to class."

* * *

Umi silently nods as she follows Kokuo through this large amusement park sized campus. Their destination the Seaport building is one of the taller structures next to the lake where Umi and Kokuo saw that old school Japanese style castle during their entrance exam, but for some reason Kokuo starts limping slightly as he and Umi approach the building. It seems an unknown person applied a great deal of force to one of Kokuo's feet due to an insensitive comment the latter of the two made earlier. After entering their assigned classroom they notice three things. The first is that it is a large western style lecture hall with rows of seats higher off the ground as one climbs the stairs, the second thing is that they're 28 other students in the class with them, and the last thing is that Kisaki is sitting in the center of the first row from the bottom with none of the other students seemingly having the guts to sit within three rows of her.

"Is this seat taken?" Kokuo asks in an indifferent manner after walking up to Kisaki.

"No go ahea…. you!" Kisaki said as she could already feel her blood pressure start to rise, "When I saw the name Kokuo Rettousei listed as the 4th strongest freshmen… I honestly thought…. no…. I truly hoped it was just someone else with the same name, but to think it would be the ruffian after all."

No one in the classroom noticed this detail… not even Umi and Kokuo, but even though Kisaki was still looking down on the latter of the aforementioned pair….. there was a ludicrously subtle smile on her face almost as if…. as if Kisaki was happy to see him.

"Yeah well…. we were interrupted due to that little issue with my practical exam." Kokuo shrugged as he took a provoking stance, "But since we still have a few minutes before the teacher arrives… why don't we settle things with a little exam of my own?!"

"Why not?" Kisaki declared as she got up from her seat, "I could certainly kill the time by trouncing some random fool who doesn't know his place!"

Kokuo had the attention of the remainder of the class the moment he said those words. To think someone would dare challenge the Academy's 7th strongest fighter on the first day of school. Granted there's an obvious difference in skill between the 4th strongest freshman and 7th strongest period especially at the start of the school year, however the other students believed that Kokuo would at least be able to put up a decent fight simply because he has that rank. In fact the other students were about to spread the word amongst the entire school when….

"Alright…. class…. sorry for being late, but I was in a meeting." an older sounding man said as he closed the door to the classroom behind him.

Umi recognized the newcomer teacher as the same person who was manning the check-in table during the practical exam. His outfit was the same as last time but this time hair was neatly combed back, his face was clean shaven, and he was carrying a large box under his arm.

"I know technically I'm early, but the sooner we start the sooner you all can explore the school." the professor said as in an highly agreeable tone, "Anyways… I'm Hikaru Ryushi, head of the school's physical education department, despite my name I was born and raised in England, and I'll be your home room teacher."

Umi turned to face Kokuo to see if he recognized the teacher, but what she sees is Kokuo sweating and shaking profusely as though he saw a ghost. There were a few others who had the same reaction Kisaki included, however their reactions weren't as bad as Kokuo. The remaining students only had looks of extreme really worry on their face, and Umi is understandably confused by these varied reactions but it is soon rectified when….

"F*** why did my demonic proctor have to be my homeroom teacher?" Kokuo said cursed under his own breath, "Did I piss off the gods of fate in my past life?"

"I thought I'd be rid of him when I got out of the middle school division." Kisaki mumbled.

"Oh shit…. we have the Demon King of Exercise as our home room teacher." one of the other students said as he sat upright in his seat, "Well whatever…. it's just the first day of school."

"You dumb ass." one of the female students said in an admonishing tone, "I know you've heard how the freshman of the high school division always look like they're about to collapse after the first week of school. There's no way in hell things are going to be that simple."

"I don't see what the big deal is…. the teacher seems perfectly nice." Umi thought as she fails to understand the apprehension of her classmates.

"I'm going to take attendance now, so with the exception of Kisaki Takamaki as she already has one….. when your name is called I want you to approach my desk and take one of these." Professor Ryushi said as he held a tablet smartphone.

The students who graduated for Setsuzoku's junior high division seem unaffected by this, but the students who entered from the outside drool at the sight of what they recognize to be one of the latest model smartphones. The latest model cellphones used by the average person cost anywhere between 300-500$, however the model in the teacher's hand costs a whopping 3,500$ and most definitely has a performance worth the price. For example, if it had a physical keyboard and CD port, you'd have no problems playing the latest PC games on the maximum graphic settings.

"Ulric Kobayashi!" Professor Ryushi declared.

"Here!" Ulric said in tandem.

Ulric himself was no one special…. simply a background character, but the professor quickly begins explaining the features of these expensive digital bars of gold after he finishes taking attendance.

"From the moment of admission Setsuzoku students are granted these specially customized smartphones. In addition to functioning as a normal phone, it comes with a few applications exclusive to students or staff of the school." Professor Ryushi explained, "Unless you can afford the costs you are required to return these phones upon your graduation or expulsion, however should you graduate within the top 10% of your class you'll be allowed to keep these phones as a gift."

It was then the professor went on to explain that you register ownership of the phone via thumbprint and your student ID number, how to transfer the contents of your personal phones to the school ones, the warranty should the school phones be damaged in an accident, and their purpose in regards to student safety. He gives the example that if a school building collapses for whatever reason with students inside, then by using the GPS chip inside the phone while cross-referencing ownership; the school can know who is trapped inside and where to send rescue workers. The professor then goes on to explain the miscellaneous uses of these fancy phones… such as swiping them in front of a vending machine in place of a debit card.

"Alright… even if you forget all that you can find everything I said in the ownership manual, but it's to move onto explaining how the school's ranking system works and how your new phones relate to that." Proffesor Ryushi explained as he seemed occupied with pressing buttons on his own phone.

It was due to the professor's very inputs that the lights in the lecture hall darken, and what was originally thought of as a chalkboard that is really a giant touchscreen lighting up. The first thing seen on this screen was something similar in appearance to the special kinds of tables with screens embedded into them that Kokuo and Umi saw in the cafeteria. Then right next to it is a picture of a list of names containing the identity of the academy's 50 strongest fighters.

"To motivate students to train even harder, they're granted privileges according to their rank. There are several privileges a student can be granted, however the two most important ones are a monthly stipend granted to students that they can spend at any store that has a Setsuzoku logo attached and discount at all Setsuzoku owned card shops both on and off campus. As you rise in rank the greater the stipend, the greater the discount, and more privileges you get….. but know that if you're caught abusing the privleages granted to you…you'll be punished accordingly." Professor Ryushi explained as he started rubbing his throat for some reason, "I've been speaking for a while, so… Ms. Takamaki, if you don't mind why don't you explain you're what your favorite student privilege is? And while you're at it… could you please explain how our ranking system works?"

Rather than say anything, Kisaki moves to the front of the class and starts pressing buttons on her phone… presumably to link it up to the touchscreen/blackboard behind her.

"One of the most popular privileges is that those who are able to graduate from here in three years get whatever's left of their stipend in the form of a check and currency of their choice, but my personal favorite are the student dormitories. Those who rank in the top 50% of their year can choose to reside in the dorms for free if they want and if you don't rank in the top 50% of your year, you can still stay there if you pay the required fees, but regardless the quality of your dorm room is determined by your overall ranking amongst the entire school." Kisaki explained, "Those in the top 10 like me get to stay in luxury apartments and can have things like food delivery paid for by the school rather than our own stipends."

The mouths of the other students couldn't help but salivate at the thought of potentially free gourmet meals and potential checks capable of turning one's eyes into dollar signs, but then the point of all this was to motivate students to improve their skills even harder by showing them what they could have.

"The ranks of you noobs are determined by your grade and win/loss percentage of card fights. There are two ways you fools can raise your rank." Kisaki said in her usual admonishing tone, "The first is to raise the overall scores of the former until it is higher than a person above you on the rankings, but your actual grades will only be known by you and your teachers. The second method is to naturally defeat the incompetents above you in a ranking match, of which leads me to explain another of the purposes of the phones mercifully granted to you by the school."

"Thank you Ms. Takamaki, but I think I'll explain the rest from here after all." Professor Ryushi interrupts.

In response Kisaki only offers a respectful bow to her teacher and returns to her seat, and afterwards the professor enlarges the picture of the strange looking table that was shown a moment ago.

"These tables are littered all over the campus from the card shops, to the multiple eateries on campus, and even small openings in the miniature forests we have where they're stored in an underground container. We ask that whenever possible you use these tables for fights between your fellow students." Professor Ryushi explained, "As for how to use them…. please pay attention to the video that I'm about to play."

The video itself is just a simple voiced slide show. First it starts off by showing that students must insert their phone into a terminal just under the table, then the screen or rather touch screen turns on revealing a digital Vanguard mat with a randomly selected art design, then the players place their decks onto the required zones where their contents are scanned in order to avoid cheating after the fact, and afterwards players go through the required motions before starting their fight. The touch screen fight table then records each card they place down, offers confirmation prompts as abilities are activated, and automatically calculates increases or decreases to a unit(s) power as required. This is done to minimize human error, and after the match the result is uploaded to the school's server and a copy of the game record is downloaded to each player's phone for the sake of future review.

"Wow…. this would help my game a lot." were the thoughts of freshmen all over the academy.

"Now than there may be times when you want to fight someone, but your friends aren't available. That is where our specially designed match finder app comes into play." Professor Ryushi explained, "First you set your search criteria…. as in do you mind walking across campus or want to fight someone close to you? Do you want to challenge an underclassman or upperclassman? Well regardless…. after an opponent is found directions that lead to the closest one of these special tables that are available are sent to both fighters."

To avoid what will be a long-winded explanation….. the professor then goes on to explain how you won't know who your opponent or your partner (if a tag-fight) is until you arrive at the selected fight table, and like MOBA games such as League of Legends… you'll be punished accordingly if you dodge a match. Another method one can use to find an opponent is a ping function that lists all students (or teachers if they're interested in playing a match for fun) by their student ID (or actual name if you have their cell number) within a set distance, pick an ID off the list, send a challenge, and see if they accept as through this method they can refuse.

"Some of you are probably getting tired after just listening me talk for a while, and it just so happens your first class after homeroom is P.E with me." Professor Ryushi said in a polite manner as he resisted the urge to yawn, "There's a locker room on the first floor of the building and a couple pairs of the school's gym uniform. Use the bathroom if you need to, find the locker with your name on it, and meet me outside in 10 minutes."

The students who took entered Setsuzoku's high school division from the outside like Umi all certainly felt the need to stretch their legs, but soon… ohhh soon would these fools understand why Kokuo, Kisaki, and a few others had the fear of god written on their face a few moments ago.

* * *

"MOVE IT MAGGOTS! YOU'RE NEARLY AT THE HALF WAY POINT, SO DON'T YOU DARE LET YOUR KNEES TOUCH THE GROUND!" Professor Ryushi screamed through a megaphone as though he were a hardcore drill sergeant, "ONE TWO ONE TWO!"

This class of high school students are drenched in sweat as after they changed into their gym uniform, Professor Ryushi's attitude suddenly changed as he forced his class to run a lap around the giant man-made lake.

"Just what the HELL IS THIS?!" Umi screamed from the top of her lungs as she continued to jog down the assigned path.

That time Umi screamed from her true nasty mouth self rather than the appearance she claims just comes out of her mouth involuntarily, but no one says anything about this as they're all thinking the same thing anyway.

"This…. psychopath…. was my exam proctor." Kokuo explained as he panted for air while running alongside Umi.

You'd be horribly wrong if you think that these teenagers are running an ordinary lap as Professor Ryushi made each student wear a full body weight suit that made them feel as 50% heavier. Then as if adding insult to injury the professor is running alongside them wearing the same thing, however he's not even remotely sweating.

"YOU THERE, PICK UP THE PACE OR I'LL MAKE YOU RUN ANOTHER LAP!" Professor Ryushi screamed at another student further behind from where Umi and Kokuo were.

"He… he made our entire test group do… the same damn thing except it was on a track field only the weights were doubled, and we had to cardfight each other at the same time….. without stopping!" Kokuo yelled as they continued to gasp for air, "My opponent collapsed about halfway…. through….. I only passed…. Because…. I was the only one who finished the required number of laps."

"That…. explains…. why…. you couldn't get out of bed…for the following week after the exam." Umi mumbled as she starts to pant for air as well.

"THIS IS THE FIRST TRIAL FOR THE FRESHMEN OF SETSUZOKU ACADEMY'S HIGH SCHOOL DIVISION MAGGOTS, HELL WEEK!" Professor Ryushi screamed, EVERY YEAR FROM JOGGING TO STUDYING TEXTBOOKS, YOU'LL GET TO GO THROUGH WHAT THE ACADEMY'S CURRENT 10TH RANK FIGHER CONSIDERS A LIGHT WORKOUT!"

"The hell….. if the 10th…. is physically fit enough to treat this a light workout…. then how freaking strong are the others above him?" Umi mumbled.

* * *

Including Umi, Kokuo, and even Kisaki only 8 students out of their entire class actually manage to finish a lap around the lake while wearing the weight suits….. the remainder have collapsed on the route either from exhaustion or overexertion. After passing some rather powerful aspirin the survivors and sending someone to pick up those who collapsed, the professor then explains that like all of the other freshman of both the High School and Junior High Division….. once their homeroom and the first class following it concludes, they're free to do whatever they want for the rest of the first day of school. A few may decide to go home, however the rest naturally choose to explore the rest of the school. As for those among the professor's class who could still move, they drag their tired bodies to the closest cafeteria due to an overwhelming need to replace the calories they had just burned as they feel that they won't be able to drag themselves back home without it.

"Come on…. let's get in line." Kokuo said as he and Umi walk into this cafeteria.

Umi and Kokuo noticed that the cafeteria was about half filled with 150 people as they leaned off of whatever they could to remain standing. Eventually however they do reach the front of the line where they find an 80 year-old cafeteria lady looking at them with pitying eyes.

"Professor Ryuishi's students?" the cafeteria lady asked.

"Arghhh….. I swear that dumbass is an exercise freak, he damn well knows the current 10th ranked is in far better physical condition than most teens his age so he shouldn't push you kids that far." The old lady said in both an annoyed tone and a tone that indicates she knows Professor Ryushi quite well.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Umi asked.

"He should have mentioned Hell Week to you younglings right?" the cafeteria lady asked, "It's the first trial youngsters like you go through in your freshman year. You all get to experience a downscaled version of the normal training regiment of whoever holds the 10th place spot in the academy, and if you don't prove you can hack it… you get the boot to your rears out of here. It's a shame too since the current 10th is as much of a freak as Ryushi."

"How so, old lady?" Kokuo asked as he's too tired to bother being socially sensitive right now.

"Old lady?! Why you damn bra… no forget it… ya'all just went through hell so I'll let it go." the cafeteria lady said as she momentarily looked as though she was going to whack Kokuo with a ladle, "Thankfully he's graduating this year, but the reason Hell Week's gonna be difficult for you lot is because the current 10th has zero interest in reaching the top of the rankings….. hell he's only ranked 10th because he didn't know he was challenged the last 10th to a ranking match, but it practical skill.."

At this moment the stereotypical image of a complaining old person disappears as this cafeteria lady starts to look at Kokuo and Umi with a deadly serious expression.

"The current 10th ranked in terms of actual practical skill is only slightly weaker than our current 1st ranked Sekai Akira." The cafeteria lady said as she instantly dismissed her serious gaze, "But enough about that…. you're holding up the line, and since you kids just went through hell…. consider lunch to be on me."

Umi and Kokuo immediately offer grateful words of praise as they take their lunch trays filled with food, however they couldn't help but think deeply about what this old cafeteria lady had just told them. Kokuo takes it especially hard as he can't even begin to imagine the sight of someone who possesses strength, but has no interest in using it to rise to the top of the world.

"Nice job you dumbass ruffian... she might have been willing to offer you two a free lunch, but…. you should know that cafeteria lady next to elder bro….. the head master and Professor Ryushi is the 3rd strongest fighter on the school's staff." Kisaki shockingly revealed as Umi and Kokuo just happened to have walked right by the table where she was sitting.

There was also several empty bottles of water on the table where Kisaki was sitting for reasons that should be obvious, however Kokuo is legitimately surprised by this piece of news to the point where he almost drops his tray. Once he and Umi actually try the food, Kokuo is grateful that he didn't actually drop his try due to how delicious it was. Why he thought it was several folds better than the cafeteria food served at his old Junior High despite the influence his state of exhaustion has on his judgement.

"Time to dig in." Umi mumbled aloud as she sticks her spoon in a pile of mashed potatoes.

She was about to stick it in her mouth too when all of a sudden Kokuo grabs the wrist of the hand with the spoon in it rather tightly.

"Don't…. look closer." Kokou explained as he pointed his finger at the spoon, "There are bacon bits in it, and remember… you can't eat meat."

"Oh… thank you for the save Kokuo." Umi said in a grateful tone as she lets her spoon fall onto the tray, "Well there are still plenty of other things here I can eat that's not meat."

"Say…. you've heard about how Kisaki-sama was a proctor during the practical exam?" one student whispered to another.

"Yeah I have….. this about the rumor where she passed 3 people because she thought they'd make good underlings?" the other student whispered back.

"I heard from a senpai in the Journalism club that not only is the rumor true, but they've already confirmed the identity of two of them." the one student whispered.

"That quickly?" the other student asked as he grows more interested with this issue, "The Academy is pretty tight lipped about their recordkeeping, so I figured it would take them a couple weeks if the rumor proved to be true at all."

"Have you forgotten that the 6th ranker, Kagawa Tsukiyo is the president of the journalism club?" the first student pointed out, "But unless the third person Kisaki-sama approved of reveals themselves or is revealed by Kisaki-sama…. it'll be a while until Tsukiyo-senpai finds out since she's already used up her administrative access privileges for the month."

"Hmmm…. looks like it's only a matter of time before you become famous." Kokuo whispers to his friend as he overheard the talking students' entire conversation.

"With my rank people will dismiss it as some kind of mistake…. not that I need some f***ing press hound attack dogs on my ass either." Umi whispers to Kokuo in a volume low enough so only he can here, "Still…. I wonder what kind of people the other two she passed are."

Then as if by divine providence…..

"My senpai said that the two people Kisaki-sama approved of were the 2nd strongest freshmen Suzuran Kitashirakawa and 3rd strongest Ryuga Akaimaru." The one student said, "If the pattern holds up, the last person Kisaki-sama approved of is probably the 4th strongest freshmen Kokuo Rettousei.

If Kisaki herself heard that….. she'd probably say something like "There's no way I'd ever approve of such a ruffian!" out of spite.

"Attention all freshmen of Setsuzoku Academy's High School Division still on campus: Please report to the school's main auditorium immediately for the opening ceremonies." A young lady said over the school's PA system.

"Tsukiyo-senpai at her finest, but we should get going now since this cafeteria is far from the main auditorium…. otherwise we'll get stuck with shitty seats." The other student said.

"Speaking of which….. I wonder why we didn't have the opening ceremonies…. In…. well the morning?" Umi points out.

"We'll just have to go there and find out." Kokuo notes, "This time I brought a map, so we'll definitely not have to spend time wandering around the school following someone who should have done HER research."

"Oh… let… it… go." Umi moaned before she breaks off into, "Let it go….. let it go….. can't hold it back anymore!"

"Don't you…. even…. dare finish that sentence!" Kokuo declared as he looked as though he was about to throttle Umi witnesses be damned.

Throttling aside… Umi, Kokuo, and all of the other freshmen in this particular cafeteria end having to take like how a certain student said….. crappy seats in the back of the auditorium…. or rather seats in the row at the very back of this group new students huddled around the auditorium's stage. Still…. it isn't until 10 minutes after the remaining freshmen arrive that anything starts to happen.

"Hey… Kokuo, wake up…. get up you dumbass!" Umi whispered into her friend's ear, of whom fell asleep within the last 10 minutes.

"I will be king under my own terms, and not yours." Kokuo mumbled as he regained consciousness, "Wha…. did I miss the opening ceremony?"

"No….. it's just about to start." Umi explained as she pointed towards the stage, "Look."

What Umi pointed at was Setsuzoku Headmaster Yuuske walking up to a podium placed on the stage while a few random members of the school's staff, including Professor Ryushi are lined up behind him.

"To the Freshmen of this Generation of Setsuzoku Academy's High School Division: My apologies for the delay, but let's just say an unexpected event popped up that I had to book." Yuuske said as he bowed slightly, "To the 1,236 of you admitted this year, congratulations for making it through the front door, but as some teachers should have explained…. your first trial has already begun!"

Most of the teens here think of their first class of the day and shake with fear in response; whether it be physical activity like with Professor Ryushi or some other form of intense lecture.

"Your first trial is Setsuzoku Academy's infamous Hell Week! Some of your teachers might have already explained, but every year during the first week of school, freshmen will go through a series of specialized lectures and activities designed to simulate what is considered a light training regimen for whoever holds the 10th rank at the time. In this case it's the 3rd year student Aadyn Rogers, but be warned this year's Hell Week will be vastly more difficult as in terms of practical skill…. Aadyn would actually be ranked as the second strongest fighter in the school!"

Though the man himself has yet to make an appearance, those who came up from the Junior High division were already familiar with this Aadyn Rogers strength while the remainder were shocked to find that his reputation apparently didn't match his actual strength. In fact a few students regardless of how they got into the school already think they have a foot in the grave due to this news.

"Did all of you here not imagine at one point in your lives…. becoming as strong as the characters from the multiple Cardfight Vanguard animated series like Toshiki Kai, Aichi Sendou, or Chrono Shindou?! Similarly, did you all not come here because you imagined yourself reaching the peak of your own form of the Vanguard world?!" Yuuske yelled.

The headmaster begins to speak with the same charismatic voice that drew so many young fighters in with his recruitment adds, and like those adds these students start to instinctively lean in their seats towards the headmaster.

"The former no matter how good is a work of fiction where the strength of the fighters within are determined by writers, however the latter…. What you see within your imagination is something you all can grab with your own two hands!" Yuuske declared, "Which is why… starting with your generation of high school division freshmen, I intend to raise Setsuzoku Academy's already high standards to a whole new level! That means the knowledge all of you from the Junior High division have on future trials are now worthless!"

The Junior High division graduates among those present were shocked and immediately started to claim that it was unfair, but the headmaster Yuuske himself continued to be unaffected by such complaints.

"It's my job to ensure the best possible environment to in turn ensure the development of the best fighters possible, but… the reason we're having the opening ceremony now is so you all could experience Hell Week without any warning." Yuuske said in a normal tone of voice, "I look forward to seeing you all complete all of your trials during your three years at Setsuzoku Academy, but for now…. I shall leave a few words for the Academy's strongest fighter and Student Council President…. Sekai Akira to say."

The lights in the auditorium begin to dim as the director walks backstage, and a single spotlight gently focuses its gaze on the now empty podium.

"Um…. director… do…. Do… I really… have to talk in front of all these people?" Sekai nervously asked, "I mean…. you…. you pretty much said everything I need to say…. so… um…. what's the point?"

"If you want to get over your anxiety issues….. you'll have to do things like this eventually." The director pointed out.

What the director and this unseen youngster failed to realize was that there short exchange was overheard by the entire high school freshmen class. They could all realize this unseen youngster seemingly barely worked up the courage to speak to the director, so a lot of the people here thought that there's no way this person could possibly Sekai Akira right? Regardless….. one person here had a completely different thought.

"That voice…. it couldn't be…. could it?" Umi thought as she seems to recognize Sekai's nervous utterance.

The white-haired youngster slowly walks up to the podium, however for some strange reason only a few of the freshmen actually notice that he's covered in sweat and shaking as though he were a blender trying to make a smoothie.

"It is him!" Umi couldn't help but say urgently once she saw Sekai.

"Him?" Kokuo asks.

"That's him….. that's the guy who came into my family's diner and gave me the business card." Umi explained as she was barely was able to hold in her surprise.

"Oh…?" Kokuo mumbled as if to signify his curiosity was piqued.

"Oh god…. They're all starting at me….. I wish I could just huddle up behind the podium until they all go away, but….. if I were to do that the director would murder me. There….. there has to be a way for me to get out of…. Talking….. so think…. damn you." Sekai thought.

All the freshmen saw was Sekai gazing upon them as he attempted to work out a solution to his current predicament within his mind. To them it seemed as though Sekai wanted to pressure the freshmen with his gaze, and that in turn dismissed any notion in their minds that Sekai Akira was anything less than a dominating figure. They'd probably be banging their heads against the wall if they knew the truth, but speaking of which…. the eyes of the man himself go wide as if having an epiphany.

"Oh… please let someone have the balls to do it…. please let someone have the balls to do it…. please let someone have the balls to do it, so… I don't have to talk." Sekai thought.

Sekai then pressed a few buttons on his school provided phone, of which in turn causes a mic shaped icon to appear on the touch screen of the phones of all the freshmen here.

"You….. all should know….. who I am…. so excess words are unnecessary." Sekai said in a deadpan tone, "If….. you have questions,,,,, press the buttons on your phone….. and ask them. It'll be broadcasted… through the auditorium's….. internal PA."

Silence… that's all there was as none of the freshmen believed themselves to have a question worthy of the time of Setsuzoku Academy's strongest fighter. There is one fighter here however who has a demand more than a request.

"Sekai Akira, I challenge you to a cardfight!" a male freshman yelled.

"YES….. SOMEONE HAD THE BALLS TO DO IT! NOW I DON'T HAVE TO TALK TO PEOPLE!" Sekai thought as he internally breathed a massive sigh of relief.

All of the freshmen turn their gaze towards the one who spoke, and that person happened to be none other than Kokuo. He had one hand on the button in his phone, and his other hand had his deck with a copy of its ace at the forefront pointed at Sekai as though it were a sword.

"What the f*** is this idiot doing?" Umi thought as she couldn't help but hide her face behind her hands.

If someone were to ask Umi about her relationship with the rather loud young man next to her…. she'd most definitely swear to the 18 levels of hell and 33 heavens that she'd never met Kokuo before.

"My King of Future Knights, Alfred II and I want to see for ourselves why you hold the title of strongest!" Kokuo declared.

 **To Be Continued**

Umi: Arghhh…. why am I friends with f****** dumba** of an idiot?!

Kisaki: Hmphhh…. as brave as he is foolish, but the academy needs those who are dedicated to also know their place. Wouldn't you agree Tsukiyo-senpai?

Umi: Next time on Cardfight Vanguard: Setsuzoku Sensō "Opening Hell Week II"

Sekai: Ummm…. this…. interesting matchup it will be….. one who… is supposed to rule all under heaven…. versus… one who wants to reach the places beyond the heaven.

* * *

 **Royal Paladin**

 **Grade 3**

King of Future Knights, Alfred II

Power: 11000 Race: Human

Effect: Sorry, but you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out.

Lore: Though named Alfred II and looks to be an exact double, he is in actuality the direct descendant of the great king centuries into the future who let the United Sanctuary through the two rebellions of the Shadow Paladins, The War of Liberation, the War against the Invaders, and the Demiurge incident. Make no mistake though….. despite the similarity in appearance to his great ancestor, he considers himself to be a stern king who is a source of strength to his people rather than a king who draws his strength from them.

Thanks to a combination of help from the Zenon and Chronojet of his timeline, the destruction of the stride gate, and help from the Zenon and Chronojet of the past….. Alfred II infiltrated the retinue of his great ancestor. His reason for doing so known only to the figures just mentioned and the few who came with him from the future was to "Stop a band of rogues who would dare to "steal" the United Sanctuary's future!"


	4. Opening Hell Week II

**Cardfight Vanguard: Setsuzoku Sensō**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Opening Hell Week II**

* * *

Imagine…. you're no longer at Setsuzoku Academy's auditorium, but rather… you find yourself at a random park about 8 years into the past. All of a sudden you find yourself distracted by a young woman in her mid to late-20s yelling into her phone as she pays no heed to whether or not you or any of the other park-goers are watching a kid of their own or are simply choosing to take advantage of the fresh air. You try to ignore this and focus on whatever task you have in your hand to the best of your ability; however the young woman's continuous yelling still ends up boring its way into your ears.

"No absolutely not, so stop asking if I'll come back and you'll never be able to find us either! My son will not be a tool in your political game!" the young woman screamed, "So shove it up your ass and to the left you egotistical noble jackass!"

The young woman took a deep breath and seems to have calmed down as she hanged up the phone and put a small smile on her face, however that thought is completely tossed out of the window as she furiously tosses her phone into a small pond about 20 feet away.

"Mommy…. Why are you mad?" a young boy asked as he walked up to the young woman, "Did I do something bad?"

Despite the eyes still filled with hope and smooth yet messy black hair getting in the way, you quickly recognize this boy to be none other than a 7 year-old Kokuo.

"Oh you adorable rapscallion….. I could never be mad at my cute baby boy." Kokuo's mom said as she couldn't help but get on her knees to pinch her son's cheeks, "Grandpa is just mad about me refusing to let you be a part of his family's business."

"Then….. I don't have to join the….. what was it….. floyal…. Family?" Kokuo mumbled.

"It's actually pernounced…. oh you….. no you don't have to worry about that." Kokuo's mom said in a doting tone, "When you become a big strong man, you'll be able to do whatever you want in your life."

"Then… mommy, I'll work real hard to become a king in my own right." Kokuo said with a hopeful smile, "This way unlike grandpa who won't even talk to us when other people are around…. I'll be able to treat you like the queen you deserve. I know dad would have…. liked that."

Kokuo's mom was touched by her son's words….. to the point where even tears started to roll down her cheek, but she almost instantly wipes them away so as not to worry her son.

"That would certainly make mommy happy, but the person you treat like a queen should be a girl that's special to you other than me." Kokuo's mom whispered as she suddenly noticed the distinct jingling of an ice cream truck, "But enough about that… do you want some ice cream?"

"Chocolate!" Kokuo excitedly yelled, "Oh…. I mean… I would like some chocolate ice cream please."

"Alright…. you just go have fun in the sandbox or the playhouse with all the other kids while mommy waits in line." Kokuo's mom said as she stood back up, "And remember…. unless they're dressed as something like police officer or a fireman… don't talk to any grownups asides from mommy since we don't know anyone in the neighborhood yet."

"Okay." Kokuo said.

Kokuo waited until his mom lined up for the nearby parked ice cream truck behind a strawberry pink haired lady before running towards the biggest playhouse in the park. He runs right through a sandbox in his very short journey, however in the process of doing so he failed to notice that he accidentally knocked over the sand construct of a certain twin-tailed red haired little girl.

"Just what do you think you're doing you idiot!" the little girl screamed, "You totally wrecked my plans for the Kitagawa family sand garden!"

"A future king can go wherever he pleases." Kokuo declared with an arrogant smirk now that he was momentarily free from his mother's gaze, "Some random little brat can't tell me what to do."

"Excuse me you dumba…. no… I promised mommy I'd try to stop talking like her." the little girl mumbled to herself, "Wait…. hey, I turned 7 years old last week!"

"Ha…. well this future king turned 7 a month ago, and now this one will go down the slide at that playhouse." Kokuo declared as he unintentionally referred to himself in the 3rd person.

Kokuo takes a step out of this sandbox after a second; but after another second he suddenly finds his head partially buried in sand, a tiny knee pressing down on his spine, and his right arm twisted around behind his back.

"I don't care if you're the emperor of Japan." The little girl declared as she maintained her grip, "You're still not going to leave until you say you're sorry for running my sand garden!"

"A king doesn't apolo…. eeeyouch." Kokuo was saying as this little girl suddenly tightened her grip.

"That didn't sound like an apology!" the little girl pointed out.

"Alright… alright….. I'm very sorry for accidentally running your sand garden." Kokuo said in the most apologetic tone he was capable of whilst being on the verge of tears.

The little girl still wasn't satisfied with Kokuo's apology; however she lets him go anyway before occupying herself with dusting sand off of her clothing. Kokuo like most normal children are unused to experiencing the pain he had just felt, and also like other children his first response was to start having tears form in his eyes.

"Mo…. Mo….. momm-" Kokuo mumbled as he was about to turn into a fountain of tears.

"Hold it hold it hold it…. you said you wanted to be a king right?" the little girl suddenly asked as she feared what would happen once Kokuo started crying.

"Yeah…. for mommy…. I'll work hard to become a king in my own right!" Kokuo declared as he attempted to force himself to swallow his own tears.

"A king is supposed to be strong like in all those stories right?" the little girl asked again, "Then as my mom always tells daddy…. you should "Man up"…. even though I don't really know what that means."

"Yeah…. If.. I want to be a strong king… then I shouldn't cry." Kokuo notes as he actually stops crying.

"What's your name?" the little girl asked.

"Ko… Kokuo Rettousei." Kokuo answered.

"Alright then Kokuo… I'm Umi Kitagawa, and if you really do become a king…. then… as grandma calls it…. you can give me compenflation….. by making me your royal gardener and giving me a big budget." Umi declared, "Hey… Kokuo, wake up… get up you dumbass!"

"Wha? Well…." Kokuo mumbled, "I will be king under my own terms, and not yours."

If you haven't already figured it out…. this was nothing more than a flashback within a dream, and shortly afterwards Kokuo wakes up to listen to the director's entire speech. He becomes completely awake when he sees Sekai Akira walk in front of the podium.

"Was he really nervous a moment ago? It feels like he's piercing my soul with his gaze." Kokuo thought as he sat upright in his seat.

"It's him!" Umi declared as her gaze rested upon Sekai.

"Him?" Kokuo asked as he thought, "Wait….. is Sekai Akira the guy who…."

"That's him….. that's the guy who came into my family's diner and gave me the business card." Umi quickly explained.

"Oh…?" Kokuo mumbled as he thought, "Why would Setsuzoku Academy's strongest fighter be interested in my vile-mouthed two-faced best friend? Could it be that he's….. "interested" in Umi?"

I'm certain that interested parties should be able to instantly tell what Kokuo means by "interested", however by no means is that thought coming into his head due jealousy. Rather it's due to the concern he has for his friend due to the knowledge of the stereotypical tendencies of his own gender.

"You….. all should know….. who I am…. so excess words are unnecessary." Sekai said in a stoic tone, "If….. you have questions… press the buttons on your phone….. and ask them. It'll be broadcasted… through the auditorium's… internal PA."

"Wait… given the circumstances it's understandable if he says no, but for the sake of becoming the King of Games of the Vanguard World….. I have to see it… the difference in strength between me… and someone who holds the title of strongest."

Kokuo notices that he has his chance since no one has the balls to say something, so he thus forcefully presses the button on his phone.

"Sekai Akira, I challenge you to a cardfight!" Kokuo declared as he drew the gaze of everyone in the auditorium, "My King of Future Knights, Alfred II and I want to see for ourselves why you hold the title of strongest!"

Umi was currently preoccupied with cursing Kokuo in her thoughts as she buried her face in her palms; however the remainder of the auditorium's population was shocked by what most perceived to be the sheer arrogance of Kokuo's declaration.

"Hmph…. if he wants to properly grow at Setsuzoku…. he'll need to know his place, but…. if anything… I applaud your guts. Wouldn't you agree with me Tsukiyo-senpai?" Kisaki mumbled though Tsukiyo herself wasn't actually next to her.

"An outsider freshman actually has the guts to challenge Akira-senpai….. if it were any of the previous 1st rankers maybe this dumbass Kokuo would have a chance at putting up a fight, but Akira-senpai is a complete monster of monsters." one freshman whispered to a friend.

"Tell me about it…. so what if he's the 4th ranked freshman…. the rankings at the start of the year are usually worthless, so he's asking to get his ass kicked." The friend of that freshmen said.

A few remained neutral, fewer applauded Kokuo's courage, but the rest as signified with the comments above….. only continued to admonish Kokuo. Of course…. most of these comments were made under the assumption that Sekai accepted the challenge, however given his status and the current circumstances it should be expected that he refuses.

"Alright…. challenge accepted." Sekai declared.

Or not….

"He actually accepted?!" were the collective thoughts of the entire auditorium including Kisaki and a couple other freshmen.

Since he had Sekai's approval, Kokuo quickly made his way to the auditorium stage with several additional gazes resting upon him while a pair of stage hands move the podium backstage.

"Sekai Akira: Took the entrance exam for the high school division, ranked the strongest freshmen as a result, became the 3rd ranker after the first two weeks of school, then you became the school's strongest fighter just after summer break ended, and because of that you're commonly referred to as "The greatest diamond that Setsuzoku Academy has ever polished." Let me know if I'm forgetting something." Kokuo declared.

"Oh you idiot….. why do you have to be so presumptuous." Umi thought as she seriously considered running on stage in order to throttle her friend.

"You forgot…. how I'm…. currently the student council president." Sekai mumbled as he seems to be preoccupied with something on his phone, "And your name is Kokuo Rettousei correct?"

"Yes." Kokuo quickly answered.

Kokuo was actually about to ask why Sekai isn't focusing on him the challenger, but he soon gets his answer when a message alert pops up on his ludicrously expensive new phone. That message said "1st Rank: Sekai Akira has challenged you to a ranking match. Do you wish to accept? Yes/No." Kokuo quickly presses yes on his phone, and as a result message alerts started popping up not only on the phones of everyone in the auditorium but everyone with one of these school sponsored phones.

"Oh yeah…. that's right….. I forgot that psychotic f****** exercise professor did say all students are automatically alerted when a member of the top 10 fights a ranking match." Umi thought.

The professor also mentioned that you can also watch such fights or any fight made available for public viewing for that matter on your phone, and you'd even be able to hear whatever the fighters are saying to each other too for added drama. In addition, the way the fights appeared on your phone would be akin to how the fights looked on one of the Vanguard video games for the 3DS.

"Akira-senpai actually accepted….. and as a ranking match? What is he insane?" one student exclaimed.

"Tell me about it….. if he loses…. Akira-senpai will be totally humiliated." another student pointed out.

"Do you incompetents actually believe that Akira-senpai would actually lose to such a ruffian fool?" Kisaki asked in an admonishing tone as she overheard the statement of these students.

"My apologies Kisaki-sama." the two students declared as they feel scared due to what they perceive to be the ire of the Academy's 7th strongest fighter.

As we speak the auditorium already starts to fill with other students interested in watching Sekai fight and they all have opinions on his decision to make it a ranking match, but as they don't have the guts to say their opinion to Sekai's face….. they only continue to admonish Kokuo as an arrogant fool who doesn't know his place.

"How did you find me so fast? I was told you could only see a student's ID number unless they happen to be on your contact list when one uses the match finder app when you ping for nearby opponents?" Kokuo asked as given the look of surprise on his face….. he wasn't expecting Sekai to turn around and challenge him instead.

"That's…. how it is…. normally, but the…. top 10 can see the names of….. all the students….. in the match finder app…. regardless of whether or not they're in our contact list." Sekai explained, "Oh and…. you may want to back up a couple feet."

"Wha… what the?" Kokuo mumbled as a confused look appeared on his face when all of a sudden he could feel something vibrating beneath his feet.

Kokuo looks down and finds his legs being forcefully spread apart as though he was trying to do the splits, however of course he wasn't actually trying to do so….. rather it was because a sliding trap door was opening up beneath Kokuo's feet.

"Oh damn!" Kokuo mumbled as he urgently jumped backwards due to the fear of falling in the aforementioned trap door.

"I did say you should….. back up." Sekai pointed out.

Sekai, Kokuo, and the students sitting in the first few rows near the stage started to hear gears turn as something started to rise out of that trap door. That something however was just one of the fancy electronic fight tables that as Professor Ryushi explained were spread all over the campus.

"I think…. you should have been told….. there are several of these all over the school, of which include even….. the larger bathrooms and locker rooms….. granted that in itself might be a bit of overkill though." Sekai explained, "And as for the rest….. you should have been shown those steps as well."

Once this electronic fight table is fully locked into place, Kokuo and Sekai insert their phones into the port as described in Professor Ryushi's short demonstration video causing the whole table to start up….. touch screen card mat and all. The design on the touchscreen mat itself was just the same one found on those paper mats that come in Vanguard trial decks, however the surprises don't end there. The moment Sekai and Kokuo place down their respective decks and starting vanguards, a large flat-screen TV descends from the ceiling above the stage that in turn begins to display what will be his fight's vital statistics in the same manner as if all these students decided to watch on their phones.

"Now then…. before we begin…. Do you mind if I ask something?" Sekai inquires as he goes through the process of doing his re-draw, "Why challenge me here and… now?"

"My dream is to become the King of Games of the Vanguard world…. I know that in itself is a title that doesn't exist in this card game, but I don't care about that as I will make it one." Kokuo confidently declared, "To do that I need to know how much work it will take to surpass everyone in my way that holds the title of "Strongest", and in your case….. rather than waste months studying match records…. I'd much rather feel the strength of your imagination and attacks with my own body!"

"I see." Sekai said as he nodded in understanding while thinking "I can certainly see how the other students would call you arrogant for saying something like that, but….. I understand completely…. If Tsukiyo-san was here however…. knowing her, even if she'd disagree with your methods…. she'd definitely compliment you on the practicality of your decision."

The still growing number of people in the auditorium all mostly knew from the bottom of their hearts that this would be a one-sided slaughter, but regardless of whether or not everyone here was actually sitting down; nearly everyone here sat on the metaphorical edge of their seats in anticipation of Sekai mercilessly destroying Kokuo.

"Now then….. before we begin…" Sekai mumbled as he took a deep breath, "Imagine….. you and I are hovering across from one another in spirit form within the stars between Earth and the Planet Cray."

The few students who noticed that Sekai truly was as nervous as all hell a few moments ago also noticed that all traces of such nervousness disappeared from Sekai's manner of speech. Sekai spoke with such confidence and direction just now that these few people couldn't help but think that he was truly acting earlier.

"One of us sees the Planet Cray behind their opponent while the other ends up gazing upon Earth, and in between the two of us we see the beautiful ocean of stars and wondrous nebulas that humanity continues to dream that they'll one day traverse!" Sekai declared as he points at the starts above through the auditorium's ceiling.

Kokuo couldn't help but have his vision replaced by everything Sekai had just described as stars of various colors continue to twinkle brightly, nebulas in the shape of creatures of myth float in the stars as though they were cut straight from an episode of Star Trek, there were even a few asteroids floating about as though they were on a lazy river, and Kokuo looks over his shoulder to see Earth behind him while the planet Cray rests behind Sekai.

"Amazing… truly amazing…. if I didn't know any better and this Earth was instead the Earth from the Cardfight Vanguard anime… I'd assume Sekai just used psyqualia on me." Sekai thought as he started to sweat profusely, "If just the description of his imagination can make me have such a visceral reaction…. then just how strong is he? I absolutely have to find out….. my pride as a Vanguard fighter MAKES IT SO."

* * *

Kokuo only declared his challenge against Sekai simply to satiate his curiosity about the strength of the latter, but now his blood and adrenaline are boiling with an absolute desire to do battle such that only the auditorium's collapse would have a chance at getting him to stop…. and probably not even then.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" both fighters declared.

"Guidepost Sage, Elron **[Power: 5000]**!" Kokuo said aloud.

"Arc Dracokid **[Power: 5000]**!" Sekai said aloud.

The spirit form of Sekai and Kokuo are replaced in this realm forged by imagination with a young blue-haired sage vying for the attention of his senpai and a baby dragon whose scales glow with moonlight.

"And so it begins…. the result will be obvious, but I can't help but find the matchup of the units themselves to be interesting." Kisaki thought as she had a look of unease on her face for a reason known only to herself, "A king that is supposed to rule all under heaven versus an existence that traverses the heavens."

"Since you're the challenger…. oh hopeful future king, I'll let you decide whether or not you want to go first or second." Sekai suggested with a somewhat cocky tone of voice.

"I'll be going first of course as I ride Knight of Benevolence, Kay **[Power: 7000]**!" Kokuo declared as he slammed Kay somewhat hard on the vanguard circle, "And I'll move Elron to the back through his skill. That'll do for my turn."

The little sage transformed into a proud heavily armored knight with brown hair and his grin still has the look of one proud to be fighting alongside his comrades, however his gaze turns serious and his hair turns as black as the space between the stars as if to signify that Kay is now the embodiment of Kokuo within this imagination born battlefield. The Kokuo in reality however was going through something different as his right hand (of which was the one that placed Kay on VC) started to shake one he put it to rest at his side. The man himself seemed indifferent about this simple physical reaction, but he was already thinking about it a great deal.

"My hand is shaking….. with fear? How is that possible? Sekai hasn't even done anything yet… nor is he even bothering to emit any kind of pressure, but could it be that he is emitting some kind of presence and I just can't sense it?" Kokuo thought as he couldn't help but look upon Sekai with a more focused gaze as the latter drew for the turn, "No Kokuo…. you're overthinking it….. the nervousness that comes with fighting someone with Sekai Akira's reputation must only just be now getting to you."

"I ride Comet Rider, Pleiades **[Power: 7000],** and I too shall move Arc Dracokid to the backrow." Sekai said calmly.

The young baby dragon transforms into who appears to be a young maiden with waist length ludicrously light blond hair, light blond hair, she was wearing a Greek style heavy metal armor that covered everything below the neck with some kind of steel, and the exact design the armor itself wouldn't look out of placed attacked to 15 meter tall robots piloted by 15 year olds falling into a cockpit, she held a simple long sword in her hand, and most importantly she was standing upon a small asteroid with rockets attached as it fluttered about as though it were the Flying Nimbus.

"Now Pleiades will attack your vanguard Knight of Benevolence, Kay **[Total Power: 7000]**!" Sekai declared.

 **[Drive Check – Cosmic Saviour, Orionus - No Trigger]**

Pleiades quickly waves her hand over her sword causing it to suddenly be covered in a thick layer of yellow energy such that a person seeing it for the first time in this state would assume it's something like a beam saber, and then she puts the metaphorical throttle for her stone shaped steed to maximum causing Pleiades to fly towards Kay at a high speed. Kay himself is able to deflect the first blow of Pleiades, however the force of the blow leaves him wide open for a second strike that in turn leaves a deep gash in his armor.

 **[Damage Check – Luminous Light King of Knights, Alfred Oath – No Trigger]**

"My turn is fini." Sekai said.

For those of you who don't speech French or skipped over every episode that Shion Kiba appeared in, "Fini" is the French word for finished.

 **Sekai – Kokuo**

 **6 – Hand – 5**

 **0 – Soul – 0**

 **0 – Damage – 1**

 **0 – Counter Blast – 0**

 **F(0) U(16) – G-Zone – F(0) U(16)**

 **Arc Dracokid / Empty – Empty / Empty**

 **Empty / Comet Rider, Pleiades – Knight of Benevolence, Kay / Empty**

 **Empty / Empty – Empty / Guidepost Sage, Elron**

"Alright Kokuo….. you're still nervous since the fight just started, but don't let it get to you and use that fear to push your skills to the next level." Kokuo thought as he drew for the turn, "Phew….. I didn't want to risk a G-Assist against someone like him."

"Akira-sama is as amazing as always." one student said in admiration.

"I know right….. as expected of the strongest… everything he does is done with grace." Another student said in response.

"Grace? Are you serious? The fight has only just begun." Kisaki thought as she couldn't but help burry her face in her palms due to hearing the perceived ignorance of her fellow students, "Akira-senpai…. As strong as he is… he's just a human like the rest of us, and…. we're not in the world of the Vanguard anime where even the most simple of opening moves is treated as some heaven defying technique."

Kisaki actually wanted to yell that at the pair of students from a moment ago, but decided against it given her rank and current situation. Still…. it is time for the fight to keep developing until it finally ends.

"Ride... Knight of Virtue, Bedivere **[Power: 9000]**!" Kokuo declared.

Kokuo seems far more comfortable in Bedivere's skin within this battlefield between the stars as his swords feel comfortable within Kokuo's hands. He's already pointing his swords towards Sekai's female vanguard when he suddenly snaps back to reality.

"No focus….. if you get lost in his imagination you'll lose long before you get caught in his pace." Kokuo thought, "Bedivere… attacks Comet Rider, Pleiades **[Total Power: 9000]**!"

"No guard." Sekai said casually.

 **[Drive Check – Knight of Twin Sword – No Trigger]**

As though it were a game of hopscotch, Bedivere skips across across a bunch of smaller asteroids all the way to Pleiades where he engages in a short yet intense sword duel with her. Though unable to draw blood, Bedivere was able to leave a deep gash on the armor of Pleiades that in turn suddenly caused the latter to start heavily panting due to shock.

 **[Damage Check – Unrivalled Fighter of Planets, Vorpal Sword Battler – No Trigger]**

"I have to say….. not bad freshman." Sekai pointed out in an approving tone of voice, "Most freshmen with one exception….. especially if it's through something like the match finder app tend to run away from me or end up being unable to fight properly when I'm their opponent."

"I don't understand what you're talking about." Kokuo said honestly.

"Ohhhh?" Sekai mumbled with a bemused expression, "So you weren't so nervous about fighting me such that you could barely hold a straight face?"

"How did you know?" Kokuo asked with a shocked expression.

"That's just the way most freshman at Setsuzoku are against whoever holds the 1st rank…. especially more so against me with the one exception being our lovely tsundere 7th ranker Kisaki, but really….. it's just something you'll pick up as one who holds the title of "strongest" next to their name." Sekai explained in a joking manner in order to ease the tension, but at the same time a sad expression flashed across his face for a split second.

"Hey!" Kisaki yelled due to feeling insulted.

"That's what's you get for being so f****** damn cocky." Umi thought.

"Anyways….. most high school freshmen and below tend to run away when they find out I'm their opponent…. Last until they ride to grade 2 before they run away." Sekai explained once again in a joking manner.

"It's one thing to leave in the middle of a fight when some kind of emergency happens, but running away like that only shows those people are cowards who don't have the rights to call themselves a Vanguard Fighter. I might lose, I might certainly get scared of my opponent, but I'd never run away. How could I become a King of Games who gives his people strength if I just run away all the time?" Kokuo proudly declared.

"I figured as much, of which is why I said not bad." Sekai calmly retorts, "But we still have a fight to finish, so enough exposition for now."

"Right….. I end my turn then." Kokuo followed.

 **Sekai – Kokuo**

 **6 – Hand – 6**

 **0 – Soul – 1**

 **1 – Damage – 1**

 **0 – Counter Blast – 0**

 **F(0) U(16) – G-Zone – F(0) U(16)**

 **Arc Dracokid / Empty – Empty / Empty**

 **Empty / Comet Rider, Pleiades – Knight of Virtue, Bedivere / Empty**

 **Empty / Empty – Empty / Guidepost Sage, Elron**

"Stand and draw!" Sekai said aloud as he drew for the turn, "I ride Meteor Knight, Tachyon **[Power: 9000]**!"

If Sekai's Grade 1 vanguard could be described as a heavily armored Greek Goddess… then his Grade 2 should be a heavily armored (again like a giant robot where 15 year-old pilots fall inside), muscled Greek God, is literally armed with heavy robotic arms nearly half the size of his body, and much like Pleiades he finds himself paired with a mount made from a piece of space rock with boosters attached.

"Next I choose to call from my hand Meteor Knight, Chondrite **[Power: 9000]**." Sekai informed as he casually placed down the unit.

The armor of this new Meteor Knight matched the design of its comrade though its gender is impossible to tell due to a combination of a gender neutral build and the fact that he or she is fully armored from head to toe, however there is one difference between this new person and its last two humanoid allies. That difference is that Chondrite's ride isn't simply a piece of space rock, but rather a large hover board with a small indent horizontally running across the middle.

"Now then….. I'll attack your vanguard with my vanguard Meteor Knight, Tachyon **[Total Power: 9000]**!" Sekai declared.

"No guard." Kokuo declared as he quickly glanced at his hand.

 **[Drive Check – Meteor Knight, Rigel – Critical Trigger]**

"The critical to Tachyon and the power to Chondrite **[New Total: 9000 2 Crit]**!" Sekai declared.

Tachyon raises his right giant mechanical fist and pull it back as far as it will go as if intending to launch a telephone punch, and then Tachyon launches that punch even though there's still a large distance between him and Bedivere betwixt the stars. The moment that mechanical fist fully extends…. It flies off Tachyon's arm revealing it to be not a simple fist, but the classic attack of giant robots everywhere… the rocket punch.

 **[Damage Check – Knight of Fragment – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Nova Knight, Llew – Critical Trigger]**

"Lucky break." Kokuo thought, "I give all of the effects to my vanguard."

"Alright then…. now with a boost from Arc Dracokid, I'll attack your vanguard with Meteor Knight, Chondrite **[Total Power: 19000]**!"

"You know…. I thank Llew for making my power and no iconic meme intended… over 9000, so I'll thank him again by guarding with another copy of Llew **[Total Shield: 10000]**!" Kokuo countered.

"Then….. I shall end my turn." Sekai said as he casually shrugged off his failed rearguard assault.

"One turn left until the fight enters the mid-game phase... should I change the pacing by stepping up my attack? Or should I continue to play cautiously and prepare myself for Sekai's G-unit assault?" Kokuo thought as he continued to gaze upon Sekai's indifferent gaze, "Damn it….. it would be easier to decide if I could only tell what he's thinking."

 **Sekai – Kokuo**

 **6 – Hand – 5**

 **1 – Soul – 1**

 **1 – Damage – 3**

 **0 – Counter Blast – 0**

 **F(0) U(16) – G-Zone – F(0) U(16)**

 **Arc Dracokid / Meteor Knight, Chondrite – Empty / Empty**

 **Empty / Meteor Knight, Tachyon – Knight of Virtue, Bedivere / Empty**

 **Empty / Empty – Empty / Guidepost Sage, Elron**

"Oh screw it….. nothing ventured nothing gained." Kokuo thought as he drew for the turn, "Strength giving king, bring hope to the past and future! I ride King of Future Knights, Alfred II **[Power: 11000]**!"

This "Alfred" strongly resembles a certain King of Knights from his body type right down to the shape of his cheek bones; however there are three notable differences between this Alfred and the original. Alfred II has eyes so black that it's a little difficult to stare right into his eyes; he dons a layered white leather armor with a dark blue spandex-like suit hidden underneath, and Alfred II wields a light green one-handed sword compared to the original Alfred's blue/white heavy claymore like blade.

"I call Starlight Violinist **[Power: 8000]** , then through his skill I superior call Knight of Virtue, Bedivere **[Power: 9000]** , and then finally I'll call Knight of Benevolence, Kay **[Power: 7000]** to the back row."

"I see….. so it's incomplete then." Sekai mumbled as he failed to notice that he's speaking out loud.

"In…. incomplete?" Kokuo asked as his opponent's sudden utterance.

"Huh…. oh….. hehe…. Sorry for thinking out loud, but answering that question wouldn't be appropriate given the current circumstances." Sekai explained as he quickly nods his head towards the crowd of people sitting in the auditorium, "If you still want to know what I was thinking about….. then seek me out after our fight is over."

"Okay…?" Kokuo said as he nods his head in confusion, "Anyways….. Kay's skill: +2000 power to Bedivere, and I counter charge."

"So….. he's choosing to go on the offensive now in order to put the pacing of the fight his way while making a dent in Sekai's game plan?" Kisaki thought as she simulated the next few turns of this fight within her mind, "Given the difference in their skill level….. that tactic had a chance of working if Kokuo played aggressive right from the start, but such things against Akira-senpai's strength is….. utterly irrelevant."

"Come on….. Kokuo you dumb****, at least put up a good enough show so you don't embarrass me." Umi thought as she couldn't but help imagine being teased by her fellow students for her simply knowing Kokuo.

"To start things off….. with a boost from Elron, I'll have Starlight Violinist attack Chondrite **[Total Power: 13000]**!" Kokuo declared while thinking, "I'm fully aware of what that card does, so there's no way in hell I'm letting it stay on the field."

"No guard." Sekai responds as his imagined incarnation of Chondrite disappears into particles of light within the space-born battlefield.

"Then Alfred II… my vanguard will attack **[Total Power: 11000]**!" Kokuo declared.

 **[Drive Check – Margal – Draw Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Yggdrasil Inheritor, Elaine – Heal Trigger]**

"I draw a card, recover one point of damage, and then I'll apply both sets of power bonuses to Bedivere." Kokuo said.

Using smaller asteroids fluttering through the stars as though they were stepping stones for a game of hopscotch, Alfred II skips across them until he's only a few feet away from Tachyon. Sekai's vanguard attempts to knock Alfred II away with a quick right hook from his gigantic fist, however Alfred II is able to easily dodge thanks to the nimbleness allowed by his leather armor only to jab his blade into an opening between Tachyon's armor.

 **[Damage Check – Meteor Knight, Jet – No Trigger]**

"Now to bring this battle phase to a close….. with a boost from Kay, my Bedivere will attack **[Total Power: 28000]**!" Kokuo declared.

 **[Damage Check – Dazzling Light Screen, Vega – No Trigger]**

"That'll do." Kokuo said as he signaled the end of his turn.

 **Sekai – Kokuo**

 **6 – Hand – 6**

 **1 – Soul – 1**

 **3 – Damage – 2**

 **0 – Counter Blast – 0**

 **F(0) U(16) – G-Zone – F(0) U(16)**

 **Arc Dracokid / Empty – Knight of Virtue, Bedivere / Knight of Benevolence, Kay**

 **Empty / Meteor Knight, Tachyon – King of Future Knights, Alfred II / Empty**

 **Empty / Empty – Starlight Violinist / Guidepost Sage, Elron**

"Sekai has 4 unknown cards in his hand compared to that ruffian's 3; however he makes up for that by having the advantage in both field and damage." Kisaki thought, "But since Akira-senpai has the advantage of being able to bring out a G-Unit first….. he can easily reverse the situation with his skill level. As for how long the fight will actually last….. well I suppose that will depend on Akira-senpai's mood at the moment."

"Before we continue, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Sekai asks of Kokuo as he drew for the turn.

"We're in the middle of a fight, so like you just told me…. if there's anything else you want to ask stow it until after the fight." Kokuo retorts.

"How dare you speak so rudely to Akira-sama!" a female member of Sekai's fan club screamed, "You should feel honored by the fact that he has something to inquire of you."

"Seriously… at least I admit that I'm highly arrogant, but it's because students say crap like this that people think the only thing good about Setsuzoku Academy is our fighting skills." Kisaki thought as much like Umi, she couldn't help but hide her face behind her palms.

"Ha ha…. true, but I'm still going to ask it anyway." Sekai declared as he either ignored or didn't hear his own fan's outburst, "Do you understand the importance of a ride chant?"

"A ride chant?" Kokuo asked as he was confused in regards to the point of this inquiry.

"You know… that thing people say before they ride or stride a particularly important unit to them. Like with Aichi Sendou and Blaster Blade, Ren Suzugamori with Blaster Dark, Kai Toshiki with Dragonic Overlord, and or what you just said with Alfred II." Sekai explained as though the point of his statement was something obvious, "I ask because….. to me…. it felt as though you were incredibly unsure of yourself as you said."

"Unsure?" Kokuo asked not out of actually being unsure, but because he still didn't understand Sekai's reasoning behind this line of questioning.

"Well…. it's just my own personal opinion, but….. I find that a ride chant is the representation of the will behind a fighter's desires." Sekai explained, "Why do you choose to fight the way you do? What is your state of mind in the current fight you're in? How do you feel about your current state? What is your goal that requires you to traverse the world of card fighters? A fighter's ride chant is supposed to answer all of these questions and more as you forge a bond against an opponent you're playing for the first time, and or strengthen the bond between you and a fighter you've clashed with a thousand times before."

"That's… almost word for word exactly what he said to me." Umi thought as she recalls her first encounter with Sekai.

None of you readers will have to worry about another flash back sequence here as a result of Sekai's statement; however Kokuo himself ends up thinking about his words rather seriously.

"You're wrong about me being unsure." Kokuo declared, "I know exactly what it is I have to do in order to achieve what it is I want to do."

"Ha…. my mistake then, but since I brought up the whole issue with ride chants…. It's time that I share my own with you." Sekai lightly chuckled, "Let my dreams be your wings as we fly through new stars of battle, my avatar! I ride Cosmic Saviour, Orionus **[Power: 11000]**!"

A beam of light seemingly consumes the Sekai's current vanguard leaving only the steadily transforming shadow of a silhouette, and then once that beam of light disappeared; his avatar. Orionus appeared to be double in height compared to that of the average human, white armor with yellow highlights, a sort of booster pack on its back that appeared to made from feathers, several streamers of light are coming those feathers, and all of these things combine to form a sort of celestial divine appearance.

"Generation zone release!" Sekai declared as he discarded a grade 3 unit from his hand, "Great canine of the celestial expanse, guide us unto a hopeful future! Stride generation… Interplanetary Beast, Starburst Kerbecs **[Power: 26000]**!"

"Kerbecs huh….. but that big a** dog is nothing like the guardian of the underworld." Umi thought, "Still….. he didn't use that when he came over to my family's dinner."

For a second time a beam of light consumes Sekai's vanguard once again leaving only a steadily transforming shadow within that beam, of which turns into a three headed celestial dog. It's body tail included is impossibly black like space itself yet is also littered with white spots as bright as stars as if an entire galaxy was tightly compressed to form Kerbecs body, his teeth are shining like a newborn star, and his eyes are in turn as red as a star about to go supernova.

"I counter blast 1 to activate the stride skill of Orionus!" Sekai said aloud as he picked up the top three cards of his deck, "I check the top three cards of my deck, select one unit among them to send to the bind zone."

 **[Bound Card – Comet Rider, Pleiades – No Trigger]**

"Then I select a unit in my bind zone…. or rather the only unit in my bind zone and superior call it….so return to this battlefield from across the stars Comet Rider, Pleiades **[Power: 7000]** , then I shuffle my deck, and Pleiades gets a +5000 power bonus for the turn." Sekai explained as he went through the aforementioned motions, "Arc Dracokid's skill: Since I placed a unit into my bind zone, this little one gets a +5000 power bonus for the turn as well."

"Damn…. with a single counter blast he's strengthened his attacking power by 10 thousand points, he hasn't even attacked yet, nor have used the skill of his G-Unit, and his body moved like he was doing all this subconsciously." Kokuo thought, "To obtain this level of mastery over such a rare clan….. even if the entire student body hates me for my declaration…. just experiencing this little piece was worth it."

"To those here who would insult Setsuzoku Academy's name by not knowing about Sekai's strength, enjoy the gaze upon a level most of you here will likely never reach." Kisaki thought as though she were in actuality speaking to all of the freshmen currently in the auditorium.

"Kerbecs skill: I check the top 4 cards of my deck, bind two cards amongst those four, and then I select a unit in my bind zone in order to superior call it." Sekai explained as he once again casually goes through the aforementioned motions.

 **[Bound Card – Demi Star Warrior, Alastor – No Trigger]**

 **[Bound Card – Meteor Knight, Jet – No Trigger]**

"I choose to have Demi Star Warrior, Alastor **[Power: 7000]** return from the void of space right behind Kerbecs, and since my heart card is Orionus….. Alastor gets +3000 power for the turn and at the end of it I get to bounce Alastor back to my hand. Plus since I sent yet another card into the bind zone this turn, I get to counter charge 1 through the skill of Pleiades." Sekai explained, "Now I'll call Rigel **[Power: 4000]** and Chondrite **[Power: 9000]** to the front row."

"Sekai has finished setting up his field, so now I'll get to see a serious blow of someone who holds the title of strongest." Kokuo thought as he instinctively takes up a defensive posture.

"With a boost from Pleiades, Rigel will attack your vanguard **[Total Power: 16000]**!" Sekai declared.

 **[Damage Check – Walgal – No Trigger]**

"Now I'll attack your vanguard with my Starburst Kerbecs but before I get to the triple drive check I'll move Rigel to the soul through his skill, draw a card, and give my vanguard a +5000 power bonus." Sekai explained, "Starburst Kerbecs, unleash your celestial breath upon the king of knight's descendant **[Total Power: 41000]**!"

"Generation guard….. Great Flash, Iseult…. through her skill +20000 shield and I'll intercept with Starlight Violinist **[Total Shield: 40000]**!" Kokuo hurriedly and urgently countered.

Kokuo's eyes, of which were filled with fear suddenly snap out of such a state into one of clarity as if he'd woken up from a dream or broken free from some form of hypnosis.

"What the hell… did I just do?! There was no rational reason for me to guard that powerful of an attack at three damage. F***…. If Sekai gets two triggers I'll be forced on the defensive, if he gets 1 crit among that he'll have my back to the wall, and if he gets lucky enough to get 2 crits….. I'll get killed before I have a chance to throw a decent punch." Kokuo urgently thought, "Just f***ing why did I do something so stupid?"

"The answer is obvious you ruffian fool…. Akira-senpai is treating this fight very casually causing his normally strong presence to be suppressed to the point where there are probably if any only a few if any people asides from me that can still sense the dragon hiding on the other side of the mountain, but since you're in the eye of the storm….. your subconscious has recognized the difference between you and Akira-senpai and out of fear reacted accordingly." Kisaki thought as she in turn could tell what Kokuo was thinking from the expression on his face, "That's why you chose to guard even though your conscious mind knew it was a bad idea."

"Triple drive check." Sekai said aloud as he placed his hand on the top of his deck.

 **[Drive Check – Stellar Combustion, Zeke – Critical Trigger]**

"Just relax." Kokuo thought as he took a deep breath, "It's not as though Akira-senpai has any reason to take such a risk at the start of the mid-game by applying the trigger to his vanguard. Were the situations reversed, I'd apply the crit to a rearguard as well."

"I give all of the effects to Kerbecs." Sekai declared.

"What?!" Kokuo said aloud as he was shocked that his opponent actually made such a choice.

"The reason isn't anything complex." Sekai said as if knowing what Kokuo was thinking, "I simply have faith in my deck….. and strength that brings about luck."

"I remember…. Kisaki said something similar just before we fought." Umi thought as she recalls her time during the practical exam.

 **[Drive Check – Dazzling Light Screen, Vega – No Trigger]**

"Don't get a trigger… don't get a trigger…. don't get a trigger." Kokuo thought as he started to pray to the big guy upstairs.

 **[Drive Check – Starbridge Trooper, Core – Draw Trigger]**

"I give all of the effects to Kerbecs, I draw a card, and my attack will go through **[Total Power: 51000 2 Crit]**!" Sekai declared.

Kerbecs raises his three heads so his 3 pairs of eyes can gaze at the stars above as he metaphorically takes a deep breath in order to absorb the energy of the stars, and all of that power is released again as three large separate energy beams coming from each of the celestial canine's mouths. Alfred II attempts to valiantly resist by swinging his blade down upon the beam fired from the center head of Kerbecs, however this is ultimately futile as he's instantly overpowered by the other two beams.

 **[Damage Check – Encourage Angel – Stand Trigger]**

"I'll give all of the effects to my vanguard." Kokuo declared.

Sekai, Kisaki, and the smarter students sitting in the auditorium were all able to notice the sudden relieved expression on Kokuo's face. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that the appearance of this stand trigger had ensured that Kokuo wouldn't be losing this turn.

 **[Damage Check – Walgal – No Trigger]**

"My turn isn't done, so don't be breathing a sigh of relief just yet." Sekai informed, "Chondrite attacks your vanguard, of which in turn activates his skill: I send Pleiades from the rearguard to the bind zone."

 **[Bound Card – Comet Rider, Pleiades – No Trigger]**

"Then I select a grade 2 or less unit from my deck and bind it." Sekai explained.

 **[Bound Card – Meteor Knight, Tachyon – No Trigger]**

"Step three allows me to superior call the Meteor Knight, Tachyon **[Power: 9000]** I just bound to the field, and I'll activate his skill as well!" Sekai loudly declared, "Similar to Chondrite's skill, since I have Orionus as my vanguard I get to search my deck for a grade 2 or less unit and send it to the bind zone. In this case… I'll choose my third copy of Comet Rider, Pleiades."

 **[Bound Card – Comet Rider, Pleiades – No Trigger]**

"Then I superior call my third Pleiades **[Power: 7000]** behind Tachyon, and the man himself gets a +2000 power bonus for the turn for doing so." Sekai declared seemingly happy that he's finished this longwinded explanation of his, "But don't forget that my Chondrite is swinging at you **[Total Power: 16000]**!"

"I guard with Twin Sword from my hand **[Total Shield: 5000]**!" Kokuo countered.

"Then now I'll attack you with Tachyon **[Total Power: 18000]**!" Sekai followed.

"Margal will guard **[Total Shield: 5000]**." Kokuo desperately countered.

"Then I'll end my turn and add Alastor to my hand through the skill of Kerbecs." Sekai said in a casual manner.

 **Sekai – Kokuo**

 **9 – Hand – 3**

 **2 – Soul – 1**

 **3 – Damage – 5**

 **3 – Counter Blast – 1**

 **2 – Bind Zone - 0**

 **F(2) U(14) – G-Zone – F(1) U(15)**

 **Arc Dracokid / Meteor Knight, Chondrite – Knight of Virtue, Bedivere / Knight of Benevolence, Kay**

 **Empty / Cosmic Saviour, Orionus – King of Future Knights, Alfred II / Empty**

 **Comet Rider, Pleiades / Meteor Knight, Tachyon – Empty / Guidepost Sage, Elron**

"Damn it… I'm only in this mess because of my own mistake, I knew there is a massive difference in ability when compared to the academy's strongest, I also knew that I'd probably lose this fight in the end; however… I didn't think the difference would be so huge." Kokuo thought as he internally vented his frustrations, "Damn it…. this fight to Sekai…. it is at best a remedial review of his deck's basic combos."

"You had the balls to challenge Sekai to a fight in front of so many people, so don't tell me you've lost your nerve now Kokuo/you damnable ruffian." Umi and Kisaki thought, by chance at the same time.

"So what if there is a difference between us, so what if I made a mistake, so what if others call me arrogant, and so what if the chances of me being defeated by you are just short of a 100%!" Kokuo suddenly declared outloud, "I'm still here, I haven't lost yet and I'm sure as hell not throwing in the towel. I will fight to the bitter end for the sake of my image of victory!"

"So you've steeled your resolve?" Sekai asked as he pounded his fist upon his chest, "Well come on then….. come at me with everything you have! You never know…. you might just be able to turn the match around completely."

"Stand and draw….. liberating the generation zone!" Kokuo declared as he discarded a grade 3 unit from his hand, "Lead our people to a hopeful future under the rightful king's gaze! Stride generation…. Descending Future King, Alfred II **[Power: 26000]**!"

This form of Alfred II has donned the heavy white/blue colored armor his ancestor was known for, he's even riding a flaming blue horse mount of the same species his ancestor rode, he still wields the same nimble green blade, and the design of Alfred II's armor itself due to looking up to him was heavily based upon the armor worn by the man who was known in history as the greatest of all those that have held the title of "Blaster Blade".

"Alfred II's stride skill: When I stride a G-Unit with an ability that requires an Alfred heart, I can in turn call a grade 2 or less unit with an ability that in turn requires an Alfred vanguard. In this case…. rejoin your comrades my third Knight of Virtue, Bedivere **[Power: 9000]** and until the end of my turn, the unit called with this effect gets a +5000 power bonus." Sekai explained with what would be an almost unusual level of calm for him, "Through Elron's skill I superior call my third Knight of Benevolence, Kay **[Power: 7000]**! Then I countercharge with Kay's skill."

"Defiantly don't recognize it." Sekai mumbled aloud as his eyes were drawn to Kokuo's G-Unit.

"Recognize it?" Kokuo asks.

"Huh… oh I was mumbling out loud again wasn't I?" Sekai said with a slightly embarrassed expression, "I just mean that I don't recognize your G-unit."

"You don't recognize it? How is that possible? I mean granted Descending Future King, Alfred is a pretty rare card and I only managed to get a copy from buying a box, but it's not old either. I mean shouldn't the Academy's strongest fighter be the first one who learns about new cards if not close to it?" Kokuo asked with a confused look.

"Hehe…. It's embarrassing to admit, but between all of my responsibilities I don't usually have the time to read about new cards including those of my own clan… and when I do have time….. it's not enough to read about all of them. Basically baring something particularly fantastic I'm usually the last to know about any new cards, but enough about me… so please continue." Sekai embarrassingly chuckled.

"Okay… ahem… I call behind my vanguard Swordsman of Light, Teutonic **[Power: 7000]**!" Kokuo declared as he forced himself back into fight mode, "Teutonic's skill: When he's called to the rearguard from my hand I can reveal a grade 3 unit from my hand."

 **[Revealed Card – King of Future Knights, Alfred II – No Trigger]**

"Then I add another copy of Alfred II to my hand, and discard the one I just revealed." Kokuo explained.

"Now that he has a full field….. he should be starting his attack step soon." Sekai thought.

"I declare the start of my battle phase, and thus activate the skill of Descending Future King, Alfred II: I choose a face down G-Unit and turn it face up, then for every face up copy of Descending Future King, Alfred II in my G-zone I get to select two units who for the turn get +1000 power for each of my Royal Paladin rearguards, and since my heart card is Alfred II… it gets +1 critical. As for the power bonus, I'll give it to my two copies of Bedivere."

"Wow…. that means coupled with things like Junos, Ahmes, Kay, Bedivere, and a few others…. with three face up copies and a full field, you'd be able to dish out some serious attacking power." Sekai declared as he seems impressed more impressed with Kokuo's card rather than the man himself.

"Yes….. and although right now I'm unable to wield him to his full potential…. what matters now is if you can actually block the chain of attacks led by Alfred II." Kokuo pointed out.

"True… so go ahead and declare your first attack so we can find out." Sekai retorts as he takes a defensive posture out of habit rather than necessity.

"Very well…. with a boost from Teutonic, Alfred II attacks Orionus **[Total Power: 33000 2 Crit** ]!" Kokuo declared.

"I'll nullify that attack with Dazzling Light Screen, Vega **[Perfect Defense]**!" Sekai countered as he discarded another copy of Vega from his hand to pay the cost, "And since I now have a copy of Vega in my drop zone, I get to countercharge 1."

 **[Drive Check – Nova Knight, Llew – Critical Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Nova Knight, Llew – Critical Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Pink Comet, Flogal – Critical Trigger]**

"I give all of the effects to the Bedivere I just superior called." Kokuo declared as he was barely able to hide his frustrations.

Whether it's the power within his armor or weapon, an ability of his trusty steed, and or a skill Alfred II has himself…. the king from the future and his trusty steed dashes across the stars via a series of generated floor tile sized plates of some kind of energy. Orionus is prepared to meet Alfred's two swords with his own beam saber like blade, however at the last possible second Vega stands between them a shield made of starlight that look like those tube shaped neon lights one sees on some storefronts.

"Then my powered up Bedivere will attack your vanguard after getting a boost from Kay **[Total Power: 46000 4 Crit]**!" Kokuo declared.

"Then double generation guard….. two copies of Savant of Stellar Archives, Ptolemy to the guardian circle, and then through their skills combined I get to bind two units in my drop zone!" Sekai declared as he discarded a pair of heal triggers from his hand.

 **[Bound Card – Comet Rider, Pleiades – No Trigger]**

 **[Bound Card – Dazzling Light Screen, Vega – No Trigger]**

"Then since I have a unit in play that's the same grade as the ones I just sent to my bind zone…. +5000 shield to both Ptolemy, of which means this attack of yours isn't getting through either **[Total Shield: 40000]**!"

"It's still not over yet…. I'll attack you with my other Bedivere **[Total Power: 24000]**!" Kokuo declared.

 **[Damage Check – Demi Star Warrior, Alastor – No Trigger]**

"I declare the end of my turn thus activating the skill of Swordsman of Light, Teutonic!" Kokuo informed, "By moving him into the soul since I have an Alfred vanguard and 4 or more units I get to counter charge 1 and draw."

 **Sekai – Kokuo**

 **5 – Hand – 6**

 **2 – Soul – 2**

 **4 – Damage – 5**

 **2 – Counter Blast – 3**

 **4 – Bind Zone - 0**

 **F(4) U(12) – G-Zone – F(3) U(13)**

 **Arc Dracokid / Meteor Knight, Chondrite – Knight of Virtue, Bedivere / Knight of Benevolence, Kay**

 **Empty / Cosmic Saviour, Orionus – King of Future Knights, Alfred II / Empty**

 **Comet Rider, Pleiades / Meteor Knight, Tachyon – Knight of Virtue, Bedivere / Knight of Benevolence, Kay**

"You see…. the one sided slaughter has been officially confirmed." one of the other many students in the auditorium declared in an arrogant fashion.

"About time someone puts the stake through that dumbass." Another student said in the same fashion.

Everyone in the auditorium including Umi, Kisaki, and the head honcho of the school himself expected Sekai to immediately commence with crushing Kokuo; however he surprises everyone by doing something highly unexpected. Namely he suddenly starts gently clapping his hands as if offering applause to Kokuo, and the strength of Sekai's presence causes this sound to reverberate throughout the auditorium even though the metaphorical volume itself wasn't set that high.

"Very good…. very well done Rettousei-san." Sekai said aloud as he finally finishes with his short applause.

"Well done? As far as I can tell you've been kicking my ass most of this fight." Kokuo pointed out as he was both confused and for some reason slightly insulted.

"Yes, but your desire to win hasn't wavered in the least with me of all people as your opponent. Even our 7th ranker Kisaki as strong as she is…. can't maintain a continuous resolve against me in a fight, so in this regard alone no freshmen in the school is your match." Sekai politely explained, "In fact… with the classes offered at the academy coupled with your monthly stipend….. come the annual freshmen tournament after summer break… the title of 7th rank may be called into question."

All of the students watching this fight in person or on their phones had every intention of casting Kokuo to the side for his arrogance, but now with having essentially the approval of the academy's strongest fighter…. most people are now thinking about how to get closer to this talented young fighter while the remaining few maintain their arrogant belief in Kokuo's downfall in some form or another.

"As if that ruffian could possibly ever surpass me in this lifetime or a hundred more where Vanguard exists, but only because of my respect for you Akira-senpai…. I'll take him seriously." Kisaki thought as she had the sudden urge to smack Kokuo from the highest heavens down into the earth.

"But Rettousei-san and correct me if I'm wrong, since you chose to use King of Future Knights, Alfred II as your ace…. you also desire to be a powerful figure that is a source of strength of others?" Sekai curiously asked.

"That's right." Kokuo quickly answers.

"You were certainly passionate and I believe that is indeed your true desire, but you don't fight like a king that wishes to be the source of his people's strength…. rather you fight like an emperor who wants to crush all those who oppose him with overwhelming force. When both Bediveres and even your vanguard failed to land a decisive blow you thought…. in that moment…. you'd have already crushed me, of which to me… seems like you have a lack of trust in your units." Sekai explained as he took a deep breath as if intending to go on a long-winded speech, "With that kind of mentality and that kind of trust in your deck, you'll never accomplish your dream. Either change your mentality or pick up a clan that matches it!"

Sekai pointed at Kokuo's deck as he gave that short speech and Kokuo himself whether consciously or unconsciously was aggravated by having his apparent flaws so blatantly rubbed in his face; however he ultimately ends up choosing not to act upon his aggravation.

"If this really is a problem I have then I'll overcome it, but this is a fight not a psychology class." Kokuo declared, "Just because I failed to beat you during my turn doesn't mean I'll still lose the fight."

"True… true, but out of respect for the resolve you've shown me…. instead of ending this fight with my favorite G-unit…. I'll crush you completely with a little bit of my seriousness." Sekai said with a smile as he drew for the turn.

Soon enough gone was that smile of the strongest kind, respectable, and boy next door that Sekai Akira was. That expression…. even though it was unnecessary against someone of Kokuo's skill level, had the seriousness akin to being locked in a battle to the death against an opponent of equal skill level; and the tension in the room rose accordingly such that whether they realize it or not those sitting in the auditorium likely wouldn't be able to get up from their seats even if the whole building was burning down around them.

"Generation zone release!" Sekai declared as he discarded the copy of Alastor he bounced back to his hand last turn, "Be blessed by the dragons of the cosmos as you guide us through the stars of future battles! Stride generation….. Divine Star Dragon, Draco Orionus **[Power: 26000]**!"

Strands of yellow light begin to gather around Orionus as if forming a cocoon, of which shockingly enough takes the form of that which lights the darkness of space…. a star of all things leaving only the pulsating shadowy silhouette of Orionus within the center of that star as his body slowly change shape. His two feet suddenly split apart into three directions each, his legs transformed into a hind shape, a swirl of energy starts gathering around his right arm, then a large yet thin protrusion grew out of his left, next large wing-like protrusions grew out of both of his shoulders, and then from his head two horns grow from his head. Then this cocoon in the form of a sun explodes in the form of a flaming vertical column revealing this evolved form of Orionus is a humanoid dragon like entity with what appears to be an actual galaxy hovering over his right arm like a shield, a giant blue blade extends from the mouth of a gauntlet in the shape of a dragon face like a tongue, shoulder armor that could easily be mistaken for the wings of an aircraft, he has two blue horns attached to his head, his entire body is twinkling as though infused with a countless number of stars, and most importantly his size has reached at least over 10 meters.

"It's so pretty." Umi thought.

"Draco Orionus is an amazing sight? Though there's no lore to confirm it as of yet, I believe Orionus achieved this form after absorbing the energy of a Cosmo Dragon that greatly dwarfs even Soul Saver Dragon in strength." Sekai explained as his casual demeanor reappeared only just long enough to explain that little tidbit, "But now… the stride skill of Orionus!"

As keeping with the skill of Cosmic Saviour, Orionus…. Sekai quickly picks up the top three cards of his deck

 **[Bound Card - Unrivalled Fighter of Planets, Vorpal Sword Battler – No Trigger]**

"I choose to superior call Comet Rider, Pleiades **[Power: 7000]** with a +5000 power bonus, then I counter charge 1 through the Pleiades I already had in play, then my starter gets a +5000 power bonus through his skill, and now fight beside your future self….. I call my avatar Cosmic Saviour, Orionus **[Power: 11000]**!" Sekai declared as he placed his hand over his G-zone, "The skill of Divine Star Dragon, Draco Orionus activates!"

The miniature galaxy over the right arm of this evolved Orionus begins to spin as though it were an industrial fan, then the rapidly rotating galaxy begins to spew out particles of light (of which were likely the miniaturized stars of this miniature galaxy) like a lawn sprinkler, and then all of those particles of light were drawn to the three units on Sekai's front row shortly before being absorbed like a space shuttle re-entering the earth's atmosphere.

"All of the units on my front row get +3000 power for every card in my bind zone making a grand total of +12000, and 1 additional skill for the turn." Sekai explained as he took a deep breathe, "With a boost from Pleiades, my rearguard Orionus will attack your vanguard **[Total Power: 30000]**!"

"Damn damn damn….. I only have enough shield to block 3 of his attacks…. no choice." Kokuo frustratingly thought.

"Now show me…. do you have the ability to defend yourself against my assault? Or will what true faith you do have in your deck be enough to pull you through?" Sekai asked as the eyes of a hunter appeared in his gaze.

"No guard!" Sekai reluctantly declared aloud.

This second Orionus swung his green colored energy sword straight down upon Alfred II, of whom was able to block with his nimble blade; Orionus is able to easily break through the guard of Alfred II thanks to the sheer difference in power in order to land a potentially lethal blow, and remember…. in space no one can hear you scream.

 **[Damage Check – Margal – Draw Trigger]**

 **Final Result**

 **Sekai – Kokuo**

 **7 – Hand – 6**

 **2 – Soul – 2**

 **4 – Damage – 6**

 **3 – Counter Blast – 3**

 **4 – Bind Zone - 0**

 **F(6) U(10) – G-Zone – F(3) U(13)**

 **Arc Dracokid / Meteor Knight, Chondrite – Knight of Virtue, Bedivere / Knight of Benevolence, Kay**

 **Comet Rider, Pleiades / Divine Star Dragon, Draco Orionus – King of Future Knights, Alfred II / Empty**

 **Comet Rider, Pleiades / Cosmic Saviour, Orionus – Knight of Virtue, Bedivere / Knight of Benevolence, Kay**

* * *

Kokuo wanted to immediately vent the frustrations caused by his loss in a rather vocal fashion; however he still considers himself an honorable fighter despite his delinquent attitude/appearance and quietly collects his deck while Sekai does the same.

"Thank you for the exchange of pointers senpai." Kokuo said as he bows slightly out of respect before returning to his seat.

Several people continue to talk about Kokuo under their breath as he walks by, but between his delinquent appearance and Sekai's compliment few dare to actually say anything negative before him.

"Stow it…. I'm not in the mood." Kokuo said to Umi as he saw her open her mouth while he sat down in his seat.

"My…. you should take the effort to be more aware of the effect your actions have around you should you take such bold actions in the future." Umi explained.

"Cut the BS… if you want to cuss me out…. do it when we're out of here." Kokuo grumbled.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Kokuo…. I'm just a simple girl with strong family values." Umi retorts as she proves how strong the BS side of the force is with her.

"Really… I mean really?" Kokuo asked as he couldn't help but facepalm himself in response to his friend's reply.

"All that aside though… how was he?" Umi asked as she was clearly referring to Sekai.

"Strong… the difference between him and I is as big as the difference between the heavens and Earth, but… at least now I know what I need to do in order to close that distance." Kokuo answered as he couldn't help but stare at his shaking hand, "I was planning on waiting until I got used to the school, but if they're open….. first thing after class tomorrow I'm going to use the Academy's advanced training facilities."

"Even if it was one-sided, after seeing such an amazing fight….. I think I'll joi-" Umi was saying.

"Regardless of what all of you are thinking, I hope you all enjoyed this unexpected fight." Sekai declared aloud.

Once again the attention of the crowd was drawn to the academy's strongest fighter as he seemingly produced a microphone out of nowhere while the recently used fight table was once again stored under the stage.

"All of you freshmen are considered the most talented fighters of your generation, but many including all of you and those who have previously walked through these walls tend to think it can't be helped if you lose to someone with talent!" Sekai said aloud as he took a deep breath, "Take our 10th ranker Aadyn Rodgers….. as the principal mentioned, despite his rank…. his actual skill is second only to mine, but what most of you probably don't know is that he possess the least talent amongst the current top 10…. in fact you could say he outright lacks it."

That caused many of the people in the auditorium to once again be sent into a tizzy of discussion as they couldn't imagine the possibility that one of the Academy's legendary figures could be a talentless hack, and by doing so they completely ignoring the tone of admiration in Sekai's voice.

"Be that as it may… the reason he reached his current status is because he could an indifferent look at what he lacks in order to find out what he has to do to obtain it. This is why you freshmen will have to go through the most brutal hell week in the history of the school as Aadyn had to push himself that hard to make up for his lack of talent and reach his current level, and in order to survive the principal has planned for this year…. it is a train you must all do your best to aquire. None of you have given up yet and all of you are still hopeful, so you better stand up and fight for your own image of victory!" Sekai declared in a loud almost booming tone of voice, "Thank you for your time, and for all of you here…. I wish you the best of luck for your ideal Vanguard world."

Whether it was because they were actually moved by Sekai's speech or felt they had to because of his rank, nearly all of the people sitting in the auditorium break off into thunderous applause as the man himself exits straight right. After a few minutes the students in the auditorium start to leave as well, however the actions of four high school freshmen in particular are worthy of note (2 of which whose identity are easy to guess). The first was a young man who both only just got up from his seat in the back of the auditorium and is a freshman of the high school division clutching his deck as though it were a rosary.

"I knew all of the students here including my fellow freshmen were strong, but I didn't think they'd be this strong. Sekai is as big a monster as all those articles say he is….. and then there's Kokuo…. even though I'm officially ranked above him….. I think he's actually a little stronger than me." the teen thought as he took a deep breath to calm his nerves, "Goes to show you that when there are lists like this…. there are always people who could place higher than they actually are. No matter… for mama's sake….. I have to rise through the rankings as fast as possible, but don't worry….. we'll do it together…. right partner?"

Then another student…. a young girl who a few others are admiring from a distance as though she were the cute mascot character of the school seems to be lost in thought as she finally exits the auditorium.

"Hmmm….. that Kokuo acts a lot like the most precious person of Suzu, but he's clearly not him. Suzu's most important person would have ranked higher than that Kisaki girl, but then….. just where could Suzu's most important person be?" the teenaged girl mumbled aloud as it's currently impossible to tell if she's talking about someone else or is referring to herself in the third person, "No matter…. it looks like my freshmen year will be all kinds of fun with so many interesting people."

Finally the last two students, of whom are indeed Kokuo and Umi as many of you may have already guessed….. somehow found themselves as one of the first groups of students to exit the auditorium despite where they were actually sitting. Though the auditorium itself is still in sight for them, Umi and Kokuo are now walking back towards the school's eastern entrance so they can take the bus ride home.

"I must admit Akira-senpai's speech was really impressive." Umi said in a nice tone despite her dialogue options being limited due to the presence of nearby students.

"Yeah…" Kokuo mumbled as he seems heavily entrapped with his own train of thought.

"Hello Kokuo, are you there?" Umi asked as she instantly starts to suspect her friend isn't really paying attention to her.

"Yeah." Kokuo mumbled.

"I just… I just have to tell you before it's too late… for the sake of a major business deal… my parents have decided to marry me off to a member of the British royal family." Umi said in such a strong deadpan tone that indicates she's clearly lying.

"Oka…. F*** no, I will absolutely not allow you to be tied to those gigantic tea and crumpet pricks! If necessary I'll barge into the wedding hall myself!" Kokuo suddenly screamed as Umi's little attention test angered him quite extremely.

"Jesus Kokuo…. calm down…. it was just a joke to see if you were paying attention." Umi said in a awed and surprised tone as she clearly didn't expect Kokuo to be so aggravated by her little stunt.

"Huh? Oh… ohhhh….. I'm sorry…. I don't know why I reacted like that." Kokuo said after taking a deep breath to calm himself down after his mind finally registered his earlier statement, "To answer your question….. even without really thinking about the concept…. I always thought I took an indifferent look at what it is I lacked as a fighter, but now….. after listening to Seka…. excuse me….. Akira-senpai point out my flaws…. I don't know what to think."

"Hmh… where as I knew what my flaws as a person are, but I don't think I've ever taken an indifferent look at the things I lack." Umi retorts as she seemed amused by both her own response and that of the response of her friend Kokuo.

"Still….. if that trait is something I lack….. then I'll train my ass off as hard as I need to in order to obtain it…. both for the sake of my dream….. and to payback this loss." Kokuo declared.

"Whereas I still don't know what I want to do in the world let alone the world of Vanguard, but it's clear….. after seeing the tip of the Academy's spear…. I have to do everything I can to get stronger as well!" Umi thought as he unknowingly started walking down the path to form her resolve.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

Kokuo: Is that…..

Umi: Yeah….. it's music, but where's it coming from?

Sekai: What…. what…. are you…. doing here?

?: Just seeing what the person you're so heavily interested in can do, so it shouldn't be that big a deal for you.

Kokuo: Next time onCardfight Vanguard: Setsuzoku Sensō, "Hell Week's Music"

Umi: You know… they say classical music helps with the growth of plants.

* * *

 **OC Card List**

 **Royal Paladin**

 **Grade 1**

Swordsman of Light, Teutonic

Power: 7000 Shield: 5000 Race: Human

Flavor: I am not the one who holds the title of "Blaster Blade" as here I'm merely a servant of my lord.

[AUTO]:[Choose a grade 3 card from your hand, and reveal it] When this unit is placed on (RC) from hand, you may pay the cost. If you do, search your deck for up to one grade 3 card with "Alfred" in its card name, reveal it to your opponent, put into your hand, shuffle your deck, choose a card from your hand, and discard it.

[AUTO](RC):[Put this unit into your soul] At the end of your turn if you have a Vanguard with "Alfred" in its card name, and four or more "Royal Paladin" units, you may pay the cost. If you do, counter charge 1 and draw a card.

Lore: This knight is known for serving with Alfred II as his right hand, and was naturally one of the few members of the Royal Paladins who followed their lord into the past. In his timeline he has the fame that comes with wielding the sword of the man who was coincidentally known as the right hand of Alfred II's ancestor, however to avoid unnecessary interference in the past…. Teutonic left that blade in the future and once again donned his old name in service to his king.

 **Grade 3**

King of Future Knights, Alfred II

Power: 11000 Race: Human

Flavor: Those who would steal from the United Sanctuary shall feel the weight of my blade.

[Auto](VC) Generation Break 2 ( _Active if you have two or more face up G units in total on your (VC) or G zone_ ): At the start of your battle phase, choose up to 3 of your "Royal Paladin" rearguard units, and until end of turn those units get "[Cont](RC): During your turn, this unit gets [Power]+1000 for each of your "Royal Paladin" rear-guards."

[Auto](VC):[Counter Blast 1] During your turn when your G unit with an ability that requires an "Alfred" heart Stride, you may pay the cost. If you do, search your deck for up to 1 Grade 2 or less unit, call it to (RC), shuffle your deck, and until end of turn the called unit gets [Power]+5000.

Lore: Though named Alfred II and looks to be an exact double of the first, he is in actuality a descendant of the great king who led the United Sanctuary through the two rebellions of the Shadow Paladins, The War of Liberation, the War against the Invaders, and the Demiurge incident from centuries into the future. Make no mistake though….. despite the similarity in appearance to his great ancestor, he considers himself to be a stern king who is a source of strength to his people rather than a king who draws his strength from them as is how he views his ancestor.

Thanks to a combination of help from the Zenon and Chronojet of both his time line and the past as well as with the destruction of the stride gate….. Alfred II traveled back to the past and infiltrated the retinue of his great ancestor. His reason for doing so known only to the figures just mentioned and the few who came with him from the future was to "Stop a band of rogues who would dare to "steal" the United Sanctuary's future!"

 **Grade 4**

Descending Future King, Alfred II

Power: 15000+ Race: Human

Flavor: The once hot-headed king now knows what it means to lead!

 **[Stride]** -Stride Step-[Choose one or more cards with the sum of their grades being 3 or greater from your hand, and discard them] **Stride** this card on your (VC) from face down.

[Auto](VC) Generation Break 2 ( _Active if you have two or more face up G units in total on your (VC) or G zone_ ):[Counter Blast (1), Soul Blast (1) & choose a face down G-Unit with the same name as this one and turn it face up] At the start of your battle phase, if you have a heart card with "Alfred" in its card name, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose 2 of your units for ever face up copy of "Descending Future King, Alfred II" in your G-Zone, and until end of turn those units get "[Cont](RC): During your turn, this unit gets [Power]+1000 for each of your "Royal Paladin" rear-guards.", and if you have a geart card with "Alfred II" in its card name, this unit also gets [Critical]+1 until end of turn.

Lore: This older form of Alfred II comes from a timeline where he never traversed into the past and after the youthful king has been tempered by several years of experience due to leading the United Sanctuary through war and peace. This Alfred II still believes in being a king who is a source of strength to his people rather than someone who draws strength from them, but no longer is he as inflexible as he was in his youth.

He still however suffers through the problems caused by a certain band of rogues stealing from the United Sanctuary, so naturally he jumped at the first call of his youthful self from an alternate timeline, and upon arrival into this past era he loudly declared "Those who steal from the United Sanctuary shall taste my blade!"

 **Cosmic Sanctum**

Sulmore: The following clan pulled from the Vanguard fanon wiki was created by user Kazuya Tachibana, and Kazuya should you read this one day…. much like the chapter with Labyrinth Foundry I apologize if the description I give to units that do not have pictures attached do not in turn match the appearance you had for them in your mind.

 **Grade 0**

Arc Dracokid

Power: 5000 Shield: 10000 Race: Cosmo Dragon

[AUTO]:Forerunner (When a unit of the same clan rides this unit, you may call this unit to (RC))

[AUTO](RC)[1/Turn] **Generation Break 1** _(Active if you have one or more face up G units in total on your (VC) or G zone)_ : When a card is placed into the bind zone face-up by the effects of one of your cards, this unit gets [Power]+5000 until the end of the turn.

Meteor Knight, Rigel (Critical)

Power: 4000 Shield: 10000 Race: Meteoroid

[AUTO](R):[Put this unit into your soul] When your vanguard attacks, if you have a Grade 3 or greater Vanguard with "Orionus" in its card name, you may pay the cost. If you do, draw a card and choose one of your vanguards, and it gets [Power] +5000 until end of that battle.

Stellar Combustion, Zeke (Critical)

Power: 5000 Shield: 10000 Race: Meteoroid

Starbridge Trooper, Core (Draw)

Power: 5000 Shield: 5000 Race: Meteoroid

Compassion Star, Cassiopeia (Heal)

Power: 5000 Shield: 10000 Race: Meteoroid

Terminus Zwei: Technically my friend here never mentioned any of the heal triggers of the Cosmic Sanctum clan by name in this chapter, but I figured that I should list one here for posterity's sake especially since a G-Guardian was used.

 **Grade 1**

Comet Rider, Pleiades

Power: 7000 Shield: 5000 Race: Meteoroid

[AUTO](RC)[1/Turn] **Generation Break 1** When your card gets sent to the bind zone by the effect of one of your cards, if you have a grade 3 or greater vanguard with "Orionus" in its card name, Counter Charge (1).

Demi Star Warrior, Alastor

Power: 7000 Shield: 5000 Race: Human

[AUTO]:[Choose a grade 3 card from your hand, and reveal it] When this unit is placed on (RC) from hand, you may pay the cost. If you do, search your deck for up to one grade 3 card with "Orionus" in its card name, reveal it to your opponent, put into your hand, shuffle your deck, choose a card from your hand, and discard it.

[CONT](Hand):While you are paying the cost for Stride, this card gets grade+2.

Dazzling Light Screen, Vega

Power: 6000 Shield: 0 Race: Spaceroid

[CONT]: Sentinel (You may only have up to four cards with "[CONT]: Sentinel" in a deck)

[AUTO]:[Choose a card from your hand, and discard it] When this unit is placed on (GC) from hand, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your vanguards that is being attacked, and that unit cannot be hit until end of that battle. Then, if there is a card named "Dazzling Star Barrier, Vega" in your drop zone, choose a card from your damage zone, and turn it face up.

 **Grade 2**

Unrivalled Fighter of Planets, Vorpal Sword Battler

Power: 9000 Shield: 5000 Race: Meteoroid

[AUTO](RC) **Generation Break 1** _(Active if you have one or more face up G units in total on your (VC) or G zone)_ :When this unit attacks a vanguard, this unit gets [Power]+3000 until end of that battle.

Meteor Knight, Tachyon

Power: 9000 Shield: 5000 Race: Human

[AUTO] **Generation Break 1** _(Active if you have one or more face up G units in total on your (VC) or G zone)_ ::[Counterblast (1) & Soulblast (1)] When this unit is placed on (RC), if you have a Grade 3 or greater vanguard with "Orionus" in its name, you may pay the cost. If you do, search your deck for a Grade 2 or less card, bind it and call it to (RC), and this unit gets [Power] +2000 until the end of the turn.

Meteor Knight, Chondrite

Power: 9000 Shield: 5000 Race: Human

[AUTO](RC) **Generation Break 1** _(Active if you have one or more face up G units in total on your (VC) or G zone)_ ::[Counter Blast (1) and choose one of your rear-guards, and bind it face up] When this unit attacks a vanguard, if this unit is boosted, you may pay the cost. If you do, search your deck for a grade 2 or less card, bind it face up, and choose up to one card your bind zone, call it to (RC) and shuffle your deck.

 **Grade 3**

Cosmic Saviour, Orionus

Power: 11000 Race: Cosmo Hero

[ACT](VC)[1/Turn] **Generation Break 2** _(Active if you have two or more face up G units in total on your (VC) or G zone)_ : [Counterblast (1) and bind one of your rear-guards] Choose up to one card in your bind zone, call it to (RC) and this unit gets [Power]+10000 and [Critical]+1 until the end of the turn.

[AUTO] (VC)[Counterblast (1)]:During your turn, when your G Unit Stride, you may pay the cost. If you do, look at the top three cards of your deck, choose up to one card from among them, bind it face up, then choose up to one card in your bind zone, call it to (RC), and shuffle your deck. Then, the unit called by this effect get [Power]+5000 until the end of the turn.

Meteor Knight, Jet

Power: 11000 Race: Human

[AUTO](VC) Generation Break 1 (This ability is active if you have one or more face up G units in total on your (VC) or G zone):[Counter Blast (1)] When this unit's attack hits a vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose a card in your bind zone and call it to the R.

[AUTO](VC):During your turn, when your G unit Stride, choose one of your vanguards, and it gets [Power]+5000 until end of turn.

 **Grade 4**

Interplanetary Beast, Starburst Kerbecs

Power: 15000+ Race: Cosmo Beast

 **[Stride]** -Stride Step-[Choose one or more cards with the sum of their grades being 3 or greater from your hand, and discard them] **Stride** this card on your (VC) from face down..

[ACT](VC)[1/Turn]:[Counterblast (1) & Choose a face down card in your G Zone and turn it face up] Look at the top four cards of your deck, choose up to two cards from among them, bind them face up, then choose up to one card in your bind zone, call it to (RC) and shuffle your deck. Then,until the end of the turn, if you have a heart with "Orionus" in its name, that unit gets [Power] +3000 and "[AUTO](RC): At the end of your turn, put this unit into your hand."

Savant of Stellar Archives, Ptolemy

Shield: 15000 Race: Human

[G guardian] (Usable when both fighters' vanguards are grade 3 or greater, and the number of face up G guardians in your G zone is three or less)-Opponent Turn's Guard Step-[Choose a "HEAL" from your hand, and discard it] Call this card to your (GC) from face down.

[AUTO]: When this card is placed on the (GC), choose a card in your drop zone, and bind that card face up. Then, if you have a unit the same grade as that card, this unit gets [Shield]+5000.

Divine Star Dragon, Draco Orionus

Power: 15000+ Race: Cosmo Dragon Lord

[Stride]-Stride Step-[Choose one or more cards with the sum of their grades being 3 or greater from your hand, and discard them] Stride this card on your (VC) from face down.

[ACT](VC)[1/Turn]:[Choose a face down card named "Divine Star Dragon, Draco Orionus" in your G Zone and turn it face up] Until the end of the turn, this unit gets "[AUTO(VC):[Choose one of your rear-guards, and bind it face up] When this unit's attack hits a vanguard, look at the top four cards deck, bind up to one cards from among them and bind them face up, shuffle your deck, then choose up to one card from your bind zone and call it to (RC)." and "[CONT](VC) Generation Break 3 (Active if you have three or more face up G units in total on your (VC) or G zone): During your turn, the units in your front row get [Power]+3000 for each face up card in your bind zone."


	5. Hell Week's Music

**Cardfight Vanguard: Setsuzoku Sensō**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Hell Week's Music**

A day has gone by since Kokuo's crushing defeat at the hands of Setsuzoku Academy's strongest Sekai Akira, however no one dares to mock the former of the two thanks to the words said by the latter. Still….. the fight itself ends up becoming quite a hot topic of discussion between students and even a few reporters that concern themselves with the Vanguard world. The members of Umi', Kokuo, and Kisaki's shared class; however, have no interest in such a discussion as they walk into their assigned classroom.

"Ow ow ow…. my legs…. my arms…. my back." Umi groaned as her body is in a great deal of discomfort.

"I… could…. deal with it….. so can you." Kokuo mumbled as he looks as though his bones are shattering like glass with each step he takes.

"Hmph… ruffian, I didn't think you'd be able to move after being under that exercise sociopath's thumb a second time." Kisaki said in a rather cold manner to Kokuo as she refused to look him in the eyes, "As for you… Umi Kitagawa… thankfully you're able to move as it would be embarrassing if someone I approved of missed class for a reason as ridiculous as a little body pain.

The rest of the class along with this unusual trio of musketeers had cold compacts and hot compresses attached to various body parts. In case you haven't figured it out yet, the entire class was starting to feel the severe aftereffects of their homeroom teacher's idea of "a little exercise." In fact if one was here in the classroom, they'd be able to see there are a few empty chairs. Clearly that means a few students couldn't even get out of bed in the morning.

"Sure I'm sore as all hell, but at least unlike a certain someone I don't need to put up some false bravado about it." Kokuo declared in a purposefully cocky manner as he makes it quite clear he's talking about Kisaki.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kisaki retorts as she gave off an arrogant smirk.

"Surrrrreee you do." Kokuo said in a sarcastic matter as he for some reason sets up a small pencil on the table as though it were a football.

Kokuo flicks the metaphorical football towards Kisaki with his thumb….. specifically he aims for one of her sleeves. The pencil did her sleeve yet it failed to move it, however it does cause Kisaki to shiver as though she were suddenly kicked into a room with below zero temperature. We all know in reality that it was a pain-induced shiver.

"Damn ruffian, you dare to treat a lady in such a manner?!" Kisaki yelled as she suddenly stood up from her seat.

"My mother certainly did teach me to show a lady common courtesy, but for me to show that to you…. well let's just say you could learn from Umi here." Kokuo retorts nodding his head towards his best friend as he stands up from his seat as well.

"Awwww…. Thank you for the compliment." Umi said in a tone that indicates she feels legitimately flattered.

All Umi received in turn was a sudden look from Kokuo that basically said, "We both know you don't act like a girl, so don't bother trying to give me that bull."

"Then perhaps I'll show you just who the superior gender is." Kisaki declared in an angry tone as she took out her deck.

"Sure…. why not… there's no one to interrupt us this ti-" Kokuo was saying.

"Sorry for being late again class…. I made the mistake of trying to enter the school through a gate with members of the press lined up outside of it, so put away your stuff as it is time to take attendance." Professor Ryushi declared as he walked into the class.

All Professor Ryushi does is indeed take attendance, however it takes a bit longer than one might expect since it's both the second day of school and the students in the professor's class have a good reason to be a bit despondent.

"Now… since I have yet to memorize everyone's names… please say something if I forgot to call out a name." Professor Ryushi said out loud.

"Excuse me sensei, even though he isn't actually here you forgot to call out Ulric's name." one of the students in the class pointed out, "In fact you didn't call the names of the other students who aren't here."

"Hehhh… I was going t explain afterwards…. but I suppose I should get it over with." Professor Ryushi sighed, "As a part of the principal's policies said to raise the bar for the ability expected of an academy student…. those who fail to attend certain school functions without legitimate reason such as yesterday's opening ceremonies will be or rather has already been expelled."

That piece of news has surprised and scared all of the students in the class including the arrogant Kisaki, and it's safe to say every student in the school will be receiving this news if they haven't already. Those who have heard including this class are already voicing their objections in a rather loud fashion.

"What the hell is this?!" one student screamed.

"That's complete bullshit unfair…. I didn't go to yesterday's ceremonies, so why the hell am I still here!" another student yelled.

"You didn't know about this?!" both Umi and Kokuo asked of Kisaki at the same time.

"I knew that elder… I mean the principal wanted to put policies in place to raise the level of the academy, but I didn't think it would be this strict nor did I know since I myself am a freshman after all." Kisaki explained as she herself isn't sure how to take this news.

"I did say "without legitimate reason" did I not? I don't blame you though as many members of the teaching staff including me objected to such policy changes." Professor Ryushi declared, "Now there are still events that you will be expelled for missing regardless of how good your excuse is, however Setsuzoku Academy understands that while Vanguard is the most important thing in your lives since…. they also understand that it isn't the only thing in your lives."

Professor Ryushi goes on to explain how students with a part-time job, students with a doctor appointment, students with unavoidable family responsibilities, etc would not be expelled for not attending certain Academy Events. He then goes off to list the few school events a student absolutely will be expelled for regardless of their reason. Such events include the famous summer training camp, the more obvious end of the year exams, and a couple of additional ones in between.

"Now that's over with…. it's time to give you all a bit of a workout." Professor Ryushi informed.

The students in the class all recall the dreadful experience of being forced to jog while wearing full body weight suits resulting in a shiver being sent down all of their spines. The ones who collapsed yesterday have it especially bad as they in turn collapse one more on top of their desks after recalling the sight of that lake.

"Who did I piss off in a past life?" Umi thought.

"It's okay…. I survived 2 days…. and they say 3rd try is the charm right?" Kokuo thought as he maintains a straight face, but on the inside is absolutely dreading the thought of an increased heart rate.

"As the Academy's 7th strongest…. Such things will be a piece of cake for me." Kisaki thought as she had to will her body away from making the motions necessary to cry in a corner.

"Don't worry… I have no intentions of making you run around the campus just yet today." Professor Ryushi said.

The entire class was so relieved about the thought of not having to exercise such they don't notice their teacher said "just yet today." Or maybe a few do notice, but they're just too relieved for all the same reasons to care.

"A professional Vanguard fighter needs a strong mind to go along with a strong body, so in other words…. a pop quiz….. no that's too nice a word…. a surprise test." Professor Ryushi explained as he started pressing buttons on his touch-screen phone.

The students found their phones overridden with a new screen containing a Vanguard related question.

"Simple enter your answer, select confirm, and the programming on the pone will take you to the next question. There are 25 questions covering four clans selected at random making a total of 100 questions in all. After the results are tallied… well let's just say you want to be in the top 50% tomorrow." Professor Ryushi explained.

After the professor's words once again reminded them of yesterday's events, the entire class focuses all of their attention on their respective phones waiting for their teacher to give permission to begin.

"But don't even bother to try and cheat as while some of you might share the same clan or 2 on your test….. absolutely none of the questions are the same for anyone here. In fact…. you could say these tests were tailor made for your respective fighting style." Professor Ryushi declared as he had a slightly cocky grin on his face, "You may begin."

Umi might not have the slightest clue as to what Kokuo and Kisaki are being tested on, however she herself is being tested on the Royal Paladin clan, the Cosmic Sanctum clan, and much to her inconvenience 2 other clans she's never seen nor heard of before in her life. Furthermore these questions consisted of not only matching Card A to Effect B; but also multiple choice, essay-based, unit lore, sources of inspiration for individual card art, questions where you'd take the cards given to you to figure out exactly how to win the match that turn, and math questions based around the power/shield value of a combination of cards of the clan.

"Oh…. I know this one…. Kokuo used this card a lot when we were kids." Umi thought as she searched for a question she actually knew the answer to.

The students continue to focus on their sudden tests yet as time continues to march on the expressions on many of their faces begin to change. At first they have the focus on would expect before an exam, then the budding confusion as one encounters an increasing number of unfamiliar topics, fear as they realize they won't finish the test on time (even though their teacher didn't actually give a time limit), and finally dread begins to appear on a few faces as they realize there's no way they'll be passing this test. Kisaki's facial expression sits on the foremost extreme of these examples, Kokuo's rests somewhere in the middle, and Umi's expression lands smack dap in the lattermost extreme.

"Argghhh….. f*** this shit." Umi thought as she repeatedly taps her forehead on the section of desk in front of her.

Eventually Umi gives up, accepts the fact she won't be able to answer the remaining questions correct or otherwise, and submits her test digitally to Professor Ryushi. Umi then breathes a sigh of relief as if a massive weight was lifted off of her shoulders.

"And that makes the last one." Professor Ryushi mumbled as received a notice on his fancy phone that the last student has turned in their surprise test, "I'll give you all 5 minutes to go to the bathroom or do what you need to do, but afterwards I want you all ready to run another lap around the lake."

"Arghhhhh." the entire class collectively groans.

* * *

As much as they'd like to complain…. no one in the class…. not even Kokuo or Kisaki had the courage to go against the exercise demon before them. The entire class finds themselves once again jogging around the lake wearing weight suits that consist of 1/3rd their total weight, however the pace they're all running at is as nowhere near as fast as it was yesterday.

"Just what the f*** kind of bull**** is this ******** trying to f****** make us do?" Umi mumbled as her true nature started to bubble up to the surface while drops of sweat started to roll down the rest of her.

"I know you probably want to take a blunt instrument to the side of our teacher's head right now, but do your best to hold it in." Kokuo pointed out as he patted Umi on the top of her head whilst jogging alongside her.

"You bet you're a** that I wa-" Umi was about to yell.

"Some of you probably think I'm being needlessly cruel with your education right?" Professor Ryushi asked as he spoke into a megaphone, "If you think so….. go ahead and say it. I won't hold it against any of you."

It doesn't help the professor's case either as he addresses his student from the back of a golf cart while another member of the school's staff drives.

"Yes you are!" most of the class yelled together in unison.

"I figured most of you would say as such." Professor Ryushi sighed, "Well allow me to explain why I make you go through such intensive workouts."

Professor Ryushi had his entire class focused upon him, but they didn't forget to maintain their jogging pace less they wish to suffer his wrath either.

"I'm sure you all noticed at times when watching professional fights live…. thanks to the combined imagination of the involved parties you can feel as though you're watching the units themselves battle each other on the Planet Cray whether it be a snowy mountain or a sweltering dessert." Professor Ryushi explained, "The heat, cold, and or whatever else as a result of this imagination is at its worst for the fighters involved. This is why… KEEP THOSE LEGS UP…. I put great emphasis in your physical conditioning."

"Excuse me….. pro…. Professor, but….. what….. what does that have to do with Vanguard?" another student asked as he rapidly gasped for air whilst maintaining his jog.

"Some of the top professional fighters can make up their lack of practical skill through the strength of their imagination, then through such a powerful imagination they can make their opponent feel as though they're personally being burned/frozen/crushed/sliced/etc in reality resulting in a psychological blow that in turn lowers their performance. Now for legal reasons I can't actually swing a sword at any of you." Professor Ryushi continued to explain.

That wasn't a joke for the record…. If Professor Ryushi thought he could get away with swinging a real sword at his students for the sake of strengthen their physical bodies….. he'd do it in a heartbeat.

"But by strengthening your physical bodies in a variety of conditions, you end up strengthening your mind, and thus you increase your ability to resist the blows to your psyche such imaginative fighters will have." Professor Ryushi concluded, "Kokuo Rettousei, you should know exactly what I'm talking about….. especially since Sekai Akira is such an imagination oriented fighter."

"Yes… I was so amazed by his imagination that I forgot to think about the best way to fight, but if the chance prevents itself….. even if I still end up losing…. I won't make that mistake twice." Kokuo said aloud though no one seemed to notice that he clenched his fists as he spoke.

"Good….. now then…. PICK UP THE PACE YOU MAGGOTS! AT THIS RATE YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO HANDLE A LIGHT BREEZE LET ALONE A BLADE OF WIND!" Professor Ryushi screamed, of which had the effect of instantly causing his students to pick up their pace.

No one ended up collapsing once the PE class from hell came to an end today, but that was only because of the time constraints. Umi, Kokuo, Kisaki, and the rest of their classmates had general education courses up until close to noon for lunch, however since it is still Hell Week….. these teachers included intensive lecture and surprise quizzes as well. Everyone was just happy that they didn't have to run a lap around the lake each time. Kokuo headed towards one of the school's advanced training facilities while Umi walked to the closest cafeteria for lunch.

"Alright….. get a little food in my gut…. then off to the Academy Library… to spend hours….. reviewing every clan that's ever existed ever." Umi thought as she patiently waited in the lunch line.

Umi was also wallowing in dread as she thought about the number of cards she'd have to memorize, however her mood takes a turn for the better once she reaches the front of the line. It was there she saw her favorite chocolate desert….. a slice of sachertorte chocolate cake…. the last one of this batch in fact. This fact alone immediately improves Umi's mood.

"My god… it's the legendary sachertorte… it's been 5 months since I've had anything with chocolate in it. Why…. why did my parents both have to be allergic to chocolate to the point where even smelling it triggers their allergies? Whatever….. this is clearly a sign of good things to come." Umi thought as she was practically an inch short of crying tears of joy.

Umi naturally directed her hands towards this delectable pasty while fantasizing/debating about how she'd consume it, however just as her fingers were about to touch the edge of the plate another hand unexpectedly takes it. Unfortunately Umi is unable to see the face of her cake thief as he's already walking towards the cafeteria's exit, however she can tell that he's wearing Setsuzoku Academy's sports jersey and sweat pants that comes with the PE uniform under a fully body weight suit that is clearly much heavier than the one Umi had to wear. She was about to run after him when one of the cafeteria workers got her attention, of whom was the one Kisaki once mentioned to be the 3rd strongest fighter on the school's staff

"You motherf****** piece of s*** you dare to f****** take my cake. I swear I'll *****, then ******, and finally ********* until you beg for mercy that will not come." Umi thought as she comes a hair's breath away from screaming that out loud.

"Thank you for the treat grandma." The cake thief said in a joking sarcastic tone.

"Who are you calling your grandma you damn brat?!" the old lunch lady yelled all the while passing the cake thief of a plastic container to hold his loot in, "Come behind here and I'll smack you on yours til you know who your grandma is!"

"Ha ha…. sorry, but maybe another time." the cake thief chucked as he left this cafeteria.

Umi was actually about to run after him when one of the cafeteria workers got her attention, of whom was the one Kisaki once mentioned to be the 3rd strongest fighter on the school's staff

"Sorry kid…. that was the last piece we had for the day, but we are making them again tomorrow so I'll see about saving you a piece." the old lunch lady sighed, "I swear this is why I keep telling the line of stoic-dumbasses that become the principal that I get giving privileges to encourage growth, but things like giving the ability to skip the lunch line to-"

Umi doesn't even let this respectable member of the school's staff finish her sentence as the former runs after the villain that would dare to steal her rightful piece of delicious chocolate cake.

"The hell… how'd he get so far? It's only been a few seconds." Umi mumbled aloud especially since there was no one else around as she came out of the cafeteria.

The reason Umi said that was because the moment she came outside…. she saw the cake thief jogging at a fast pace while already being at least half a mile down one of the roads leading away from the cafeteria.

"Oh hell no! You're not getting away you mother******!" Umi thought as she chased after the cake thief.

* * *

Umi's pursuit of this cake thief (while at the same time remaining undetected) proves difficult simply due to how fast he was moving despite the weight he was carrying, and the only reason she doesn't lose him outright is due to the cake thief occasionally slowing down as he makes a turn on one of the academy's many pathways. Eventually the cake thief stops right before a clearly used trail into one of the school's forest filled sections in order to tie his shoes.

"Bloody… f******* hell…. does….. this guy….. have rockets….. attached….. to his god damn f******* legs?" Umi thought as she hid behind a nearby tree whilst gasping for breath.

"Alright….. when I get back…. I'll put you in the fridge, finish up my workout, get a few guys together for that game I've been reading about, and I guess….. I'll go from there." the cake thief mumbled referring to his loot as he took his first step on this forest path.

"Fridge? Wait….. is he seriously going into the forest? I mean I know sensei said they have those fancy fight tables placed all over campus, but I mean come on…. really?" Umi thought as she started to follow the cake thief into all the tall pieces of greenery, "What does this guy live in a log cabin or something? Wait hold on… where have I heard that guy's voice before?"

Umi loses sight of the cake thief almost immediately after entering the forest, however she continues to follow this well-traveled forest trail hoping it will lead her to him. Umi is able to handle this unexpected hike for a bit at first, but due to the exhaustion brought about by the earlier workout and the fact that she's not wearing the right kind of shoes. What would have likely have been a mere 10 minute walk ends up taking 30, of which after the latter aforementioned time has passed…. Umi walks past a rather large tree into a clearing within this small see of trees.

"Holy hell…. he really does live in a log cabin!" Umi said aloud.

There was indeed a log cabin in the center of this forest clearing about the size of a 1 story suburban home by western standards, then right next to this cabin was a large metal canopy akin to what one might find in a park, a public charcoal grill again akin to one what might find in a park, then in the center under the metal canopy there were a couple of the Academy's fancy fight tables, and then there was one metal/plastic rectangular lunch table capable of seating around 10 people on both sides of the fancy fight tables.

"Wow….. this really looks like that it would be a nice place to play." Umi mumbled aloud as she momentarily forgot about her desire to throttle a cake thief.

"It is isn't it." the cake thief said as it sounds as though he's standing right behind Umi.

The first thing that Umi notices though doesn't immediately register as she turns around is that the cake thief is none other than the same young man she saw in her family's diner on the first day of school before Kokuo carried her off. The second and most important thing she noticed is that this young man is hanging upside down from a tree branch like a monkey, and that his face was only an inch away from hers.

"Ahhhh!" Umi screamed from shock as falls on her backside, "Ouch….. I think I landed on my keys."

The cake thief lifts himself back upright and jumps off the branch he was hanging on almost instantly after Umi fell out of concern for her wellbeing.

"You okay?" the cake thief asked as he holds his hand out to Umi in an offer to help her up.

"What the hell are you doing scaring a girl like that?!" Umi yelled as she cursed out the cake thief though she still accepts and is grateful for his help, "Wait… you're that guy I saw in my family diner!"

"Ha ha… sorry sorry, and the omelet rice was indeed delicious." the cake thief lightly chuckled before his expression turned somewhat serious, "But ya know…. you were kind of asking for it by tailing me."

"I… I have no idea what you're talking about. I just decided to explore the school and ended up coming here." Umi explained as she tried but failed to hide her surprise at the fact that she was made.

"So the girl I saw hiding behind a tree in the corner of my eye at the coffee stand, 3 school buildings, 2 school stores, and 2 cafeterias were all different people then? Well my mistake…. sorry for accusing you." the cake thief said in a sarcastic tone that clearly indicates he doesn't believe Umi's cheap excuse at all.

"Arghh… fine… I was following you…. so there." Umi admits in an aggravated tone.

"There you see…. telling the truth wasn't that hard." the cake thief pointed out as he start walking towards the log cabin while beckoning Umi to follow him, "Well I doubt you were following me because of my rugged charms and bulging biceps."

The cake thief was actually flexing his biceps as he spoke as if to strengthen the impact of his sarcastic joke.

"Well…. you certainly look fit." Umi said in a complimentary tone as like most teenaged girls; she's unable to completely resist the charms of a muscular young man.

"Ha ha…. thanks…. I'd like to think in terms of physical fitness that I'm the strongest in the academy, but…. sadly I have to be the strongest at a card game to really rake in the money." the cake thief politely chuckled, "But that still doesn't explain why you were following me."

"You…. you took my cake damn it! My parents are allergic to chocolate so seeing anything with that beloved milky substance in it is like a blessing from god for me!" Umi yelled as she let even more of her true nature slip through.

"Cake? Oh….. well sorry I'm not giving it back to you, but I do understand as both my parents are allergic to the stuff too….. though I don't have quite the same fascination with chocolate as you. Still….. that look of despair on your face that I caught by chance was most enjoyable." The cake thief said without a twinge of guilt.

"Despair?" Umi asked as she found the cake thief's choice of words unusual.

"Oh nothing….. nothing at all." The cake thief said, "But as a student above a certain rank… I do have the authority to cut ahead of people in most lines so long as they're below me on rank."

"What… seriously?" Umi said as a slight look of despair on her face.

Ignoring the fact that the cake thief is getting a slight kick out of Umi's facial expression, the reason she has that expression in the first place is that in addition to reviewing the several (and I mean several) clans she's unfamiliar with….. Umi also ended up reading a portion of a list of the ridiculous privileges high ranking students are granted. Even so… Umi was absolutely not going to give up on this fancy piece of chocolate cake.

"Then… if you haven't eaten it yet….. I'll challenge you to a fight for it." Umi propositioned.

"First of all you'd have to put up something as collateral, however there is nothing I want that I can't get on my own." The cake thief explained, "But….. I did want to tweak a music themed game to make it more interesting for a few of my friends and I to play."

"What does that have to do with Vanguard?" Umi asked with a confused look.

"Easy….. easy… you see I'm not sure how to tweak the game, so I quickly put together a music themed deck together to fight with in order to help me find some inspiration." The cake thief explained, "I don't mind putting up the cake as payment for services rendered."

"Alright… I'll help you test it." Umi said as she took what she believed to be an easy opportunity for free cake.

The cake thief changed directions and starting walking toward one of the fancy fight tables under the metal canopy once Umi agreed to his request, and then they're already shuffling their decks before these tables after a few minutes.

"This is a nice place don't you think? This used to be the construction office for some large scale renovations to the academy about 30 years or so ago, but since then it has passed through the hands of previous top 10 rankers who prefer the peace and quiet….. and now to me. I'd live in that cabin if I could, but school procedures and all make it so I have to be content with this place as my private training area." The cake thief explained, "Oh in case you're confused…. the top 30 students get their own private training spaces."

"It must be costly for the Academy to grant to many privileges to their students." Umi pointed out.

"The monthly bill is huge believe me…. but… for the sake of training the strongest fighters, Setsuzoku Academy is willing to pay the costs." The cake thief said with pride.

"I see….. oh now that I think about it… this would be my first time using these fight tables." Umi mumbled as she inserted her school phone into the required slot.

"In that case I'm honored to be your first." the cake thief said with the full purpose of going there.

"That's…. not an appropriate thing to say to a lady." Umi pointed out as she resisted the impulse to smack the cake thief on the side of the head.

"Ha ha….. sorry… I saw the opportunity for the joke and I had to go for it." the cake thief chuckled, "But before we begin there is two things that I wanted to ask if you don't mind."

"Go ahead…. I don't mind." Umi said.

"In that case how did you get Sekai Akira to recommend you to skip the written test and take the practical exam directly?" the cake thief asked, "I've tried to get the story out of him, but he won't tell me no matter how much I prod."

"You know the Academy's strongest fighter?" Umi asked with a surprised look and tone.

"Yeah…. we grew up together in Okinawa where my parents are stationed." the cake thief explained.

"Now that you mention it….. you don't look Japanese and yet you speak like someone who was born and raised here." Umi pointed out.

"That's because I was born and raised here in Japan." the cake thief said, "Dad runs the US Navy base in Okinawa and mom's a translator in the base's PR department. In fact….. I think I've only been to America 3 or 4 times, but really if someone were to ask….. though I lack the actual ancestry… I'd consider myself Japanese rather than American."

"Ah sorry…. didn't mean to get so personal." Umi said, "As for Sekai Akira… I didn't know it was him at the time, but…."

* * *

Imagine your mind going back to a time a few months before Setsuzoku Academy's entrance exams. Umi had just gotten home just before her family's diner closes from her old Junior High school after cleaning up for their end of the year festival, and boy is she exhausted.

"At last….. sweet freedom." Umi yawned as she tossed her empty bag onto one of the diner booths, "Mom…. Dad….. I'm home!"

Umi doesn't see her parents behind their bar countertop, but she does see someone asleep on top of it. To be specific she sees Sekai sitting on one of the bar stools while using his book bag as a pillow.

"Oh…. it's only 9:28pm…. so just a little over half an hour until the dinner closes. He must be a last minute customer then." Umi thought as she checked the time on her phone before placing her hand on the sleeping Sekai's shoulder, "Excuse me, but you'll give yourself a headache if you sleep there."

Umi started shaking Sekai's shoulder, of which it quickly has an effect as the latter slowly opens his eyes only to find the face of the former consuming most of his line of sight.

"Princess… what nice eyes you have." Sekai groggily mumbled.

"Awwww... how sweet…. that's the first time someone called me a princess to my face." UMI exclaimed as she was truly flattered by the ikemen's comment, "Thank you."

"Huh….. ahhhhhh!" Sekai screamed as his eyes go wide after finally registering the close-up presence of UMI.

"Ahhhhh!" Umi yelled as she was in turn frightened by the reaction of her conversational partner.

Sekai was so surprised that he fell off his chair, dragged his book-bag along for the ride, and caused a small portion of its contents to spill out on the floor. Umi on the other hand nearly trips over another stool, and although she catches herself on the countertop something falls out of her pants pocket spilling its contents on the floor as well.

"Ahh…. my deck!" Umi and the Sekai said aloud at the same time.

The two items that fell on the floor were deck-boxes, and naturally the contents of those boxes were filled with a variety of Vanguard cards that are now mixed in with one another on the floor. In addition, all of the cards of both decks somehow landed facedown.

"Is something wrong?" Umi's dad asked as he suddenly popped up behind the bar counter from the kitchen.

Umi's father is suddenly treated to the scene of his daughter standing over a customer lying on the floor. There's many ways one could interpret this visual, but one interpretation in particular shall soon be made painfully obvious.

"Are you okay youngster?" Umi's father asked as he walks over to help Sekai up while avoiding all of the cards on the floor.

"No no no… please don't be damaged." The Sekai mumbled blatantly ignoring Umi's father as he picked up cards off the floor.

Sekai then gathers all of the cards on the floor, both his and Umi's into one large pile face down on the bar top before immediately separating them into two smaller piles. During this whole process he never flipped a card over to confirm its identity. It seemed like he'd quickly finish this task, however Sekai suddenly stops and stares at the back of one of the cards as if seemingly drawn to it.

"This weird feeling…. maybe I should…. no this isn't my card in the first place." Sekai thought as he resumed his work to separate the pile of cards, "There'll be a time and a place for that later."

Sekai quickly finishes sorting the pile of Vanguard cards into two decks, then he takes one of the two decks, puts it into a deck box, and then finally he puts that deck box back in his bag.

"Hey hey hey…. hold on a second." Umi said urgently as she was worried about the state of her deck, "How can you be certain you didn't mix our cards up?"

"Umm…. I…di.. didn't." Sekai said reluctantly, "If.. if you want… you… you can check it yourself."

Umi does exactly that since she remembers the contents of her deck, and much to her shock she fails to find a single foreign card mixed in.

"How…. how could you do that?" Umi asked, "I was watching you the whole time, and you only looked at the back of all the cards."

"Oh umm…. I know the comrades…. that.. that have fought beside me, so even though…. I… couldn't tell you what card it was specifically…. I can at least tell… they're mine." Sekai tried to explain, "Basically…. I know my deck."

"Who are you?" Umi couldn't but help find herself asking.

"Umi, don't be rude to a valuable customer." Umi's father said in an admonishing tone, "Anyways…. this youngster is the one I told you about…. the one who's been coming by here while you've been busy studying for finals and preparing for your school's graduation festival."

"Umm…. sir shop owner… and umm… Umi-san was it?" the ikemen said as he quickly bowed to these two, "It was my fault… for… for causing such a scene… by fa… falling asleep here." Sekai said in an apologetic tone.

"It's alright, you've mentioned how the student council at your school has been working you to the bone…. so I don't blame you for falling asleep." Umi's father said in a nice tone.

"Student council?" Umi asked.

"Oh… this guy is the student council president of his high school." Umi's father said as he unknowingly almost knocks over the Sekai by patting him on the back, "They've been working him like a dog getting ready for his school's entrance exams."

"Umm… nice to meet you, and again…. sorry for scaring you." the Sekai said as he once again bowed to Umi.

"No… allow me to apologize." Umi retorts, "I shouldn't have stood so close while trying to wake up."

"Anyways….. Mr. Dinner Boss….. could you please… make another of the evening special to go?" the ikemen asked.

"Ha ha…. no problem kid." Umi's father laughed, "Oh….. I have an idea…. while I'm working on this guy's order, Umi why don't you play a match of Vanguard to help kill the time."

"That will have to wait until later." a young woman said as she walked out from the kitchen carrying a rather large tray.

"Mother!" Umi said happily when she suddenly noticed what was on the trey her mother was carrying.

The contents of that tray were 6 large bowls of food the size of Umi's head. Half of it was 3 bowls of the same kind of ramen while the other half was three beef bowls.

"Here's everything you asked for: 3 orders of ramen with extra shrimp and 3 beef bowls with extra pepper." Umi's mother said, "Does everything seem correct to you young man?"

"Yes… thank you." Sekai said as he returned to his seat next to the counter and pulled out a pair of chopsticks from a nearby container.

"Hmmm… mom, why aren't you and dad going back to the kitchen?" Umi curiously asked, "I mean now that I'm home I can take care of any requests this guy will have."

"It'll be faster to just wait here." Umi's mom explained, "As for why…. well you'll see in a second."

At this moment Umi redirects her gaze back towards the multiple mountains of food resting in front of this shy ikemen.

"It takes understanding to accept all that food as a whole, knowledge to set the proper pace, and courage to keep eating all of that food all working as one to even make a dent in all of that." Umi thought as she unknowingly makes a reference to a Shin Megami Tensei game.

"Thank you for the food." Sekai mumbled as he clapped his hands together.

Umi looked away from Sekai only for a moment to answer a text message she suddenly received from Kokuo, but Umi soon found that all of the food in front of Sekai was gone when she turned her gaze back towards him. Not even a single grain of rice remained in any of the three bowls in front of Sekai, and they were even licked clean… literally.

"Oh…. I…. I have always…. been a big eater." Sekai explained as he took notice of Umi's shocked expression.

Umi and Sekai go along with the suggestion made by Umi's father and kill time having a match with each other as Sekai waits for his to go order. At first Umi treated their match like any other casual fight, however she found herself slowly trying harder as she was moved by Sekai's overwhelming passion for the game even though the match hasn't gone on for very long. In fact it was only the start of Sekai's 4th turn of the game.

 **Umi – Sekai**

 **3 – Hand – 2**

 **0 – Soul – 3**

 **5 – Damage – 3**

 **2 – Counterblast – 0**

 **0 – Bind Zone – 1**

 **F(1) U(15) - G-Zone – F(1) U(15)**

 **Empty / Empty – Empty / Empty**

 **Empty / Maiden of Rambling Rose – Cosmic Saviour, Orionus / Comet Rider, Pleiades**

 **Maiden of Waterpot / Maiden of Gladiolus – Empty / Empty**

"I don't believe it….. I went through all of that….. and failed to inflict even a single point of damage." Umi thought as she clenched her free hand out of anger.

"I'm sorry if I made it seem like all of your effort was for waste." Sekai said as he started to have a consoling look about him, "But after seeing you suddenly getting passionate about this fight… I had to block your attacks out of my pride as a fighter even though it clearly wasn't the smartest move."

"Fine… still…. I don't understand why you were so passionate about the whole ride chant thing during your last turn though." Umi pointed out as she tried to vent the frustration she was feeling.

"Well….. the ride chant is important to us serious Vanguard fighters because it represents our will as fighters, and it because of that will we bother to say them in the first place." Sekai said as he attempts to explain the nuances of a ride chant.

"Will of a fighter?" Umi asks as the very concept is something alien to her.

"This is just my opinion on the matter, but if a fighter's imagination represents their desire for victory…. then a fighter's ride chant is the incarnation of will behind that desire." Sekai calmly explained, "Why do you choose to fight the way you do? What is your current state of mind? How do you feel about your current circumstances What is your goal through Vanguard? What is your dream of the future? It is a fighter's ride chant that answers all of these questions, and it is these words that form a key pillar of support for the bond between you and an opponent you're facing for the first time….. or these words will strengthen that pillar when you face an opponent you've battled a thousand times before."

"Wow….. that's a mouthful, but….. I think I understand that a ride chant is a much bigger deal than I gave you credit for." Umi notes.

"I'm glad you understand, but now it is time I show you a similar such chant, "Sekai exclaimed as he drew for the turn, "Generation zone release! Traverse the lanes between stars and create the future's path for our comrades! Stride Generation….. Interplanetary Dragon, Shooting Star Dragon **[Power: 26000]**!"

There are a variety of words that could be used to describe this celestial dragon of the stars, but most of you are probably going to think of a certain dragon from another card game; so, this narrator won't even bother.

"Orionus' stride skill: I check the top three cards of my deck, choose one, and bind it face up." Sekai explained as he went through the aforementioned motions.

 **[Bound Card - Unrivaled Fighter of Planets, Vorpal Sword Battler – No Trigger]**

"Now emerge from the void of space….. Vorpal Sword Battler **[Power: 9000]**!" Sekai declared, "+5000 power to Vorpal Sword Battler thanks to the stride skill of my Orionus, and now I'll have Vorpal Sword Battler attack your vanguard **[Total Power: 17000]**!"

"I intercept with Maiden of Gladiolus and I'll guard with another copy of Maiden of Waterpot from my hand **[Total Shield: 10000]**!" Umi quickly countered.

"Now I'm positive….. there's something unusual about her copies of that card." Sekai thought as his gaze was focused on the copy of Maiden of Waterpot in Umi's guardian circle, "You were able to block that attack, but let's see if you can handle the force of a dragon born from a shooting star! Interplanetary Dragon Shooting Star Dragon…. attack **[Total Power: 33000]**!"

"I'll nullify that with Maiden of Sweet Berry **[Perfect Defense]**!" Umi once again quickly countered, "Now let's see how you deal with having no more units capable of attacking me this turn."

"Don't worry I will soon enough….. triple drive check!" Sekai declared.

 **[Drive Check – Meteor Knight, Chondrite – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Unrivaled Fighter of Planets, Vorpal Sword Battler – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Meteor Knight, Chondrite – No Trigger]**

"Behold the power of my favorite G-Unit… Shooting Star Dragon's skill activates: I declare a grade, bind the top card of my deck, and if the card bound through this effect is the same as the one I declared…. I can pay a cost to call that unit with a bonus of +10000 power, +1 critical, and the ability to perform a drive check." Sekai explained.

"What…. surely there's something you can do that doesn't rely on pure luck!" Umi said out of shock.

"This is a saying I've repeated a few times before to previous opponents, but I simply have faith in my deck and strength that brings about luck." Sekai retorts as a slightly cocky grin appeared on his face, "I declare the top card to be a grade 3!"

 **[Bound Card – Cosmic Saviour, Orionus – No Trigger]**

"The skill has been triggered….. now spread your wings of light into the ocean of stars and bring us onto hope! Shooting Star Traversal!" Sekai declared.

The body of Shooing Star Dragon begins to glow brighter and brighter right up until its light becomes blinding before speeding off into the distance. No one even has to think about waiting for the next coming of the metaphorical Haley's Comet as a millisecond later all the units see Shooting Star Dragon in its return flight with Orionus riding its tailwind.

"Now lend me your wings of light once more my avatar….. superior call Cosmic Saviour, Orionus **[Power: 21000 2 Crit]**!" Sekai yelled, "Orionus…. end this battle in our favor with your sword of light and attack **[Total Power: 21000 2 Crit]**!"

 **[Drive Check - Stellar Combustion, Zeke – Critical Trigger]**

"I give all of the effects to my rearguard Orionus **[Total Power: 26000 2 Crit]**!" Sekai declared.

 **[Damage Check – Maiden of Lotus Flower – No Trigger]**

A short fight segment, but one that hopefully became interesting just before the end much like this flashback as Umi concludes her re-telling of these events.

"Before he left he gave me a business card, told me to call the number on it if I was interested in a Vanguard related career, I then worked up the courage to call that number, and now here I am." Umi explained, "Wait…. I only just barely told my best friend after all of is prodding…. so why am I telling all of this to someone I just met.

"Ha…. yeah well people say I'm the charismatic senpai you can tell all of your problems too, so maybe that's it. Though I have no idea how I even got stuck with that reputation in the first place." the cake thief lightly chuckled as he and Umi have finished with all of the pre-fight motions.

"Still that story is boring." The cake thief said in a sarcastic fashion, "I was hoping it was something like you discovering that Sekai was Orionus in human form, and that he pulled strings for you to get in the academy so you'd keep his secret."

"This isn't some random anime episode about possession, and though I still have yet to decide what I want to do in life… I believe that fight put me in the right direction." Umi said as she started to have a more serious look in her eyes, "So I'd appreciate it if you didn't make fun of that moment!"

"Those are some good eyes." the cake thief said as his opinion of Umi went up by a few points, "But as for my second request… I'd like to fight the real you."

"The real me?" Umi asked as she had a confused look in her eye, I don't know what you're talking about, but you already are about to fight the real me."

"Don't give me that…. I'm none as the charismatic helpful big brother type of senpai remember, so that means I'm at least fairly decent at reading people's true nature." The cake thief explained before saying in a sarcastic tone, "Unless of course….. you don't want that cake and this was some kind of clever excuse to get us alone together in order to confess your feelings."

Umi once again has an intense desire to smack this cake thief a few times for good measure, but she decides against it fearing that he really wouldn't give her the desert she truly desires.

"That's not a funny joke." Umi retorts as a vein starts to popup on her forehead, "But are you sure….. I mean are you really sure that's what you want? I'm just warning you because you may never look at other women the same way again."

"I'll take full responsibility or my name isn't Aadyn Rodgers." The cake thief….. or rather Aadyn said as he did a thumbs up.

"Then don't say I didn't… wait what?!" Umi yelled as her mind finally registers her opponent's identity, "What did you say your name was?"

"Oh that's right… I never did introduce myself to you did I? Well allow me to correct that mistake." Aadyn said as he took a deep breath.

At that moment…. this Aadyn suddenly released an intense pressure that would only be slightly weaker than what Sekai forced Kokuo to face head on. The latter two out of these three people would be able to handle this pressure, however Umi suddenly feels as though she's wearing another full body weight suit that's several folds heavier than the one the demon king of exercise made her class wear.

"I am the 3rd year 10th ranked student Aadyn Rodgers."Aadyn declared, "I'm the reason you freshmen are going through hell."

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

Umi: I can't believe it….. I actually dared to challenge the 10th strongest thinking I had a chance of victory.

Kokuo: Even if you said you were only a casual fighter before deciding to come here….. you're still not that weak.

Sekai: Don't underestimate his strength is all I have to say.

Umi: Next time on Cardfight Vanguard: Setsuzoku Sensō "Hell Week's Music II"

Kisaki: Be careful…. he's only slightly weaker than Sekai.

* * *

 **Cosmic Sanctum**

A/N: Once again credit for this clan goes to Vanguard fanon wiki user Kazuya Tachibana.

 **Grade 4**

Interplanetary Dragon, Shooting Star Dragon

Power: 15000+ Race: Cosmo Dragon

 **[Stride]** -Stride Step-[Choose one or more cards with the sum of their grades being 3 or greater from your hand, and discard them] **Stride** this card on your (VC) from face down.

[AUTO](VC)[Counterblast (1), Soulblast (1) & choose a card from your hand, and discard it] After the battle that this unit attacked, declare a grade from 0 to 4. Then, bind the top card of your deck face up. If that card has a grade the same grade as the grade you declared, you may pay the cost. If you do, call that card to (RC) and until the end of that unit's first battle of the turn, it gets [Power]+10000 and [Critical]+1 and until end of turn, the unit called with this effect gets "[CONT](RC):This unit performs a drive check only for the first battle during this turn.". If not declare the correct grade, put that unit on the bottom of the deck.


	6. Hell Week's Music II

**Cardfight Vanguard: Setsuzoku Sensō**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Hell Week's Music II**

* * *

Though it may be a ridiculous reason in hindsight, Umi had chosen to run after an academy upper-classmen due to the fact the latter stole what the former believed to be her rightful gift from the heavens in the form of a piece of fancy chocolate cake. Umi then follows the cake thief to a forest clearing where she finds a log cabin with a couple of the school's official fight tables right outside, and she even challenges the cake thief to a fight with the cake itself as a prize. The cake thief agrees, however Umi starts to regret her decision once her opponent introduces himself as Setsuzoku Academy 10th rank: 3rd year Aadyn Rodgers.

"I'm sorry….. what?" Umi said with a shocked expression as she wants to believe that she somehow misheard Aadyn.

"Again… I'm the Academy's 10th ranked fighter Aadyn Rodgers, and the reason you freshmen are going through hell." Aadyn said with a smug expression, "Got it memorized?"

"SO YOU'RE THE F***** REASON MY BODY AND MIND FEEL LIKE THEY'RE GOING TO F****** explode! IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOU JACKA**!" Umi screamed at the top of her lungs as she unknowingly let her true nature out.

"Wow…. that's….. certainly not what I expected to hear." Aadyn notes out of a strange feeling of admiration as he covered both of his ears.

Umi instantly turns red from embarrassment once she realizes her inappropriate use of the tongue.

"Um… no.. I mean… I know the physical exercise and the comprehensive lessons on various clans are something I'll need to deal with in the Vanguard world especially since I have yet to discover for myself what I want to do... dealing with both set at such an intense difficultly all at once is hard on a young lady such as myself." Umi said as she tries but fails to cover up her earlier slip of the tongue due to still feeling embarrassed.

"Ha…. don't worry about hiding whatever it was you were trying to hide." Aadyn lightly chuckled, "I want to fight the real self of all of my opponents whenever possible…. that includes you."

"I don't thing such a thing is appropriate considering the fact that you're my opponent." Umi said in a polite fashion as that also happened to be her honest opinion.

"Oh? I thought you wanted that cake? Well no matter…. I guess it'll be a perfect after-lunch dessert." Aadyn said purposefully in a taunting tone.

"Are you sure you really want to see that?" Umi asked as her cheeks twitch from the irritation caused by knowing her future opponent is egging her on, "My friend tells me that such a scene would forever destroy a man's view of women."

"Ha….. believe me you'll see a lot of weird things at this school that's straight out of a manga." Aadyn lightly chuckled, "And because of that I'm sure I can handle it."

"Alright well…. don't say that I didn't warn you." Umi sighed.

Umi takes a deep breath as if intending to prepare for a long-winded rant, however the scene changes without warning the moment she's about to exhale. To be specific it changes to a scene as if one were observing this very forest from the top of a large hill, then they see the trees vibrate as birds fly away and land critters dash across the forest floor as though they were being chased by something horrific. Then the scene changes back to the little forest clearing only with two differences. The first is that Aadyn's eyes now fit the "Blank White Eyes" trope in that his eyes at least for the moment look like two large white circles. The second is that no longer does Umi have the demeanor of a kind girl, but rather a roughhousing one with the tongue of a sailor.

"Wow… I…. I was certainly expecting a different personality, but….. ahem….. I didn't think it was possible to swear to the point where all the animals in the forest would run away as though chased by Godzilla." Aadyn said in an amazed tone as he couldn't help but applaud Umi's swearing prowess.

While at the same time Aadyn couldn't help but think that Umi was missing a nail-loaded baseball bat at her side.

"Dumbass… you're the one who was stupid enough to bring up that whole s***, so you get what you deserve." Umi retorts as she groans in an aggravated manner, "I don't even know why I f****** decided to tell you all of this s***."

"Ha ha…. even though I don't know how I got stuck with that title….. I'm pretty sure I mentioned I was the kind of charismatic senpai you can tell all of your problems. You'd be amazed at the number of people I have dirt…. I mean have helped because of this." Aadyn said as he busts out into laughter as though Umi's earlier swearing storm never happened, "In fact I'm so charismatic that I charismatically put Sekai on the ballot to be student council president without telling him."

"That's…..a dick move." Umi couldn't help but say.

"Really?" Aadyn asks with an obviously faked playfully confused expression, "Well then again I didn't think he'd win in the first place, but still that look of despair on his face was so enjoyable."

"You are one seriously twisted f***." Umi thought as she didn't dare have the courage to say this out loud to someone who vastly outranks her.

Although Aadyn continues to maintain this happy-go-lucky and carefree expression of his….. the tension in this forest clearing still rises by several notches before disappearing just as quickly as it appeared. It's almost as if Aadyn himself caused this phenomenon to make sure things don't get too out of hand.

"All that aside….. why not just talk like this normally? I mean wouldn't you want friends to be friends with the real you?" Aadyn asked.

"As if I f****** like putting up this nice girl next door bulls***. Just for some god damn reason…. it just spews out of my mouth whenever I talk to most of the people I meet." Umi yelled out of anger, "I don't even know why I'm telling you this either."

"Again….. charismatic senpai, but I get it…. you just have yet to find the protagonist that warms your tsundere heart….. much like our resident Kisakidere-tan… or at least what she wants people to think." Aadyn said as if it was a casual nonchalant issue.

"Hahh? What do you think that's you or something dumba**?" Umi retorts as she found herself angered by having her personality flaws rubbed in her face.

"Of course not." Aadyn said in a tone that indicates the very idea of such a thing is insulting to him, "I have someone I like, but she's so into the notion of practicality that every single attempt of mine to woo her goes over her head as though she were an ignorant shoujo manga protagonist."

"I am going to f***** kill you!" Umi thought as she looked at Aadyn as though he were a helicopter pilot in a Capcom game.

This notion of rejection wouldn't have even been worth Umi's consideration in her normal state of mind, but after being aggravated by having her flaws rubbed in her face albeit unintentionally.

"Shut up! Are we going to f****** fight? Or are we just going to chat like a couple of dumba** school girls?" Umi yelled.

"Right right….. almost forgot." Aadyn mumbled as he placed his hand on his face down starting Vanguard, "But since this is my territory as well as my cake you're trying to take….. I'll be going first."

"Fine….. the faster we start the sooner I can kick your ass from one end of this clearing to the other!" Umi yelled.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" both fighters yelled.

* * *

Imagine….. you blink and suddenly find yourself standing in the a massive music hall similar in appearance to the famous Concertgebouw in Amsterdam. You see crimson colored seats, red carpets flowing down each aisle, grand white supporting columns, and several different kinds of golden crown molding spread all over the entire hall. In the hall's centermost aisle as well as the stage you see a large concentration of light start to form.

"Aspiring Magician, Rick **[Power: 5000]**." Aadyn said calmly.

The glowing light on the stage condenses together in the form of a white haired crimson-eyed elf with a pale complexion, wearing a somewhat dirty baggy white shirt, dark gray pants, and he has a violin made from priceless materials hoisted over his left shoulder.

"Maiden of Physalis **[Power: 5000]**." Umi said in an aggressive manner.

"Oh… I see you changed your deck a bit from when you fought Kisaki." Aadyn pointed out with a sarcastic tone of surprise.

"Hmph… I might not be able to compare to you silver spooned a**holes yet, but even I can improve a little with 2 months of time and change my deck accordingly." Umi said as if clearly annoyed by the fact that Aadyn brought up the issue at all, "Hmm… Symphonius… damn yet another freaking clan I've never heard of."

"Back when the first Vanguard deck was released such things may not have been rare, but now there are clans almost as diverse as we humans." Aadyn retorts, "As for Symphonius specifically… they're in a nutshell a clan of bards."

"Clan….. of bards?" Umi mumbled as she wasn't sure what to make of Aadyn's description.

"Yeah bards….. you know the class in Dungeons and Dragons that use their instruments to play music with magic effects like healing." Aadyn explained, "Though not all members actually infuse magic as some use science….. and for others it just seems to be the result of the way their instruments are made."

"I see…. now quit it with the explanations and fight already!" Umi yelled.

"Right…. let's see… mini miny mo catch a tiger by its toe." Aadyn mumbled as his free hand hovered back and forth over the cards in his other hand.

"He's doing this on purpose….. he's totally doing this on purpose to annoy me." Umi thought as she was barely able to resist the urge to smack Aadyn upside the head.

"And I chose you Pika… I mean I ride Principal Clarinet, Nora **[Power: 7000]**!" Aadyn declared as he himself realized mid-sentence that he was getting too far off topic, "Sorry about that…. anyways.. I'll move Rick behind Nora and end my turn."

"You damn cake thief, are you going to take this fight seriously at all?" Umi asked as she's truly starting to get mad with Aadyn's nonchalant attitude.

"Nope." Aadyn bluntly answered, "And before you ask I fully intend to play to win even though I'm just playing around with this deck, however you're nowhere strong enough to get me to fight seriously. From what I've seen you're at best equal to an above average freshmen in the middle-school division, and at worst you're….. well it's better I don't say my opinion on that."

"Why you…." Umi mumbled out of anger as she's now seriously considering cracking a certain someone's family jewels.

"Did you expect me to inflate your ego or something?" Aadyn asked in a blunt manner.

It was also as if Aadyn thought there was absolutely nothing wrong with what he was saying at all.

"If you want to improve you'll have to know exactly where it is you stand as a fighter." Aadyn explained, "Too confident and you'll open yourself up for a humiliating defeat, and if you lack confidence then you'll easily be defeated in fights you could have won. Course….. if you believe I'm wrong and that you do have the strength to get me to fight seriously….. well all you have to do is show it."

Aadyn didn't say as such and he definitely didn't mean it that way, however to Umi's ears it sounded as though he considered her to be trash that he'd normally never bother with in a million years if he didn't happen to need some sort of inspiration. This point of view of Umi's ends up angering her to an extreme level, but somehow she doesn't let it show on her face.

"I'll crush you." Umi mumbled as her words were filled with hatred that stopped just short of having actual killing intent.

"Sorry… what was that?" Aadyn asked due to the low volume of Umi's mumling.

"I said I'll crush you completely, and make you regret calling me weak you bastard!" Umi yelled as she drew for the turn.

"Sorry….. what I said might have seemed cruel….. and I'll apologize later, but for the sake of seeing the kind of fighter you are… one that would get Sekai's attention…. I had to work you up so you'd come at me with everything you have." Aadyn thought as he actually started to look forward to this fight even though he still has no intention of fighting seriously.

"Ride… Maiden of Blossom Rain **[Power: 6000]** … Physalis to the back row… call Maiden of Acerolla **[Power: 7000]**." Umi declared.

"Hmm… oh she's really mad. Did I overdo it?" Aadyn thought due to the look in his opponent's eye.

"Acerolla attack **[Power: 7000]**!" Umi declared.

"I guard with Music Librarian, Lynn **[Shield: 5000]**." Aadyn said calmly.

"Then…. Maiden of Blossom Rain, whip the face of that pretty boy's vanguard to the point where his own mother doesn't recognize him **[Total Power: 10000]**!" Umi yelled.

"Aww you think I'm pretty? Stop you're making me blush." Aadyn says in a coy fashion just before immediately thinking, "Damn…. reflex response kicked in…. didn't actually mean to say that."

"No… Umi don't… you'll beat him fair and square." Umi thought as she barely resists the urge to chuck her phone (the one her parents gave her not the fancy school one) at Aadyn's face.

 **[Drive Check – Maiden of Damask Rose – No Trigger]**

Maiden of Blossom Rain raises both of her arms towards Rick, and at that moment a single vine shoots out from both sleeves of her shirt like a snake jumping out towards some prey. Rick knows he can't dodge so for some strange reason he starts playing the violin, however miraculously enough the corresponding musical notes somehow changes the trajectory of Blossom Rain's attack from his face to his stomach. It still ends up hurting like hell though.

 **[Damage Check – Music Librarian, Lynn** – **Draw Trigger]**

"Ah lucky me…. a draw to replace the draw." Aadyn thought, "All effects to my vanguard!"

"I activate the skill of my starting vanguard: By moving Physalis into the soul I can check the top 5 cards of my deck, select a grade 1 unit from among them, and call it at rest." Umi explained as she picked up the top 5 cards of her deck.

"Grade 1 unit is it? Maybe if she gets lucky enough I'll get to see the unit that had Sekai's attention." Aadyn thought as he mentally braced himself.

As Umi checks the top 5 cards of her deck she quickly flashes a smile as if to signify that she wanted to call, however that smile wasn't one of relief after finding something to call but a smile of fondness that momentarily breaks through her state of immense anger.

"I superior call Maiden of Waterpot **[Power: 7000]**!" Umi declared.

Calling a unit is certainly a normal action in the game of Vanguard, however Aadyn's eyes are momentarily filled with shock as they're suddenly drawn to Umi's back-left rearguard circle like moths to a flame. Aadyn also for some strange reason starts to vigorously rub his eyes like he was looking at a ghost.

"I can see why Sekai thought her copies of Maiden of Waterpot seemed weird seeing as how it looked like I actually saw a ghost, but it also could have been some kind of coincidence." Aadyn thought, "That means I'll also have to give her a chance to play one or two more copies to be sure."

"Stop daydreaming dumba** or you'll lose!" Umi declared.

"Huh? Oh sorry…. just a sudden sleepy spell, but please go ahead and make your move." Aadyn retorts.

"Good…. now I'll activate the skill of my Maiden of Acerolla since the attack of my "Maiden of" unit hit: I soul blast 1 for the cost, draw a card, and then I shuffle a normal "Maiden of" unit in my drop zone back into my deck."

"I admit that wasn't a bad opening hand especially since Acerolla's skill allows Umi to break even with the cards she spent from her hand, but even though it's not bad…. It's still not enough to defeat me."

 **Aadyn – Umi**

 **5 – Hand – 6**

 **0 – Soul – 1**

 **1 – Damage – 0**

 **0 – Counterblast – 0**

 **F(0) U(16) – G-Zone – F(0) U(16)**

 **Empty / Empty – Maiden of Acerolla / Empty**

 **Aspiring Magician, Rick / Principal Clarinet, Nora – Maiden of Blossom Rain / Empty**

 **Empty / Empty – Empty / Maiden of Waterpot**

"I ride Aquatic Operetta, Adella **[Power: 9000]**." Aadyn declared.

The clarinet player known as Nora disappears in a flash of light leaving a nearly empty stage, but much like the stage in the Academy's auditorium a section of the stage opens up revealing a trap door where a small circular glass pool akin to a dunk tank rises from below. Then sitting on the solid section of that "dunk tank" is a mermaid with a light blue tail, dark green hair, dark blue eyes, and she has a large harp right next to her.

"Next up I'll call Golden Sound, Trumpet **[Power: 9000]**." Aadyn said, "Now Trumpet, attack Umi's Maiden of Acerolla **[Total Power: 9000]**!"

Trumpet takes a deep breath to play his trumpet, however if you take a moment to ignore the fact that this music hall is now a battlefield it turns out to be quite the beautiful sound. Since this is a real battle the sound of Trumpet's music seems to be concentrated together like water from a hose, and thus it actually sends Acerolla flying back several feet like a ragdoll through several rows of chairs creating a miniature river channel of sorts once they come into contact.

"Now with a boost from Rick, my vanguard Adella will attack **[Total Power: 14000]**!" Aadyn declared.

 **[Drive Check – Verdant Jazz, Oona – No Trigger]**

Adella starts to play her massive harp and like Trumpet's music….. she produces a sound that anyone would enjoy during a time of peace, but as this is a battle her music somehow effects the water she's immersed in. A great portion of that water (for the lack of a better choice of words) just chooses to fly away from the pool as if pulled by gravity, and then that large collection of water starts to hover over Umi's vanguard.

"Waterboarding is still a messed up thing to do, but let's see how much water your vanguard can happen." Aadyn thought as he could see all of this going on through the power of his imagination.

Adella stops playing her harp once that mass of water is over Maiden of Blossom rain, and in response gravity kicks in thus having all that water fall on this flowery maiden. There is so much force such that the floor around Maiden of Blossom Rain cracks and dips into the ground as though someone did a super hero landing from a great height.

 **[Damage Check – Maiden of Polyantha Rose – No Trigger]**

"Oh…. so that's the new ace G3 of Neo Nectar's "Maiden of" series?" Aadyn asked in a coy yet curious manner.

"I might have the money to buy the cards for the clan I want like you lucky top-ranking a**holes." Umi explained before her angered expression momentarily softens, "So instead I have to thank my parents, my best delinquent best friend, and whoever it was he pulled strings with for strengthening my deck."

"Ha ha….. as expected of a game meant to build bonds through battle…. I approve, and I also end my turn." Aadyn declared as he suddenly found himself caught in a fit of laughter, "You should tell your best friend to thank her…. the one who helped him to help you that is."

"Her? So does that mean that bastard cake thief know who it is?" Umi thought, "No….. whether it's a ploy or a coincidence… don't let it distract you."

 **Aadyn – Umi**

 **5 – Hand – 6**

 **1 – Soul – 1**

 **1 – Damage – 1**

 **0 – Counterblast – 0**

 **F(0) U(16) – G-Zone – F(0) U(16)**

 **Empty / Golden Sound, Trumpet – Empty / Empty**

 **Aspiring Magician, Rick / Aquatic Operetta, Adella – Maiden of Blossom Rain / Empty**

 **Empty / Empty – Empty / Maiden of Waterpot**

"Stand and draw." Umi said, "I ride and call a copy of Maiden of Damask Rose **[Power: 9000]**!"

"Oh I see….. not a bad choice actually….. since it's still early in the game it is reasonable to suspect that I won't be willing to block two on-hit effects, but even if it hits….. against someone like me it will only allow you a chance to get a decent swing in." Aadyn thought.

Umi remains angered by the fact that Aadyn is looking down on her as a fighter, however it is due to that anger that at this moment Aadyn takes up a defensive posture. That being said, Aadyn only does so due to his experiences and training as a fighter being hardwired into him.

"F***….. I'm not an idiot… I already know I'm going to lose to this guy because of the massive difference in our skill level. Damn it… if only I could use my real clan…. I'd at least be able to put up a better fight, however I'll at least punch this prick enough times so he doesn't look down on me anymore." Umi thought as she placed a hand on her rearguard Maiden of Damask Rose not realizing how long she was stuck in the confines of her own mind.

"What's wrong?" Aadyn asked in a purposefully cocky manner as he takes not of the aforementioned pause, "If you've finally realized you can't beat me….. then just give up already, and save us both the time.

"I haven't given up you cocky dumba**. I'm just thinking of the best way to share that sad look on your face that you'll have when I beat." Umi retorts if for no reason other than to maintain her own self-confidence, "With a boost from Maiden of Waterpot, my rearguard Maiden of Damask Rose, I'll attack your vanguard Adella **[Total Power: 16000]**!"

"No guard of course." Aadyn said in a tone intentionally or not that indicates he didn't consider Umi's attack worth the effort to block.

Maiden of Damask Rose shoots vines out of the sleeves of her dress towards the music playing mermaid, however Adella is able to dodge this leafy plant based attack by flipping in the air as though she were a dolphin giving a show at Sea World. The moment Adella's gaze met the eyes of Maiden of Damask a sense of danger struck her as she noticed a few of her opponent's vines were driven into the ground, but before she could even react some of those very vines broke through the stage as well as her water tank causing several deep yet not lethal gashes on her tail.

 **[Damage Check – Grand Conductor Bach – No Trigger]**

"Well what do you know?" Aadyn mumbled in a bemused expression as he couldn't help but shrug, "It seems as though fate wanted me to show you the ace of this deck as yours did mine."

"Yeah well fate or no fight…. I'm still going to mess you're a** up in this fight!" Umi cursed.

"Now now…. no need to be so rude. They say classical music can be of tremendous assistance with plant growth." Aadyn said as though he was trying to play the role of peacemaker between two arguing parties.

Even though he happens to be one of those two arguing parties.

"It should help in your case especially with the washboard che….. sorry sorry… I was about to say something stupid there." Aadyn said with a teasing grin.

"You bastard…. you did it on purpose didn't you? Damn it…. so what if I only have a washboard?! I'm still growing." Umi thought as she heavily cursed Aadyn in her mind, "I see…. ahem…. I activate the skill of Maiden of Damask Rose to search my deck for a copy of Maiden of Polyantha Rose and add her to my hand."

"Looks like my wish of getting a trigger on that damage check wasn't granted, and it's not a good idea for me to try and block this next attack either." Aadyn thought as he maintained his happy-go-lucky expression, "Still…. though you don't have the strength to make me do so…. I'm interested in this match enough to fight a little bit more seriously."

"Now I'll give my vanguard Maiden of Damask Rose a chance to whip you up good as well **[Total Power: 9000]**!" Umi declared.

 **[Drive Check – Maiden of Zephyranthes – Critical Trigger]**

"I'll give all of the effects to my vanguard **[Total Power: 14000 2 Crit]**!" Umi declared "This way I can stick my boot further up you're a**!"

 **[Damage Check – Grand Conductor, Wolfgang – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Refreshing Melody, Flute – Heal Trigger]**

"I'll send Bach to the drop zone in order to recover one damage point." Aadyn said.

 **Aadyn – Umi**

 **5 – Hand – 7**

 **1 – Soul – 2**

 **3 – Damage – 1**

 **0 – Counterblast – 1**

 **F(0) U(16) – G-Zone – F(0) U(16)**

 **Empty / Golden Sound, Trumpet – Empty / Empty**

 **Aspiring Magician, Rick / Aquatic Operetta, Adella – Maiden of Damask Rose / Empty**

 **Empty / Empty – Maiden of Damask Rose / Maiden of Waterpot**

"Let's see….. what choice of words would work in this situation?" Aadyn mumbled as he all of a sudden seemed lost in thought about something.

"Just hurry up and make your damn move already!" Umi yelled as it was a miracle that another curse word didn't escape her mouth at that moment.

"Of course….. the customer is always right….. even in a musical performance." Aadyn retorts as he drew for the turn while remaining unaffected by Umi's sailor mouth.

"But what will he actually do though." Umi thought as she had no choice but to brace herself for the soon to be coming grade 3 assault from one of the academy's strongest.

"Let your melodies cleanse the heart of our allies and curse the souls of our enemies." Aadyn said in a surprisingly calm tone of voice, "I ride Grand Conductor, Bach **[Power: 11000]**."

The damaged water tank, the leaking H2O, as well as the music playing mermaid all disappear in a flash of light with corresponding mood music. The members of both clans look around the music hall to see where the newcomer is intending to enter from when they suddenly all notice that another trap door in an undamaged section of the stage begins to open up. Then emerging from that door via elevator is a tall Caucasian male with gray silver hair, a black formal jacket/pants, a golden conductor's want, and whether consciously or not he emits an aura that indicates he wouldn't be any less capable in battle then legends like Blaster Blade or Dragonic Overlord.

"I'm actually shaking?" Umi thought as she notices the vibrating cards in her hand, "Is it because of Aadyn's strength? Or how I imagine Bach to be? Or could it be both imposing on each other? Well no matter…. a little bit of fear isn't going to stop me from kicking this guy's ass!"

"Don't worry I won't be calling any other units." Aadyn said as he didn't want to make Umi more nervous than he just did, "But now let's see how well you handle the ones I do have. Golden Sound, Trumpet will start the first verse of this performance by attacking your vanguard **[Total Power: 9000]**!"

"I intercept with my rearguard Maiden of Damask Rose **[Total Shield: 5000]**!" Umi countered.

Trumpet's trumpet was able to play such a wondrous sound such that it momentarily distracted everyone from the fighting; however that very distraction will prove to be fatal as no one seems to notice the mass of energy gathering around the mouth of the musical instrument until the owner releases it as a high-density energy beam in the shape of a random musical note. The rearguard Maiden of Damask Rose was able to take the blow for her vanguard counterpart just in time, but the force behind the beam was so intense such that the rearguard Maiden was blown through several rows of seats as well as makes a partial "Snow Angel" in the hard tile floor.

"Then it's time for my twin drive as with a boost from Rick, my vanguard Bach will attack **[Total Power: 16000]**!" Aadyn declared as he placed his hand on the top of his deck.

 **[Drive Check – Maiden of Operetta, Adella – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Refreshing Melody, Flute – Heal Trigger]**

"Lucky me…. another heal trigger." Aadyn thought as he placed the heal trigger in his damage zone into the drop zone, "A good thing too considering the specialties of this clan."

"Specialties of the clan?" Umi asked as Aadyn failed to realize that he was actually mumbling his thoughts aloud.

"Oh… so I was mumbling out loud again." Aadyn notes, "As for the clan's specialties…. I do believe I said that would be spoiling the surprise since it would be better to teach you how to fish rather than giving you one. Still….. power to my vanguard Bach and I get to heal another point of damage."

"Damn…. I was just one point of damage from forcing the f***** on the defensive, but instead those two freaking heal triggers have put him in an excellent position." Umi thought as she made no attempt to hide the annoyed expression on her face, "I know I'm nowhere near the level of these top 10 guys…. but even I can tell that much."

Bach begins to wave his conductor's baton around as though he was heavily focused upon commanding the performance of a grand orchestra, and beautiful music does indeed begin to play in response; but….. shockingly his comrades haven't even touched their instruments while there is also the sound of instruments clearly not on the stage filling the music hall. It doesn't take one long to realize that Bach has such control over his magic power or whatever force he wields such that he can use it to recreate the sounds of various instruments. Everyone else finds this music to be an enjoyable sound; however Umi's vanguard Maiden of Damask Rose is on one knee as she covers her ears. It's clear she's being forced to listen to some kind of supersonic frequency that's harmful to even her magically enhanced dryad body.

 **[Damage Check – Maiden of Gladiolus – No Trigger]**

"And with that I bring the third verse of this musical performance to a close." Aadyn said as he purposely bows like a performer on stage just to annoy Umi, however at this moment she was too focused on the fight to notice.

"Can I do it? Can I bring out the power of my strengthened deck against an opponent like this?" Umi thought as she had a rare vulnerable moment even if it is within her own mind.

 **Aadyn – Umi**

 **7 – Hand – 7**

 **2 – Soul – 2**

 **2 – Damage – 2**

 **0 – Counterblast – 1**

 **F(0) U(16) – G-Zone – F(0) U(16)**

 **Empty / Golden Sound, Trumpet – Empty / Empty**

 **Aspiring Magician, Rick / Grand Conductor, Bach – Maiden of Damask Rose / Empty**

 **Empty / Empty – Empty / Maiden of Waterpot**

"Stand and draw... I ride….." Umi yelled as for some strange reason the Vanguard she wishes to bring out suddenly stops just a centimeter or two above her vanguard circle.

The reason Umi stopped was because something Sekai of all people said to her and Kokuo just suddenly popped into her brain.

"I find that a ride chant is the representation of the will behind a fighter's desires. Why do you choose to fight the way you do? What is your state of mind in the current fight you're in? How do you feel about your current state? What is your goal that requires you to traverse the world of card fighters? A fighter's ride chant is supposed to answer all of these questions and more as you forge a bond against an opponent you're playing for the first time, and or strengthen the bond between you and a fighter you've clashed with a thousand times before." said Umi's mental recreation of Sekai's voice.

"A ride chant represents the will of a fighter huh?" Umi thought in a somewhat melancholy manner, "Then where is it that I want to direct what strength of will I do have?"

"All of the teasing aside…. if right now I was just your senpai Aadyn then I'd probably offer a few words of encouragement, but right now I'm your opponent the 10th ranked fighter Aadyn Rodgers so I won't do a thing." Aaydn thought as he already knew the reason by Umi's unexpected pause, "You'll have to overcome this unexpected challenge to your resolve on your own….. otherwise you may as well drop out from this school on your own."

"No…. even with the pressure from this bastard on me…. I still don't know what I kind of form I should give my will." Umi thought, "But… after seeing how serious Kokuo is about this… for now I'll at least direct my will towards overcoming the enemy in front of me!"

"Those are some spirited eyes you have, and I certainly like fighting someone with spirit before I crush that hope….." Aadyn said as he finds himself both amused and impressed by the resolved look Umi has, "But spirit alone doesn't decide everything in a fight otherwise those who are known as the strongest now wouldn't be known as the strongest at all."

"Spirit or no….. at my current level all I can do is fight the way I know and accept the results as they come you dumbass!" Umi yelled as she's back to her angry and foul-mouthed persona, "Talentless rose grown in barren lands, let the sword forged from your roots take us the next step forward! I ride Maiden of Polyantha Rose **[Power: 11000]**!"

"I see…. quite a clever representation of yourself isn't it Umi Kitagawa?" Aadyn asked with a smirk as once again Umi impresses him enough to make him fight just a tiny bit more seriously.

"It isn't any of your business idiot, but….. I do admire chicks like my girl Polyantha here." Umi retorts as a cocky grin appeared on her face, "According to her lore: Because of an incident in a forest deep in Zoo Nation's dryad territory she like many dryads were born lacking the talent to practice their mother's craft. In fact the most she could do was exhaust herself summoning small plants to trip up her opponents, but she didn't let that stop her when she found out her idiot best friend's plans so she had a few musketeers teach her how to use a sword."

Polyantha Rose, a long straight strawberry pink haired dryad was wearing a long-sleeved dress of simple design made from carefully sown/layered together dark green serrated leaves, with a dark pinkish white rose corset on both wrists, along with a matching hairpin, and Polyantha unlike other dryads who manipulate nearby plant life carries a rapier whose blade is made from an ancient rose thorn; however, the hilt is made from a rose stem grown by Polyantha herself.

"Whether it's the fighting skills of the people of the Planet Cray were they to actually exist or the effects of the card game based off of them….. it's perfectly normal if not expected to supplement what you lack with secondary skills…. Not that I'm trying to deny your efforts of course…. which I'm not." Aadyn said as a smug expression was practically carved into his face, "But against someone like me….. you'll have to bring every single thing you have to the playing field."

"Dumba**… I would have done that anyway even if there wasn't such a ludicrously f****** big gap between us." Umi retorts as she discards a grade 3 unit from her hand, "Liberating the generation zone and…. stride generation… Protector Lotus Maiden of Yggdrasil **[Power: 26000]**!"

"As I recall….. that's the unit she used against Sekai and Kisaki, but it didn't work against them as a fini….. oh I see." Aadyn thought seemingly having a sudden epiphany, "Unlike those last two fights…. Lotus Maiden's purpose is to act like a true vanguard and pave the way to whatever image of victory her wielder has…. should have realized that right away though."

"Maiden of Polyantha Rose's stride skill: I can pay a counter blast when I bring out a G-Unit with "Maiden of" in the name to check the top 5 cards of my deck, select 2 units that also have "Maiden of" in their name, and call them to my rearguard." Umi politely explained surprisingly enough considering her previous swearing as she picked up the top 5 cards of her deck, "I superior call Maiden of Lotus Flower **[Power: 9000]** and Maiden of Glowshine **[Power: 9000]**!"

Maiden of Lotus Flower emerges from a small ball of light like a seed that turns into a root and beyond, and that small ball of light itself emerged from the flower that holds her namesake. Maiden of Glowshine appears in this music hall turned battlefield through a similar method, however the only difference is that she emerges from a seemingly random flower bud fluttering in the breeze.

"Skill of Maiden of Lotus Flower: I superior call a copy of Maiden of Waterpot **[Power: 7000]** , and I will be using the skill of the first Maiden of Waterpot I had played to draw and countercharge." Umi explained as she placed her hand over her damage zone.

"Here it comes….. the G-Unit's skill." Aadyn thought as he took a defensive stance, but once again it was due to habit induced by training rather than actually feeling threatened.

"Lotus Maiden's skill gives a +5000 power bonus to my front row and a skill, but I don't need to explain that since you already know what it does smarta**." Umi explained as she couldn't help but make a smart comment, "I'll attack first with Maiden of Lotus Flower **[Power: 21000]**!"

"Generation guard… Heavenly Melody, Flute, and with that I'm afraid you won't be able to superior call another Maiden of Waterpot behind your vanguard….. or at least you won't be able to do so that easily that is." Aadyn countered as he discarded a heal trigger from his hand.

"Tch…. whatever." Umi mumbled as she clicked her tongue out of annoyance due to having her tactical plan seen through, "Just go on and explain the effect of your god damn fancy G-Guardian already!"

"Naturally a performer should attempt to satisfy the request of the crowd, of which… Lute's skill: I select a unit with the perform ability, and then the unit I select is put in the performance state." Aadyn explained.

"Per….. performance state?" Umi asked as she's clearly unsure of what to make of what must be the key term of the Symphonius clan.

"During my turn…. it is my duty as the performer to arrange the orchestra, and during your turn it is your duty as a member of the crowd to enjoy the performance that follows….. or in gameplay terms…. it is a defensive state with abilities that match that can usually only be activated during my opponent's turn." Aadyn said in a purposefully done high-born pompous tone, "In Trumpet's case he gets the resist ability for the end of the turn, and Lute gets an additional +5000 shield for doing so **[Total Shield: 20000]**!"

Using her dryad magic….. Maiden of Lotus Flower has several beams of light shoot out from the smaller lotus flowers beside her at a speed akin to a machinegun emplacement. Flute continues to calmly play the instrument of her namesake despite the oncoming assault causing a series of musical notes made from some kind of magical energy to form around her in several layers. Most of these beams collide with the musical notes while the few remaining beams hit the wall of the stage behind them, of which causes the wall to collapse revealing several other props and musical instruments backstage.

"Then I'll have my vanguard attack you directly **[Total Power: 31000]**!" Umi declared.

 **[Drive Check – Maiden of Gladiolus – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Maiden of Lotus Flower – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Maiden of Daybreak – Stand Trigger]**

"I give all of the effects to Maiden of Waterpot." Umi declared.

 **[Damage Check – Principal Trumpet, Zack – No Trigger]**

"Since my vanguard's attack hit, I get to check the top 5 cards of my deck for a copy of card I have in play." Umi explained as she went through the described motions, "I superior call Maiden of Lotus Flower on top my other Lotus Flower, and then I use Lotus Flower's skill to superior call my 3rd Maiden of Waterpot in order to help me stick my proverbial boot up you're a**!"

"I see… using the draw power like that is a little risky, but she intends to use the two copies of Maiden of Waterpot during her next turn to maximize both her offense and defense during her next turn. It's a good approach considering that series has a lack of hard hitters, but against me such a strategy is…. irrelevant." Aadyn thought.

"My freshly grown Maiden of Lotus Flower will attack you next **[Total Power: 21000]**!" Umi declared.

"Generation guard….. Tempo Setter, Andante **[Total Shield: 15000]**." Aadyn countered as he sent a card from his soul into the drop zone, "Andante's skill forces your Maiden of Waterpot behind Glowshine to lose the boost ability until the end of your turn.

"Tch damn it, but it's not over yet!" Umi declared, "Glowshine will attack **[Total Power: 14000]**!"

"And now for the finale of this part of the performance… Grand Conductor, Bach's generation break skill!" Aadyn declared.

Umi rubs her eyes vigorously as she could have sworn she saw the three heal triggers in Aadyn's drop zone fly back into his deck as though he were actually about to perform legion, but she dismisses it as a figment of her imagination brought about from exhaustion induced by her sadistic gym teacher.

"With a soul blast cost of 1, and by placing the three heal triggers in my drop zone at the bottom of my deck." Aadyn said as he shuffled his deck while purposely going for a dramatic pause, "Return for an encore performance those mermaid idols can't hope to match….. superior generation guard Heavenly Melody, Flute **[Total Shield: 15000]!** "

Bach condenses his magic power together in the shape of a human as music continues to play, but then as Glowshine's attack approaches that concentration of magical energy shatters like a butterfly breaking out of its cocoon; and, what comes out of that cocoon is none other than Lute who summons several musical notes in order to defend.

"You mean you can re-use face-up G-guardians?!" Umi exclaims from shock.

"Yes…. that along with the Symphonius unit's various defensive "Performance" abilities, and of course G-Unit's designed to take advantage of both allows me to maintain a strong defense and offense while quickly being able to switch between them." Aadyn explained as if his recent performance was no big deal at all, "That Ms. Kitagawa is the power of the Symphonius clan."

"I…. end my turn." Umi says reluctantly, "But… why?"

 **Aadyn – Umi**

 **5 – Hand – 10**

 **0 – Soul – 4**

 **3 – Damage – 2**

 **0 – Counterblast – 1**

 **F(2) U(14) – G-Zone – F(0) U(15)**

 **Empty / Golden Sound, Trumpet – Maiden of Lotus Flower / Maiden of Waterpot**

 **Aspiring Magician, Rick / Grand Conductor, Bach – Maiden of Polyantha Rose / Empty**

 **Empty / Empty – Maiden of Glowshine / Maiden of Waterpot**

"Hmm… sorry I didn't catch that…. why what?" Aadyn asked as he draws for the turn.

"Even though you haven't seriously attacked yet…. even though you aren't using your real deck… even though your holding back….. even someone as weak and f****** talentless as a fighter can tell you're much stronger than me." Umi moaned, "I've heard how even though you're ranked 10th as a third year that you're only slightly weaker than Sekai….. so why only stay ranked 10th?"

"Ha…. that again?" Aadyn chuckled, "Sorry sorry…. I get that question a lot…. so I can't help but find it amusing sometimes, but to answer that question did you know there are about 3 main differing opinions regarding the school's ranking system?"

"Opinions?" Umi asks.

"Yes….. there are those who believe rank as though it were a title of nobility and occasionally victory are all that matters at this school, of which Kisaki is an example off though believe it or not she isn't of the few that believe winning is all that matters despite how she acts. Then there are those who see the ranking system as a means to become stronger fighters as that is also the system's purpose, and our #1 ranked fighter Sekai as well as your friend Kokuo would be an example of this type." Aadyn politely explained as he stood up all of his units.

"What about the third type?" Umi curiously asked.

"Then there are people like me who don't care about the ranking system at all, and only come this school for the sake of becoming stronger; however; if in the process we obtain a top rank then that's just a convenient bonus." Aadyn continued to explain, "In other words we don't care if we do or don't gain a high ranking beyond what's necessary to stay enrolled here."

"Then how are you ranked 10th?" Umi retorts.

"There's no complex story…. about halfway through my second year here the previous 10th ranker challenged me to a fight with both of us not realizing he accidentally set it as a ranking match, and I just happen to win that fight causing my rise to fame in the Vanguard world. As for why my rank didn't change after I became a 3rd year….. hehe… I may have overslept during finals and missed one of my exams." Aadyn said with an embarrassed expression, "Truthfully if I could unload this title on someone I would…. All the obligations that come with the rank are a pain in the ass."

"You're…. not going to try and unload it on me are you?" Umi couldn't help but ask.

"Oh god no…. for one thing even though I want to get rid of this title I'm not so desperate to throw away my pride by losing on purpose." Aadyn answered as he suddenly becomes highly flustered while waving his hands in denial, "Besides that would paint an even bigger target on your back then the one you already have."

"What target?" Umi asks.

"Oh it's nothing important." Aadyn said as he quickly recomposes himself, "Since you're so curious about my ability to attack I'll show it to you….. stride generation…. Legendary Conductor, Gershwin **[Power: 26000]**!"

Compared to Bach, this Gershwin is dressed in bright white and light blue colors while having the expression of being a bit of a goofball. Hell… for some strange reason he has three bubbles just floating around him like a butterfly.

"Bach's stride skill: Counter blast 1 and I get to add a heal trigger from my deck to my hand. Then Gershwin's ski…. what the?" Aadyn was saying when he suddenly finds himself distracted by an unexpected popup on the electronic fight table.

* * *

By popup… one is referring to the occasional browser that shows up when browsing the internet, clicking certain links, and even the kind of popups that might come up in the middle of a pc game. This particular popup looks like what one might see when one receives a phone call…. you know a name, followed by a number, and then a green and red circle to signify the option of whether or not to accept that call.

"Ma…. Maō-sama?" Umi mumbled as she couldn't help but read the name that appeared on the small screen.

"Shit….. I have to take this." Aadyn groans as he signifies a state of high annoyance.

Aaydn swipes the green touch screen button and then taps one of two additional icons that appear right afterwards, of which then causes his very expensive school phone to be safely objected from the fight table. This mechanical action ends up confusing Umi somewhat; however the level of confusion among other things is nowhere near what Aadyn has already done.

"Oh if someone calls you while you're fighting you can relay the call through the fight table's built in microphone and speaker, and if you need privacy for said call you can momentarily retrieve your phone." Aadyn explained.

All Aadyn says for the next two or three minutes are words of affirmation or confirmation such as "yes", "okay", "I see", "I understand", and a few others.

"Oh that commercial shoot was today…. sorry I completely forgot… Arghh… do I have to? I hate dealing with all of those media promotions." Aadyn said as though he were a little kid being forced to go to boring old grandma's house, "Besides I can't go right now I'm in the middle of a fight….. I mean you yourself said going through such things from start to finish is important for our development as fighters as well as students."

"Seriously….. even I could tell that excuse was filled with incredibly high levels of bulls***." Umi thought as her face starts to twitch in response to the surprise brought about the change in Aadyn's attitude.

Aadyn suddenly moves his phone away from his ear as far as his arm will stretch when all of a sudden the sound of someone yelling escapes from the mall expensive electronic device with an incredible amount of force. To put it in layman's term it is as though the anime cliché occurs where Aadyn's phone has turned into an industrial fan causing his hair and a portion of clothing to point in a set direction.

"UNLESS IT'S A RANKING MATCH I DON'T CARE, AND DON'T YOU DARE TRY LYING TO ME BECAUSE I CAN CHECK!" the man on the other side of this call screamed, "GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

With that the short phone call comes to an end.

"Who was that?" Umi askes as she was so surprised by that yelling such that she's been momentarily knocked out of her sailor-mouthed state of mind.

"The principal, and yes it isn't the first time I've made him that mad." Aadyn explained before suddenly looking at Umi in a guilty manner as though he were a kid caught by his mother with his hand in the cookie jar.

"You have to go?" Umi deduced.

"I'm really really sorry about this." Aadyn declared as he clapped his hands together in a pleading motion before starting to collect his deck.

"Just hand over the cake since that's what I came here for." Umi declared as she held out her hand in front of Aadyn.

"Why would I do that? I agreed to give you the cake if you beat me, and you haven't exactly done that." Aadyn explained, "You could only say this match is unfinished at best or that I resigned at worst."

"Why you?!" Umi grumbled as she pulls back her arm while considering whether or not to slug Aadyn.

"Easy there." Aadyn said as he once again waves his hands in a pleading motion, "I just happen to have the perfect consolation prize for you, and it will definitely be more useful than a momentary sugar rush."

"What exactly are you talking about?" Umi asks when she suddenly notices a small flash drive being tossed towards her, of which she then catches, "Okay….. now what the heck is this?

"A flash drive that you could say will be your magical plot device that'll help you rule your reincarnated life or in Chinese Wuxia stories… be your old grandpa that'll allow you to rule everything that exists under the heavens." Aadyn explained,

Umi then pulls back the arm that has the flash drive in it as she clearly indicates the intent to chuck it across this small forest as though it were a baseball.

"Wait no.. don't!" Aadyn yelled, "That flash drive contains all of the detailed and revised notes that I took during my freshmen year here. I figured studying it would help make up for your clear lack of talent.

Umi then once again pulls back her arm with the intent of slugging Aadyn, but then she suddenly stops once she seriously starts to consider how useful such information would be for her. She then takes a moment to look down at the tiny data storage device in her hands as she contemplates just how to comprehend all of the information that's supposed to be on it (assuming Aadyn isn't trying to pull one over on her).

"Thanks… I guess you dumb…. oh son of a b****!" Umi yelled as she looked up from the flash drive only to discover that Aadyn had disappeared like Batman after a short conversation before yelling at the top of her lungs, "I'll get you back by beating you and your real deck! Even if you graduated before me then I'll just become a pro fighter in order to have another chance at sticking my boot up your a**!"

* * *

Then the proverbial camera of the mind's eye changes scenes to show Aadyn hiding behind the front door inside his "log cabin" training space, and he only moves from that spot once he's sure that Umi has left area for fear of revealing his location. Then as you look inside his training space you realize that in actuality it looks like the inside of any other suburban home. It isone large open space separated into a kitchen, a gym with the latest exercise machines, a lounge with a big screen tv, two more of the school's fancy fight tables, a bathroom for both genders with a shower included, and the only thing this interior space lacked was a bedroom. Aadyn then dials a number on his cell phone as he takes a sandwich and a drink out of the fridge in the kitchen.

"Come on…. pick up…. I know you're free right now." Aadyn mumbled as he taps his fingers out of annoyance even though his phone only ringed once.

"Oh… um…. Aadyn…. bad timing to call." Sekai said nervously as he reveals himself to be the one on the other end of this line.

"Don't give me that bull old buddy…. I know you're not busy with any student council work or any of your responsibilities as a top 10 ranker." Aadyn said in a coy yet sarcastic tone.

"I'm… only… the student council president….because of….. your sense of humor." Sekai retorts, "But really…. this is… a bad time."

"Ha ha… sorry… I didn't think that prank was going to blow up the way it did." Aadyn lightly chuckled, "How is my timing bad tough?"

"Press… members… running towards me…. they are." Sekai quickly answered.

"Okay Jedi Master Yoda…. Sorry for bothering you and I'll just leave you to it." Aadyn said in a sarcastically worried tone, "And I see why you recommended her to come to our school….. I got a weird feeling after looking at that card too. You recommending that I fight Umi myself was a good idea after all."

"Get…. Me…. out." Sekai said this time in an urgent fashion rather than a nervous one.

"You'll be fiiiine. Just imagine that you're going through the fight with that Kokuo dude you had yesterday." Aadyn retorts as he immediately hangs up his phone.

But then Aadyn's face turns serious…. For the first time today in fact.

"Still….. what was with that Maiden of Waterpot? I've seen several copies of that card before in person, however with hers I could have sworn for a second that I was looking at not someone in a really good costume but the actual unit herself as though she stepped off the boat from Cray." Aadyn thought, "It can't be Umi's sense of imagination since I'm not getting the same feelings from her other units, so how can this be?"

Then on the other end of that phone line in the middle of the Academy's administrative buildings that wouldn't be out of place in any city's business district, the king of the Academy's metaphorical mountain Sekai Akira is surrounded by members of the press as though he were a large piece of meat before a pack of hungry wolves.

"Um… please…. one at a time…. too many people speaking, so I can't hear…. any of your questions." Sekai said as he nervously tried to and failed to placate the press hounds before him.

"As the participant of the first official Vanguard match of Setsuzoku Academy's semester, we just wanted to get your opinion on it if that is okay?" a male reporter asked as camera shutters continue to go off as though they were chirping birds.

"I'm sorry, but….. what fight?" Sekai retorts as if he were completely confused, "I've had more than one fight that day, so you'll have to be more specific."

"My colleague is referring to the match you had with High School Division 4th ranked freshman Kokuo Rettousei in the Academy's auditorium." a female reporter explained.

"Kokuo… Rettousei? Who's… that?" Sekai asked in a tone that indicated that this was the first time that he heard that name.

The camera shutters and flashes stop as if though the machines that made sensed the silence caused by awkward situation that Sekai's response had generated.

"Ahem…. he's the young man who used King of Future Knights, Alfred II as the ace of his deck." another reporter explained with the intention of breaking the awkwardness of the situation.

"Ohhh.. that guy." Sekai said as if embarrassed for forgetting something so trivial, "My opinion on that fight is still what I said during and after the match itself."

The sounds of camera shutters, camera flashes, and questions from several reporters recommence upon Sekai's answer. The whole situation was really know different than any other celebrity being bothered my members of the media save for one little detail.

"So…. that's what he thinks huh?" Kokuo mumbled as his face was flushed with anger.

By chance Kokuo was walking through the area after spending time in one of the Academy's training facilities when he came across Sekai being surrounded by the press. Wishing to avoid being drawn into the line of question of various reporters, Kokuo had chosen to hide right around the corner of one of the buildings with his back to the wall only to hear everything Sekai had just said about him.

"Damn it!" Kokuo quietly yelled as he slammed his clenched fist against the outer wall of the building he was hiding behind, "So in actuality despite what you said….. you think I'm so weak that I'm not worth remembering?!"

One of the reporters turns his head in the direction where Kokuo was hiding as if he heard the noise the latter generated when he slammed his fist, however he quickly turns his attention back dismissing the minor incident as a figment of his imagination.

"Damn it…. I feel as though I've been slapped across the face!" Kokuo thought, "I swear Sekai Akira…. I will get strong enough to make sure my name is one you'll never forget!"

* * *

Meanwhile sometime later, dark clouds and rain are covering the downtrodden neighborhood of a certain city that may or may not be in Japan. A man with a pompadour hairstyle dressed in a full black suit and tie holds up an umbrella with one hand and a brief case in the other as he dares to walk through these streets. This man with his Yakuza appearance scares off any would-be delinquents; however, quickly enough he stops in front of a storefront whose outer appearance for all purposes matches that of a dive bar.

"This should be the place." the man mumbled as he quickly took out a small business card out of his pocket, examined the contents, and put it away.

The man walks inside the apparent "Dive Bar" only to find that the inside looks like the bar of a rich man's version of a Gentlemen's club and not the heavy fan service version. Furthermore the patrons of this establishment are not a bunch of adult rough types with a potential criminal record, but rather there are teenagers of various types all facing each other in cardfights…. that's right…. they're playing Vanguard. The man in the suit walks up to the bartender and presumed manager of this establishment…. namely an old man wearing a black vest and a bowtie.

"Despite the aesthetics…. this establishment only serves non-alcoholic beverages sir." the old bartender said as he was preoccupied with polishing glassware.

"I'm not here to drink with the kiddies." the man in the suit pointed out.

For some reason this seemingly ordinary line catches the attention of the old bartender such that he puts the glass he's polishing to the side, and focuses all of his attention on the Yakuza looking man in a suit.

"Then what are you here for sir?" the old bartender asked as his eyes suddenly started to show an analyzing gaze.

"Some coke." the yakuza looking an answered.

If anyone heavily familiar with the spy genre of movies and books were present….. then they'd be able to recognize that these two are exchanging some form of signs and countersigns with one another.

"Through there then the door at the end of the hall." The old bartender said as he pointed to a door just left of the bar, "These old bones can't lift those heavy crates anymore, so go ahead through and help yourself to whatever you find."

"I'll do that." said the Yakuza looking man.

The Yakuza looking man leaves the old bartender to his job and walks through the aforementioned door, down the hall, through the second door at the end of the hall, and into a ludicrously dark room to the point where the Yakuza dressed man could only barely make out the silhouette of his hand even after his eyes had time to adjust.

"Alright….. carefully move one foot in front of the other….. wouldn't want to trip and land on something sharp." The Yakuza dressed man thought as he did indeed place one foot in front of the other.

The moment the man walked into the center of the dark room (or at least what he believed to be the center of the room) a single light from a lamp hanging off the ceiling suddenly shinned over him, however for some reason this light failed to shine throughout this space… rather it seemed entirely focused on this one man like a spotlight on a stage. Furthermore the already dark space within this room beyond the spotlight looked as though it became a thicker shade of darkness.

"You're not the usual one." said someone who was in the same room of this Yakuza looking man.

If one were listening in person, they'd notice that this unknown figure was using some kind of voice changer as he or she sounded like 2 or 3 people were speaking at the same time with a husky low tone of voice as the base. As for the Yakuza looking man, he was momentarily frightened by this unexpected presence but quickly calms down as he turns his head all over the place to find his new conversation partner.

"Point your head forward and look up." the unknown speaker said as it was annoyed by the opposite party flailing around like a headless chicken.

The Yakuza dressed man looked in the aforementioned direction and all he saw was the rough outline of someone who was definitely human, two shining crimson red eyes upon that same figure, and the fact that the figure was standing 15ft away from him. When one says "shining eyes" normally they're referring to eyes full of life, but in the current situation it can be taken literally…. as in two lightbulbs are on trapped behind a pair of crimson lenses.

"I'll say it again…. you're not the usual guy they send." The crimson eyed figure pointed out.

"That trai… excuse me….. my predecessor recently had his hands caught stealing from the boss's cookie jar, so right now he's living in a freezer until our boss decides what to do with him." The Yakuza dressed man said with blatantly obvious subtext.

"Then what's the job?" the crimson eyed figure said in an annoyed tone.

"Here's half of what would be triple your usual fee and a file of the job." The Yakuza dressed man said as he tossed the suitcase he had towards the crimson-eyed figure, "The rest will only come if you are interested in performing the service we're requesting."

The figure with crimson eyes catches the suitcase, opens it up, and looks inside. Were this room well lit, you'd see that there is a rather significant sum of unmarked non-sequential 100 US dollar bills and a picture of a Japanese style castle nesting upon an island in the center of a certain large lake.

"You want me to hit Setsuzoku Academy?" the figure with crimson eyes said in a suppressed yet somewhat shocked tone of voice, "Doing a job there during their Hell Week….. I'd get caught for sure and triple my usual fee wouldn't be enough even if their infamous Hell Week wasn't going on."

"Our mutual employer said there would be as much on the table as you'd need if triple wasn't enough to convince you, and if you read further you'd find the service our employer is requesting is not to be performed during the timeframe you mentioned. You'd have your opportunity when those 5 pieces of Vanguard history are on that school's campus."

"Five piec-" the figure with crimson eyes was saying when the words of the Yakuza dressed man finally clicked, "Oh… I see… that would certainly work, but our mutual employer normally doesn't ask for my assistance without certain circumstances being set in stone; especially stone dependent of the results of some Vanguard match. I trust you understand the meaning of my tone?"

"Our mutual employer told me to say that there is absolute confidence in Sekai Akira's ability to win the charity exhibition match, but right now all that matters is seeing if you're interested in performing this basic service for us." the yakuza dressed figure said in a cocky tone.

"A master of discreet entrances and exits such as I relish the chance of proving their skills to the world." the figure with crimson eyes said in an equally cocky tone as he continued to read the file that was in the briefcase, "Tell our employer I'll gladly perform this service for him, but I'll need some C4 and a helicopter pilot that won't ask questions."

"Rest assured our employer has made it clear that he'll provide any tools you might need for this request." The yakuza dressed man said as the demonic aura from his conversational counterpart started to get to him.

"Then I… a thief who fights for freedom will send their calling card." the crimson eyed figure declared.

"Ahhhh!" the Yakuza dressed man screamed as the lightbulb above him exploded as though it were a flashbang grenade

In fact the lightbulb exploded exactly like a flashbang grenade causing the man below to be momentarily blinded by the burst of light. Once the Yakuza dressed man could clearly see again he shockingly discovered that this shadowy space has been replaced with a perfectly well-lit storage room filled with a variety of objects from drinks to cases of Vanguard sets, but that in itself is not what's most shocking.

"What the hell….. the case is gone, and…. this room can't be measured right." the yakuza dressed man thought.

He was shocked for three reasons. The figure with crimson eyes was nowhere to be seen, the suitcase containing all of that glorious money was gone as well, and most importantly was the actual size of this storage room. Even though the room was dark the figure with crimson eyes was clearly only 15ft away from the Yakuza dressed man, but now with all the lights on….. It's clear that this storage room there is a very solid and real wall only 10ft away from the messenger of the "Mutual employer". Just how was such an illusion pulled off?

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

Kokuo: So that's how you ended up here Umi? Still…. damn it….. Sekai Akira, I will pay you back for this humiliation!

Umi: It's truly not a big deal, and don't pop a f****** blood vessel you dumb***!

Aadyn: Now now…. it's not his fault, but now Umi….. wasn't our musical match such fun?

Umi: Ahem….. Next time onCardfight Vanguard: Setsuzoku Sensō "Hell Week's Flame Suppressing Wind!"

Kisaki: Ohh… you dare to challenge me? Then feel the might of the heavenly winds!

* * *

 **OC Card List**

 **Neo Nectar**

" **Maiden of" Series**

 **Grade 1**

Maiden of Acerolla

Power: 7000 Shield: 5000 Race: Dryad

[AUTO](RC):[Soul Blast 1] When an attack hits a vanguard during the battle that your unit with "Maiden of" in its card name attacked, you may pay the cost. If you do, draw a card, choose a normal unit with "Maiden of" in its card name from your drop zone, return it to your deck and shuffle your deck.

A/N: This card was not created by me, but rather pulled from the Vanguard fanon wiki.

 **Grade 3**

Maiden of Polyantha Rose

Power: 11000 Race: Dryad

[Auto](VC): Secret

[Auto](VC):[Counter Blast 1] When your G-unit with "Maiden of" in its card name stride, you may pay the cost. If you do, check the top 5 cards of your deck, select up to 2 units with "Maiden of" in their card name from among them, call them to (RC), and shuffle your deck.

Lore: Once of many dryad conceived in a region of the Zoo nation also controlled by dryads where the aptly named "Lost Nature" incident occurred when a guild of thieves stole a tree responsible for generating a great deal of nature/life energy in the region. This caused many dryads alive at the site at the time to lose much of their strength and those descended from those dryads to lack talent in magical arts, of which was made worse for Polyantha Rose especially since her talent came from her mother who was only capable enough in the dryad arts to water plants with a special "pot".

She grew up in the United Sanctuary where her mother was assigned to a part of the diplomatic staff in one of the Zoo Embassies there. Many know her sweet child, but the young prince of the United Sanctuary who was later nicknamed after his similarity in appearance to his great ancestor saw her true personality by chance saw her true nature. Due to being accepting of her true personality the young dryad and prince formed a bond of friendship that would last the rest of their lives though for some reason (that is not jealousy) she gets irritated when noble ladies of the United Sanctuary approach her about the prince.

Regardless…. years later when she learned of her friend's time travelling plans…. she quickly took up lessons on the rapier from the leader of the Musketeers and followed the impulsive king into the past both to protect her friend and hopefully stop the disaster that caused her tremendous lack of talent as a dryad.

* * *

 **Symphonius**

A/N: The Symphonius is a classical musical orchestra themed clan created by RoxasXSora on the Vanguard fanon wiki. RoxasXSora, should you ever read this…. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I apologize if some or all of the aesthetic descriptions used failed to match the image of your clan that you had in mind. As always if you see a Symphonius card by beta reader forgot to list below in the chapter above please let me know, and I'll take care of it.

The clan's keyterm is Perform, of which works as followed: "Perform" allows units with this ability to use their effects during the opponent's turn. A "Perform" ability is activated when a unit enters the state of performance, which can be given by several cards. If a unit is in performance during the opponent's turn, the ability is activated.

The reminder text for the keyword is ( _Active if this unit is in performance during your opponent's turn)_. An ability is denoted as being a "Perform" ability with "preform-" appearing before the ability.

 **Grade 0**

Aspiring Magician, Rick

Power: 5000 Shield: 10000 Race: Elf

[AUTO]:Forerunner _(When a unit of the same clan rides this unit, you may call this unit to (RC))_  
[AUTO](RC) Generation Break 1 _(Active if you have one or more face up G units in total on your (VC) or G zone)_ :[Put this unit into your soul] At the start of your opponent's turn, you may pay the cost. if you do, choose one of your rear-guards with the perform ability, it enters performance until end of turn, and draw one card.

Musical Librarian, Lynn (Draw)

Power: 5000 Shield: 5000 Race: Sylph

Refreshing Melody, Flute (Heal)

Power: 5000 Shield: 10000 Race: Human

 **Grade 1**

Principal Clarinet, Nora

Power: 7000 Shield: 5000 Race: Human

[AUTO]:[Choose a grade 3 card from your hand, and reveal it] When this unit is placed on (RC) from hand, you may pay the cost. If you do, search your deck for up to one grade 3 card with "Bach" in its card name, reveal it to your opponent, put it into your hand, shuffle your deck, choose a card from your hand, and discard it.  
[CONT](Hand):While you are paying the cost for Stride, this card gets grade+2.

Verdant Jazz, Oona

Power: 7000 Shield: 5000 Race: Human

[AUTO](RC)[1/Turn] **Generation Break 1** When your vanguard is attacked, choose up to one of your units in performance, it leaves performance,and your vanguard gets (Power)+2000 until end of that battle.  
Perform-[AUTO](RC) _(Active if this unit is in performance during your opponent's turn)_ :When this unit enters performance, if you have a Sylph vanguard, draw a card.

 **Grade 2**

Aquatic Operetta, Adella

Power: 9000 Shield: 5000 Race: Mermaid

Perform-[CONT](RC) _(Active if this unit is in performance during your opponent's turn_ ):This unit gets (Power)+3000 for each of your face up G Guardian.  
[AUTO](RC):When your **G Guardian** is placed on (GC), choose up to one of your units, and it enters performance until end of turn.

Golden Sount, Trumpet

Power: 9000 Shield: 5000 Race: Human

[AUTO](RC) Generation Break 1 _(This ability is active if you have one or more face up G units in total on your (VC) or G zone)_ :[Counter Blast (1)] When this unit attacks a vanguard, if this unit is boosted, you may pay the cost. If you do, draw one card, and this unit gets "[AUTO](RC): At the start of your opponent's turn, this unit enters performance until end of turn. This ability is then lost."

Perform-[CONT](RC) _(Active if this unit is in performance during your opponent's turn)_ :This unit gets "[CONT]:(VC/RC/GC)Resist _(This unit cannot be chosen by the effects of your opponent's cards)."_

Principal Trumpet, Zack

Power: 9000 Shield: 5000 Race: Human

[AUTO](RC) **Generation Break 1** :[Counter Blast (1) & Soul Blast (1)] When this unit is placed on (RC), if you have a grade 3 or greater vanguard with "Bach" in its card name, you may pay the cost. If you do, search your deck for up to one card with "Heal" from your deck, reveal it to your opponent, put it into your hand, shuffle your deck, and this unit gets (Power)+2000 until end of turn.  
Perform-[AUTO](RC) _(Active if this unit is in performance during your opponent's turn_ ):When this unit enters performance, choose up to one of your other units, and it enters performance until end of turn.

 **Grade 3**

Grand Conductor, Bach

Power: 11000 Race: Human

[AUTO](VC) Generation Break 2 _(Active if you have two or more face up G units in total on your (VC) or G zone)_ :[Soul Blast (1) & choose 3 cards with "Heal" from your drop zone, and put them on the bottom of your deck in any order] When this unit is attacked by your opponent's vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose a face up G Guardian in your G zone, and call it to (GC).  
[AUTO](VC):[Counter Blast (1)] During your turn, when your G unit [Stride], you may pay the cost. If you do, search your deck for up to one card with "Heal" from your deck, reveal it to your opponent, put it into your hand, and shuffle your deck.

Grand Conductor, Wolfgang

Power: 11000 Race: Human

[CONT](VC) **Generation Break 1** :During your turn, this unit gets (Power)+3000 for each face up card in your G zone.  
[AUTO]:[Soul Blast (1)] When this unit is placed on (VC),you may pay the cost. If you do, choose up to one card from your hand, call it to (RC), choose one of your units, and it gets (Power)+5000 until end of turn.

 **Grade 4**

Heavenly Melody, Flute

Shield: 15000 Race: Human

 **[G guardian]** _(Usable when both fighters' vanguards are grade 3 or greater, and the number of face up G guardians in your G zone if three or less)_ -Opponent Turn's Guard Step-[Choose a card with "Heal" from your hand, and discard it] Call this card to your (GC) from face down.  
[AUTO]:When this placed on (GC), choose up to one of your rear-guards with the perform ability, and it enters performance until end of turn. If you do, this unit gets (Shield)+5000 until end of that battle.

Tempo Setter, Andante

Shield: 15000 Race: Workeroid

 **[G guardian]** _(Usable when both fighters' vanguards are grade 3 or greater, and the number of face up G guardians in your G zone if three or less)_ -Opponent Turn's Guard Step-[Choose a card with "Heal" from your hand, and discard it] Call this card to your (GC) from face down.  
[AUTO]:[Soul Blast (1)]When this unit is placed on (GC), you may pay the cost. If you do, choose up to one of your opponent's rear-guards, it loses boost boost until end of turn.

Legendary Conductor, Gershwin

Power: 15000+ Race: Human

[ **Stride** ] _(Released when both players' vanguards are grade 3 or greater!)_ -Stride Step-[Choose one or more cards with the sum of their grades being 3 or greater from your hand, and discard them] **Stride** this card on your (VC) from face down.  
[ACT](RC)[1/Turn] **Generation Break 2** :[Choose a face down card named "Legendary Conductor, Gershwin" from your G zone, and turn it face up] Your rear-guards enter performance until the end of your opponent's next turn, choose up to one of your rear-guards, and it gets "Perform-[CONT](RC) _(Active if this unit is in performance during your opponent's turn_ ):Your vanguard gets (Power)+2000 until end of your opponent's next turn.


	7. Hell Week's Flame Supressing Wind

**Cardfight Vanguard: Setsuzoku Sensō**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Hell Week's Flame Suppressing Wind**

* * *

Imagine… you a student at Setsuzoku Academy walk into your last class of the day just before it starts, and normally it be a cause for minor celebration during Hell Week; however, your last class of the day is physics with the Academy's infamous gym teacher from hell Professor Ryushi. His lectures on the subject are easy to understand, of which is a nice change of pace considering what he normally does to you class. Regardless… as you're taking notes you in turn notice a girl with her hair up in twin-tails fidgeting around with a small black device between her fingers.

"Tch…. haven't had a chance to check out the contents of this thing since lunch ended, but still…. just what the hell am I supposed to do with this?" Umi thought as she continues to twiddle that small black device between her fingers, "Normally I'd ask Kokuo for advice, but he seems to be in his brooding angry delinquent mood. Still… just why the hell did that cake thief jacka** give me this thing?"

That small black device was none other than the flash drive Aadyn gave Umi after their fight was unexpectedly interrupted, and Aadyn's last words about this little device play in her head again as she continues to think about it.

"A flash drive that you could say will be your magical plot device that'll help you rule your reincarnated life or in Chinese Wuxia stories…. be the old grandpa that'll allow you to rule everything that exists under the heavens." The mental recreation of Aadyn's voice whispered within Umi's mind, "That flash drive contains all of the detailed and revised notes I took during my freshmen year here."

"No use thinking about it now….. I'll just focus on the rest of class, and plug in the flash drive into my computer when I get home from school." Umi thought as she picked up a pencil and resumed her notetaking.

"And so you'll get the answer if you divide by X here and move Y to the other side. Now then….. let's do a quick test to see how much you're all paying attention." Professor Ryushi said as he quickly wrote a short problem on the electronic blackboard, "You all should be able to do this with a little bit of mental math…. Hmmm…. looks like you all were saved by the bell."

In other words the bell signifying the end of class for the day rang across Setsuzoku's massive campus, and already students are packing their bags so they can quickly find some way to vent the massive amount of stress caused by the Academy's infamous hell-week.

"HEY….. the bell doesn't dismiss class… I'm the one who gets to make that call!" Professor Ryushi yelled.

Unfortunately no one was able to escape the professor's class before he spoke up, however between the sudden unnerving effect the professor's voice had along with recalling P.E…. everyone in Umi's class herself included sat back down in their seats not daring to make an escape attempt.

"Everyone still here? Good… I have an announcement to make!" Professor Ryushi declared, "As ordered by the principal as part of his initiative to raise the average skill level of academy students, on Friday morning three days from now you will have the results of going through hell week put to a test."

This tidbit of news sends Umi's class along with all of the other high school division freshmen into a tizzy of discussion as they too receive the same news from their own teachers. Just what kind of trial will they be put through?"

"Since it's only the start of the school year this sudden trial will consist of a comprehensive written exam like the academy's entrance exam." Professor Ryushi explained.

Warning bells are already going off in Umi's head at the mere mention of a written exam, of which is to be expected especially since she didn't take half of the entrance exam.

"Shit shit shit shit… other than the two clans I use, Kokuo's Royal Paladins, and what I remember about the clans a few acquaintances of ours played back in junior high….. I'm f***ing horribly underprepared for this." Umi thought as she both starts sweating bullets and feels a desire to bang her head on her desk, "There's no way I can cover what I'm missing in three days."

"But unlike the entrance exam….. the one you'll have on Friday will test you on the clan's or clans you primarily use." Professor Ryushi continued to explain.

"Oh thank goodness….. at least with this I have a chance to bs my way through." Umi thought as she breathed a massive sigh of relief.

"Umi you dumbass, there's no way you'll be able to pass by acting like that. Sure I got a high score on the written part of the entrance exam, but that test was still extremely hard." Kokuo thought as he glanced at Umi's relieved expression while knowing her exact thoughts, "I should be fine, so…. you better hold in your foul mouth and appreciate the fact that I'll help you."

"Such is the fate of students who think they can cruise through this school." Kisaki thought as she quickly glances at Umi before turning her gaze to the rest of the class, "Though it's too be expected for me not to be informed about this trial since I'm a freshmen, but at least I can see why it's not a generalized written exam….. with the physical and mental exhaustion caused by hell week… even I'd have a great deal of trouble recalling what unit is a part of what clan let alone the rest of these commoners."

"As I'm not at liberty to say…. the rules of the practical portion of this trial will be explained to you at the arena… excuse me… I mean one of the arenas. Professor Ryushi explained as he quickly fixes his slip of the tongue.

"Pardon me for interrupting professor, but arenas?" one student asked as he raised his hand, "You mean whatever it is we'll have to do tomorrow won't go on in the big stadium outside or the auditorium for example?"

"I see you're one of the students who entered from outside the academy." Professor Ryushi notes as he took a deep breath, "The stadium some of you here sat in two months ago is normally used in large-scale events such as the aforementioned entrance exam, the Japanese National Vanguard tournament, the world championships, the inter-high tournament, and even for a few other sports. Whereas the Academy uses one or a combination of 5 additional arenas for smaller scale or internal school events like your trail this Friday."

"Then is there a difference between these smaller arenas?" the same student asked.

"There are two differences with the first being that the four arenas in the north, south, east, and west sections of the school can hold around 5 thousand people. Then the central arena can hold around 25 thousand. All of that includes the entire student population of the academy, the school's staff, the close family/friends of both, and members of the press." Professor Ryushi answered, "The second difference is that the central arena is themed after the continuous hot/cold war between the Dragon Empire and the United Sanctuary while the smaller arenas are themed after the other nations."

"Wow….. that s**t must have cost the school a lot of money to make." Umi thought, "But then I guess that means each of these arenas in a way are based off of those branch headquarter places in the G-Era of the anime series…. at least I'm pretty sure it's that era."

"I suggest you spend these next three days doing a serious review of your own clans along with getting some last minute training in as your results on Friday will determine whether or not the Academy believes you're worth nurturing as fighters." Professor Ryushi said as he offered his class one last word of advice, "Now if there are no further questions… you're all free to go."

The students of Setsuzoku Academy break off into their various social groups the moment they leave class as some head off to get some training in, others stop by the cafeteria, and the rest including Umi and Kokuo renew their ever-continuing membership of the go-home club.

"Kokuo my friend, what has you so irritable all of a sudden?" Umi pointed out as she's finally back in her good girl mode, "Holding it in like that isn't good for your health you know."

"Really? You…. you of all people are trying to give me advice about the troubles that come with holding in your emotions?" Kokuo retorts as he looks at Umi dumbfounded as though he received advice on how to quit drinking from a hard alcoholic, "Look…. I…. don't want to talk about it."

"You sure? You know you can tell me anything Kokuo." Umi retorts as well.

"Yes…. I'm sure, but thanks anyway. This is just something I'll have to overcome with my own strength." Kokuo quietly mumbled as he recalls what he overheard from Sekai's sudden interview by the press.

"Kokuo… Rettousei? Who's… that?" Aadyn's mental recreation of Sekai's voice said within his own mind.

"Definitely something I….. no…. he did say I'm too focused on fighting on my own…. this something Alfred II and I have to overcome on our own." Kokuo whispered to himself before turning to face Umi, "What about you? Aren't you worried about Friday?"

"Oh extremely… in fact it's to the point where I may seriously have nightmares about it." Umi honestly answered.

"Then would you like me to help you review Neo-Nectar related material? You'll probably end up drowning on your own if I don't." Kokuo politely suggested.

"I appreciate it Kokuo….. I really do." Umi said in a solemn yet resolved tone as her hand reached towards the sun, "Even if it's only a little…. I've caught a glimpse of the path I'm supposed to take in this life thanks to this school, so….. too prove I belong… like you….. it is something I must overcome with my own strength."

"Hmph…. so she's finally starting to mature as a fighter." Kokuo thought, "Alright, but the offer is still there."

* * *

The numerous members of Setsuzoku Academy's Go-Home club all arrived at their own residences without any trouble. What Kokuo had chosen to do at this moment remains a mystery, however Umi quickly returns to her room and turns on her computer.

"Alright… time to see just what the hell is the big deal about this thing." Umi mumbled as she plugs in the flash drive Aadyn gave her into her computer while it was still in the middle of the boot-up sequence.

Umi immediately opens up the contents of the flash drive once her computer's boot-up sequence was complete, and she's completely caught off guard by the massive files within files within files and so on that she finds. One part of this flash drive has an HD video file of every single episode of the Vanguard anime currently out as of yet, the opposite end has individual analysis of varying levels of detail of various cards, and several more things in between.

"How….. just how much time did he spend to make something like this? And this is only for the first year course material?" Umi mumbled as her eyes go wide from shock, "Wait… considering how strong Aadyn was and what Sekai said about him… to have that level ability I guess….. it would make sense to require this amount of effort to make up for a lack of talent."

Umi continues to randomly scroll through countless files like a kid in a candy store, but eventually a particular document file gets her attention.

"Huh….. "Read me Ms. Kitagawa"….. but…. he looked like he gave this to me last minute." Umi thought as she clicked to open the word file, "Could it be…. he planned to give this to me all along? But why…. we just met today?"

Umi opened the world file and found that it was a short letter she suspects to be written by Aadyn along with a series of links to other files on this flash drive separated into different categories.

"Ms. Kitagawa, if you wish to survive Setsuzoku Academy you'll need to put in several times the effort in your training compared to the geniuses here. Training blindly you'll only make it close to the end of your first year at best, but by following the directions below will give you a chance to catch up to the level of fighters like Sekai and Kisaki. Whether you choose to follow the directions below or attempt to forge your own path here….. good luck because I'll be watching. Sincerely, your sponsor." Umi mumbled as she read the contents of the short letter aloud, "P.S: Aadyn here, you should totally thank your best friend's girlfriend for getting you some of the upgrades for your deck…. GIRLFRIEND?! The hell….. that f*** has a girlfriend and he never told me… his best friend? No…. forget it… it's probably just that jacka** cake thief's last ditched attempt at messing with me."

The list of links started with an individualistic analysis of cards suspected to be in Umi's deck, an analysis of it as a whole, play-by-play analysis based on how her good girl/foul mouthed girl modes affect it, suggested edits based on the aforementioned moods, compatible training exercises, suggested strategies against varying decks, suggested decks other than "Maiden of" that Umi could play, studying techniques, and all of it in impressive levels of detail that border on stalking.

"Amazing… if I can comprehend just a part of what's here… my game will improve by leaps and bounds, but that letter…." Umi mumbled as though she pulled a winning lotto scratcher before returning back to reality, "I could be wrong since I only met that cake thief jacka*** once, but this letter feels way too formal for him to have written it save for that part at the end. If that is the case…. who is my sponsor? And how did they convince Aadyn to deliver it to me?"

"We're closing up a little early tonight my precious daughter, so if you want something from the menu for dinner I suggest you tell me soon!" Umi's dad yelled in a doting tone, "Now come down here, give your favorite papa a hug, and tell him how your day ways.

"Like hell I'm going to f***ing go down there and hug you stupid dad!" Umi yelled, "Also some stir-fried vegetable noodles please."

* * *

Umi focuses in on the letter's suggested lings regarding studying techniques in order to increase her chances of passing the first part of the sudden trial she has Friday, and she does so while she waits for that delicious victory bowl to be prepared. At that moment another male student of Setsuzoku Academy has finally returned home as Umi starts to burn the midnight oil.

"I'm home!" the male student said somewhat loudly as he walked into his abode.

The house itself was kept clean very well, but you could still tell from the interior that this student clearly lives in a less than financially able neighborhood. The student himself was another freshman at Setsuzoku who had spiky black hair, a cut on his right cheek that somewhat looks like the letter "C", and a simple silver necklace around his deck. Furthermore he appears to be wearing what looks like a uniform at a random convenience store, however upon closer examination you see that it is actually for one of the card shops in the neighborhood. You can also see from the student's work uniform that the card shop he works at also happens to be owned by the Academy.

"Guess mom's already asleep." The student mumbled to himself as he took off his shoes and tossed his bag to the side.

Before the student could move from that spot he hears what sounds like a blanket being tossed to the side, a light being turned on, and what are obviously footsteps heading towards him. The student saw his mother….. a woman in her mid to late 30s who was wearing the kind of outfit one would expect of a female office worker, of which the student's mother seems to have been sleeping in said outfit.

"Oh sorry ma…. I was just saying that because it seemed…. ya know appropriate, but I thought you'd still be at work." The student said with expression filled with guilt, "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Oh Ryuga, it's not a problem." Ryuga's mom retorts as she gently caresses her son's left cheek for a moment, "What kind of mother wouldn't want to see their son everyday as they…. cough cough… every day. Excuse me for that."

Those coughs weren't mere light exhales of air, but rather they were as though Ryuga's mom was a cat trying to pass a hairball.

"You sure you're okay ma? You've had that cough ever since we came back from the doctor's office a couple months back." Ryuga pointed out, "Maybe you should go see him again when you get a chance."

"I told you already…. the doctor said I had a lung infection, and that the medicine he cough couch… don't worry I'm fine. Anyways…. you remember how I told you that the medicine he prescribed will have to be taken over a several month long period, and that a bad coughing fit is a side effect of the medicine."

"Yeah… I know, but I can't help but be worried about you ma…. I mean before dad died he told me I had to be the man of the house." Ryuga said in a reluctant manner.

"I know, but you should be out enjoying your youth and living your own life when you grow up." Ryuga's mom pointed out, "Speaking of life…. How was school?"

"It's fine…. the lessons are hard…. like really really hard, but they're worth it. In fact I have a big test coming up in a few days that decides whether or not I get to remain a student, so I'll need to get to studying." Ryuga answered with a smile, "In fact I'll probably be doing a little tonight while I wait for the coffee I had at work to wear off."

"That's good, but as I didn't plan on sleeping on the couch I'll be going back to my room." Ryuga's mom mumbled as she walked past her son and back towards the way she came.

Thus Ryuga grabs a bag of chips as well as his actual school bag and returns to his room only to sit at his desk. He opens that bag of chips, takes out one of his textbooks, and was about to commence studying with it when he suddenly stops moving. Ryuga's suddenly overwhelmed by a sense of powerlessness, anger, self-disappointment.

"Doctor huh? I was there mom….. I know what he really said, so why did you lie?" Ryuga thought as even a blind man would be able to tell that he has a saddened look on his face right now.

But then Ryuga shakes his head as if to get rid of those negative thoughts and actually commences with studying for the test Friday.

"You can't think about that Ryuga…. You applied to Setsuzoku for mom's sake to keep your promise with dad." Ryuga mumbled to himself as he continued to turn the pages in his textbook.

Ryuga, Umi, Kokuo, even Kisaki, and the rest of the High School freshmen student body are hard at work studying for the test on Friday that will have a hand in determining whether or not they continue on the path to their own version of the pique of the Vanguard world. They all also get some last minute training in preparation for the mysterious practical portion as well. Soon enough the sun rises, falls, and rises again signifying that the day of the trial is now here. Right now Umi is sitting in her classroom half-asleep as she both waits for the rest of her class to arrive and for the test to actually begin.

* * *

"Ha…. you think too highly of yourself you lowly commoner!" Kisaki yelled, "It's far beneath someone of my standing to take the effort to "coincidentally" run into you!"

"Yeah well you're not exactly anything special either you highborn noble git!" Kokuo yelled with anger before going on to sarcastically say, "Because it's so hard to become strong if you just toss a few 100$ bills around."

"I'm sorry…. who are you again? Oh that's right…. since Akira-senpai couldn't remember your name I guess I forgot too." Kisaki retorts as her voice is just seething with anger.

Umi immediately perks up once she hears her best friend speak, but she also shakers her head in annoyance once she realizes who else is yelling. A good thing this argument seems to be taking place in the hallway…. Otherwise Umi doubts that simply covering her ears will be enough to drown out the sound of their voices.

"I swear… those two f****** idiots have been arguing like an old a** married couple since the semester started. I wish they'd just fight and get it over with." Umi thought as her eyes go wide when she suddenly recalls something, "That's right…. I never asked Kokuo if what Aadyn said in that letter about having a girlfriend is true. I guess I'll do that when something interrupts them like the last time.

Kisaki and Kokuo have gotten into some kind of argument at least twice a day since the semester started just like Umi had described. They were like oil and water as their arguments have been about something as ridiculous as the best kind of chicken sandwich to school related content such as the better solution to a hypothetical situation in a Vanguard fight. Each time they seemed as though they were going to settle the issue with their decks or possibly their fists…. something keeps getting in their way. Such interruptions consist of things like lessons starting, a guy accidentally pulling the fire alarm, and one time something ridiculous as a Pale Moon clown (you read that right) asking them for directions.

"And 3…. 2…. 1" Umi mumbled as she counted down the time until the universe enacted whatever plan in mind they hand to stop this argument.

"Excuse me you two." Professor Ryushi mumbled as he walked into class early for once.

"Yes professor." Kokuo and Kisaki say as though they were drilled soldiers.

Of which is an understandable reaction considering they, Umi, the rest of Umi's class, and several other students throughout the school are scared of the thought of pissing off the academy's demon king of exercise.

"You're late." Umi mumbled as Kokuo sat down to her right while Kisaki works her way to the opposite entrance to their row of seats.

"Oh… by the way Kokuo my friend, there's something I wanted to ask you if you don't mind." Umi revealed, "I was planning on doing it earlier, but I've been so preoccupied with studying."

"What is it?" Kokuo asked as he took a sip of coffee from a thermos he happened to have brought with him.

"Is it true that the person who helped you get the new cards for my deck was actually your girlfriend?" Umi asked in a rare tone that signified her innocence as a teenaged girl.

Unfortunately for Kokuo, the coffee he had just drunk had travelled halfway down his gullet when his mind registered his best friend's question. The shock caused his eyes to go wide and the aforementioned coffee to take a wrong turn in his gullet, of which caused Kokuo to enter a violent coughing spree.

"Cough cough… oh god cough… my lungs are burning." Kokuo mumbled as he forced himself to get his act together, "Who… told you? Don't you dare lie to me Umi Kitagawa."

Before Umi could respond to her friend's question, she hears the sound of what appears to be something crashing to the ground directly to her left.

"Are you alright?" Umi asked as she turned her head only to notice Kisaki on the floor with her chair on its side.

"Huh? Oh… yeah I'm fine… I just accidentally say too close to the edge of my seat… yes that's it." Kisaki said in a hurried manner as she picked up her chair and sat on it properly.

"You're not going to get out of it again…. who told you?" Kokuo asked as his face looks as though Umi proverbially caught her best friend cheating on his wife.

Unfortunately Umi is able to get out of it again as at that moment Professor Ryushi declares at the perfect moment that it is time to begin the written test. Speaking of which, the professor all though the word "written" was used has his class take the test through a special app on their fancy school phones. Each test was indeed tailor-made to each student, but it was filled with the standard multiple choice or short essay question one might find on any major standardized test. Umi struggles to answer each question, but she's not alone as her entire class including her best friend and Kisaki are straining themselves at times.

"Time's up!" Professor Ryushi declared as he presses an icon on his phone that causes the special testing app to close out on all of his students, "Right now the experts the academy has on hand are reviewing your written questions. In a few minutes you'll be seeing a screen pop up on your phone with your score."

The class does indeed get another pop-up on their phones after a few minutes. Most of these pop-ups have a green background while a few of red backgrounds and in response many students breathe a sigh of relief or cheer out in joy while the rest wallow in disappointment.

"Ha ha… f*** yes I'm through… C-!" Umi thought as she was more relieved to see green than major money launderers.

"Those who have a green background behind their score can stay." Professor Ryushi declared, "While those with a red background behind their score can drop of their academy phones at my desk as you've been expelled."

There are objects by those with red backgrounds almost immediately, of who are also joined by a few students who passed the written exam.

"What the hell? The guy next to me has a 79/100… a freaking C+ and he gets to stay while my score was an 87/100 a B+ that's just unfair!" one of the expelled students yelled.

"The difficulty of each individual test and criteria for passing has been set according to what was expected from the student taking that test. The difficulty of the questions was decided by your estimated skill growth after the first few days of hell week." Professor Ryushi explained before the remainder of the expelled students can break out into a riot.

"Then what about the critera for passing?" that same angry student asks.

"If you can't even match your percentile score on the entrance exam (of which is considered an easier test regardless of individual exam difficulty) in a test on a clan you specialize in….. then as a part of the Academy's new initiative they'd rather not waste the resources to train you!" Professor Ryushi said in a booming voice.

"In that case… would I have passed just by getting 1 point on this test since I never took the entrance exam?" Umi thought, "If so then f***, I wasted my time stressing myself out for nothing."

A few of the expelled students have enough personal honor as fighters to accept the professor's explanations, so they then leave behind their school phones as the professor requested before departing from the classroom for the last time. The rest of the expelled students still want to continue to object, however they still follow the professor's demands as they know better than to make a scene here.

"If any of you lucky survivors need to use the restroom raise your hands now!" Professor Ryushi declared.

Even if there was someone who needed to use the facilities amongst the rest of Umi's class, they'd still hold it in for the fear of them dropping their guard somehow affecting the practical test to come.

"No one? In that case… Class 3-C, follow me to the academy's Zoo Nation Arena." Professor Ryushi ordered.

* * *

This arena was only a 20 minute walk for Class 3-C, and when they arrived they could already see other classes funneling in ahead of them or waiting in line to get in behind them. All of these freshmen see what you might normally find in a sports arena…. things like food stalls, gift shops, and "Employee Only" doors. It is Kisaki and a few other students who came up from the Academy's middle-school division who suddenly started to behave like they notice something weird.

"It's curved…. and too plain. Where are all of the decorations?" Kisaki mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Umi couldn't help but ask.

Kisaki doesn't seem to hear Umi's question, but she does get an answer from all of the conversations going on around her. All of the arenas went under some serious renovations where access was restricted to only the construction crew, members of the academy's board of directors, and a few of teachers. The layout of the arena before the renovations should be a flat straight line on each floor like a rectangle, but now it is curved as though it were a Baseball stadium instead. As for the decorations…. each arena should be artistically designed around each nation. In the case of the Zoo nation…. There should have been covered with plants, fake moss on the walls, and similar such displays as though the arena were a building reclaimed by the wild. Other than some fresh paint…. there's nothing indicating this arena is supposed to represent the likes of Great Nature, Neo-Nectar, and Mega Colony.

"Keep moving." Professor Ryushi ordered.

All of the students walk to the core of this stadium where countless epic fights have taken place, but now even that looks different. The closest visual reference would be that of the arena in Yu-Gi-Oh GX's Duel Academy…. in fact the arena here now looks almost exactly like that.

"Okay… this time…. no more interruptions." Kokuo declared as the last of the freshmen classes assigned to this arena take their seats, "Just who the hell told you?"

Unfortunately Kokuo, you're about to be interrupted yet again.

"Can I please have silence in the arena?" a young woman asked as she spoke into the microphone.

The freshmen here for their practical trial, the few upperclassmen who were playing the role of observers, and the other teachers here for the same reason all stopped their own conversations not because it was expected of them; however, it was out of respect as most of the people here recognized the voice of the person speaking.

"Thank you." the female voice said in a neutral tone of voice.

Everyone turned their gaze towards the center of the arena and saw a young lady wearing the uniform of a Setsuzoku Academy high school division 2nd year; she looked plain for a Japanese girl yet also somewhat charming, tawny brown hair that reached just passed her shoulder tied together with a black barrette, copper colored eyes, soft facial features, a peach colored skin tone, and she has a slender body-type with just a tad bit of muscle that makes the whole thing more charming.

"For the sake of practicality to those who don't recognize me…. my name is Kagawa Tsukuyomi, ranked 6th among the Academy's top 10, and I've been assigned as the master of ceremonies for this arena's freshmen practical trial."

"Practicality? Wait…. could she be the one who Rodgers-senpai…. no too early to say. It could just be a coincidence." Umi thought.

"Kyahh…. it's Tsukiyo ojou-sama…. Hey… I think she looked at me… yup she definitely did." an excited female student said.

"As if Kiyo-senpai would take the time to look at some background character student….. it would be me if anyone, but even then that wouldn't be the case due to it not being "practical" under these circumstances." Kisaki thought as she had a smug grin on her face, "Still…. if she's here…. then other members of the top 10 must be in the remaining arenas."

"Say Kokuo…. what's the big deal about this Tsukiyo-senpai?" Umi asked in a tone that was both kindhearted and indicated that she didn't think much of this particular upperclassman.

"Big deal?" Kisaki said as though Umi just insulted her mother, "Kiy…. Tsukiyo-senpai is the strongest 2nd year, but what a lot of people don't know including the students and teachers is that her practical skill is the 4th highest amongst the current top 10 and Tsukiyo-senpai would prefer it if things stay that way."

"I understand…. Kokuo and I won't broadcast that fact, but you must really admire Tsukiyo-senai don't you?" Umi curiously asked, "I apologize if my earlier words sounded a bit crass as that was not my intention at all. I was simply curious about her reputation."

"Of course I admire Tsukiyo-senpai. The only reason she's not ranked higher is because she considers her club-mates more important." Kisaki explained as she put Tsukiyo-senpai on a pedestal of the same level of world-class celebrities, "Like a good Vanguard leading their rearguard and ignoring the gameplay mechanics of certain clans, she chooses to sacrifice the benefits she'd gain at a higher rank so her club-mates can perform to the best of her ability. Also….. how I acted during the entrance exam didn't used to be an act for me, and I owe senpai for that, so that's why I have no intention of taking the rank of 1st until she graduates with it."

"It's not a bad thing to have a senpai to look up to, but if only the one I was close to wasn't such a f****** weirdo." Umi thought, "What club? And what do you mean by "didn't used to be an act?""

"Newspaper club and Tsukiyo-senpai shoved a full serving of humble pie down her throat as this noble-born brat was trying to rise through the ranks as quickly as possible." Kokuo quickly answered as he didn't appreciate being interrupted earlier.

"As expect of some lowborn delinquent using language unbefitting of our school" Kisaki retorts before momentarily pausing, "But… it happened how he said."

"For your practical trail… your class will be randomly matched with another class where students among those classes will be randomly matched to fight one another. The number of fights between each class will be equal to which class has the lower number of students, and the winning class will be decided by who has the higher win percentage. Victory for your class in this trial mean all those in it get a permanent 10% increase to their monthly stipend from the Academy for as long as you're enrolled here, and the members of the losing class get a permanent 10% decrease in their monthly stipend for the same duration." Tsukiyo explained, "Furthermore regardless of whether your class wins as a whole or you win your match as an individual….. or if even the opposite occurs…. your performance will be key in deciding whether you come back to school tomorrow."

The thought of a permanent 10% stipend increase ignites the fighting spirit of many of the freshmen here….. Ryuga and Umi especially, but the smarter freshmen realize that this fight won't be as easy. For example, what if the lower ranked freshmen were matched against the top ranked freshmen? What if each match is to be done with some kind of special rule? What if they're matched against an opponent of equal skill despite the use of the word "randomly"? Regardless of the truth, there is only one way to find out.

"We will begin immediately, so please turn your attention to the big screen as matchups are decided." Tsukiyo announced.

The big screen Tsukiyo-senpai is referring to is actually 4 separate large monitors seemingly built into the center of the northern, southern, eastern, and western walls respectively. On these screens the students see an animation akin to a slot machine playing as pairs of classes randomly roll across a dial, of which eventually…. the dial stops.

"The first class match will be between 3-C of the Seaport building and 3-G of the North Star Building, but please don't turn away from the big screen as the individual matchups are now being decided." Tsukiyo announced.

"Of course… the class I happen to be in is the first one that has to fight…. how did I not see that one coming?" Umi sarcastically thought to herself.

"Oh shit…. isn't Kisaki… and that guy Kokuo who challenged Sekai are in that class?" a student of the North Star building said aloud, "Those guys in 3-G are screwed if they're matched against them."

"Maybe, but Tsukiyo-senpai said it's the total number of wins that decide it. Besides I heard the girl ranked last among the freshmen is in that class…. Umi I think her name was, but it should be a guaranteed win against her regardless." another student of the North Star building pointed out, "The guys in 3-G will love bragging about beating the class Kisaki is in."

Once again everyone here turns to the "big screen" as the same slot machine themed animation continues to play only with the names of each class's students rolling by on the dials, and like before….. those dials eventually come to a stop.

"The first match will be between 1st ranked freshman Kisaki Takamaki and 2nd ranked freshman Ryuga Akaimaru." Tsukiyo announced, "Could both students please come to the stage?"

At first Ryuga and Kisaki intend to walk to the center of the stage on the arena floor, however Tsukiyo signals for them both to stop right after walking up the stairs on the opposite sides of the stage. Next Tsukiyo snaps her fingers, of which causes what looks like half an electronic fight table to appear from a trap door in the floor in front of both competitors. Both Ryuga and Kisaki place down their decks, starting vanguard, draw their opening hands, and even insert their school phones into an appropriate slot to record whatever will happen without even waiting for an explanation about this strange setup.

"As many students here may have noticed, the arena floor used to be just that…. a flat floor with one of the Academy's special fight tables placed in the center. During the break renovations were made to prepare a special surprise just for this trial." Tsukiyo announced, "A surprise the principal claims that will be of great help bringing up the average skill of academy students, but you'll have to wait until the match begins to find out what."

"This layout looks just like in the first era of the Vanguard anime. Could it be…. no there's no way…. could it?" both Ryuga, Kokuo, and many of the students here thought at the same time.

"Renovations that require closing down all of the arenas and forbidding access to all but a few workers… elder brother…. just what would cause you to go that far?" Kisaki thought.

"Are the both of you ready?" Tsukiyo asked.

Both Kisaki and Ryuga quickly nodded their heads in affirmation of the judge's question.

"But before we begin….. Kisaki Takamaki, I challenge you to a ranking match!" Ryuga declared.

Like with the permanent 10% stipend increase, this too sends everyone here into some kind of discussion.

"The hell…. is Ryuga crazy? I mean there is only a difference of one ranking between them on the freshmen ranking, but the difference between them in the overall ranking is as big as the difference between the heavens and Earth." a freshman mumbled.

"I know right… since Ryuga is ranked as the 2nd strongest freshmen he should be able to put up a decent fight before Kisaki cuts him down, but he's just being too arrogant by challenging her like this." another freshmen said.

"He's not being arrogant at all…. I can tell from his eyes… he's determined to win even if he knows he can't….. almost like his life is dependent on it." Kisaki thought as she happened to overhear those particular 2 students.

"My challenge isn't a problem for this trial is it Tsukiyo-senpai?" Ryuga asked in a polite manner while maintaining his serious expression, "If it is I can reschedule my challenge."

"No it's not a problem for this trial's match to be a ranking fight." Tsukiyo answered.

"Not that I can say no anyway." Kisaki retorts.

"Say…. Kokuo, what does she mean by that?" Umi asked as she was referring to Kisaki.

"It's in the student handbook: The Academy's top 10 can't refuse ranking challenges, and at most they can schedule it for a later date if it is impossible for them to fight the moment the challenge is issued….. still I like Ryuga's guys." Kokuo explained, "Maybe I'll challenge him myself when I get the chance."

"You would like his guts since you did the same thing." Umi chuckled.

The people sitting in this particular arena continue to talk about Ryuga's sudden and unexpected challenge, but Tsukiyo asks for silence once more so they can continue with the proceedings of this practical trial.

"I'll ask again…. are the both of you ready?" Tsukiyo asks.

"Yes." Kisaki and Ryuga answer at the same time.

"Then let the fight begin!" Tsukiyo declared.

"Stand up, vanguard!" both fighters declared.

* * *

"No matter what….. for ma's sake…. I will win!" Ryuga thought to himself, "Red Pulse Dracokid **[Power: 4000]**!"

"Sky Child, Breeze **[Power: 5000]**!" Kisaki declared.

"Stratos Guardian and Kagero…. both are clans that specialize in taking out the opponent's field presence." Tsukiyo thought, "Practically speaking, the victor would be decided between fighters of equal skill by whoever gets their combination plays out first… but these two are not of equal skill at all."

Ryuga's starting vanguard in an adorable little dragon cub with a white mane around his face as well as his shoulders, and he wields a pair of pistol-like weapons that one would be smart to not mistake for a toy unless they no longer wish to continue existing. Meanwhile, Kisaki's starting vanguard looks like a little cupid angel (even though he actually isn't an angel), with white wings, and pieces of medieval style armor covering his vital points. Everyone in the arena and their mother can picture the live form of these units so easily as if they were actually in front of them, and little did they know that there was actually a good reason for that.

"I….. I don't believe it." Kisaki mumbled out of shock as she dropped the cards in her hand.

"No…. way….. I have to be dreaming….. there's just no way this can be real." Ryuga also mumbled out of shock as he too drops the cards in his hand.

The reason these fighters were shocked and the reason a seemingly never ending chains of gasps come from those watching are one in the same. That reason is because the units they're picturing so easily are in actuality truly right before their very eyes. A similar scene is likely playing out in the Academy's other arenas, but Tsukiyo-senpai sees a perfect chance to speak once this gigantic hotpot of varying emotions reaches its peak.

"None of you here are dreaming, and nor are any of you hallucinating. What you are witnessing before you is absolutely real." Tsukiyo announced, "Through a collaborative research project involved with hologram, special effects, computer hardware, computer software, and specialist representatives from the academy we have successfully developed the first phase of technology thought only possible in card game anime. We at Setsuzoku Academy have successfully developed working prototype Motion Figure systems, and you freshmen fighting here today have the honor of taking the first step to perfect them! This initiative was started by the principal's predecessor… all for the sake of helping to raise the skills of Academy students to an even higher level!"

This piece of news lights the fighting spirit of the entire audience…. not only the freshmen to a level a mere 10% stipend increase couldn't possibly hope to match in a lifetime. The audience screamed out with such a blood-boiling desire to fight such that decorum is the only thing preventing them all from dragging Ryuga and Kisaki off the stage in order to have a match themselves.

"Amazing…. I'm still not sure just how passionate I feel about Vanguard, but….. f*** even I really want to fight someone right now." Umi thought as she fails to notice how her fists are shaking with excitement.

"One of you just go up and lose already…. I don't care who, but just get out of my way so Alfred II and I can fight!" Kokuo thought as he squeezes his deck so tightly such that he'd have a bloody hand by now were it made from glass.

Everyone here and in the other arenas say similar such comments to each other like the three above, but once again Tsukiyo gets everyone to quiet down so the proceedings can continue.

"I know all of you are excited to fight yourselves, but make due for now by enjoying the first fight on this arena's system!" Tsukiyo announced.

Everyone turns their gaze back to Kisaki and Ryuga as they now have no choice but to put up an exciting fight. If they don't….. then it's simply a massive dishonor to this newly written and likely also best written page in the history of the Vanguard world.

"I know I promised myself that I wouldn't seek out the 1st rank until you graduate with it Kiyo-senpai, but I'm so tempted to break that vow by challenging you to a ranking match senpai. Still I know I can't….." Kisaki thought as she momentarily glanced at Tsukiyo with a gaze like a blood knight already in the thick of a hearty battle before redirecting her gaze to Ryuga, "So sorry, but….. I'll have to settle this itch by destroying you completely.

"So this means I'll be able to see you in person instead of just my imagination or anime episodes... isn't that right Blademaster my most trusted of partners?" Ryuga thought as he too made the same face as Kisaki, "Then since we can truly fight side by side for the first time…. you better help me win!"

"You can go first since I still need to pick my hand up off the floor." Kisaki said as she gets on one knee in order to complete the aforementioned action.

"Then you'd better not regret it." Ryuga said with a smug expression, "Ride Lava Flow Dragon **[Power: 7000]**! Red Pulse moves to the back row."

Red Pulse Dracokid is covered in a small torrent of flames rather than the usual shells of light that form when a fighter rides to a higher grade, and in place of the baby dragon is another dragon bigger than an SUV with dark red scales, a whitish yellow underbody, and his body is putting off such heat that the audience can see the air crackle before them.

"This is simply amazing….. no…. don't get distracted by the novelty of the situation." Ryuga thought, "I'll end my turn since there's nothing else I can do."

"Amazing….. I can actually feel the heat from here." one excited student said aloud.

"No kidding….and look at that level of detail." A friend of that excited student said, "I couldn't even begin to imagine the amount of work involved to put out the same results for every single unit in the game."

"It was the principals original intention to have the holograms be as lifelike as possible." Tsukiyo explained, "I'm sure you all would have also liked to see the various "battlefields" mentioned in lore and episodes of the tv series, but due to the massive amount of data involved that proved to be impossible. As the year goes on however; such fields will be loaded onto each Motion Figure system's hard drive as they're completed."

"Western style dragons certainly have their charm, but elder brother….. let's see how it can handle displaying my units tasked with guarding the skies of Cray." Kisaki thought as she drew for the turn, "I ride Small Wind Swordsman, Zephyrus **[Power: 7000]**!"

This time a powerful wind blows in this small arena such that nearly everyone in this arena save for Kisaki, her opponent, Tsukiyo, and a few others instinctively covered their eyes with their arms in response. Once they lower their arms after a few seconds they see the small angelic knight replaced by his grownup self; of whom was wearing a fully suit of mideval stylized armor in a deep purplish blue color, he had a one-handed sword with a dark blue stripe running from the tip of the blade down to the hilt, and on his back he had a single pair of grayish white wings like that of an angel.

"Like you I shall move my starting vanguard to the back row." Kisaki declared as she slid Breeze behind her vanguard. "Now Zephyrus, let your blade be what starts off this tribulation of heavenly wind and attack Lava Flow Dragon **[Total Power: 12000]**!"

 **[Drive Check – Angelic Sky-flyer, Nimby – No Trigger]**

A gust of wind once again blows across the arena, of which the intensity is only a fragment of what it was before. Furthermore, all of this wind gathers around the blade of Zephyrus as if it were the epicenter of a tornado; however, things don't stay that way for long as Zephyrus redirects the concentration of this force of nature as a single continues stream. Lava Flow Dragon then braces himself as the force of this wind pushes him to the very edge of the fighting stage, and were this brief encounter simulated to its full effect….. then even the students sitting in the section of the arena behind Ryuga would find it hard to sit still.

 **[Damage Check – Twilight Arrow Dragon – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn since there's nothing else I can do in the opening phase either." Kisaki said, "But you shouldn't take that to mean you actually have a chance of winning."

"Yeah… I know." Ryuga retorts.

 **Kisaki – Ryuga**

 **6 – Hand – 5**

 **0 – Soul – 0**

 **0 – Damage – 1**

 **0 – Counterblast – 0**

 **F(0) U(16) – G-Zone – F(0) U(16)**

 **Empty / Empty – Empty / Empty**

 **Sky Child, Breeze / Small Wind Swordsman, Zephyrus – Lava Flow Dragon / Red Pulse Dracokid**

 **Empty / Empty – Empty / Empty**

"She's not wrong, and I know the chances of me beating her are only slightly above nothing. Still though…. if nothing else it's better I learn how hard I have to work to rise to the top of the freshmen ranking list for ma's sake." Ryuga thought as he drew for the turn, "I ride Wall Ravage Dragon **[Power: 9000]**!"

This time around the classical flash of light when one rides to a higher grade occurs in a shade of bright red, of which causes Lava Flow Dragon to evolve from a four legged dragon to one that walks on only 2 legs, where his only clothes are the armor on his shoulders/knees, and his main choice of weapon appears to be a visual cross between an assault rifle and SMG.

"I call Dragon Knight, Jabad **[Power: 9000]** to stand on Wall Ravage's right!" Ryuga said as hand continues to remain in contact with the aforementioned card, "Now Jabad shall face your tribulation of heavenly wind directly and attack your vanguard **[Total Power: 9000]**!"

"I'll block your dragon knight's assault with Bombarding Falcon **[Total Shield: 10000]**!" Kisaki countered with a smug yet clearly arrogant expression.

Jabad flies towards Zephyrus at his dragon mount's maximum possible speed, but he quickly sees several tiny shadows before him signifying that a lot of something is about to get the drop on him. The dragon knight naturally looks up and sees dozens if not hundreds of bombs and the falcon that likely deployed them, of which in response he retreats to allied lines before it is too late. Those bombs create several shockwaves, explosions, and craters once they hit the ground… though remember these are nothing more than mostly high level holograms….. otherwise maintenance costs would be utter hell.

"Then with a boost from Red Pulse, Wall Ravage Dragon will fire a volley at your vanguard as well **[Total Power: 13000]**!" Ryuga declared.

"For this attack I won't be guarding." Kisaki retorts as she maintained a calm yet smug grin.

 **[Drive Check – Dragonic Blademaster – No Trigger]**

"Looks like we'll get to fight together a little sooner than I thought Blademaster, but….. don't worry Red Pulse, you'll get a chance to show off your abilities soon enough." Ryuga thought as though he were actually

Wall Ravage Dragon fired a constant stream of rounds from his gun, however it failed to pierce through the wall of wind created by and controlled through the sword of Zephyrus. The damage was still done however as each bullet that came into contact with that wall of wind revealed themselves to be incendiary rounds, of which the flames generated from such rounds put out enough heat to melt sections of Zephyrus' armor and burn what little bits of exposed skin he has.

 **[Damage Check – Rainbow Maker Dragon – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn." Ryuga declared.

 **Kisaki – Ryuga**

 **5 – Hand – 5**

 **0 – Soul – 1**

 **1 – Damage – 1**

 **0 – Counterblast – 0**

 **F(0) U(16) – G-Zone – F(0) U(16)**

 **Empty / Empty – Dragon Knight, Jabad / Empty**

 **Sky Child, Breeze / Small Wind Swordsman, Zephyrus – Wall Ravage Dragon / Red Pulse Dracokid**

 **Empty / Empty – Empty / Empty**

"I'll say it again…" Kisaki mumbled as she drew for the turn, "You're at least aware of what the difference between us is correct? As well as the fact that your chances of beating me while I'm using my real deck is rather slim?"

"Yes I know….. and truthfully the time limit I have for my goal is still far off, but then if I see a chance that isn't 0 to accomplish that goal sooner…. I see no reason to not go for it." Ryuga answered with a smile that indicated he was excited to fight such a strong opponent despite the situation, "Then…. even if I fail, I just know what not to do next time the same opportunity presents itself.

"Others might take your words as arrogance thinking that the top 10 rankers are people who can easily be challenged, but I don't think that… and I doubt that the other members would as well." Kisaki declared while she maintained that smug yet arrogant grin of hers, "Still….. using you as an example, I'll have to teach the other freshmen what it means to challenge the top 10 to a ranking match… otherwise none of us would have time to focus on our studies."

"And how would you do something like that?" Ryuga curiously asked as he was somewhat worried about Kisaki's counterattack, but wasn't unnerved by it.

"It's not a matter of how, but when." Kisaki retorts, "I'm not so foolish as to declare it a fact set in stone since things like a 6th damage heal trigger can occur, but….. I'm very confident that I can end this fight with my victory by my second stride."

"If Takamaki-sama says so….. then it's as good as being set in stone." One of the students in the audience said, "Hurry up and surrender, so this way you can save us the time!"

That particular student was about to go off on further methods off putting down Ryuga, but then he suddenly felt his entire body go cold when he noticed Tsukiyo glaring in his direction. This was nothing more than the suppression effect that the strong can have on the weak, of which was more than enough reason for this student to shut up and sit back in his seat.

"Enough talking though…. especially since everyone here wants to see a fight and not a debate." Kisaki lightly chuckled as she separated one particular card from the rest of her hand, "I ride Gale Force Archer, Aero **[Power: 9000]** , and I'll call a second Aero **[Power: 9000]** to my right as well."

The atypical flash of light that occurs when riding to a higher grade occurs once again in Kisaki's case, but this time it was a bright light green color signifying the wind. Zephyrus was revealed to be replaced by a young looking human woman once that flash of light dissipated. That woman was wearing a functional bluish violet colored cloth dress overlaid under medieval style leather armor, and he holds in her right hand a metal bow the same color as her cloth dress. A near exact double of this woman appears a few seconds later, of which the only differences between the double and the original is that the double has slightly darker skin tone with slightly brighter clothes.

"Now I'll have my rearguard Aero fire off a volley of arrows at Jabad **[Total Power: 9000]**!" Kisaki declared.

Whether it is the magic of the bow or her own power, the archer Aero fires off arrows made from the power of wind every few seconds like a master marksman is continuously being fed rounds for a bolt-action rifle. Jabad is able to dodge this gust of arrows for a while; however the rearguard Aero is able to quickly adjust to his movement pattern, and with a single moment of weakness she fires an arrow that pierces through both Jabad and his dragon mount. Thankfully only particles of light spray out since these are nothing more than high quality holograms, but whatever force that kept the arrow together breaks down once it pierces through its target releasing yet another gust of wind.

"Sorry Jabad." Ryuga thought as he clenched his free hand out of frustration.

"Breeze will add the strength of his wind to Aero as he attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 14000]**!" Kisaki declared.

 **[Drive Check – Bountiful Paratrooper – Draw Trigger]**

"And so I'm given a chance to strengthen the next phase of wind's tribulation, but regardless….. all effects to vanguard and I draw **[Total Power: 19000]!** " Kisaki said in casual yet arrogant manner.

The vanguard Aero chooses not to fire off an endless volley like her rearguard counterpart, but rather she chooses to fire a single super-charged arrow with possibly 2 or 3 times the destructive force of the norm. Wall Ravage Dragon chooses to fire upon that giant arrow with his gun… weakening it in the process, but it's quite clear that he won't be able to stop it. The super-charged arrow fails to pierce its target, but it too pushes Wall Ravage Dragon to the very edge of the fighting stage; however; nearly all of the scales on his chest have been cracked like a piece of mosaic artwork. Still… it is this very realism within the holograms that both cause the audience watching this fight to yell out cheers as well as raise their own desires to fight to the peak.

 **[Damage Check – Lizard Soldier, Veira – Stand Trigger]**

"With that… I end my turn." Kisaki declared as she paused for a moment only to take a deep breath.

"Damn… even though there's only a slight difference in the numbers right now…. it's clear that Kisaki has the tempo of this fight in the palms of her hands." Ryuga thought as he fails to notice how his own palms are becoming a little moist from nervousness, "Wonder if that Kokuo guy felt something similar when he fought Sekai?"

 **Kisaki – Ryuga**

 **6 – Hand – 5**

 **1 – Soul – 1**

 **1 – Damage – 2**

 **0 – Counterblast – 0**

 **F(0) U(16) – G-Zone – F(0) U(16)**

 **Empty / Empty – Empty / Empty**

 **Sky Child, Breeze / Gale Force Archer, Aero – Wall Ravage Dragon / Red Pulse Dracokid**

 **Empty / Gale Force Archer, Aero – Empty / Empty**

"With your sword sweep away all those who would deny us the fire of life! I ride Dragonic Blademaster **[Power: 11000]**!" Ryuuga declared.

The crowd yells with excitement as one of the first four fights in the world using a real-life Motion Figure system reaches the peak of the mid-game. In any case Wall Ravage Dragon is suddenly surrounded by a column of fire, but it's only on the scale of a shower curtain for the tall dragon due to the fact that this real life MF system has no environments programmed in and the fact that it's indoors. None the less, a giant dragon wielding an equally giant sword still puts a sense of awe down the throats of the audience.

"I move Red Pulse Dracokid into the soul for his skill." Ryuga said as he completed the aforementioned act along with turning a card in his damage zone face down, "Thanks to that I get to check the top 5 cards of my deck for a grade 3 kagero unit."

Ryuga was about pick up the top 5 cards of his deck when all of a sudden 5 small flames appeared in front of him, of which surprised Ryuga causing him to jump back in fright a little.

"What the….. these are all…" Ryuga mumbled as he noticed that a picture appeared in each of the 5 flames.

"Do not be alarmed." Tsukiyo interjected, "Rest assured you won't be harmed, but please use your hand to touch one of the 5 pictures before you."

Ryuga does so by touching the picture in the middle of these 5 flames especially since he has no reason to believe that a respected senpai of the school would do anything to harm him. After touching said picture, the third card from the top of Ryuga's deck slides out like one taking their card back from the ATM while the picture Ryuga just touched suddenly flies in front of Kisaki before burning out.

 **[Revealed Card – Wyvern Strike, Jaugo – No Trigger]**

"I believe I already said that the research initiative to create a working real world Motion Figure system was started 15 years ago by the principal's predecessor, but what you don't know is that about 2 or 3 years into the project…. a special electro-magnetic ink was developed to work alongside the system for certain effects. For practicality's sake, that ink was already inserted into card production." Tsukiyo explained, "The effects due to the software being in the prototype stages only include dispensing cards from the soul, drop zone, and deck. It is hoped that the perfected software will allow special effects like cards turning themselves facedown for counter blasts/locking, the unexplained physics defying motion seen in the Legion era of the original series when cards just fly from the drop zone back into the deck, and even your deck shuffling itself. Of course you're free to do these things manually if you're more comfortable that way"

Ignoring Tsukiyo senpai's somewhat longwinded explanation for a moment, the mere promise of seeing certain anime only card tricks along with the audience's favorite units coming alive only serves to yet again excite them even further.

"I'll call Jaugo **[Total Power: 11000]** and Dragon Partner, Monica **[Power: 7000]** to the rearguard!" Ryuga declared before taking a deep breath to calm down from the excitement Tsukiyo's earlier explanation had generated for him, "My partner…. Dragonic Blade Master will attack you first **[Total Power: 11000]**!"

"No guard." Kisaki countered.

 **[Drive Check – Dragon Knight, Jannat – Critical Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Lava Flow Dragon – No Trigger]**

"I give the critical to Blade Master and the power to Jaugo **[Total Power: 11000 2 Crit]**!" Ryuga declared without even a second thought.

Regardless of whether or not it was due to the force of his swing, the power of being a dragon, and or any form of magic within the blade itself… Blademaster's weapon becomes covered in flame the moment he swings it down on the vanguard Aero's head. Aero fires off another super-charged arrow to weaken the power of the oncoming strike like how Wall Ravage Dragon did the same to her, but unfortunately the definition of insanity continues to be doing the same thing over again and expecting a different result. Although Aero was able to avoid a direct blow, she still ends up being covered in soot as well as having her prized weapon being partially melted from that intense heat.

 **[Damage Check – Aerial Sharp Shooter, Aura – Critical Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Lightning Flash, Zapp – Stand Trigger]**

"All of the effects to my vanguard of course so that she can be tempered by this tribulation of fire and wind." Kisaki said as if her decision was a matter of fact, "But what will you do next."

"With a boost from Monica, I'll attack your vanguard with Jaugo of course **[Total Power: 23000]**!" Ryuga retorts.

"Then I'll just intercept with my rearguard Aero **[Total Shield: 5000]**." Kisaki counters as she once again speaks in a casual yet arrogant tone of voice.

"Since there's nothing else I can do, I'll just end my turn." Ryuga said as he feels disappointed for not doing more even though it is still a bit early in the game.

 **Kisaki – Ryuga**

 **6 – Hand – 6**

 **1 – Soul – 3**

 **3 – Damage – 2**

 **0 – Counterblast – 1**

 **F(0) U(16) – G-Zone – F(0) U(16)**

 **Empty / Empty – Empty / Empty**

 **Sky Child, Breeze / Gale Force Archer, Aero – Dragonic Blademaster / Empty**

 **Empty / Empty – Wyvern Strike, Jaugo / Dragon Partner, Monica**

"Here it comes." Ryuga thought as he mentally braced himself for the storm that's about to hit him.

As Ryuga has already realized, the calm before the storm has ended and he'll soon become the third person to realize what it means to face the true power of the top 10.

"Now guide the tribulation of heavenly wind into the next stage! Ride….. Ascension Deity, Avia **[Power: 11000]**!" Kisaki declared.

Aero is also surrounded by a shower curtain scaled column of her own matching element….. namely the wind if you haven't already figured that out. Then once that proverbial shower curtain is removed (sorry no fan service here) a young woman who by chance bears a striking resemblance to Kisaki from the shape of her face down to her long white hair. As for where they're different…. Avia is wearing a kind of dress armor (as in a dress with a little bit of armor built into it) where the dress itself is white like her hair, a silver crown-like object placed in her air, gauntlet armor that reaches just short of her shoulders, another section of armor attached to the side of her ribs that go down to the upper-outer sides of her legs, armor that both covers yet accentuates her bust, she wields a classical knight's sword along with the shield, she has a pair of white feathery angel wings coming out of her back, and her entire countenances seem to glow with a violet hue in the shade.

"Kyahhh…. There it is…. the ace of Takamki-sama." a female student screamed with excitement as though she were a fan at a K-pop concert.

Kisaki's noble and arrogant appearance momentarily fades away as her ace Avia is made real by the proto-type MF system. In fact Kisaki looks upon her ace with a smile and childlike wonder as if she's remembering a happier time in her life, but then her usual demeanor returns once Kisaki recalls where she is. This whole act….. lasted for only a second.

"I said a moment ago that I was confident in ending this fight by my second stride, so therefore surviving past it would be like one of the many trials we'll all face in the Academy as freshmen." Kisaki declared, "As a fighter I've acknowledged to be worthy enough to study at Setsuzoku, wouldn't you agree Ryuga Akaimaru?"

"Yeah….. this is indeed a trial I will have to overcome with my own strength." Ryuga answered as he nods in agreement.

"Then let the first phase of this fight's true trial begin…. stride generation!" Kisaki said calmly before speaking out in a booming voice, "Primordial Storm Sage, Aether **[Power: 26000]**!"

Yet another gust of wind blows throughout this arena, but its power is several fold all of the previous ones where (though the special effects actually lack the power to do so) the audience feels the need to keep one hand on their seats while the fighters involved need to keep a hand on the fight table unless they both are blown away. In any case….. in Avia's place as the vanguard is an old man similar in appearance to the Final Fantasy summon Ramuh with a long white beard that nearly reaches the floor, robes that are a mixture of a light green and violet cover his entire body, and in one hand he holds a simple staff like two pieces of wood being twisted around one another with a small sphere that looks like the wind rotating around each other on top (Naruto's base form Rasengan if you need a visual reference).

"Kokuo my friend…. what did Kisaki mean by Ryuga being a fighter's she's acknowledged to be worthy enough of this school?" Umi curiously asks of her delinquent looking best friend.

"You've heard the rumors that two others asides from you passed Kisaki's test right?" Kokuo retorts as his gaze refuses to turn away from this fight, "My guess is that Ryuga is one of the other two, and Kisaki's remark only severed to confirm that suspicion."

"Huh…. I wonder who the last person is." Umi mumbled while secretly thinking, "He or she is probably a much stronger fighter than me anyways."

"The rumors going around where three people passed my test are completely true, but that aside I believe that there are three things a fighter needs to be worth the academy's time and resources to train." Kisaki explained.

"I suppose you're going to tell me that each of the three people who passed including me possesses one of those attributes." Ryuga interjects before Kisaki has a chance to continue.

"Yes… a mind that can come up with the proper approach to any situation, power that can see those plans through, and a will to decide where it is all going." Kisaki said, "As curious as I am about how the other two would deal with the pressure that would come from their fellow students by being tagged with my seal of approval… I'm not so crass as to actually reveal their identities. The first person that passed showed me a will to never give up despite the difference in skill, the second person who passed showed be an excellent strategy despite limited options, and there's you…. with your power you actually won."

"Yeah I remember….. but I know that doesn't mean much since you were holding back, not using your real deck, and I was just lucky with that last trigger check." Ryuga sighed as he recalls the day of his practical entrance exam, "But why bring that up again?"

"To remind you to watch those who are stepping forward behind you just as much as you step forward to walk past those ahead, but….. enough with unnecessary speeches. Kisaki explained, "From here on in…. when I talk… it'll only be to bring this fight closer to the end."

"Don't give up Ryuga, Suzu still believes in you!" a girl from Ryuga's class yelled.

"I activate Avia's stride…. actually….. no I won't need that." Kisaki said as if suddenly recalling something, "First phase of the tribulation of wind: I call Aura **[Power: 4000],** Altra **[Power: 7000]** , and two copies of Nimby **[Power: 9000]**!"

"I'll admit it." Kokuo mumbled.

"Admit what?" Umi asks.

"That I underestimated how strong Kisaki was, and that part of me believed she only has her rank because of connections." Kokuo answered, "I was foolish because such things are useless in the face of true power, and after facing Sekai….. I acknowledge my mistake as well acknowledging that Kisaki does indeed have the strength of the academy's top 10."

"I activate the skill of my two copies of Nimby: Jaugo and Monica have failed the trial of heavenly wind, and are thus forced back into your hand." Kisaki explained.

The two angels by the name of Nimby release an unbelievably powerful torrent of wind from the palms of their hands, of which both have the power to send Monica and Jaugo flying past the very edge of the stage. Without the technology in the stage to maintain their existence, the two units disappear into particles of light as Ryuga picks up the physical cards representing them.

"That's not all those two do is it?" Ryuga as a growing sense of dread begins to wash over him.

"No it isn't….if you have three or more open rearguard circles when a unit is returned to your hand through this effect, you're forced to discard 2 cards from your hand… and since there are two instances of this effect in play… you have to discard 4 cards from your hand. In this moment you must act like the members of the academy's staff that expel the least capable amongst a batch of students after a trial."

"Damn… in a single moment she cut my hand in half without even attacking." Ryuga thought as he discarded the four least necessary cards from his hand, "Is this what she means by learning what it is like to face a member of the top 10?"

"Altra's skill: +4000 power to all units in the same column as him!" Kisaki declared, "Now the Nimby to my left will attack **[Total Power: 13000]**!"

 **[Damage Check – Wall Ravage Dragon – No Trigger]**

"Aura's skill: I move her to the soul when my vanguard with Avia in the card name attacks in order to draw and give Aether a +5000 power bonus." Kisaki explained before once again taking a deep breath, "Now with a boost from Breeze, experience the wrath of a sage who has studied the very essence to its core **[Total Power: 36000]**!"

"Damn…. I can't block it with what's in my hand." Ryuga thought before both reluctantly and frustratingly declaring, "No guard!"

 **[Drive Check – Ascension Deity, Avia – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Rainbow Maker Dragon – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Bombarding Falcon – Critical Trigger]**

"Critical goes to the sage while the power goes to the Nimby that has yet to attack **[New Total: 36000 2 Crit]**!" Kisaki declared.

Aether waves his tall staff with a simple sweeping motion causing several spheres similar to the one that adorns the top of his staff to appear, of who then stretches out his hand in a commanding gesture causing these spheres to fly towards Blademaster like a heat seeking missile. Each of these spheres the explode upon making contact with Blademaster's body like someone poking a balloon filled with thousands of PSI with a needle.

 **[Damage Check – Dragonic Blademaster – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Dragonic Blademaster – No Trigger]**

"Though you lack rearguard units to face Aether's trial of wind, since his attack hit you're forced to eliminate another pair of incapable students from your hand." Kisaki explained.

Those unfamiliar with the effects of Kisaki's Stratos Guardian gasp in shock, but even they can tell Ryuga is caught between a tornado and a hard place.

"My defense is already in shambles when I haven't even bothered to actually defend yet." Ryuga thought as he discarded another pair of cards from his hand.

"Since you have four or more open rearguard circles I get to draw a card through Aether's skill." Kisaki explained, "Now my rearguard Nimby will attack **[Total Power: 29000]**!"

"It won't be that easy! Generation guard….. Denial Griffin **[Total Shield: 15000]**!" Ryuga urgently countered, "It may not be enough to stop your attack face to face, "But thanks to his skill I'll retire your attacking unit."

"As expected I'll have to be satisfied with pushing him to the edge of a cliff. A lesser opponent wouldn't have survived that at all." Kisaki thought, "I end my turn."

 **Kisaki – Ryuga**

 **5 – Hand – 1**

 **1 – Soul – 3**

 **3 – Damage – 5**

 **2 – Counterblast – 2**

 **F(1) U(15) – G-Zone – F(1) U(15)**

 **Empty / Angelic Sky-flyer, Nimby – Empty / Empty**

 **Sky Child, Breeze / Ascension Deity, Avia – Dragonic Blademaster / Empty**

 **Airborne Magician Girl, Altra / Empty – Empty / Empty**

"Now the weak have been eliminated from the group of the strong." Kisaki points out, "Will an entire class be eliminated for failing to meet the Academy's strict standards? Or will at least one gem be polished enough to shine in the world?"

It doesn't take an idiot to figure out that Kisaki is attempting to probe whether or not Ryuga wants to continue this fight to make a miracle happen or make reality what everyone expected to be an obvious result. The teachers, all of the upperclassmen, and some of the stronger freshmen…. especially the ones referred to by name are able to figure this out as well.

"If a gem does indeed shine at the end….. it won't just be the ones who were still standing." Ryuga countered as a look of resolve akin to the one Kokuo had against Sekai appeared on his face, "Every encounter will shine, every match that allowed that gem to be polished will shine, and even the gems that were cracked in two will shine for having the resolve for stepping through these academy's doors."

Ryuga takes a deep breath indicating that he too plans to go off into some kind of speech, of which is only fair considering Kisaki did the same thing a few times to him.

"After watching that guy….. Kokuo's fight against Sekai…. I realized that he's a bit stronger than me even though I'm ranked higher, but while I'm at this school…. things won't stay that way forever." Ryuga said passionately, "So if he didn't give up fighting the strongest person here….. I'm sure as hell am not going to give up fighting you!"

Like with Kokuo in his fight…. many students had the intention of making trouble for Ryuga due to him challenging Kisaki in a public manner, but they no longer had that thought after listening to his short speech. It reminded them that even though they might lack talent compared to the geniuses of the world… so what? Sekai himself said that their 10th ranker was someone who lacked talent as a fighter….. yet he still rose to prominence, so why should they give up.

"You say you want to surpass me?" Kokuo mumbled as he suddenly started breaking out into a chuckle, "Fine…. if you say you're behind me attempting to catch up…. so be it….. and if you want to fight me bring it on. I'd still be walking towards the pinnacle of Vanguard for my dream's sake even if you weren't there, but… more rivals make things more interesting."

"I see…. then show me if you have the will to overturn fate, the mind to figure out how, and the strength to actually do so!" Kisaki declared, "Show all of it with what will likely be your last turn!"

"As you wish…. Looks like you don't want me to give up either." Ryuga mumbled referring to his deck as a whole while drawing for the turn, "Liberating the generation zone!"

"I have ways I can weaken your assault, but I won't. I know I can get arrogant at times in a fight, however even I wouldn't ruin the mood like that." Kisaki thought as she mentally braced herself for Ryuga's counterattack.

"Stride generation….. Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Vortex Desire **[Power: 26000]**!" Ryuga yelled, "Stride skill: I retire your Nimby! Then Vortex Desire's skill: When his attack hits your vanguard, I can retire two of your units."

"I've decided….. Ryuga Akaimaru….. the next person I challenge to a fight will be you." Kokuo thought as the expression Ryuga has at this moment causes him to flashback to his fight with Sekai.

"Vortex Desire…. attack **[Total Power: 26000]**!" Ryuga yelled.

"I nullify your attack with Rainbow Maker Dragon **[Perfect Defense]** , and I get to countercharge since the card I discarded was another copy of Rainbow Maker." Kisaki countered.

 **[Drive Check – Twilight Arrow Dragon – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Protect Orb Dragon – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Dragon Partner, Monica – No Trigger]**

Vortex Desire raises both of his hands to the sky as he gathers an immense amount of energy a few feet above his head. To describe a similar scene, it would be like watching WarGreymon from the Digimon series performing his iconic Terra Force attack or Goku from Dragon Ball Z preparing to fire off a spirit bomb. Vortex Desire throws that sphere of immensely concentrated energy at Avia who intends to block it with her shield, but all of a sudden a rainbow of all thing forms in front of Avia before the attack collides with her. That rainbow starts at the front of Avia, forms a corkscrew upwards, and then straightens out stopping at the very edge of the fighting stage. Vortex Desire's attack suddenly starts to follow along the path of this rainbow….. dare I say like Rainbow Road, and the crown sitting near where this road ends instinctively prepare themselves to flee…. though the result is like Ryuga's two units from earlier where this attempted assault disappears in particles of light.

"I end my turn." Ryuga said.

 **Kisaki – Ryuga**

 **3 – Hand – 4**

 **1 – Soul – 3**

 **3 – Damage – 5**

 **1 – Counterblast – 3**

 **F(1) U(15) – G-Zone – F(3) U(13)**

 **Empty / Empty – Empty / Empty**

 **Sky Child, Breeze / Ascension Deity, Avia – Dragonic Blademaster / Empty**

 **Airborne Magician Girl, Altra / Empty – Empty / Empty**

"Hopefully you're not thinking that your defeat is set in stone after that last attack." Kisaki pointed out with her usual smug tone as she drew for the turn.

"Yeah I know it looks bad, but I said earlier I wasn't giving up." Ryuga retorts with a smug expression of his own, "That certainly hasn't changed over the course of a single turn.

"Good…. liberating the generation zone." Kisaki declared as she discards the card she just drew to pay the cost for stride.

"Fly through the rough storms you favor for the sake of a future filled with clear blue skies! Stride generation… Blue Sky Dragon, Cloudburst Dragon **[Power: 26000]**!" Kisaki yelled.

The most powerful gust of wind yet fills this arena, and all though the gust the audience is feeling is a mere paltry sum compared to what Kisaki and Ryuga are experiencing….. they still fill the need to grasp their seats this time with both hands out of fear of being blown away by the wind. As for the dragon that has momentarily taken Avia's place…. It has the appearance of a traditional western dragon with 2 wings and 4 legs, grayish faded violet scales, a whitish gray underbody, cloudy green eyes, and parts of his body were covered in dark gray clouds as though they were pinned to his body.

"I call another copy of Avia **[Power: 11000]** , another Altra **[Power: 7000]** as well, and Malevolent Catastrophe, Thunderstorm **[Power: 9000]** in order to fill out my field." Kisaki said as she looked so sure of her victory despite what she said earlier, "Now that the board has been set up… are you ready to experience a completely different kind of trial?"

"Trial?" Ryuga asks with a confused look.

"Yes…. trial. The fact that you were forced to discard cards from your hand as you face each gust of wind illustrates the various trials you'll face here that'll separate the weak students from the strong here at the academy." Kisaki explained, "You don't need to worry so much as implementing this particular form of the tribulation of heavenly wind is new to me as well."

"New to her…. oh I see…. she just acquired that G-Unit and wants to test it out in this fight….. poor bastard is going to be a lab rat." Kokuo deduced.

"You sure about that my friend?" Umi interjected.

"Yeah… I'm sure." Kokuo answered, "I was confused at first too, but then I remembered how I watched a few of Kisaki's matches that were on public record….. I'm positive she's never used Cloudburst Dragon in any of them."

"The more people that seek the same goal… the stricter the trials to decide who achieves that goal must be. This G-Unit represents that very concept just as my entire clan Stratos Guardian represents the nature of this academy!" Kisaki declared, "I activate Cloudburst Dragon's skill: You get to draw a card."

"I get to… draw? I'm sorry… what?" Ryuga exclaimed in confusion as he expected a more heaven defying effect based on Kisaki's description.

"That's only the first part of the effect, but yes….. you get to draw a card." Kisaki explained with a straight face.

And so Ryuga draws a card as it apparently says on the card that Kisaki just played, however that still does nothing to rectify the confusion that the former is experiencing.

"Cloudburst Dragon….. out of respect for your resolve has decided to give you as many chances as possible to face the tribulation of heavenly wind." Kisaki explained, "5 chances….. to be specific."

"Why 5 cha-" Ryuga was saying when he suddenly realized or at least strongly suspected what Cloudburst was about to do next, "You mean?"

"Yes…. Cloudburst Dragon forces you to call a unit to each one of your empty rearguard circles, so that means 5 cards in total and all 5 of the cards that you have in your hand." Kisaki explained.

An immense amount of suction force appears at 5 points on the floor of the fighting stage around Dragonic Blademaster, and watching this was like seeing the power of 5 sci-fi grade industrial fans working at full power. In any case, each suction point begins to gather a mass of light particles from the world itself and each mass starts to take a physical form. From left to right each of these particles takes the form of Twilight Arrow Dragon **,** Wyvern Strike Jaugo, Dragon Partner Monica, Protect Orb Dragon, and Lizard Soldier Veira.

"Each trial at the academy is meant to test the ability of each student fighter, and not the ability of their units." Kisaki declared, "As such all of the units you called through Cloudburst Dragon's skill cannot use any of their abilities."

To illustrate Kisaki's point, the hologram simulation of Cloudburst Dragon uses his immense power to form 5 domes of wind around each of Ryuga's rearguards. The wonderful prototype MF system shows each unit trying to break out of those domes, however they're knocked on their backs each time.

"Then to reiterate my earlier point about trails being made more difficult the more people who attempt to take them….. all units on my front row get a +2000 power bonus for each unit you called through this effect." Kisaki explained as she finds herself highly satisfied by setting up what she believes to be the finishing blow of this fight, "That makes a total of +10000 power for my front row."

"Amazing….. just like her last turn…. Kisaki crippled her opponent's defense while amassing attacking power before firing a single shot." Umi mumbled, "She's strong….. there's no other way to describe it, and to think there are 6 other monsters at this academy with even more power than her. I have my work cut out for me."

"As you all saw throughout this fight….. I'm nowhere near as nice as Akira-senpai!" Kisaki yelled as she turned her head to gaze over the entire audience, "Now Cloudburst Dragon, conduct the final lesson on what it means to challenge the top 10 and attack Dragonic Blademaster **[Total Power: 41000]**!"

 **[Drive Check – Malevolent Catastrophe, Thunderstorm – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Ascension Deity, Avia – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Bombarding Falcon – Critical Trigger]**

"Critical to vanguard, and power to Avia **[New Total: 41000 2 Crit]**!" Kisaki declared as she tapped the aforementioned cards with the trigger.

The dark gray clouds fly off of Cloudburst's body and into Dragonic Blademaster like several different trucks crashing into the exact same point on the same wall. Each dark cloud explodes as it collides with Blademaster reveals themselves to not be a cloud at all, but a magically created storage container in the shape of a cloud. That explosion was not from flames, but heavily pressurized air and water.

 **[Damage Check – Dragonic Blademaster – No Trigger]**

 **Final Results**

 **Kisaki – Ryuga**

 **3 – Hand – 0**

 **1 – Soul – 3**

 **3 – Damage – 6**

 **2 – Counterblast – 3**

 **F(3) U(13) – G-Zone – F(3) U(13)**

 **Airborne Magician Girl, Altra / Ascension Deity, Avia – Wyvern Strike, Jaugo / Lizard Soldier, Veira**

 **Sky Child, Breeze / Blue Sky Dragon, Cloudburst Dragon – Dragonic Blademaster / Protect Orb Dragon**

 **Airborne Magician Girl, Altra / Malevolent Catastrophe, Thunderstorm – Twilight Arrow Dragon / Dragon Partner, Monica**

* * *

"Winner of the first match: Kisaki Takamaki!" Tsukiyo declared.

"As if it would be anything less." Kisaki mumbled to herself.

At that moment the entire audience in this arena went off into their loudest cheers yet. Make no mistake….. they all knew that this was a one-sided butt kicking fiasco, but they just did not care in the least as at that moment this fight was a battle between masters of equal skill in their eyes. Soon enough the next pair of fighters comes up onto the stage, then the next pair, the next pair, and the next pair until only one remained. Each pair that came before however, were so excited to see their units come alive that they'd likely be willing to die at that moment without complaints.

"Wow….I thought that Ryuga guy's class wouldn't have the will to fight after Kisaki-sama gave their class a strong opening, but to think it would end up as tie with 13 wins and 13 losses apiece." one student in the audience comments.

"I know right…. since the freshmen 2nd ranker Suzuran is the last student in Ryuga's class she'll have to go up, but it's still not hopeless for Kisaki's class to pull out a win." Another student explained, "I know a few of the guys in her class, and if it weren't for a little bad luck in the written exam…. they'd definitely be in the top 10 of the freshmen ranking."

That slot machine animation plays for the last time for this class matchup, however two emotions are about to be felt in extremes. One being the feeling of a guaranteed victory, and the other of absolute dread… and the reason for that is because…..

"The last 'match: Suzuran Kitashirakawa Vs Umi Kitagawa!" Tsukiyo declared.

"Shit…. she's at the bottom of the rankings." The members of Umi's class said as they anguished in despair.

"YES! She's at the bottom of the rankings!" the members of Ryuga's class yelled as though they were just rescued by their proverbial knight in shining armor.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

Sekai: Um…. interesting….. well….. will the one close to the top of the scale suppress the one at the bottom? Or will the scale even out in the end?

Aadyn: Whatever the case someone will be wallowing in despair.

Suzuran: Yay! Suzu finally has a chance to fight on such a big stage! She's been so bored since school started.

Umi: Next time on Cardfight Vanguard: Setsuzoku Sensō "Hell Week's Daffodil Oracle"

Kokuo: Be careful Umi, you're about to face someone that is a lot like yourself.

* * *

 **OC Card List**

 **Stratos Guardian**

Sulmore: This clan was also pulled from the Vanguard fanon wiki, and it was also created by the user Kazuya Tachibana. Kazuya, like with the last two clans you created I hope you enjoy this when you read it; and, I apologize if the aesthetic descriptions used do not match what you had in mind. As always if you find a card in the chapter above that wasn't put in the list below please PM me and I'll take care of it.

 **Grade 0**

Sky Child, Breeze

Power: 5000 Shield: 10000 Race: Airoid

[AUTO]: **Forerunner** _(If a unit of the same clan rides this unit, you may call this unit to (RC))_

[AUTO](RC) **Generation Break 1** _(Active if you have one or more face up G units in total on your (VC) or G zone)_ :[Counterblast (1) & Put this unit into your soul] At the beginning of each battle phase, you may pay the cost. If you do, your opponent chooses one of their rear-guards and returns it to his or her hand. Then, they may choose a card from their hand, and discard it. If they did not discard a card, Counter Charge (1), and draw a card.

Bombarding Falcon (Critical)

Power: 5000 Shield: 10000 Race: Hi-Beast

Bountiful Paratrooper (Draw)

Power: 4000 Shield: 5000

[ACT]:[Put this unit into your soul] Choose up to one of your units, and that unit gets [Power]+3000 until the end of the turn.

Aerial Sharp Shooter, Aura (Critical)

Power: 4000 Shield: 10000 Race: Angel

[AUTO](RC):[Put this unit into your soul] When your vanguard attacks, if you have a grade 3 or greater vanguard with "Avia" in its card name, you may pay the cost. If you do, draw a card, choose one of your vanguards, and it gets [Power]+5000 until end of that battle.

Lightning Flash, Zapp (Stand)

Power: 4000 Shield: 10000 Race: Elf

[CONT](RC) **Generation Break 1** _(Active if you have one or more face up G units in total on your (VC) or G zone)_ : During your turn, if the number of rear-guards your opponent has is two or less, this unit gets "[AUTO]:[Put this unit on the bottom of your deck] At the end of a battle this unit boosted, you may pay the cost. If you do, shuffle your deck, Soul Charger (1) and choose one of your opponent's rear-guards, and until the end of the turn, that unit cannot "Intercept"."

 **Grade 1**

Small Wind Swordsman, Zephyrus

Power: 7000 Shield: 5000 Race: Sylph

[AUTO]:[Choose a grade 3 card from your hand, and reveal it] When this unit is placed on (RC) from hand, you may pay the cost. If you do, search your deck for up to one grade 3 card with "Avia" in its card name, reveal it to your opponent, put it into your hand, shuffle your deck, choose a card from your hand, and discard it.

[CONT](Hand):While you are paying the cost for Stride, this card gets grade+2.

Rainbow Maker Dragon

Power: 6000 Shield: 0 Race: Winged Dragon

[CONT]:Sentinel

[AUTO]:[Choose a card from your hand, and discard it] When this unit is placed on (GC) from hand, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your vanguards that is being attacked, and that unit cannot be hit until end of that battle. Then, if you have a card named "Rainbow Maker Dragon" in your drop zone, Counter Charge (1).

Airborne Magician Girl, Altra

Power: 7000 Shield: 5000 Race: Elf

[AUTO](RC) **Generation Break 1** _(Active if you have one or more face up G units in total on your (VC) or G zone)_ :When your opponent's rear-guard is returned to the hand by the effect of one of your cards, choose up to one of your units in the same column as this unit, and this unit and that unit get [Power]+2000 until the end of the turn.

 **Grade 2**

Angelic Sky-flyer, Nimby

Power: 9000 Shield: 5000 Race: Angel

[AUTO] **Generation Break 1** _(Active if you have one or more face up G units in total on your (VC) or G zone)_ :[Counterblast (1) & Soulblast (1)] When this unit is placed on (RC), if you have a vanguard with "Avia" in its name, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose up to one of your opponent's rear-guards, return it to their hand, and if the number of open (RC) your opponent has is three or more, your opponent choose two cards from his or her hand, and discards them.

Gale Force Archer, Aero

Power: 9000 Shield: 5000 Race: Human

[AUTO](RC) **Generation Break 1** _(Active if you have one or more face up G units in total on your (VC) or G zone)_ :[Counterblast (1)] When this unit attacks a vanguard, if this unit is boosted, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your opponent's rear-guards, return it to their hand, and your opponent chooses a card from their hand and discards it. Then, if the number of open (RC) your opponent has is three or more, your opponent cannot call grade 0 or less cards from hand to (GC) until the end of the battle.

Malevolent Catastrophe, Thunderstorm

Power: 9000 Shield: 5000 Race: Elf

[AUTO](RC) **Generation Break 1** _(Active if you have one or more face up G units in total on your (VC) or G zone)_ :When this unit attacks a vanguard, this unit gets [Power]+3000 until the end of the battle.

 **Grade 3**

Ascension Deity, Avia

Power: 11000 Race: Angel

[AUTO](VC) **Generation Break 2** _(Active if you have two or more face up G units in total on your (VC) or G zone)_ :[Soulblast (1)] At the end of the battle that this unit was attacked, if the attack hit, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose up to one of your opponent's rear-guards that are [Rest] or in their back row, return it to their hand, and this unit gets [Power]+2000.  
[AUTO](VC):[Counterblast (1)] During your turn, when your G Unit Stride, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose up to one of your opponent's rear-guards, return that unit to his or her hand and your opponent chooses a card from their hand and puts that card on the bottom of their deck. Then, if the number of open (RC) your opponent has is two or more, choose up to one of your units, and that unit gets [Power]+5000 until the end of the turn.

 **Grade 4**

Primordial Storm Sage, Aether

Power: 15000+ Race: Noble

 **[Stride]** -Stride Step-[Choose one or more cards with the sum of their grades being 3 or greater from your hand, and discard them] **Stride** this card on your (VC) from face down.  
[AUTO](VC): When this unit's attacks hits a vanguard, choose two of your opponent's rear-guards, and return those units to his or her hand, and your opponent chooses two cards from his or her hand, and discards them. Then, if the number of open (RC) your opponent has is four or more, draw a card.

Blue Sky Dragon, Cloudburst Dragon

Power: 15000+ Race: Winged Dragon

 **[Stride]** -Stride Step-[Choose one or more cards with the sum of their grades being 3 or greater from your hand, and discard them] **Stride** this card on your (VC) from face down.  
[ACT](RC) **Generation Break 2** _(Active if you have two or more face up G units in total on your (VC) or G zone)_ :[Counterblast (1) & Choose a face down card named "Blue Sky Dragon, Cloudburst Dragon" in your G Zone, and turn it face up] Your opponent draws a card, then calls a number of cards from their hand to (RC) equal to the number of open (RC) on their field, and those units get "[CONT] (RC): This unit cannot its abilities." until end of turn. Then, all the units in your front row get [Power]+2000 for each card called by this effect until end of turn.


	8. Hell Week's Daffodil Oracle

**Cardfight Vanguard: Setsuzoku Sensō**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Hell Week's Daffodil Oracle**

* * *

Imagine that you just went back up the river of time to a few minutes before the Academy's comprehensive written exam only to go down a different river in the form of Ryuga Akaimaru's class. The man himself is hunched over his desk exhausted from all the extra studying he did while the rest of his class slowly trickles in through the door.

"Arghhh… shouldn't have stayed up all night studying… horrible mistake." Ryuga quietly groaned as he forced himself to sit upright for fear of actually falling asleep.

"Awww….. Suzu really appreciates that all of her new school friends would take the time to walk her to class, but she thought that almost all of you have homeroom on another part of the campus." a young maiden said in a cute and pure tone.

Ryuga turns his head towards the classroom door after hearing the familiar "bubbly" voice of one of his classmates. It is there he sees a young maiden surrounded by a small crowd of students, of whom in terms of appearance stand out no more than any other background character. The young maiden herself was of course a simple girl with a bust size only slightly bigger than this story's washboard main character; she's slightly over 5 feet tall, ruby red eyes with a beauty mark just below her left one, hair the same shade of her eyes that also reach down to her waist, and a face filled with child-like innocence.

"It's no problem at all since this last minute exam was probably pretty stressful for such a pure hearted girl such as yourself." A student at the head of the crowd said.

"Of course it's no problem since it is our duty as members of the Suzuran Care Club to protect our goddess, but a shame the Academy cracks down on fan clubs based around students. Otherwise none of us would be afraid of declaring our intent to the world." another student in the crowd thought.

"Now if you'll excuse me I really have to go everyone, and I hope you all pass your tests because I want to play with everyone later." Suzuran said as she made a playful bow before the crowd.

"Remember, you must protect our goddess from the bastard that would dare to taint her." a third member of the crowd whispered to a 4th, 5th, and 6th member.

"To think the anime trope about high school students having dedicated fan clubs turned out to be true, but it's scary how Suzuran is so pure that she hasn't noticed that she actually has a fan club." Ryuga thought as he couldn't help but chuckle slightly due to being a witness to this particular cliché just before he starts rummaging through his bag.

By "Pure", Ryuga means ignorant. At any rate Suzuran stopped right at her classroom's entryway and turned her head side to side signifying that she's looking for someone, and her eyes open up more along with her smile becoming even wider the moment she finds that person.

"Ryu-chi!" Suzuran happily yelled as though he were Santa Claus.

"Wha…" Ryuga mumbled as he lifted up his head only to feel both a light and soft impact on his right side, "Oh no not again."

Ryuga turned his head to his right and saw Suzuran with her arms around him like he were a giant stuffed animal, and her head was rubbing against his shoulder as though she were an affectionate cat.

"I'm so jealous…. I wish a cute girl would do that for me." one of Ryuga's classmates mumbled out of jealousy.

"Damn it…. since school started this bastard has always received such attention from our goddess." A member of Suzuran's fan club thought out of jealousy as well, "Even if Ryuga himself has no intentions of doing anything….. we must make sure his will doesn't break under her charms, and he defiles our goddess."

"Why do I get the feeling someone just accused me of being a pervert?" Ryuga thought as he tries to think of a way to get Suzuran off of him.

"Ryu-chi, Suzu was a good girl as she studied real hard for the test we had today… so could you do that thing you did when we first met?" Suzuran asks as she gazes upon Ryuga with puppy dog eyes.

"You'll… be fine." Ryuga said as he gently patted Suzuran's head like she were an actual puppy.

"Hehe.. thank you Ryu-chi." Suzuran chuckled as an even bigger smile appeared on her face.

"So can you please let go of me now?" Ryuga asks as he prays to god that this adorable little girl gives him the answer he wants.

"No…. memorizing everything in all those books was sooooo hard." Suzuran instantly retorts, "Suzu wants to recharge with as much Ryu-chi power before the test actually starts."

Que a sense of awkwardness appearing in the room at this moment, but thankfully one of Ryuga and Suzuran's female classmates walks up to the two of them after finding the courage to break this situation.

"Excuse me Kitashirakawa-san, but it seems like Akaimaru-san is uncomfortable with you hugging him like that." a female freshmen pointed out.

"Ehh? Really? Suzu has acted like this for all her other friends, and they never seem to mind." Suzu said with tone of shock in her voice as though she just learned Santa wasn't real.

"Of course they wouldn't mind…. such displays of affection is no different than receiving a blessing from our goddess." All the members of Suzuran's fan club coincidentally thought at the same time.

"I… see." the female student mumbled as she wasn't sure what to make of Suzuran's reply.

"But since the teacher should be here soon, Suzu will let go for now so she doesn't get into trouble." Suzuran said as she reluctantly let go of Ryuga.

"Umm… Kitashirakawa-san, if you don't mind my asking…. well…. a lot of us wanted to know why you like Akaimaru-san so much. Would you mind sharing the story?" the same female student asks.

"Wait… let me do it or she'll say something seriously overblown that makes me look like a chauvinist!" Ryuga urgently declared as he raised his hand indicating that the above situation has indeed happened before.

"Ryu-chi was Suzu's super cool and amazing knight in shining armor that scared away bad people that wanted to carry her away." Suzuran interjects as she gazes upon Ryuga like he was her idol after recalling the incident.

"To translate: I was just taking a shortcut home after getting some stuff from the shopping district near where I live, and I saw Suzuran-san being bullied by a few guys." Ryuga explained as one could see how scared he was at that moment based on the expression he had on his face, "After sweating a few pounds from fright, I got the attention of those guys and scared them off after tricking them into thinking the cops were coming."

"Suzu was so scared and so happy when all those bad people left that she couldn't help but squeeze her arms around Ryu-chi like Suzu's favorite stuffed animal." Suzuran explained in a delightful manner, "Ryu-chi's mama came by right after and said something about "taking responsibility", so he invited me over to his house for dinner. Since then Suzu and Ryu-chi have been the best of friends."

At that moment no one noticed Ryuga turn his head away and blush slightly once the words "taking responsibility" came up due to the many ways they could be misinterpreted.

"Ryu-chi helped Suzu feel better when he said "There there…. Suzu is someone that will become a big girl who will do great things, so she shouldn't cry right now."" Suzuran explained, "In fact Suzu was so happy that she thought why she came to this school."

And now at this moment Ryuga wished there was a hole he could crawl himself into after having hearing what he said being repeated to most of his class.

"Why did you come here?" the female student asked.

Suzuran waved her hands signifying that this particular freshman should come a bit closer, and everyone around these two returned to their seats (save for Ryuga who already knows what she's about to say) after they realized that this was something only a few people should here.

"Tee-hee…. Suzu came to this school to find someone special to her, but not the like like kind of special. Still…. because what Ryuga said was similar to what Suzu's special someone said... she hopes he is that person as Suzu wouldn't mind coming to like like him." Suzu explained as she quietly whispered into her female classmate's ears, "Now don't tell anyone as the only one who knows Suzu's secret here at this school is you."

"Of course." the female student declared.

Little did Suzuran know that the female freshman she had talked to was actually a member of her secretive fan club, and her secret as a result would soon be spread amongst the members the moment the written exam comes to a close. Speaking of the written exam, it had started the moment Ryuga and Suzuran's teacher walked into their class a few minutes later.

"I don't follow that religion, but Jesus Christ these questions are hard." Ryuga thought as he rubs his forehead due to the stress.

Ryuga turns and stretches his neck in order to relive some of that stress, and by chance he happens to see Suzuran quietly hum a toon as she answers these questions. Surprisingly enough none of the other students sitting directly around Suzuran seem to mind such an act…. in fact they seem to enjoy the toon as they take this arduous exam, however the young lady who refers to herself in the 3rd person seems to be rapidly tapping her touchscreen as though she were attempting to respond to multiple text messages at once.

"I must be imagining things." Ryuga thought.

"Time is up so phones down, and after a few minutes for the experts we have on hand you'll get your results back. Although I was against this….. if the border around your score is green then you get to stay, but if the border is red then you can consider yourself expelled." The teacher explained, "And since it is too late for any of you to change anything, to pass this test you have to at least match your score on the entrance exam or final exam for middle school seniors."

1 student acts as though this piece of information means nothing to them, a few breathe a sigh of relief, and the remaining students in his class start to go through various levels of freaking out. All of the students would have absolute confidence in passing this test were it graded by normal standards even if they couldn't match their entrance scores, but the shock of that being the minimum standard put many students in a state of despair.

"Oh shit oh shit….. I should have gone back and corrected the ones I knew I realized I got wrong when I had the chance."Ryuga quietly mumbled as he already thought himself to be on the first boat out of the school.

The second group of students wasn't confident enough to say with 100% certainty that they'd match their entrance exam scores; however they were confident enough to maintain the appearance of being calm. The most nervousness they showed was subtle fidgeting with some random object they had at hand or a simple tapping of their fingers. As for the 1 student who seemed completely unaffected by all of this….

"Suzu really needs to get some sleep the first chance she gets, so she wishes all of her classmates would stop yelling." Suzuran quietly mumbled after yawning for a few seconds.

In fact as Suzuran's class was going through various levels of mental breakdowns, the lady herself was killing time by playing games on her fancy school phone when a pop-up appeared. It was the pop-up that nearly all of the high school freshmen were dreading, of which was followed by moans of despair along yells of happiness.

"Ha ha… 92% freaking percent! I matched my score!" Ryuga yelled as he raised his hands into the air like he just doesn't care.

"Hmmph….. as expected." Suzuran thought as she glanced at her phone just before putting it back into her pocket.

All of the freshmen were given a few minutes to take care of any last minute business before heading to their assigned arena, of which Ryuga ends up lagging behind his class by a few minutes due to a long line at the bathroom.

"Ryu-chi, wait up!" Suzuran yelled.

Ryuga turned around and as one might have expected, he saw Suzuran just a few feet away from him, out of breathe, and toting her book bag in her hand.

"Thank you….. Suzu forgot her bag so she ran back to class to get it, and there was no reason for her to walk back alone since she saw you." Suzuran explained as she and Ryuga started walking together.

"Alright then… you alright?" Ryuga asked in a concerned tone, "You seem a little out of it all of a sudden."

Using the words "a little out of it" was putting the description of Suzuran's current state mildly. She of course wasn't anything on the level of a horrid mess, but right now Suzuran looks as though she hasn't slept for a week when compared to her energetic self from the start of the day.

"Suzu is fine. She studied real hard for the test today, but even if it's only for a few minutes she's relieved that she can relax a little." Suzuran explained.

Suzuran and Ryuga's class were amongst the first to arrive at their assigned arena, of which was indicated by the multiple empty seats. This made it easy for the pair of newly made friends to find a seat next to one another.

"Say… how did you do on the test?" Ryuga asked curiously asked.

Ryuga felt a weight on his shoulder before Suzuran could even answer his question, and the man himself turns his head to find that the aforementioned weight was just Suzuran resting her tired head.

"Suzu studied real hard and got a perfect score, but she's tired now so she thinks that she'll take a nap for a bit." Suzuran explained as she already sounded like she was drifting off to sleep, "Ryu-chi, wake Suzu up when something happens."

"You really worked hard… then good job Suzu." Ryuga thought as he couldn't help but pat the sleeping beauty on her head.

It took only another 15 minutes for this stadium to nearly be filled to the brim, and Tsukiyo-senpai didn't start giving her speech until another 10 minutes after that.

"Can I please have silence in the arena?" Tsukiyo asked.

"Hey get up…. something's about to go down." Ryuga declared as he gently nudges the proverbial sleeping beauty next to him.

"Hawwwwh… good morning Ryu-chi." Suzuran said as she both yawned and stretched her arms.

"How are you feeling?" Ryuga asked.

"Suzu honestly wishes she could take a longer nap, but she's recovered enough." Suzuran answered in an energetic manner as she continued to stretch her limbs, "Besides….. Suzu is as much of a strong girl as she is a smart one, but still….. thank you Ryuchi."

"For what?" Ryuga asked in a confused tone.

"Unless Suzu was dreaming it, she could feel someone petting her head….. and it really helped get rid of a huge chunk of the stress she had… so thank you Ryu-chi." Suzuran explained.

"Your…. Welcome." Ryuga mumbled as he felt too embarrassed to look Suzuran in the face due to being referred to in such a manner.

The things that occur from this point on need no reiteration save for the summary of the fight that follows being a one-sided butt kicking fiasco despite Ryuga's valiant yet ultimately futile resolve in his match against Kisaki. The man himself returns to sitting amongst his class completely ignorant to the looks of admonishment and admiration he had gained from the rest of the school.

"Sorry guys…. I couldn't pull out a win for us." Ryuga said as he bows to his class in apology for his failure.

But not a single member of Ryuga's class was mad at him for his failure…. rather they voiced their admiration for his courage. In fact one student pointed out that Kisaki's class has a lot of strong people asides from her, and in order to win they'll need to have his level of guts.

"You were so cool Ryu-chi!" Suzuran said excitedly as her fingers were interlocked together.

"Ha thanks." Ryuga said to Suzuran before turning to face the rest of his class, "But I'll leave it to the rest of you guys to avenge me. Since we're the first ones up… let's show everyone here that we're the strongest freshmen class!"

"Yeah!" Ryuga and Suzuran's class yelled.

* * *

Under normal circumstances Ryuga's class would have likely ignored his rallying cry, however between his earlier performance and the thought of seeing one's units come alive….. the morale of his class rises as though they'd be willing to face the armies of Mordor with their small numbers. Kisaki's class has greater skill on average (save for a certain someone) when compared to Ryuga's class, of which should mean that they'd win this contest for certain; however the following matches continued to go back and forth thanks to the aforementioned rise in morale.

"Now beware the wrath of the future king's blade! Stride generation….. Descending Future King, Alfred II!" Kokuo yelled.

Kokuo is currently fighting in the 26th round of this class matchup, and he would have long since won were it not for the fact that his opponent continued to get lucky with defensive trigger pulls. That person's luck however is soon about to run out in the face of overwhelming power.

"Since I have three face up copies of my vanguard in the G-Zone and a full field, the power of my front row units will go up by 10k!" Kokuo declared, "Taste the might of the king's blade! Alfred II will attack your vanguard!"

Kokuo's unfortunate victi… I mean opponent was then forced to suffer through the after effects of a triple critical drive check, however thanks to the efforts of Umi's best friend the record now stands at 13 wins and 13 losses.

"You've improved a bit more than I thought you would in such a short time ruffian." Kokuo said in an admonishing tone, however the subtle grin on her face indicates that she greatly appreciates Kokuo keeping their class in the game.

"It seems that way because I actually move my own arms and legs instead of having someone in a maid outfit do it for me." Kokuo retorts in a snide manner, "You should really try it sometime. It just may help with your complexion, and it may even put a little color in your hair."

"I'll let that go given your performance just now, so consider that your reward for your rude behavior." Kisaki thought.

In truth Kisaki would have preferred to say that aloud along with fighting the opposing class by herself, however since the rules of this competition will likely not allow her to do such a thing; she has to maintain at least the illusion of a unified front so her class will be able to compete with the increased morale of their opponents.

"She's not wrong though Kokuo my friend…. I'm still not that strong, but even someone like me can see that you've improved a great deal." Umi pointed out in a somewhat self-admonishing tone.

"Did seeing the units of Cray come alive and Kisaki showing off a bit of her true ability affect your confidence?" Kokuo sighed as he knew exactly what his best friend was thinking.

"There's no point in denying that I'm one of the least talented fighters here, but I've done all I can to prepare for this so…" Umi mumbled as she glanced around the area right around her.

The reason Umi was checking her surroundings was to make sure that no one hears what she's about to say next, but thankfully there isn't anyone that would due to the fact that they're all focused on the big screen to see just who will be fighting next. Relieved at this fact, Umi moves a little closer to her friend's face.

"Of course this has caused my confidence to take a f***ing blow you dumba**. Why the hell wouldn't it?" Umi whispered.

"If you keep putting yourself down like that…. well you'll never become strong, but….. with how much effort you've put the past couple of days…. if you have to fight I highly doubt you'll win, but you should at least not suck just enough to avoid getting expelled." Kokuo said in a blunt fashion.

"Dick…. Who says I won't win?" Umi retorts as she stops on her best friend's foot out of anger.

"Putting aside… my intense desire to scream from pain…. look over there." Kokuo said as his body starts shivering from the jolt of pain coursing through him.

Kokuo was pointing at Suzuran and the rest of her class, of whom surprisingly enough only has another class sitting between them in terms of distance.

"That's Suzuran Kitashirakawa sitting over there. She's both the only one in her class who hasn't fought yet, and is ranked as the 3rd strongest among high school division freshmen according to the initial rankings." Kokuo explained, "I haven't actually seen her fight yet, but given how strict this school is about standards….. your chances of winning aren't zero though you're still likely to get your butt kicked."

"I see…. well I can only do what I can do in this situation." Umi said as she starts to truly understand just how serious the situation is.

"Well we still have a few guys in our class who hasn't fought yet, sooo…. it's not like it is set in stone that you'll go up. Besides… I'm sure the academy staff has planned something for the few people not lucky enough to be selected to go up." Kokuo pointed out in an attempt to ease his friend's nerves, "So just keep smiling and take what comes with a grain of salt."

"The last match: Suzuran Kitashirakawa Vs Umi Kitagawa!" Tsukiyo declared.

"Shit!" yelled the members of Umi's class who were aware of her rank.

"Yes!" yelled the members of Suzuran's class who were aware of the same information.

"Of course she'd be selected." Kokuo mumbled as he immediately buried his face in the palm of his hand, "I had to open by big stupid mouth and jinx it."

"What was that about me not having to go up? Kokuo my friend, could you please take the time to explain that to me?" Umi asked.

Umi was looking at her friend with a smile at that moment; however anyone with a high enough EQ would be able to tell that hiding behind such a smile is in actuality the wrath of an angry goddess. Knowing that she has no choice but to walk the plank, Umi heads to the stage under the wrath-filled gaze of her entire class. They all have a gaze that says "You better win or else" even though they know the chances are slim of such a scene actually occurring.

"Just take it with a grain of salt….. just take it with a grain of salt….. just take it with a grain of salt... where is this amazing stress relieving thing called salt." Umi nervously mumbled to herself as she failed to notice that her hands were twitching like a blender.

The only ones who noticed how nervous Suzuran was is Tsukiyo and Suzuran given how the latter is only a few feet away from the former, but the only thing most of the crowd sees is how this last match of the class will be an intensive full-contact tie breaker match. The remaining members of the crowd who are aware of the rankings are expecting another slaughter like it was at the start.

"You'll be fine since you've improved a lot as well over the few practice games we've had before today." Kokuo thought.

"Alright Umi…. you've followed those training guides as much as you've could, so just play your normal game and leave it up to fate." Umi thought as she takes out her deck, "Shit!"

The reason for Umi's mental statement of that particular swear word was due to the fact that she had yet to realize the state of her aforementioned nervously twitching hands, and as a result Umi's deck launched out of her hand like a bunch of confetti. Thankfully most of her cards land on the fight table; while only a few end up on the floor, but even so people still choose to laugh at this image.

"Ha ha…. looks like the class of that Ryuga guy will be able to pull off a win after all." a student declared.

"Tell me about it... say that chick is at the bottom of the rankings right? How did someone so weak get into the school?" another student declared.

These were only the start of the derogatory comments being directed towards Umi, and they were far worse that what Ryuga had to deal with thanks to their difference in rank. Umi however doesn't notice these comments as she's more focused on picking up the cards she's dropped, but her best friend does notice.

"Yeah what a total loser." one student whispers into another.

"You bastard!" Kokuo thought as he stands up seemingly with the intent of punching the guy who just spoke.

Then Kokuo sits back down as he realizes that slugging the guy will do nothing to help Umi's image, but rather such an action will only serve to get him in trouble as well as damage both of their reputations.

"I can certainly understand the notion of caring for one's friends." Kisaki thought as she had one eye on Kokuo's short outburst while the other was on the fighting stage below them, "But you don't have the ability to help her now as she can only care about herself."

"Silence!" Tsukiyo yelled in a tone that clearly looked calm and yet exuded small hints of anger.

Everyone in the stadium naturally stopped talking as they wouldn't dare to defy the will of one of the Academy's strongest.

"Practically speaking…. it's perfectly normal for someone fighting in front of a large crowd to be nervous. Previous generations of students who went on to become pro fighters after graduating initially had the same problem when they started attending the academy, and some (like our current first ranker) never completely got over it." Tsukiyo declared in a tone that isn't too different from a mother punishing her unruly child, "So none of you have a right to complan….. especially those of you who have lost or will lose their fights today."

"Thank you senpai." Umi said as she quickly yet gratefully bows to Tsukiyo.

"I'm simply doing what's efficient nothing more." Tsukiyo retorts.

"Suzu just wants to know… is this really your first time fighting in front of so many people?" Suzuran asked in her usual cheerful manner.

"Yes, but…. Who is Suzu?" Umi asked in a confused tone.

"Ah sorry, but Suzu is me and has always spoke in the 3rd person since she was young and has never gotten out of the habit of doing so. Anyways…. If that's the case Suzu also wants to know why you're so nervous." Suzuran said.

"It's a little embarrassing for one ranked so lowly such as myself, but being watched by so many people adds a tremendous pressure to myself especially given the circumstances in which I have to fight." Umi explained like a typical good girl student.

"Sorry if this seems rude for Suzu to say, but she doesn't see how you have a reason to be nervous at all. We're fighting to decide whether or not we are worthy to stay in this school not put on a show." Suzuran explained, "Thus Suzu thinks the people watching don't matter at all right now regardless of which of us wins or not. Though…. Suzu will still win because she's very strong."

Umi takes a few moments to really think about the words Suzuran just spoke to her, and she realizes just how naturally that they apply to her current situation.

"That brat is absolutely f***ing right. I'm certain this school is the right path that will determine my future, so why should I think about anything other than what is in my way before me? Even if it doesn't come as easily to me as it does to Kitashirakawa-san, I'll just toss the people watching me walk on my path aside and fight!" Umi thought as her eyes start to show a renewed resolve."

"Are the two of you ready?" Tsukiyo asks once Umi and Suzuran have completed the usual starting motions of a fight.

"Suzu is more than ready." Suzuran declared.

"So am I, but I'll still win even if I'm ranked at the bottom of the barrel." Umi answered.

* * *

One particular detail that no one else seems to have noticed is that this particular arena gained an additional 2 observers to the events going on within as they stay in the entryway to the arena seating. Both are wearing the school's official tracksuit, but one of these two had his hand on his knees as if he sprinted a couple miles without stopping while the other seemed only slightly out of breath. The one standing up was none other than the academy's inhumanly physically fit 10th ranker Aadyn, and the one on his knees was the as strong as he is nervous most of the time 1st ranker Sekai Akira.

"Phew… I was worried she'd be gone before we got here, but don't you think we've arrived just in time like a pair cliché heroes old friend?" Aadyn asked as he directs his gaze to the fighting stage.

"I just….. have…. one response…. to that." Sekai retorts as he raised up one of his hands.

Were the gesture Sekai is currently making with his hand or rather finger be broadcasted live on an American television channel, it would be instantly blurred out due to the offensive nature of such a gesture.

"Yeah….. probably a bad idea for me to show you what that means." Aadyn laughs with a light guild filled tone.

"If you were so…. Phew… if you were so worried about whether or not we'd get here in time…. why didn't we just take a car?" Sekai asked as he finds the strength to stand upright.

"Drat…. If only I had my camera. I could make some serious bank by selling a video of you talking normally to the school newspaper. Why oh why can you only talk normally to be your best friend? Why… it's not fair I say." Aadyn said in a sarcastically dramatic fashion.

"First of all I seriously doubt Tsukiyo-san will accept something like that, and just ask her out man instead of using these round-about methods." Sekai retorts in an annoyed tone as he momentarily buries his face in his palm, "Secondly, don't dodge the question."

"Okay…. to the first thing…. I'VE TRIED SEVERAL TIMES, but it always seems to go over her head, and I don't know…. I think she would take it considering the gossip column discussing the rumor how you're unable to speak normally outside of anything Vanguard related." Aadyn said in a dramatic tone that he wasn't faking this time, "Secondly, why I did it for you my friend. I noticed your physical fitness has been lagging behind a bit recently, so I figured a nice light jog would have been in order."

"Hey I'm in excellent enough condition, but you're just ludicrously fit to the point where our demon king of exercise doesn't think he can do anything. Plus jogging 5 miles over the rougher parts of the campus from our P.E class while wearing a track suit with weights in it doesn't count as a light jog." Sekai said as he looks as though he wants to throttle his best friend witnesses be damned.

"Fine…. I shall accept the opinion of our wonderful school's strongest, but it seems like we made it in time for that girl Umi you see to be so heavily interested in even though the confessions of our other beautiful female classmen failed to move your dainty heart." Aadyn said in a teasing fashion.

"If it wasn't for the fact it would cause a scene, I'd so take off the upper half of this weighted track suit and beat you with it like a flail." Sekai thought, "Still…. I'm curious to see how she'll do after having access to your notes from the past couple years."

"As am I, but if little Miss Umi can't at least show enough improvement to stay in the school then I'll walk around dressed like a Playboy Bunny for a week!" Aadyn adamantly declared.

"Please don't….. I still have nightmares after the last time you did something that rediculo…. Hmmm seems like they're starting." Sekai said after momentarily burying his face in the palm of his hand.

Additional observers aside, the last fight of this class was indeed about to begin.

"Then you two may begin when ready." Tsukiyo said.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" both fighters declared.

* * *

Once again the people wonder what it would be like to experience a fight with a truly complete real life Motion Figure System would be like, however they'll have to make do with the normal recently renovated arena like all the matches before.

"Battle Maiden, Tomoe **[Power: 5000]**!" Suzuran declared.

Appearing for the first time on this motion figure system is a normal looking teenaged girl wearing an equally normal shrine maiden's outfit that wouldn't remotely be out of place here on Earth, with a golden hairclip so close to her left ear that it looks like it's actually clipped on her ear from a distance, and she wields in both hands a simple naginata with a dark red wooden shaft.

"Amazing….. Tomoe-chan looks so cute in person!" Suzuran said aloud like a kid meeting her TV show idol before immediately recalling why exactly she was on stage, "Suzu is sorry…. she just got so excited at seeing her units in person like all of the other students before us."

"It's…. okay." Umi said as she was so caught off guard by Suzuran's sudden outburst that it took her a second to realize that she forgot to flip her starting Vanguard, "Ma… Maiden of Corantos **[Power: 5000]**!"

Umi's starting vanguard was a young girl with twin-tailed hair just like her though of a different color, she's wearing a dress that looks as though it was made of various parts of a mistletoe, and she has hoisted over her shoulder a shovel that looks as though a beautifully crafted small shield had a shaft stuck into it.

"Suzu choses to ride Cone Magus **[Power: 7000]** , and then she'll move Tomoe to the back row." Suzuran declared.

The appearance of a futuristic looking young maiden with a cone fetish aside, Umi can't help but be amazed how Suzuran is maintaining her energetic bubbly attitude so easily as if this were a casual fight in a card shop rather than one that determines their future. Of course Umi doesn't let this sense of amazement shake her resolve either.

"Suzu certainly thinks that Cone Magus looks really pretty up close and she'd certainly like to see how her attacks look, buuut…. she'll have to end her turn since she went first." Suzuran declared as she was distracted by the appearance of a unit in reality like so many of the student fighters before her.

"Oh dear… I still feel quite nervous, but since I carry the burden of achieving victory for my class I'll certainly do my best. I just hope that they'll accept the results as they appear." Umi said aloud due to the pressure.

Though none would say it aloud and although Umi herself didn't realize it, her words had caused a few people in the audience to start to slightly see her as an underdog akin to a sweet hearted magical girl facing the evil organization (though no one sees Suzuran in that way of course). One person however has a slightly different train of thought on the words of the flower maiden using fighter.

"Ha ha… seriously." Kokuo mumbled as he suddenly yet quietly started to laugh to himself while also thinking, "She'd probably 'I'm already under enough f***ing stress as it is, but since I'm standing here fighting none of you little s***s have a right to complain' or something similar."

"So for the sake of my class, I choose to ride Maiden of Waterpot **[Power: 7000]**." Umi declared.

Thus the pink haired maiden holding a (likely to be) magical watering can appears once more in the field of battle, but like with all the earlier fights there are far greater details thanks to the power of this real life Motion Figure system. Such details include creases/wrinkles in her clothing, parting in the individual strands of hair, and so on.

"So umm…. What… do you think of this?" Sekai asked in a somewhat nervous tone.

"Awwww… so the adrenaline from the last fight has passed?" Aadyn said as he notices his friend's nervous state of mind acting up while pouting like a child forced to let go of their favorite toy before saying in a serious manner, "Why don't you tell me? You were the one who arranged for her class to fight first after all."

"Ignoring umm…. The excitement, the hologram of every unit in the game has some kind of flaw… when played. For… Waterpot… I don't one….. that should be impossible." Sekai answered as he neither confirms nor denies his friend's question.

"Then there is something different about the copies in her possession." Aadyn said as he sighs and shrugs his shoulders, "Well… maybe we'll figure it out why if and when she plays another copy of her, but for now we can only watch the fight progress. While….. hoping no one talks to you all of a sudden for fear of giving you a heart glare."

Murderous glare between friends aside, Umi takes great pleasure in seeing her own unit come alive like with all of the other students….. though unlike Suzuran who took a few minutes to admire her work, she immediately puts such thoughts aside for the sake of the fight.

"I'll move Maiden of Corantos to the back." Umi said as she took another deep breath to calm her nerves, "Then I'll skip straight to the battle phase and attack your vanguard **[Total Power: 7000]**!

 **[Drive Check – Maiden of Polyantha Rose – No Trigger]**

"F***ing hell yes… lucky me!" Umi thought as the little confidence she had was strengthened by the presence of the ace of her deck, "But then again that probably doesn't mean much against a clan that can predict the future."

Small jets of water shoot out from Umi's vanguard's magical gardening implement and then they act like whips as they strike the body of Cone Magus, but due to the gentle nature of this flowery maiden she uses the least amount of force necessary as if trying to scare away a wild animal.

 **[Damage Check – Oracle Deity, Izanami – No Trigger]**

"Hmmm?" Aadyn and Sekai coincidentally mumbled together as they suddenly directed their gaze to Suzuran instead of Umi.

"I see…. that's why it seemed familiar." Kokuo thought as he starts to sit on the edge of his seat even though this fight has yet to get to the exciting part.

"That certainly isn't practical." Tsukiyo thought as she suddenly starts scanning the crowd instead of focusing on the fight going on before her.

"Awww….. Izanami-chan is really a good girl. Suzu just wants to know what did she do to you?" Suzuran asked in a disappointed yet slightly frustrated tone as if she were a child who discovered her best friend couldn't come over to play.

"Umm…. I'm sorry." Umi couldn't help but say in a confused tone due to Suzuran's innocent childlike attitude despite the fact they're the same age, "Anyways…. I'll just end my turn.

 **Umi – Suzuran**

 **6 – Hand – 5**

 **0 – Soul – 0**

 **0 – Damage – 1**

 **0 – Counterblast – 0**

 **F(0) U(16) – G-Zone – F(0) U(16)**

 **Empty / Empty – Empty / Empty**

 **Empty / Maiden of Waterpot – Cone Magus / Battle Maiden, Tomoe**

 **Maiden of Corantos / Empty – Empty / Empty**

"Hmph…. well Suzu is mad because she's always had bad luck when Izanami-chan ends up first in the damage zone." Suzuran declared as she pouts as though she were truly a small child.

"How the f*** was I supposed to know that you damn spoiled b****?" Umi thought as she nearly voiced out her internal monologue.

"Get ready…. because of that Suzu is going to put more effort into showing how strong a girl she is!" Suzuran declared as she maintained the aforementioned pouting expression.

* * *

As the last if note close to last fights go on in each of the academy's amazing smaller arenas, a certain young man is actually busy at work somewhere else entirely. The camera of your mind's eye can only see the head, upper-body, and a portion of his arms though you can tell from the motions of revealed body parts that he's placing something in the outer wall of another building. This youngster only stops with his work when he realizes his phone is ringing. Still….. to continue working hard despite the history making events going on today is an admirable trait, however the problem is that this person appears to not be an academy student nor is he a member of the staff.

"This is your friendly neighborhood break-in specialist, how can I be of service to you today?" the lone figure said in a cocky manner as he placed a phone next to the side of his face.

If your sense of imagination was there for that small scene in the classy bar themed card shop, you'd immediately recognize this figure's voice to be none other than the one with crimson-colored eyes that spoke to the Yakuza henchman. In fact the sight of that figure's crimson eyes here now only confirm your suspicions, but thanks to the wonders of daylight you can make out two (though still minor) additional details about this person. The first is that he's wearing some kind of crimson red metallic mask that covers his entire head akin in design to Lelouch in his Zero persona from Code Geass. The second is that he's wearing some kind of long trench-coat, but any more details can't be made out due to the shadows of a few other buildings covering him as a result of the bright sunlight.

"I've arranged for the helicopter pilot you requested. He's a war-veteran from the middle-east." the person other end of this phone call said.

Unfortunately it was impossible to tell the gender of this caller due to the fact that like the crimson eyed figure, he too was using a voice changing device. In addition, the voice that came out was high pitched as though he or she were a robotic chipmunk or squirrel.

"Well if it isn't my favorite employer Mr. Chipmunk… it's nice to hear from you in person." the crimson-eyed figure said in a sarcastically flamboyant fashion, "Don't worry I don't need to hear the credentials."

If you could see the crimson-eyed figure's true face with the mask off…. you'd see him laugh heartily as he was speaking a moment ago just before his expression suddenly turns deadly serious.

"You've paid be multiple times my fee before, but for this to be one of the few times where you call in person…. you must want this job to go off without a hitch pretty badly." The crimson-eyed figure said with an almost emotionlessly serious tone.

"You're given those stacks of paper called money to do a service, and not to ask questions." Mr. Chipmunk said in an annoyed tone, "Also, stop calling me Mr. Chipmunk."

"Ha… well you won't give me even an alias to call you by and your voice changer makes you sound like those furry little nut addicts, so what do you expect me to call you?" the crimson-eyed figure laughed before once again saying in a serious manner, "But as for those other arrangements….. have you done as I asked."

"Everything you requested has been taken care of save for sneaking 'that' onto the academy grounds. The size makes it difficult to deal with without being noticed." Mr. Chipmunk said before suddenly pausing as if he or she noticed something unusual, "Hmmm, I can hear a lot of wind in the background. Just what are you doing?"

"I'm just placing those party favors you gave me in order to make my exit a grand one." The crimson-eyed figure said bluntly before in his usual flamboyant manner saying, "With security being focused around the five arenas….. well this is of course my best chance to leave a wonderful present to those that shall host my wonderful performance."

At that moment the camera of your mind's eye zooms out as it rotates 180 degrees, of which reveals that the crimson-eyed figure is working with various tools attached to his waist as though it were Batman's utility belt. What's even more shocking is that this crimson-eyed figure is hanging upside down via a long cable from the roof of one of the towers in the Japanese castle that Umi and Kokuo first saw during the practical exam.

"Are you insane? Didn't you yourself say that trying to pull a job during that fancy-ass school's hell week was suicide?!" Mr. Chipmunk said in a highly agitated tone.

"I'm setting up for the job not actually doing it, and besides…. there's one hell of a distraction going on for me right now, so it isn't a problem." the crimson-eyed figure explained in a cocky fashion, "Besides…. even if it is only a little, all of us humans let down our guard when the thing we want most is right before us. As for the thing the students and teachers here want…. Ha ha ha… it's simply for the day to be over.

"I see….. well we've already prepared alternate party favors for you to use in case what you have in mind doesn't work out. I'll be in touch soon once everything else is taken care of." Mr. Chipmunk said before hanging up the phone.

"I am a thief for the sake of freedom, so of course I won't do something that will cause me to lose one of the greatest desires of humanity." the crimson-eyed figure said even though he knew his employer was no longer listening, "Besides…. I've been looking forward to testing my skills against Setsuzoku Academy's famous young principal."

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

Umi: Ha ha… f***ing finally I'm free from all of that s**t, so I can relax.

Kokuo: You're not free yet, but it seems they are the same after all.

Sekai: Umm… it seems like… future itself knows not what will happen in this fight.

Umi: Next time on Cardfight Vanguard: Setsuzoku Sensō "Hell Week's Daffodil Oracle Sprouts"

A/N:Sorry for not posting in the last couple of months, there was a death in the family. No member I'm close to or have met before, so no need to worry about me being personally affected….. though it did keep me from writing for a while. This was meant to be a really long chapter, but given what happened I decided to split it in two as an apology to making you guys wait so long

* * *

Oracle Think Tank

O.C Card List

A/N: The following card was created by the submitter of the spunky yet energetic O.C Suzuran, Kappa-tan.

 **Grade 0**

Battle Siren, Tomoe

Power: 5000 Shield: 10000

[AUTO]:Forerunner _(When a unit of the same clan rides this unit, you may call this unit to (RC))_

[AUTO](RC) Generation Break 1 _(Active if you have one or more face up G units in total on your (VC) or G zone)_ :[Counter Blast (1) & Put this unit into your soul] At the beginning of each battle phase, you may pay the cost. If you do, draw a card, and the Oracle abilities of your cards are active until end of turn.

[ACT](RC)[1/Turn] Oracle _(Active when you have five or more cards in your hand)_ :[[Rest] this unit & choose a card from your hand and place it at the bottom of your deck] Draw a card.

 **Grade 3**

Oracle Deity, Izanami

Power: 11000 Race: Noble

[Secret]

Lore: A long time ago Izanami was a young goddess of the Oracle Think Tank clan before it was even established (just barely being past a teenager by the standards of a god's lifespan) born with extremely high precognitive ability to the point where she can even influence her predictions directly to a certain degree, and because of this she was isolated and feared by her clan when all she wanted to do was loyally serve it. Eventually out of fear of her power she was exiled to the Dark Zone nation in order to restrict it.

Now she's sworn vengeance against the clan she once swore to protect, and her chance to achieve this goal came when a lesser goddess that's always been loyal to Izanami alone appeared at her place of exile revealing the existence of a new threat to all of Cray. A new enemy has seemingly "stolen" the ability of many talented people of Cray including the ability to see the future from many of the Oracle Think Tank clan, and now this new enemy is using these stolen powers to launch even greater heists on the nations of the planet Cray. The leaders of Oracle Think Tank hope that Izanami's immense precognitive power will allow them to see through this dark cloud for a chance at victory. Interested by this new enemy's ability to "steal" the future, she feigns the kind hearted yet child-like demeanor of her youth and states that remaining loyalty to the clan despite how she was treated was her reason to accept their call for help.

The first people Izanami meets right outside of her residence of exile was an unknown dryad and a knight of the United Sanctuary who happens to resemble their king, however little did they or anyone know that this dark cloud blocking the vision of the future was caused not only by this new enemy but also the new ally they so desperately sought out.


	9. Hell Week's Daffodil Oracle Sprouts

**Cardfight Vanguard: Setsuzoku Sensō**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Hell Week's Daffodil Oracle Sprouts**

* * *

The high school freshmen of Setsuzoku Academy face their first trial-by-fire in the form of a match-up between classes with the promise of a most lucrative prize, however that pales in comparison to the shock that came with discovering that the academy had made the dream of TCG players everywhere a reality. They have made a device to produce life-like holograms of various units, and now it is up to Umi to use this technology in order to lead her class to victory against Suzuran. She was off to a good start, but her latest attack caused Suzuran to reveal something about herself that only a few others noticed.

"That sudden surge of pressure….. just where did it come from?" Tsukiyo thought as she continued to scan the crowd.

Tsukiyo of course noticed Sekai and Aadyn hiding in one of the entryways; however she figured that it was a practical way for them to kill time considering their respective personality traits.

"I see." Tsukiyo mumbled to herself as she turned her gaze back towards Suzuran, "I believe Sherlock said something like 'When you've eliminated all other possibilities…. Whatever remains no matter how ludicrous must be the truth' as I recall."

Meanwhile, in Sekai and Aadyn's corner of the arena.

"And here I thought the water girl was the only interesting person out of the three Kisaki let past her test." Aadyn said with a bemused expression on his face, "My wonderful best friend, I'm sure that you've noticed as well."

"Yeah…. she's….. holding back despite…. the risk involved with this match." Sekai pointed.

"Not unheard of for some freshmen to hide their true ability until their ready." Aadyn retorts, "It's something we've seen before the past couple years."

"Yeah….. but what impresses me is not that….. she chose to hold back, but…. that she had the train of thought to even do so under the circumstances." Sekai explained.

"Seeing Izanami like that caused her focus to slip and reveal the pressure only the strong can give off, and then she pushed that pressure back down almost instantly hoping no one would notice. I kind of wonder if anyone else asides from us did." Aadyn pointed out, "However the pressure itself is nothing compared to Kisaki's let alone ours, but still….. impressive for a freshmen."

"Umi…. might seriously be screwed." Sekai mumbled.

Then as for what Kokuo unexpectedly of all people noticed.

"I see…. now I understand why instinctively felt Umi and this girl were similar even though they act nothing alike." Kokuo quietly mumbled to himself, "It's just that what is similar between them can't be seen on the surface."

All of these individual thoughts might have taken a couple of minutes to read, but in actuality they all occurred within a matter of seconds simultaneously. It was all just enough time for Umi to listen to Suzuran's quick rant about her luck with Izanami.

 **Umi – Suzuran**

 **6 – Hand – 5**

 **0 – Soul – 0**

 **0 – Damage – 1**

 **0 – Counterblast – 0**

 **F(0) U(16) – G-Zone – F(0) U(16)**

 **Empty / Empty – Empty / Empty**

 **Empty / Maiden of Waterpot – Cone Magus / Battle Maiden, Tomoe**

 **Maiden of Corantos / Empty – Empty / Empty**

"Hey Ryuga, where the heck are you going?" one of Ryuga's classmate's asked as he noticed the former getting up from his seat.

"Bathroom." Ryuga answered.

"The hell? Isn' our go… I mean Kitashirakawa-san your friend? Can't you hold it for a little longer?" the classmate retorts barely hiding his jealousy, "Heck, didn't you go earlier before we got to the stadium."

"I did, but the bathrooms were packed" Ryuga explained, "Seeing all of our classmates fight on a real motion figure system like the anime put it out of my mind, but now it's hitting me all at once. Don't worry…. it shouldn't take me long since I doubt no more than a few people are willing to get up from their seats at this point."

Little did Ryuga know that his decision would in the very near future change his perception of Suzuran, but enough about that and back to the fight going on before all of these people.

"Get ready…. because of that Suzu is going to put more effort into how strong a girl she is!" Suzuran declared as she drew for the turn, "Suzu rides Rigid Crane **[Power: 9000]!"**

Instead of the humans, dragons, and occasional giant pandas that have graced this stage the last few fights….. the crowd finds it a wonderful sight to witness a majestic white bird wearing a graceful red shirt take to the battlefield.

"Amazing…. amazing….. Rigid Crane looks so majestically graceful. Don't you think? Don't you?" Suzuran said in an excited manner as though she were a child pointing out to her parents that her favorite celebrity was nearby, "I bet if Rigid Crane transformed into a human…. she'd be a cool intellectual beauty like Tsukiyo-senpai!"

"Hmph… even practically speaking, flatter won't get you very far." Tsukiyo thought, but although she didn't let it show on her face…. she did appreciate the compliment.

"Nice Suzuran." Aadyn thought offering Suzuran a thumbs up as though he were a lone warrior that finally found a comrade in arms.

"Umm…. what are you doing?" Sekai asked.

"Just giving my props to Umi's opponent for understanding Tsukiyo-san's charms." Aadyn explained like the love-struck fool that he was.

"Who wouldn't want to admire their units under the circumstances?" Umi retorts as she refuses to get thrown off by Suzuran's rhythm, "But please go on since I have a fight to win."

"Hmph… Suzuran said she was going to get serious and win, so she'll do exactly that," Suzran said with a pout as though a child had her favorite desert taken away, Rigid Crane will attack your vanguard **[Total Power: 14000]**!"

 **[Drive Check – Battle Maiden, Yomotsu-Shikome – No Trigger]**

"Suzu is a little disappointed it's not a critical trigger, but it looks like Shiko-chan is mad about how Izanami-chan was treated." Suzuran pointed out in an aggressive yet still somehow cutesy manner.

Rigid Crane flaps her wing from left to right as though she were a human waving their hand in the same manner. Maiden of Waterpot takes a defensive posture expecting some kind of energy or psychic based attack, but what she didn't expect was for one of Rigid Crane's feathers to come flying like a throwing knife. The attack hits Maiden of Waterpot in the shoulder, and the force of the blow knocks her down on one knee.

 **[Damage Check – Maiden of Glowshine – No Trigger]**

"Since Suzu only had 1 unit to open things up with, she'll be ending her turn for now." Suzuran declared the moment Rigid Crane's attack animation finished.

 **Umi – Suzuran**

 **6 – Hand – 6**

 **0 – Soul – 1**

 **1 – Damage – 1**

 **0 – Counterblast – 0**

 **F(0) U(16) – G-Zone – F(0) U(16)**

 **Empty / Empty – Empty / Empty**

 **Empty / Maiden of Waterpot – Rigid Crane / Battle Maiden, Tomoe**

 **Maiden of Corantos / Empty – Empty / Empty**

"Okay…. still nervous, but it's still okay since the first round of attacks went on without either of us getting the advantage." Suzuran nervously thought as she drew for the turn, "Even if I don't end up winning….. I'm confident in performing well enough to pa….. no….. given how strict this place is…. I must fight to WIN until the end."

Umi paused for only a short moment to seriously consider her next move; however people interpreted this choice as something else entirely.

"You ruffian fool, it seems as though our class has little faith in your friend." Kisaki pointed out as she both looked down on Kokuo and continued to listen in on the various unflattering comments going on in the background, "I don't blame them for having such thoughts given how nervous she looks, but I expected more considering I thought her worth the academy's precious resources.

"Ha… shows what you know." Kokuo chuckled as he looked at Kisaki like how one would look at an idiot, "It's not wrong to say she's nervous, but that's not her nervous face… rather it's the face she makes when Umi has to seriously think about a problem in a short amount of time."

"Oh? What makes you so certain?" Kisaki asked as she feigns an obviously fake sense of curiosity.

"Because I reluctantly call that daisy with thorns my friend." Kokuo sighed before turning his gaze back towards his friend as though such a title was forced upon him.

"I ride Maiden of Gladiolus **[Power: 9000]** , and then I'll call Maiden of Damask Rose **[Power: 9000]** to the right." Umi declared.

"Bring it on Umi-chi! This way Suzu can show you the iron wall of the Oracle Think Tank." Suzuran proudly declared as she somehow managed to look cute while being somewhat angry.

"As you wi…. wait…. Umi-chi?" Umi asked as the unexpected nickname caused her to lose focus.

"Suzu thinks it makes your name sound cuter, and Suzu might have gotten a bit annoyed earlier….. but she knows you're not a bad person." Suzuran said as she was happy to momentarily put the fight between them aside in order to explain, "Otherwise she would never do such a thing."

"I…. I see." Umi mumbled aloud before shaking er head in order to get it back in the game, "I appreciate the sentiment, but don't think I'll show mercy because of it. I'll start off my attack by having Maiden of Damask Rose swing towards your vanguard **[Total Power: 14000]**!"

Using her powers as a dryad, Damask Rose swings the vine in her hand as though it were a powerful whip. Forgive the pun, but it has the effect of ruffling the feathers of Rigid Crane even causing a few to drop to the floor.

 **[Damage Check – Fighting Strike Sword Deity, Toyokuninushi – No Trigger]**

"I use Maiden of Damask Rose's skill to add Maiden of Frilldrod to my hand." Umi declared as the aforementioned card was dispensed from her deck like a soda from a vending machine.

"Hrmphh… damage checking another one of my grade 3s isn't cute." Suzuran pouted, however her tone of voice signifies that she's only joking.

"Hehe." Umi lightly chuckled, "Then we'll see soon enough if you have a "cute" way to defend yourself because I'll have Gladiolus attack your vanguard next **[Total Power: 9000]**!"

"Then Suzu will cutely defend herself with the adorable Aqua Witch, NeNe **[Total Shield: 5000]**!" Suzuran calmly or rather cutely countered.

 **[Drive Check – Maiden of Zephyranthes – Critical Trigger]**

"I give all of the effects to Gladiolus **[New Total: 14000 2 Crit]**!" Umi declared, "And according to the rules of the game, my attack goes through since the power is equal to your defense."

 **[Damage Check – Nebula Witch, NoNo – Stand Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Psychic Bird – Critical Trigger]**

"I end my turn." Umi said out loud while thinking, "But I shouldn't let this little bit of luck go to my head. The notes I studied said that Oracle Think Tank's GB era units lack a strong opening game, however I don't recall seeing that Izanami card in the study guide or if it was I must have skipped over it, so who knows if something contradictory won't occur."

 **Umi – Suzuran**

 **7 – Hand – 5**

 **1 – Soul – 1**

 **1 – Damage – 4**

 **1 – Counterblast – 0**

 **F(0) U(16) – G-Zone – F(0) U(16)**

 **Empty / Empty – Empty / Empty**

 **Empty / Maiden of Gladiolus – Rigid Crane / Battle Maiden, Tomoe**

 **Maiden of Corantos / Maiden of Damask Rose – Empty / Empty**

"Suzu stands and draws." Suzuran declared as a massive grin appears on her face like a child who got the stuffed animal they wanted from a carnival game once she looked at the card she drew, "It seems like Suzu's favorite girl was able to use her powers to give our future a fighting chance after all."

"Favorite girl? This girl with all of her cutesy crap must be talking about Izanami, but even though she can't stride yet….. I should brace myself all the same." Umi thought.

"Let she who was cast aside bring forth a future where the discarded and exiled are valued! I ride Oracle Deity, Izanami **[Power: 11000]**!" Suzuran declared.

The fact that Suzuran chose to speak in the first person was as surprising as the fact that no one noticed it. Izanami looks no older than a 16 or 17 year old teenaged girl though those familiar with her clan know that their appearance rarely if ever matches their age. She also has red eyes along with white hair like a rabbit, wears an all-black Jūnihitoe (fancy kimono reserved for members of Japan's royal family/court) decorated with white cherry blossoms, and she wears on her head a well-cared for golden crown with a single ruby embedded in the center yet somehow looks as though it was made by the hands of a child.

"Suzu knows that Nami-chi (Suzu's nickname for Izanami) looks young compared to her clan-mates, but that's only because the place she stayed at for a while stunted her growth." Suzuran explained, "But that doesn't mean Nami-chi is any less capable in a fight."

"Then go ahead and show me what your cute friend is capable of." Umi smirked while secretly thinking, "This way I'll be able to beat the living s*** out of the both of you with no complaints."

"Suzu activates Tomoe's oracle ability: By resting Tomoe-chan and putting a card from my hand to the bottom of my deck…. I get to draw a card." Suzuran explained.

Though the words Umi said aloud might have sounded a bit cocky, but she truly meant it as a friendly exchange despite her inner thoughts.

"Now join Nami-chi in this battlefield as her cool beauty right hand…. I call Battle Maiden, Yomotsu-Shikome **[Power: 9000]**." Suzuran declared.

Yomotsu-Shikome has short black hair, red eyes like Izanami, and wears a simple white/red shrine maiden's outfit seen countless times in various forms of media with the only difference being that her outfit lacks sleeves. Her choice of weapons is a short spear she wields in her right hand and a tachi (long sword version of a katana) in her left hand.

"Yomo-kun unlike Rigid Crane possibly resembling….. definitely resembles what Tsukiyo-senpai would look like as an intellectual cool beauty." Suzuran said proudly.

"Nice girl….. I know you're doing this on purpose to get my attention, but I'll still take you under my wing." Aadyn thought as he once again (though mentally) gives Suzuran a thumbs up for understanding Tsukiyo's charms.

"Hmrph… this match is a serious affair… not a place to toss out compliments as though they were bait on a fishing line. Besides…. you don't even know Tsukiyo-senpai that well to refer to her like that… something she doesn't even let me do." Kisaki thought as her opinion of Suzuran steadily reaches the same level as her opinion on Kokuo.

"Once again flatter will get you nowhere, but….. practically speaking I can't deny the uncanny resemblance." Tsukiyo thought.

In fact the resemblance is so strong such that the dual wielding shrine maiden and Tsukiyo could be sisters were it not for the former having different eye color, shorter hair length, and most importantly being from another world.

"But Suzu knows she shouldn't go too far with compliments since this is supposed to be a serious fight in a serious situation." Suzuran declared as she quickly mentally prepared herself, "Yomo-kun will start things off by attacking your vanguard **[Total Power: 9000]**!"

"I'll intercept with Maiden of Damask Rose **[Total Shield: 5000]**!" Umi declared as she slid the aforementioned card onto the guardian circle.

Yomotsu-Shikome launches a straight forward jab with her short spear, however it is forced to a stop when the vine turned whip of Damask Rose wraps around her spear. Damask Rose attempts to throw Yomotsu-Shikome using that vine, however the distance between them is just short enough for the latter to stab the former with her tachi. If it were not for this real life MF system turning Damask Rose into particles of light… there would have likely been a bit of blood spray landing on the audience.

"Then Nami-chi… go on and beat up that sword swinging flower girl with some flower petals of your own **[Total Power: 11000]**!" Suzuran declared as she pointed at Umi's vanguard.

The white cherry blossoms on Izanami's dress begin to glow brightly just before popping off her dress as though they were real flowers, then each flower breaks off into individual petals, and all of these petals start to circle around Izanami as though they were the rings of Saturn.

"Suzu suggests you quickly decide whether or not to block this attack since according to unit lore and a few short stories…. Nami-chi was born with precognitive ability so strong that she can affect time and space itself." Suzuran explained as if she was trying to make this match as fair as possible.

Not that it matters very much since lore is irrelevant compared to actual unit effects in a card fight.

"I won't guard." Umi declared in a resolute fashion.

 **[Drive Check – Nebula Witch, NoNo – Stand Trigger]**

"Suzu will give Yomo-kun another chance to attack, and Suzu will give her the power bonus as well." Suzuran declared.

 **[Drive Check – Medical Miko, Yakushiji – Heal Trigger]**

"Suzu will move the Nami-chi in my damage zone to into my drop zone, and then Suzu will give Yomo-kun the power bonus once more."

The white cherry blossom petals stopped circling Izanami and started to surge towards Gladiolus like a torrential river breaking through a dam. Each petal that came into contact with Gladiolus felt like a jab from a professional boxer, and given the number of petals; were it not for the fact that Gladiolus wasn't human….. she'd likely long since been turned into meat paste.

"Izanami? Are you sure the name of the ace of your deck isn't Senbonzakura Kageyoshi?" Kokuo amusingly thought, however he didn't let his internal laughter show on his face.

 **[Damage Check – Maiden of Flower Pistol – No Trigger]**

"Yomo-chan, go on and take another swing for payback **[Total Power: 19000]**!" Suzuran declared.

"My apologies if this seems a bit rude, but I'm afraid you won't be getting your chance at payback during this turn at least." Umi retorted in full-blown nice girl mode as she placed a card on her guardian circle, "The reason being that I'll block your attack with Maiden of Zephyranthes **[Total Shield: 10000]**."

"How rude." Suzu pouted just before quickly returning to her normal facial expression, "But Suzu also knows that's how fights go sometimes, so she'll be ending her turn."

 **Umi – Suzuran**

 **6 – Hand – 6**

 **1 – Soul – 2**

 **2 – Damage – 3**

 **1 – Counterblast – 0**

 **F(0) U(16) – G-Zone – F(0) U(16)**

 **Empty / Empty – Battle Maiden, Yomotsu-Shikome / Empty**

 **Empty / Maiden of Gladiolus – Oracle Deity, Izanami / Battle Maiden, Tomoe**

 **Maiden of Corantos / Empty – Empty / Empty**

"The ride chant I said in that interrupted fight with the cake thief bastard would be inappropriate right now, so what should I saw with that f***ing nice girl filter on my mouth now?" Umi thought as she drew for the turn, "No… I'm misremembering what I said…. it's really not that bad."

"Put your nervousness aside for a moment my old friend because things are about to enter the mid-game phase." Aaydn declared as a rare serious look appeared on his face instead of his usual somewhat bunny-ears lawyer expressions.

"I know, but most of the fighters here should be able to tell the pressure is starting to build upon the pressure that was here at the start." Sekai retorts as the importance and intensity of this match was able to force him out of his usual nervous state of mind despite not actually being one of the participants.

The audience sat on the edge of their seats as they focused their gaze even further on the fighting stage because just like Sekai said, they all know the importance of the mid-game phase. In the early-game one sets up their formation where in the mid-game they act upon that formation, and now the audience wants to see how Umi will utilize the formation she's set up. The audience still doesn't expect Umi to win however; given the massive difference in her rank and Suzuran's.

"Talentless rose grown in barren lands, let the sword forged from your roots take us the next step forward!" Umi yelled, "I ride Maiden of Polyantha Rose **[Power: 11000]**!"

Polyantha Rose, a long straight strawberry pink haired dryad was wearing a long-sleeved dress of simple design made from carefully sown/layered together dark green serrated leaves, with a dark pinkish white rose corset on both wrists, along with a matching hairpin, and Polyantha unlike other dryads who manipulate nearby plant life carries a rapier whose blade is made from an ancient rose thorn; however, the hilt is made from a rose stem grown by Polyantha herself.

"Amazing…. just like her lore, Poly-chan look of a beauty who worked to get what they had." Suzuran said as she was impressed by how the ace of Umi's deck looked thanks to this real life MF system.

"While I'm flattered by your compliments towards Polyantha Rose, I'd appreciate it if you didn't refer to her by a nickname especially since we are fighting each other nor do we know each other that well either?" Suzuran asked in a respectful tone while thinking "Would you f***ing stop attaching a nickname to everything? It's starting to get on my nerves."

"Ah sorry…. Suzu knows she sometimes gets ahead of herself." Suzuran said in an apologetic manner.

"Okay then…. Ahem.. I discard a copy of Maiden of Gallica Rose in order to release the generation zone!" Umi declared.

"Glad to see you're putting those cards my girlfriend got for you in your deck fin….. wait…. no win or lose, you're telling me how you found out about her!" Kokuo quietly mumbled to himself as his happy thoughts were quickly replaced my angry ones, "No wait… you better win so you don't make her efforts for nothing by getting expelled."

"Stride genera-" Umi was saying when the thought "No…playing Lotus Maiden is more of the same rather than changing for the future, and even then it won't put much of a dent in Suzuran's defense given her clan's draw power."

"Suzu thinks she's a reasonable girl, but even she knows that the dice can't be taken back once they've been cast." Suzuran pointed out as she was caught off guard when Umi suddenly stopped her hand halfway between her G-Zone and vanguard circle.

"Hehe… I know that as well." Umi lightly chuckled as she placed the G-Unit in her hand back in her G-Zone, "But the dice won't be considered as "cast" until it hits the playing field, so there shouldn't be any harm in me changing the dice beforehand right?"

"Then Suzu will wait to see what kind of dice it is, so don't disappoint her Umi-chi" Suzuran shrugged.

"Good…. since the students here are the best fighters of their age group around the world…. they're very prideful, and as a result would rather save face by committing to a move they realize to be incorrect rather than actually correct it. I used to be the same way before Tsukiyo-senpai put me in my place, so at least with this you've proven me passing you was not a waste." Kisaki thought, "Others might insult you because of this choice, but those here who are truly strong or talented should only admire the willingness to admit one's mistakes."

"Now let me try this again." Umi said as she grabbed a different card from her G-Zone, "Bring life and greenery back into this battle-torn soil! Stride generation…. Maiden of Fertility Governing Lily **[Power: 26000]**!"

This newest dryad wore a dark green dress with a long flowing white skirt, arm length white/green gloves, with a green had made from leaves decorated with white lilies, and this dryad compared to the rest of tall and monstrous units of the game is actually no taller than the length of the average human thumb.

"Oh Suzu sees what you're trying to do Umi-chi, and it's a good idea too. Still….. how good of an idea will depend on Suzu's defensive trigger luck." Suzuran pointed out as her eyes revealed a serious look while her mouth continued to smile.

"Polyantha Rose's stride skill: I can choose to call up to two units amongst the top 5 cards of my deck so long as they have "Maiden of" in their card name!" Umi explained as she picked up the top 5 cards of her deck, "Superior call Maiden of Waterpot **[Power: 7000]** and Maiden of Lotus Flower **[Power: 9000]**."

The audience once again yells out excited roars as the first G-Unit of the match enters the battlefield, and the audience hopes that Umi will at least put on a show by going down fighting because of it.

"I use Maiden of Lotus Flower's skill: When she's placed on the rearguard, I can call copy of a grade 1 or less unit with "Maiden of" in her card name that I have in play." Umi explained, "In this case I choose to call a copy of my starter Maiden of Corantos **[Power: 5000]** to my left."

"Let's see how you'll impress your sponsor Ms. Umi Kitagawa." Aadyn amusingly thought as he like many looked forward to how Umi would start off her next round of attacks.

"Now I'll bring Maiden of Waterpot's skill into play! I move her into my soul, shuffle the Maiden of Gallica Rose in my drop zone back into my deck, of which allows me to counter charge and draw." Umi declared right after she finished shuffling her deck from her last move, "I call Maiden of Frilldrod **[Power: 11000]** , but for now I'll give the honor of performing a little gardening to Maiden of Lotus Flower by attacking Yomotsu-Shikome **[Total Power: 9000]**!"

Maiden of Lotus Flower once again fires off several beams of light from the plant that was her namesake, of which has the effect of turning Yomotsu-Shikome into Swiss cheese and then several particles of light right afterwards.

"Don't worry Yomo-kun, Suzu will be sure to avenge you." Suzuran quietly grumbled.

"Now I will have Frilldrod attack your vanguard Nami-chi **[Total Power: 11000]**!" Umi declared just a second before her cheeks became flushed red with embarrassment as she realized just what words came out of her mouth, "No I mean… Izanami."

"Name flops aside, Kitagawa wishes to maximize her attacks and their power by saving that copy of Corantos for later, but it hinges heavily on the drive check." Tsukiyo thought, "But then a lot of things do in this game."

Umi even waved her hands in denial to better sell the image though still…. her look of embarrassment sent a roar of laughter through the audience, of which was a nice change of pace.

"Arghhh… why the f*** did I say something so stupid? This girl's f***ing cute attitude must be infectious." Umi thought as she mentally scolded herself.

"Ha ha…. Since Suzu has you doing it…. seems like you understand Nami-chi's charms." Suzuran lightly chuckled, "But still Suzu will also once again guard with the adorable Aqua Witch, Nene **[Total Shield: 5000]**."

"I certainly can understand the appeal, but let's see how you handle the concept of big things coming in small packages made into reality." Umi said in a polite manner.

"Says the girl who's as flat as a board." Aadyn thought as he had a smug yet satisfied expression on his face.

"He's insulting someone in his thoughts again." Sekai thought as he took note of his friend's grin.

"Why do I get the feeling someone just made a jab at my size? Arghh… f*** it…. I have a fight to win." Umi thought as she could feel a vein in her forehead start to throb, "Maiden of Fertility Governing will attack your vanguard **[Total Power: 26000]!"**

"Suzu won't be guarding that attack." Suzuran declared.

"Governing Lily's skill: I check a card from the top of my deck for every card on my vanguard circle, rearguard, circle, and G-Zone." Umi explained, "I have 4 rearguard units, 2 cards on my vanguard circle, and 1 face up card in my g-zone making a total of seven."

Seven leafs start to sprout from the cold metal floor of the fighting stage and they continue to grow until they reach Umi's eye level. The art from the cards on top of Umi's were practically printed on each leaf, of which Umi takes a few seconds to glance back and forth between them.

"I get to call up to 5 units so long as they're copies of what I already have in play, however in this case I'll only be bringing out two units." Umi explained.

Like with Ryuga, Umi touched the holographic images of her desired units and then picked them up out of her deck like a drink from a vending machine.

"I superior call Maiden of Frilldrod **[Power: 11000]** and a copy of my vanguard Maiden of Polyantha Rose **[Power: 11000]**!" Umi declared while thinking, "The results of this drive check won't win me the fight, but….. they will decide who controls the flow."

 **[Drive Check – Maiden of Gallica Rose – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Maiden of Gladiolus – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Maiden of Dandelion – Critical Trigger]**

"I give the critical to my vanguard and the power to Frilldrod **[Total Power: 26000 2 Crit]**!" Umi declared.

Governing Lily quickly flew over despite her tiny body landing only a few centimeters away from the gigantic (from Governing Lily's perspective) goddess known as Izanami. The goddess despite the nice shell she shows to the world believed it would be easy such a tiny creature like an ant, of which she lifts up her foot in order to do so. The implied result would be an obvious conclusion to anyone, however they'd be surprised to see Governing Lily stop Izanami's foot with her tiny hand. Then they'd be even more surprised to witness Governing Lily lift up Izanami with that one hand, then the tiny maiden waved the arm to her left slamming Izanami onto the ground like a hammer to a nail, then she waved her arm to the right making the young looking goddess eat pavement once more, and then Governing Lily kept repeating this action as necessary until she believed Izanami had suffered enough.

 **[Damage Check – Oracle Deity, Izanami – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check - Medical Miko, Yakushiji – Heal Trigger]**

"It seems like the goddess of luck hasn't abandoned Suzu just yet, soooooo she'll take advantage of her luck by healing a point of damage and give power to Nami-chan." Suzu said with her usual smile, but internally she was breathing a massive sigh of relief.

"My new Frilldrod will attack Na…. Izanami **[Total Power: 21000]**!" Umi declared as she stopped the name flop coming out of her mouth before it started.

"Suzu will perform a generation guard to bring out Sun of Eternity, Amaterasu!" Suzuran declared as she discarded a heal trigger from her hand, "First Suzu will use Ama-kun's skill to soul charge a unit."

 **[Soul Charge – Rigid Crane – No Trigger]**

"Then Suzu gets to check the top card of her deck and choose if she wants to keep it there." Suzuran explained as she indeed picked up the top card of her deck, "In this case Suzu chooses to keep it at the bottom, and since Ama-kun is happy to see Suzu with 4 cards in her hand she puts an extra +10000 shield worth of effort in her defense **[Total Shield: 25000]**."

"Practically speaking….. that's a waste of a G-Guardian. It's obvious she intends to use one of her G-Units GB3 abilities, but even then using Sunrise-on-high, Ichibyoshi would have been less of a waste." Tsukiyo thought as she quickly glanced in Suzuran's direction.

"Then my rearguard Polyantha Rose will close this round of attacks **[Total Power: 16000]**!" Umi declared.

This slightly differently colored Polyantha Rose dashed across the battlefield like a racing rabbit dodging the petals produced from Izanami's dress by a hare's breath each time. Izanami attempts to back up a few steps when Polyantha Rose gets close, but when doing so she could feel something tugging against her foot. Thus Izanami looks down to find what appears to be tree root cuffing her to the floor, but thankfully because of that Izanami doesn't see a rapier being jabbed into her chest several times. All of this only happened because Polyantha Rose is still capable of such tricks despite her lack of talent as a Dryad.

 **[Damage Check – Foredoom Miko, Sachi – No Trigger]**

"I'll end my turn." Umi declared while thinking, "Though barely….. I've gained control of the flow of the fight, so for now… I have to wait and see how this Suzuran tries to counter with Nami.. arrghh she still has me doing it…. how she counters with Izanami."

 **Umi – Suzuran**

 **8 – Hand – 4**

 **3 – Soul – 3**

 **2 – Damage – 5**

 **1 – Counterblast – 0**

 **F(2) U(14) – G-Zone – F(1) U(15)**

 **Maiden of Corantos / Maiden of Frilldrod – Empty / Empty**

 **Empty / Maiden of Polyantha Rose – Oracle Deity, Izanami / Battle Maiden, Tomoe**

 **Maiden of Corantos / Maiden of Polyantha Rose – Empty / Empty**

After reading the statistics on the board, no one in the audience could say any longer that Umi had no chance of victory. Even factoring in Suzuran's claim about bad luck with Izanami as the first card in the damage zone, the audience couldn't help but be impressed with the underdog performance the ranked last Umi had shown them. As for Umi's classmates… they all actually start to see the hint of light at the end of the tunnel.

"Unbelievable…. I can't believe this last ranked girl could actually gain an advantage over our 3rd ranked goddess." One of the members of Suzuran's fan club exclaimed.

"She must be one of those types of students who have low academic scores, but high practical skill." another member of the same fan club said, "You know like the story about the kid in the red jacket that had a fascination with heroes."

"Ha…..you two really need to work on your eye of discernment." a third member of Suzuran's fan club pointed out, of whom happened to be the smartest of this particular trio.

"What do you mean?" the first fan asked.

"It wouldn't be wrong to say that the opponent of our goddess has a chance of victory, but that's only because she got lucky with the drive checks at key moments disrupting the rhythm of our goddess." the third fan explained, "If she can get just one good trigger check…. then our goddess Suzuran-sama will be able to crush this Umi girl."

"If Kisaki-sama is like Frejya choosing those worthy of being at Setsuzoku and our goddess being like the trickster god Loki for her playfulness…. then would that make this Umi girl like the Norse god of war Tyr who faced any enemy before them with courage and valor no matter the difference in power." the first fan thought.

Little did that one fan know that this female trio would receive those exact nicknames months down the line, however ignoring the comments of Suzuran's fans that happened to be in Umi's class for a moment, the remaining members actually start to cheer for Umi thanks to her good luck.

"Hmrph…. good, but don't let it go to your head." Kokuo thought as he was happy due to the positive treatment his friend was getting however temporary, but he would never let it show on his face nor admit the fact to Umi.

"Hey ruffian." Kisaki said as loud as she could without actually drawing attention.

"What do you want?" Kokuo asked as he appears to be annoyed by simply having this 7th ranked girl in his line of site.

"You might be a ruffian who doesn't know the first think about how to treat a lady or act in high society, but you're not stupid." Kisaki declared less as a compliment and more as a leading statement.

"Geez thanks… now get to the point great noble lady guiding her flock like a Sheppard." Kokuo retorts as he half-wishes to be able to get away with slapping Kisaki across the face.

Of course Kokuo wouldn't dare do such a thing as it's wrong and he was raised as a gentleman despite his dislike of Kisaki. That and his mother would have his ass 6 ways to Sunday and twice on Taco Tuesday.

"I assume that you've noticed the main testing criteria for this affair elder… excuse me… that the principal set up?" Kisaki asked as she turned her gaze back to the fighting stage.

"The purpose was to test our ability to handle the simulated pressure of a professional fight and how we handled the novelty of a real life Motion Figure system you mean?" Kokuo retorts as if it was so matter of fact, "With the former you either handle the pressure or you don't, but with the latter you can test your resilience against the thought of seeing your units come alive or use it against your opponent."

"Very good." Kisaki said as she was actually impressed by Kokuo's deduction, "Your friend is subconsciously of the former trying to ignore the novelty and her opponent Suzuran is trying to use it against her. Suzuran's performance feels off, so she probably feels that she has to considering…"

"Considering what?" Kokuo asked as his curiosity was clearly piqued.

"Oh… Mr. Ruffian, are you trying to invade in on a lady's secrets." Kisaki asked as her tone carried strong accents of mockery and sarcasm, however before Kokuo could say choice words in response, "Don't talk… I already know what you're going to say. First of all the rumors you've probably heard about Kitashirakawa-san are completely true…. She is the third person to pass my admission test by showing the brains required of a fighter."

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Kokuo asked with a face that clearly wants Kisaki to just get to the point already.

"For one when I say brains I refer to the fact she has an IQ of 162, but perhaps because of her attitude she seems to be bad at remembering things….. in order to match her score she probably tossed the notion of sleep aside to study." Kisaki pointed out.

"Match her score? Wait…. she knew she had to match her score on that test in advance?" Kokuo asked as look of surprise and a bit of shock flashes over his face.

"Yes….. given the fact that Kitashirakawa-san was the first in the Academy's history to achieve a perfect score, the principal felt it would have been a shame to lose out on such an intellectual talent that an exception was made so I told her." Kisaki explained.

"Is getting a perfect exam score really that big a deal?" Kokuo couldn't help but ask.

"Of course it is." Kisaki said as though she were looking at an idiot, "The highest people usually get is between 95-96 percent, and Sekai Akira being the previous record holder for the entrance exam at 98.2 percent was already enough for press clamoring to interview him."

"If that's the case…. then Umi's opponent would have had to study like her life depended on it resulting in a lack of sleep, of which resulted in her being unable to fight at full strength, and in that stat of exhaustion she had no choice but to use the novelty of a real MF system against Umi in order to stay in this school." Kokuo quickly deduced, "Unless I'm missing something that was all you wanted to tell me correct?"

"Yes…. part of the reason the principal is taking extra effort to raise the average ability of a student here is because the core of our fighting strength is concentrated in our 3rd year students, and when they graduate Setsuzoku Academy's reign of being the top Vanguard school in the world has a high risk of coming to an end. The reason being that the 2nd years who are supposed to take their place as the academy's vanguard are considerably lacking in talent save for Tsukiyo-senpai who is ranked 6th as well as the current 9th ranked." Kisaki explained as the urgency of this matter was well written on her face, "It's my hope that Ryuga, Suzuran, and even your friend Umi learn what it is they lack from each other so that they, myself, any other hidden talents among the freshmen, and even you I suppose will be the pillar that ensures Setsuzoku stays at the top or quickly restores it if lost."

Kokuo couldn't help but be moved by how passionately Kisaki talked about the academy's future, but of course he'd rather die than admit that to Kisaki given their apparent mutual dislike of each other's personality.

"Then I hope not to disappoint the school." Kokuo retorts as he starts to be infected by the notion of school spirit.

"Don't think too much of this moment of civility, and don't tell any of them what I just told you since it wouldn't be good for their growth to let things go to their head." Kisaki lightly chuckled as she points her finger towards Suzuran, "It seems as though she's finally decided on what to do in this situation."

Indeed one's gaze is drawn back to the fighting stage, but then it is drawn to an entryway into the stadium seating within earshot of Kokuo and Kisaki's conversation. It is there you see a young man clench his fists in frustration, and a familiar one at that.

"So that's why Suzuran seemed so tired today… to the point where she even used me as a pillow to sleep. No wonder you mentioned having to work really hard Suzu…. you had no choice but to work hard even while exhausted in this fight, then your opponent sees you as a mountain she has to climb over even if her body breaks down completely, then there's Kokuo who fought Sekai Akira with the same will, Kisaki who possesses overwhelming strength yet believes in the development of the strength of others, and then there's me who humiliated himself out of desperation. What right do I have to be here?"

At this moment Ryuga seriously considered forgoing whatever dream he had that required him to go through Setsuzoku in order to accomplish it another way, but then he remembers why he came to this school in the first place and the things he's seen while here. Then Ryuga mentally kicks himself in the crotch for having such thoughts.

"What the hell am I doing for thinking about doing something so stupid? If I don't have the courage to fight with as well as against such amazing people… then there never would have been a point for me to come here for ma in the first place." Ryuga thought as he shook his head as if to get right of all his negative thoughts, "If I'm going to be expelled then so be it, but I'll cheer for Suzuran until the end since she's my friend."

"Is something wrong?" Umi asked as she didn't expect for Suzuran to be trapped within the realm of thought.

"Suzu was busy thinking of a way out of the bad situation she's in….. and she came up with a pretty risky plan that relies totally on chance." Suzuran answered seriously as she drew for the turn.

"Then take that chance already! We all took one for our futures by coming here, so what's stopping you!" Ryuga yelled right as he returned to his seat.

Suzuran's classmates start to cheer with grater fervor after being spurred on by Ryuga's actions, of which has the effect of lifting the mood of this silly girl. Umi's classmates attempt to match their cheers as they don't wish to be out done by their mortal enemies.

"There you have it. Sorry Umi-chi….. Suzu has someone she absolutely doesn't want to be separated from no matter what here, so she can't possibly be defeated here." Suzuran declared as she discarded a grade 3 from her hand, "Now go on and beat up all of the people who were bad by denying our future! Stride generation….Goddess of Absolution, Izanami **[Power: 26000]**!"

This future form of Izanami wears Jūnihitoe of the exact same design as her past self only this time it's all white while being decorated with black cherry blossoms, she holds in her right hand a black fan with a golden sun/mountain motif, she has a pair of talismans floating around her like a pair of fighter jets trying to establish air superiority, she wears a slightly bigger crown, and most importantly her appearance has changed from an underdeveloped teenager to a mature young woman in her 20s filled out in all the right places.

"Nami-chan's stride skill: Suzu gets to choose from a card in her drop zone, then chooses whether or not to place it on the top or bottom of her deck, if she chooses to place it on the top then nothing happens, but if Suzu chooses the bottom of her deck then she gets to draw." Suzuran explained as she rummaged through her drop zone.

 **[Chosen Card – Psychic Bird – Critical Trigger]**

"In this case Suzu choses the top of her deck." Suzuran explained as she took a deep breath to calm her nerves, "Then Suzu chooses to call NoNo **[Power: 4000]** , Yomotsu-Shikome **[Power: 9000]** , and Kuroikazuchi **[Power: 9000]** to Suzu's rear."

"It seems like she's definitely going for broke this time." Aadyn pointed out.

"Umm…. it's obvious…. she has no other choice." Sekai interjected.

"Suzu activates the skill of Goddess of Absolution, Izanami: Suzu will get to choose another card from my drop zone and place it at the top or bottom of my deck." Suzuran explained.

 **[Chosen Card - Medical Miko, Yakushiji – Heal Trigger]**

"Suzu will choose the top of her deck again, and then for each face up copy of Absolution Nami-chi in my G-zone I can draw a card from the top or bottom of my deck." Suzuran explained.

"Wait… she can draw from the bottom of her deck?!" Umi asked as she was truly shocked and caught off guard by this unexpected effect.

"Yup Umi-chi…. because you see future Nami-chi's precognitive powers have evolved to the point where she can bring the immediate future or distant future into the present so long as she wants to." Suzuran explained, "In this case she chooses to bring out the distant future by drawing from the bottom of Suzu's deck."

"F***…. are you s****ing me? To be able to f***ing control your deck like this is practically f***ing cheating! Still….. there's no way that's all this future b**** Izanami does, so I'll have to be prepared for it." Umi thought.

"The last thing Suzu will call for the turn is Cone Magus **[Power: 7000]** , and then for her skill Suzu will confidently declare that the top card of her deck is Yakushiji." Suzuran explained.

 **[Revealed Card – Medical Miko, Yakushiji – Heal Trigger]**

"Since Suzu guessed correctly she gets to countercharge 2, and now Suzu declares the start of her battle phase by moving Tomoe into my soul." Suzu explained as she quickly went through the aforementioned motion, "Similar to the Royal Paladin starter Alectos, Suzu gets to draw another card and all of her Oracle abilities become active regardless of hand size."

"Goddess of Absolution, Izanami huh? Umi's in a lot of trouble since it's hard to counter someone who can so easily see the future like that." Aadyn pointed out as he starts to get nervous due to recalling his earlier promise about dressing like a Playboy Bunny.

"Future Nami-chi, show the whole world how much of a good girl you are by bringing use a come-from-behind win **[Total Power: 26000]**!" Suzuran declared.

"Generation guard….. Maiden of Strongest Shields, Lavender! So long as I have a "Maiden of" vanguard along with two rearguards with the same bit of text in their name….. Lavender gets +10000 shield **[Total Shield: 25000]**!"

"And now for Suzu's triple drive check." Suzuran declared as she placed her hand on the top of her deck.

 **[Drive Check – Psychic Bird – Critical Trigger]**

"I give all of the effects to Nami-chi!" Suzuran declared.

"You'll still need another trigger to break through my defense." Umi pointed out.

"Suzu won't because Nami-chi's oracle ability activates: When she reveals a trigger unit during her drive check, Suzu can give another one of her units or in this case Nami-chi another +5000 power. With that my Nami-chi's attack will go through **[New Power: 36000 2 Crit]**!"

"S*** s*** s*** s***… and she still has two more drive checks to go." Umi thought as a more frantic expression appears on her face.

 **[Drive Check – Oracle Guardian, Nike – Critical Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Oracle Guardian, Nike – Critical Trigger]**

"Nami-chi gets another +2 critical, +10000 power to Yomotsu-Shikome, +10000 power to Kuroikazuchi **[New Total: 36000 4 Crit]**." Suzuran declared.

"F***************************!" Umi internally cursed.

The cherry blossom petals fluttering from Izanami dress come together to form a large circle followed by the hands of a clock, and then once the clock strikes 12; a thousand circular portals with a translucent rainbow like glow like bubble soap caught in a wand open up around it. Crimson colored cherry blossoms as if watered by the blood of one's enemies flood through each portal like water through a broken dam, and each flood head directly for Polyantha Rose.

"Using Nami-chi's super amazing precognitive abilities and (according to her lore) abilities copied from a mysterious group as a baseline, she was able to come up with a lot of cool new spells. One of them is to summon the attacks of a thousand alternate timeline counterparts of Nami-chi to bring down on the heads of all the bad people who want to hurt her." Suzuran explained in an excited manner as the attack of her deck's ace continues to head towards the intended target.

 **[Damage Check – Maiden of Flower Pistol – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Maiden of Lotus Flower – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Maiden of Gladiolus – No Trigger]**

"Ha ha ha…even though it was clearly unintentional…. To bring someone….. from a state… ha ha ha…. of hope to despair like this… really reminds this senpai of his younger self." Aaydn mumbled as he busts out into a state of laughter so strong that he felt compelled to squeeze his stomach.

"You seriously have a twisted sense of humor." Sekai pointed out.

"Everyone has….ha… has their fix." Aadyn retorts in a casual manner.

"But you know…. if she doesn't come out of this…. you'll have to go around dressed as a Playboy Bunny." Sekai pointed out as he tremendously enjoys the thought of giving his best friend the taste of his own medicine.

"Nooooooooooo! Come on Umi, pull an Aichi! There's no way in hell I want to dress as a Playboy Bunny!" Aadyn yelled as fell to his knees in despair.

No one hears Aadyn scream over Izanami's attack, however he's not the only person to start to feel a sense of despair wash over them.

"Damn it…. there goes that 10% bonus." One of Umi's classmates mumbled out of frustration.

"Why was I stupid enough to think the last ranked student could beat the 3rd ranked student? Even if the former gets an advantage the latter will easily be able to recover." another one of Umi's classmates mumbled.

These were only the nicer of the things being said about Umi at the moment, and as the hand of the young lady herself shakes fiercely though tightly like someone having a seizure as it rests on the top of her deck.

"Damn it damn it damn it damn it! I was so f***ing close to seeing the path meant for me, and now the door is going to be f***ing slammed in my face?! This isn't fair." Umi thought as she clenched her free hand so tightly that it stops before causing bleeding.

A few more moments pass and Umi still hasn't revealed what her 6th damage check will be.

"There's-" Tsukiyo was saying as she was or is going to be interrupted before she could finish the warning she was about to give.

"HEY!" Kokuo yelled at the top of his lungs.

The mostly silent yet highly anticipating audience now turns completely silent as they all turn their gaze towards Kokuo, of whom was standing up from his seat.

"If you don't know what you want to do in your future then fine!" Kokuo yelled as though he were a caring yet strict drill instructor, "But I saw how hard you worked to catch up to even the average student let alone a genius all the way from the bottom of the barrel. The Umi Kitagawa I know may be a nice girl, but she sure as hell isn't the type to roll over and die a dog's death when the way forward is right before her! Or are you going to disappoint me by proving I your best friend who believes in you wrong?!"

Kokuo's declaration unintentionally seemed to have had the effect of lighting the fire amongst the few among Umi and his classmates that still had hope.

"Kitagawa-san, you don't know me…. but we've all seen how often you've asked questions and I've seen how long you've spent in the library, so someone with that big of a will to learn can't possibly throw in the towel just yet!" one of Umi's classmates yelled.

"The 6th damage check hasn't been revealed yet, so why are you giving up now!" a second of Umi's classmates yelled.

The cheers from Umi's class turned from a trickle, to a stream, and finally a unending flood much like Izanami's recent attack. A few of the other classes who were moved by Umi's efforts as well as Kokuo's outburst start to cheer as well, however Suzuran's classmates as well as their other supporters start to cheer as well to not be outdone by the enemy.

"You guys…." Umi mumbled as her heart had no choice but to be moved by this display of loyalty, "F*** it…. they're right. I sure as s**t came into this fight to win and I'm sure as s**t not stopping until the last card is played.

That being said, Umi was so nervous under all of this pressure that she couldn't look at her trigger zone as the 6th damage check was revealed. She could only turn her head to one side and squint as if such an act will relieve the blow that will come regardless of the results, but then a bright glow begins to hit Umi straight in the eye momentarily blinding her. Umi unintentionally directed her gaze back to her trigger zone as her vision was restored, and there she saw…..

 **[Damage Check – Maiden of Evolvulus – Heal Trigger]**

"Yes!" Umi thought as she clenched her fist out of excitement, "I give the power to Polyantha Rose and I'll get to recover one point of damage."

"Hrmphhhh…. That isn't cute." Suzuran thought as she pouts with her cheeks puffed up life a squirrel with their mouthful.

Once again Umi's class roars with excitement as they witness their last ember of hope refuse to be extinguished.

"Umi-chi certainly has a lot of good luck, but Suzu's fight isn't over yet! Yomo-kun will now attack your vanguard **[Total Power: 29000]**!" Suzuran declared as a defiant expression was painted on her face, "When Yomo-kun attacks your vanguard and Suzu's vanguard is none other than Nami-chi, I get to draw a card."

"I guard **[Total Shield: 15000]**!" Umi declared as she placed 3 cards from her hand on the guardian circle.

"Then boosted by NoNo, Kuroi-chi attacks Polyantha Rose **[Total Power: 23000]**!" Suzuran declared, "Then Suzu gets to draw another card thanks to Kuroi-chi."

"I'll block that as well with my Maiden of Dandelion **[Total Shield: 10000]**!" Umi countered.

"Hahhh… that really takes the wind out of Suzu's sails, so she'll draw another card through the adorable NoNo's skill and end her turn for now." Suzuran declared, "But Suzu will definitely win at the start of her next one."

 **Umi – Suzuran**

 **3 – Hand – 8**

 **3 – Soul – 2**

 **5 – Damage – 5**

 **0 – Counterblast – 3**

 **F(3) U(13) – G-Zone – F(3) U(13)**

 **Maiden of Corantos / Maiden of Frilldrod – Battle Maiden, Yomotsu-Shikome / Cone Magus**

 **Empty / Maiden of Polyantha Rose – Oracle Deity, Izanami / Empty**

 **Maiden of Corantos / Maiden of Polyantha Rose – Diviner, Kuroikazuchi / Empty**

"It's certainly true that I didn't have a clear picture of what I wanted to do when I first decided to come here." Umi said in a somewhat longing manner as she glanced around the arena, "But now I know what to do."

"What is that Umi-chi?" Suzuran asked

"Right now I know I'm tremendously weaker than you, but even so….. I'll defeat you as my first step towards becoming a professional fighter!" Umi declared as she drew for the turn.

"No matter how far apart we may be, our dreams never cease eternally." someone in the audience quietly sung.

No one knows who sung those words first, but one at a time like all of the infectious cheering that came before…. the members of the audience started to sing along to "Believe In My Existence". Some of the more hard core fans among the audience could even swear that they heard the matching music being played as well; however the audience may as well have been silent before Umi and Suzuran; of whom are so heavily focused on the opponent before them that they could no longer register the outside world.

"Liberating the generation zone!" Umi declared as she discarded her second copy of Maiden of Gallica Rose from her hand.

Knowing that this will be her last turn on an almost instinctual level, Umi carefully looks through each card in her G-Zone in order to decide the best plan of attack. She spends what would have been considered as a reasonable amount of time even in professional matches looking through each card, however Umi stops suddenly when finding something unfamiliar.

"This is definitely one of the cards I've been looking for, but….. I didn't get them and nor were they among what Kokuo and that stupid father of mine got for me. Neither of them would have put something in my deck without telling me, so who did this? Who's trying to help me?" Umi thought, "Regardless of the truth, this card is by best chance at victory."

Meanwhile in the arena entryway where Sekai and Aadyn were hiding in.

"It seems like she noticed." Sekai pointed out.

"Ha ha…. Just call me the Secret Santa Ibuki to her Chrono." Aadyn lightly chuckled.

"But how did you put it in her deck box without her noticing?" Sekai curiously asked.

"It's a trade secret." Aadyn said in a mysterious manner as he held one of his index fingers up to his lips.

"Let the potential denied to you in one future be fully reached! Stride generation….. Saber Maiden of Yggdrasil, Polyantha Rose **[Power: 26000]**!" Umi declared.

The future form of Polyantha Rose still has the same long pink hair only its more shiny/lustrous with curls at the end, her skin is clear/smooth instead of the light muscle that comes with learning how to use a rapier, and her facial expression shows a far greater degree of kindness within than what Umi would normally put out. She wears a dark green exterior corset with a light green sleeveless shirt made of single long green leaf, a skirt with three long oak leafs strung together, and she wields in her right hand a saber with a curve at two different angles made a hard vine, and she walks barefoot unlike her current self.

"Since you've told me about Izanami's history let me tell you about this Polyantha Rose. She comes from a future where the disaster that weakened the connection of many dryads connection to nature never happened, and it was discovered that she possessed a level of talent in the dryad arts not seen since the time of the Grand Sanctuary. To give an example…. She can manipulate plant life with elemental properties like fire and lightning according to the lore." Umi explained.

"Suzu wants to know why she uses a saber if she's so super powerful. Is that alright?" Suzuran curiously asked.

"Apparently it was because she didn't have the endurance to match her power in her childhood, so she picked it up from the staff of a visiting ambassador from the Dragon Empire in order to defend herself when that happens." Umi explained in a polite manner, "But as we're here to fight….. I use Polyantha Rose's stride skill to check the top 5 cards of my deck."

Once again 5 leafs grow from the fighting stage floor up to Umi in height, but the lady herself only picks one of these leafs this time.

"I superior call Maiden of Gallica Rose **[Power: 7000]**." Umi declared, "Now I'll activate the skill of my G-Unit Polyantha Rose!"

Multiple leafs start to grow from the ground for the third time in this fight, but this time there are seven leafs instead of the usual five.

"I get to check the top 7 cards of my deck, and then I can call up to 1 unit for every face up copy of a "Maiden of" unit in my G-Zone. Since I have 4 of such units…. that means I can call up to four units" Umi explained as she quickly tapped the four holographic leafs she wanted, "In this case I choose to call 2 copies of Maiden of Glowshine **[Power: 9000]** as well as two copies of Maiden of Blossom Rain **[Power: 6000]**. Then the units called through Saber Maiden's skill gain an additional +2000 power for every face up copy of herself in the G-Zone."

"Practically speaking it should have been a one-sided slaughter like how people expected, but Umi may actually be able to turn this around with the amount of attacking power she's about to amass. Her opponent Suzuran may be able to escape by the skin of her teeth since I happened to have seen the cards she drew during her turn, however if Umi gets one of that trigger or three of any of the others….." Tsukiyo thought.

"That brings up my two front row units to an 11k base, and now I'll use the skill of one Glowshine: By resting the Gallica Rose behind my vanguard…. the two copies of Glowshine on my front row gain an additional +3000 power bumping them up to 14k, and they get an additional +3000 power for every grade 4 "Maiden of" unit in my G-Zone and vanguard circle making for an additional +15000 power." Umi quickly explained, "I'll rest one of my copies of Maiden of Blossom Rain in the back row to activate the skill of the second Maiden of Glowshine for an additional +18000 power."

"Uh oh Nami-chi…. hope you can help because Suzu is in a lot of trouble." Suzuran thought as she realizes how close this next round of attacks will be.

"Now that I've properly raised up my garden, I'll start things off by having the Maiden of Glowsine to my right attack your vanguard **[Total Power: 47000]**!" Umi declared.

"I'll nullify that with Arbitrator, Ame-no-Sagiri **[Perfect Defense]**!" Suzuran countered.

"Then Saber Maiden of Yggdrasil, Polyantha Rose will attack Izanami **[Total Power: 26000]**." Umi declared.

"Sagiri-kun will nullify that again **[Perfect Defense]** in order to protect Nami-chi, and this time Suzu gets to countercharge 1 because of it." Suzuran countered.

 **[Drive Check – Maiden of Blossom Rain – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Maiden of Damask Rose – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Maiden of Daybreak – Stand Trigger]**

"I give +5000 power to the Maiden of Glowshine that just attacked, and she gets to stand back up for a second round." Umi explained as she tapped the aforementioned card with the stand trigger before putting it into her hand, "I'll let that same Glowshine have her second round right now **[Total Power: 52000]**!"

"It looks like Suzu has to hope for a 6th damage heal just like you Umi-chi, so she won't be guarding that attack." Suzuran declared as she tried to hide how worried she was behind a smile.

Just as the metaphorical smoke cleared from Polyantha Rose's attack (of which created the illusion that the arena was shaking from its might) a single beam of light fired from Glowshine (in a manner akin to a certain martial artist who thought marriage was something you eat) immediately clears away the remaining smoke. This time Izanami can't block or dodge this attack as she was already exhausted from dealing with the previous assault.

 **[Damage Check – Diviner, Kuroikazuchi – No Trigger]**

 **Final Results**

 **Umi – Suzuran**

 **3 – Hand – 4**

 **2 – Soul – 2**

 **5 – Damage – 6**

 **2 – Counterblast – 3**

 **F(4) U(12) – G-Zone – F(3) U(13)**

 **Maiden of Blossom Rain / Maiden of Frilldrod – Battle Maiden, Yomotsu-Shikome / Cone Magus**

 **Maiden of Gallica Rose / Saber Maiden of Yggdrasil, Polyantha Rose – Oracle Deity, Izanami / Empty**

 **Maiden of Blossom Rain / Maiden of Polyantha Rose – Diviner, Kuroikazuchi / Empty**

* * *

"Winner: Umi Kitagawa! Winner of the first class match-up: Class 3-C of the Seaport Building!" Tsukiyo declared.

"HOLY CRAP WE DID IT!" a member of Umi's class screamed.

"THANK YOU…. I'LL FINALLY BE ABLE TO GET THAT RARE CARD I WANT!" another member of Umi's class screamed.

"Well playe…. Hmm?" Tsukiyo thought as she takes out her school phone due to noticing it vibrate only to see a single message forcibly opened on the screen, "A shame…. I was looking forward to watching the remaining the fights, but good thing I was practical enough to prepare a substitute.

In examined the distant ceiling of this particular arena, you'd find that a panel had been removed revealing a small portion of an access-way used primarily by maintenance workers. In that access-way you can see a masked figure wearing a form fitting trench bright crimson red trench coat watching the events going on in the fighting stage below.

"Ha ha ha…. I came here thinking I'd find an interesting show, but it seems that the masked prince of crime should take a few more jobs involving the academy in the future." The crimson-eyed figure laughed to himself, "Still… I've been here for a while, so I should leave while they still haven't noticed me."

Then as for the corner of the arena where Sekai and Aadyn are quietly hiding in…..

"Phew….. I won't have to dress up as a Playboy Bunny after all." Aadyn said as he breathed a massive sigh of relief.

Because if Umi lost against Suzuran….. then Aadyn would really put it on after making that declaration due to his own sense of honor.

"A thought, but why call over the two copies of Corantos?" Sekai said aloud as he finds himself already analyzing the match that had occurred, "I suppose a lesser player would have thought a stronger toolbox out of the deck was good enough justification, but it didn't seem like the pressure would have caused her to make that kind of mistake."

"Isn't it obvious?" Aadyn retorts seemingly understanding what Umi's train of thoughts were in that moment.

"Enlighten me." Sekai said.

"It's obvious she would have known keeping the two copies of Corantos would have been a far better choice given the amount I packed in that flash drive, but she chose not to as a symbolic gesture." Aadyn explained in a serious manner, "She declared that she was willing to take the road to heaven or hell to become a pro, so by making victory or defeat solely be because of the drive check….. it was like it was supposed to be a symbol that she'd accept the results this decision would have on her future good or bad."

"I guess you're right, so I'm probably just overthinking things again." Sekai mumbled to himself as he noticed his friend take out his school phone, "What's wrong?"

"It seems like I've been summoned by the demon king." Aadyn explained as he continued to read whatever message was on his phone, "The only thing I did this semester to piss him off was blow off that PR stunt, so he can't be mad at anything.

Sekai immediately takes out his own phone to examine, and then he nods his head up and down as if to confirm that he too had received the same summons.

"Well if you got the summons too…. then Tsukiyo, Kisaki, and the others probably did as well." Aadyn sighed, "We should get going, but first a shower."

Meanwhile the victor Umi herself seems preoccupied with collecting her deck.

"It seems like calling those 4 units over even Corantos… was…. a good idea." Umi mumbled as she realizes mid-sentence the implication of her train of thought, "Shit… why the f*** did I completely forget about her effect? If I wasn't so f***ing stupid I could have used the skill of both copies of my starter to swing for high numbers without worrying about my drive check."

Umi collects the remaining cards of her deck and turns around a few seconds later to discover most of her class standing a couple feet away seemingly excited to greet her, however Umi finds herself being repeatedly being tossed into the air before she could say anything.

"Hip hip hooray!" Umi's classmates yelled.

"Put me down…. Put me down… I'm afraid of heights!" Umi said frantically, but at the same time she enjoyed the cheers she was getting on the inside.

* * *

As the excitement of one class match-up begins to permeate into the next one, a few members of Setsuzoku's top 10 rankers begin to gather in the principal's office or rather they begin to gather in the waiting room just outside. The only 2 people in the waiting room are the principal's secretary and the 6th ranker Tsukiyo. The former is typing up documents on a computer while the latter is reading a book while occasionally sipping a cup of coffee, of which gives her the feel of an elegant bookworm beauty.

"Who is it?" the secretary asked as he pressed a button on the buzzing intercom device right next to his computer.

"It's just Sekai and I. We're here as the principal requested." Aadyn answered in a former manner rarely heard from him.

"One moment." The secretary said as he pressed another button on the same intercom device, "The door is unlocked."

The secretary immediately turns his attention back to the documents on the screen before him as Sekai and Aadyn walk into the waiting room. The two have changed back into the normal school uniform with the addition of a towel wrapped around their head as though they had come straight here from the shower.

"Practically speaking with the exception of Takamaki-san, I thought any of the others would get here before me considering I had to brief a replacement MC all of a sudden." Tsukiyo said without even looking up from her book.

"Went jogging…. when we…. received the summons." Sekai explained as he took a seat on a couch next to where Tsukiyo was sitting.

"Oh? Was that not the two of you watching the event I was overseeing in the central arena?" Tsukiyo asked as she unintentionally or not spoke as though she caught her kids sneaking out after midnight.

"He he… sorry, but Sekai and I hit the showers since we didn't want the demon king's throne room to smell." Aadyn said in a slightly guild filled manner as he looked around the room, "Speaking of others, where are they anyway? Even if we weren't the last ones… more should have been here by now."

"Barring a few exceptions…. you know Rei…. doesn't like…. being in an enclosed room…. with more than a few people." Sekai nervously mumbled.

"Oh yeah….. sorry." Aadyn said in a nonchalant manner as he scratched the back of his head.

"I have no idea what could be keeping Kisaki, but let's see….. Phang-san should be in China dealing with his father." Tsukiyo said as she put down her book and took up a thinking posture, "And the others are dealing with PR promotions internationally."

"I thought he was Malaysian." Aadyn pointed out.

"He… was born there, but….. he's…. half Chinese and half Japanese." Sekai interjects.

"Right right… don't know why my memory is a bit off today….. anyways for a change of subject before the demon king calls us into his torture chamber….." Aadyn mumbled, What are you reading Tsukiyo-san?"

"I'm just reading To Kill A Mockingbird for my English class Rodgers-senpai." Tsukiyo casually answered as she got back to reading her book.

"Oh… um…. Aadyn read the book when he went to the middle school on the US navy base in Okinawa. If you're having trouble understanding the themes or with the language itself…. He can offer you some advice." Sekai said in what is a rarely heard complete sentence from him.

"Holy crap he actually spoke without stuttering." Aadyn thought as he stared at his best friend with a look of utter shock on his face.

It takes a second, but then Aadyn actually registers what Sekai had just said.

"Holy crap…. you might be a nervous wreck most of the time, but thank you for being an awesome wingman right now." Aadyn thought as he was internally crying tears of joy.

"If you have the time between your usual responsibilities Rodgers-senpai, I'd certainly appreciate the assistance." Tsukiyo said as she once again put down her book.

"I have some free time over the next few days, so rest assured I'll do everything I can to help my beloved kohai." Aadym said excitedly as he was desperate to seal the metaphorical deal.

"In that case I'll take you up on your offer senpai." Tsukiyo said as she had a slight yet deeply appreciated smile on her face.

"Ah it will be a perfect rare chance to spend some time along with Kagawa. As I look over her shoulder to check her work…. our hands will unknowingly slide closer to one another until…" Aadyn thought as sat on cloud 9 while working on his future date plans.

"Oh… now that I think about it…. a few of my classmates are having trouble with the same assignment." Tsukiyo pointed out.

"Eh?" Aadyn mumbled as cracks started to form on his fantasy picture.

"Practically speaking it would be easier to do a group study session to bounce ideas off each other while you guide us. Since you said you are so much for your kohai, it shouldn't be that big of a deal senpai." Tsukiyo said as she further explained her train of thoughts.

"Yeah… sure… no problem. Just let me know when." Aadyn said in a depressed tone as his shoulders start to slouch while e buries his face in his chest knowing he can't refuse.

It's safe to say that Aadyn's image of cloud 9 has been completely shattered as though someone chucked a baseball through a window, but this bout of depression won't last long.

"Pardon me Rodgers-sama, Tsukiyo-sama, and Akira-sama… sorry for the wait, but the principal will see you now." The secretary said as he opened a second set of doors within the waiting room.

"And so we go on to slay the demon king." Aadyn chuckled to himself.

The pale faced principal's office was filled with wooden flooring, furniture, and the like as if it were the home office of a fancy mansion. The principal himself is behind his desk signing a few paper documents.

"My apologies for the delay. I was preoccupied with a business call, but please take a seat." Yuuske said as he waved his arm at the three (conveniently placed) seats right before his desk.

Tsukiyo sits on the chair in a completely formal fashion with her back completely on the back rest of the chair, Sekai perhaps due to his nervousness sits at the edge of the seat with his back slightly hunched over, and Aadyn himself is sitting in the chair in reverse while using the top of the back rest as an arm rest.

"Now I'm sure most of you were busy with your own responsibilities before coming here, however thank you none the less." Yuuske said as he glared at Aadyn the moment he said 'responsibilities' while taking out his phone, "Now if you could please wait just a moment longer."

The three members of the academy's strongest fighters all saw the illustrious principal pound a few buttons on his phone, places it at the center of his desk, and reveals onto them that the phone is on speaker mode as well as the fact that someone else will be joining this conversation.

"To get down to brass tacks Mr. Demo…. I mean principal, why are we here?" Aadyn asked in a highly curious yet serious tone, "And why wasn't Kisaki-der…. san as well?"

"She's preoccupied at the moment with her new friends." Yuuske sighed.

"Ha ha ha… she has friends other than Tsukiyo-san… that's rich principal-san." Aadyn said as he bursts out into laughter taking note of Yuuske's unchanging expression, "Oh wait….. you're totally serious."

"Save for one other recent thing…. she has no social life due to her dedication to becoming a stronger fighter. In the capacity of our two family's friendly relationship…. It warms my heart to see her grow up." Yuuske explained as his expression shows that he's thinking about a time long gone by, "But enough about all that… assuming they answer their phones…. Rei and Phang will be joining us as well, and I promise to answer all your questions afterwards."

"Speak of the devil." Sekai, Aadyn, and Tsukiyo thought.

"Um…. Okay." Sekai said as he nervously answers for the three of them.

"Rei speaking." Rei said in a tone of voice that sounded emotionlessly monotone.

"Thank you for answering my call Rei. Sekai, Aadyn, and Tsukiyo are in my office with me." Yuuske said in a polite manner.

"Whatever." Rei mumbled.

"How's it going man?" Aadyn asked in an upbeat manner.

"Yes… how is your setup going for club recruitment next week? Given your personality, I'd like to interview you about it for the school paper to make it a practically even spread." Tsukiyo asked in her own form of a polite manner.

"In order…. fine, there's nothing I need to do as it depends on the effort of those interested to find me as well as having the ability to convince me, and….. absolutely not." Rei said in a monotone fashion.

"Oh we-" Tsukiyo was saying.

"THE HELL DO YOU WANT NOW YOU CHEATING BASTARD!" a young man screamed with a Chinese accent, "Ahh… I'm so sorry Principal Takamaki… my bastard father has been calling me every few minutes, and I just got fed up."

"It's quite alright….. I understand how your father is a sore subject for you." Yuuske said as he seemed only slightly affected by this Phang's outburst, "I have Rei over the phone along with Sekai, Tsukiyo, and Aadyn in my office. Now that the five of you are here (figuratively speaking) we can begin."

"Five? The others…. they're not going to be involved in this? Rei asked in a disinterested yet still highly curious tone of voice.

"I'll inform them of the contents of our conversation later today." Yuuske said as he took a deep breath, "But to start….. what do you all know of the traveling vanguard museum?"

"It's a group of Vanguard fanatics that display their paraphernalia in random places around the world with their primary choices being museums like the Smithsonian back in America." Aadyn pointed out.

"These collectors are also too lazy to decide on a place themselves, so…. they foot the bill for a committee of fanatics to decide for them." Rei interjects as well.

"They display things like unused concept art for units and anime characters, work in progress sound tracks, contest winning fan art, cards from those really popular Vanguard fanfiction signed by the person who came up with them, and more." Phang explained, "I know cause well…. I was planning on going to see the whole exhibit."

"Why bring this up principa…. wait… is the academy going to be the traveling museum's next destination?" Tsukiyo asks in awe as she believes she's correctly predicted Yuuske's line of thoughts.

"More accurately the organizational committee is considering our academy as well as another school to play the role of host, and as I'm sure you can guess….. our longtime rivals are the other school being considered." Yuuske explained.

"You mean… Harvard College's…. Vanguard club for those 18 and under?" Sekai asks in a nervous yet interested tone.

"Yes as you know…. though they're a college club, they've recruited and trained several talented fighters still in middle or high school in exchange that they attend Harvard College. The performance of these 18 and under fighters has always been only a centimeter or two behind Setsuzoku students in performance, and it is they you will be dealing with." Yuuske explained,

"Principal Takamaki, I'm sorry…. but dealing with?" Phang asks, "Will we be facing them in a fight or something?"

"It's exactly that. Normally it would be easy for the committee to decide on either school, but a new piece that will be making a debut at their traveling museum has caused the committee to be deadlocked." Yuuske said, "A fact that's been made worse since most of the committee is filled with graduates from both schools and people connected to both schools in some way."

"Just what kind of fancy display caused such a deadlock?" Aadyn asked.

"This deadlock will be settled by a 5v5 match between Setsuzoku Academy and the 18 or under members of Harvard's Vanguard club next Friday, all profits will go to charity, and venue will be the International Stadium in Yokohama. 1st ranked Sekai, 2nd ranked Phang, 3rd ranked Rei, 6th ranked Tsukiyo, and 10th ranked Aadyn… you Setsuzoku's 5 strongest will be our representatives in this competition. In fact the first commercials announcing this little affair should have already premiered." Yuuske said as he blatantly ignored Aadyn's question.

"I'll ask for my friend…. Just what is going on display that could trigger such a reaction?" Sekai asked as the thought of such an intense matchup has triggered his ability to speak in complete sentences.

"The first copies of Dragonic Overlord the End, Phantom Blaster Overlord, Majesty Lord Blaster, Blaster Dark, and Blaster Blade off the production line. Each of them autographed by Atsushi Abe, Tsubasa Yonaga, and Takuya Sato respectively in the name of the character they played in the original anime series" Yuuske said as he was relieved to finish that long-winded explanation.

Yuuske could see the mouths of Sekai, Aadyn, and Tsukiyo opened wide from shock such that you could fit an egg in each one. Were Phang and Rei here in person…. they'd likely be having the same reaction as well. In any case Yuuske stands up from his desk, takes a deep breath, and once again puts on the expression of the stern yet enigmatic man seen in commercials and interviews.

"Now go forth and prepare to bring victory for Setsuzoku is a name that can never know defeat!" Yuuske declared.

 **To Be Continued**

Umi: Oh dear…. there certainly were a lot of close fights today.

Kokuo: You're still not getting out of telling me how you know.

Kisaki: Things are only beginning.

Umi: Next time on Cardfight Vanguard: Setsuzoku Sensō, "Interim: Pass or Fail"

 **A/N:** The next chapter won't be long as usual as it's not necessary, however to make up for the shorter length I'll be including a short story reflecting the unit lore I've written thus far just like the short stories occasionally found on the official Vanguard wiki. Let me know what you think of the idea in the reviews.

* * *

 **OC Card List**

 **Neo Nectar**

" **Maiden of" Series**

 **Grade 1**

Maiden of Gallica Rose

Power: 7000 Shield: 5000 Race: Dryad

[Auto]:[Choose 1 Grade 3 unit with "Maiden of" in its card name in your drop zone & place it at the bottom of your deck] When this unit is placed on (RC), you may pay the cost. If you do, search your deck for up to 1 Grade 3 unit with "Maiden of" in its card name, reveal it to your opponent, add it to your hand, and then shuffle your deck.

[Cont](Hand): When you are paying the cost for Stride, this card gets grade+2

 **Grade 3**

Maiden of Polyantha Rose

Power: 11000 Race: Dryad

[Auto](VC)(GB2): When this unit's attack hits a vanguard, check the top 5 cards of our deck, select up to 1 unit with "Maiden of" in their card name from among them, call it to (RC), shuffle your deck, and the unit called through this effect gets [Power]+5000 until end of turn.

[Auto](VC):[Counter Blast 1] When your G-unit with "Maiden of" in its card name stride, you may pay the cost. If you do, check the top 5 cards of your deck, select up to 2 units with "Maiden of" in their card name from among them, call them to (RC), and shuffle your deck.

Lore: Once of many dryad conceived in a region of the Zoo nation also controlled by dryads where the aptly named "Lost Nature" incident occurred when a guild of thieves stole a tree responsible for generating a great deal of nature/life energy in the region. This caused many dryads alive at the site at the time to lose much of their strength and those descended from those dryads to lack talent in magical arts, of which was made worse for Polyantha Rose especially since her talent came from her mother who was only capable enough in the dryad arts to water plants with a special "pot".

She grew up in the United Sanctuary where her mother was assigned to a part of the diplomatic staff in one of the Zoo Embassies there. Many know her sweet child, but the young prince of the United Sanctuary who was later nicknamed after his similarity in appearance to his great ancestor saw her true personality by chance saw her true nature. Due to being accepting of her true personality the young dryad and prince formed a bond of friendship that would last the rest of their lives though for some reason (that is not jealousy) she gets irritated when noble ladies of the United Sanctuary approach her about the prince.

Regardless…. years later when she learned of her friend's time travelling plans…. she quickly took up lessons on the rapier from the leader of the Musketeers and followed the impulsive king into the past both to protect her friend and hopefully stop the disaster that caused her tremendous lack of talent as a dryad.

 **Grade 4**

Maiden of Strongest Shields, Lavender

Shield: 15000 Race: Dryad

[Auto]: When this unit is placed on (GC), if you have a grade 3 or greater vanguard with "Maiden of" in its card name on your (VC), and two or more rearguards with "Maiden of" in their card name, this unit gets [Shield]+10000 until the end of that battle.

Saber Maiden of Yggdrasil, Polyantha Rose

Power: 15000+ Race: Dryad

[Act](VC)(GB2)[1/Turn]:[Counter Blast 1 & Soul Blast 1 & choose one face down G-Unit in your G-Zone with the same name as this unit and turn it face up] If you have a heart card with "Maiden of" in its card name, check the top 7 cards of your deck, choose up to one unit from among them for every face up G-Unit in your G-Zone with "Maiden of" in their card name, call them to (RC), shuffle your deck, and each unit called through this effect get [Power]+2000 for every face up copy of "Saber Maiden of Yggdrasil, Polyantha Rose" in your G-Zone.

Lore: This Polyantha Rose comes from a future where the guild of thieves never stole the sacred tree in the region where she was conceived, of which caused the disaster that weakened so many dryads. From a young age it was discovered that Polyantha Rose possessed a level of talent in the dryad arts so high that it hasn't been seen before since the time of the Grand Sanctuary. An example of such prowess is her ability to manipulate plants with elemental properties like fire, lightning, space, and even time itself.

To compensate for her lack of control of her powers in her youth, the mother of Polyantha Rose arranged for a member of the staff of the Dragon Empire's embassy in the United Sanctuary to teach her daughter how to use a saber as she was raised in the Zoo Nation's embassy of the United Sanctuary. This other Polyantha Rose grew up to be a far kinder soul almost saintly even when to her talentless constantly secretly swearing self rom an alternate timeline.

With these skills together with her best friend, of whom still happens to be the future impulsive king that never came to the past; work together to ensure the prosperity of both their Nations.

 **Oracle Thin Tank**

A/N: The following card were created by fanfiction user Kappa-tan and were edited for balancing purposes by my beta Terminus Zwei.

 **Grade 0**

Battle Maiden, Tomoe

Power: 5000 Shield: 10000 Race: Human

[AUTO]:Forerunner (When a unit of the same clan rides this unit, you may call this unit to (RC))

[AUTO](RC) Generation Break 1 (Active if you have one or more face up G units in total on your (VC) or G zone):[Counter Blast (1) & Put this unit into your soul] At the beginning of each battle phase, you may pay the cost. If you do, draw a card, and the Oracle abilities of your cards are active until end of turn.

[ACT](RC)[1/Turn] Oracle (Active when you have five or more cards in your hand):[[Rest] this unit & choose a card from your hand and place it at the bottom of your deck] Draw a card.

 **Grade 2**

Battle Maiden, Yomotsu-Shikome

Power: 9000 Shield: 5000 Race: Noble

Flavor: A sword to cut souls and a spear to pierce heaven. What's there that is not enough to protect Her Majesty?

[Cont](RC)(GB1) Oracle: During your turn, this unit get [Power]+3000.

[Auto](RC)(GB1):[Counter Blast 1] When this unit attacks a vanguard, if you have a vanguard with "Izanami" in its card name, you may pay the cost. If you do, draw a card.

Lore: A young maiden warrior that serves Izanami as her bodyguard and attendant after the goddess saved her life as a child. Naturally she was among the few who were adamantly against the exiling of Izanami to the Dark Zone because of her power, and was equally ecstatic to learn she was selected to go with the impulsive future king at the secretly swearing dryad in order to retrieve Izanami from exile. It was at that moment she swore to continue loyally serving Izanami regardless of whether or not she seeks to continue serving her clan or seek vengeance against them.

Her role as a bodyguard/attendant was made particularly necessary upon Izanami's release especially since her majesty for while was physically and emotionally no different than a 14-15 frail teenage girl going through puberty, and that she'd no longer have a lady to serve were it not for the impulsive future king

 **Grade 3**

Oracle Deity, Izanami

Power: 11000 Race: Noble

[Auto](VC)(GB2)[1/Turn] Oracle (Active when you have five or more cards in your hand):[Counter Blast 1] When this unit attacks a vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do this unit gets [Power]+5000 and [Drive]+1 until the end of that battle.

[Auto]:[Counter Blast 1] When your G unit with the Oracle ability strides, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose up to one card in your drop zone and place it at the top or bottom of your deck. If you place the chosen card on the bottom of your deck, draw a card.

Lore: A long time ago Izanami was a young goddess of the Oracle Think Tank clan before it was even established (just barely being past a teenager by the standards of a god's lifespan) born with extremely high precognitive ability to the point where she can even influence her predictions directly to a certain degree, and because of this she was isolated and feared by her clan when all she wanted to do was loyally serve it. Eventually out of fear of her power she was exiled to the Dark Zone nation in order to restrict it.

Now she's sworn vengeance against the clan she once swore to protect, and her chance to achieve this goal came when a lesser goddess that's always been loyal to Izanami alone appeared at her place of exile revealing the existence of a new threat to all of Cray. A new enemy has seemingly "stolen" the ability of many talented people of Cray including the ability to see the future from many of the Oracle Think Tank clan, and now this new enemy is using these stolen powers to launch even greater heists on the nations of the planet Cray. The leaders of Oracle Think Tank hope that Izanami's immense precognitive power will allow them to see through this dark cloud for a chance at victory. Interested by this new enemy's ability to "steal" the future, she feigns the kind hearted yet child-like demeanor of her youth and states that remaining loyalty to the clan despite how she was treated was her reason to accept their call for help.

The first people Izanami meets right outside of her residence of exile was an unknown dryad and a knight of the United Sanctuary who happens to strongly resemble their current king, however little did they or anyone know that this dark cloud blocking the vision of the future was caused not only by this new enemy but also the new ally they so desperately sought out.

 **Grade 4**

Goddess of Absolution, Izanami

Power: 15000+ Race: Noble

[Auto](VC)(GB3) Oracle (Active when you have five or more cards in your hand): When your drive check reveals a trigger unit, choose up to one of your units, and that unit gets [Power]+5000 until end of turn.

[Act](VC)[1/Turn]:[Counter Blast 1 & Soul Blast 1 & choose one face down G-Unit in your G-Zone with the same name as this unit and turn it face up] If you have a heart with "Izanami" in its card name, choose a unit in your drop zone and place it at the top or bottom of your deck. Then you may draw a card from the top or bottom of your deck for every face up copy of "Goddess of Absolution, Izanami" in your G-Zone.

Lore: One of many future possibilities where Izanami's hatred and curiosity has allowed her to create something similar to that guild of thieves' ability to "steal" thanks to observing a certain Rogue Lord of theirs in battle. Through this newly created ability she has stolen control over time itself as well as mastered the past, present, and future. This possibility of Izanami is no longer driven by her hatred towards the United Sanctuary and Oracle Think Tank clan in particular, but rather by her desire to rule the entire universe by her own hand through manipulating the fate of all living being. She mastered a forbidden technique called "Thousands Demise" which allows her to manipulate the future through sacrifices of innocent blood.

Still... she must continue to wait to begin her conquest and hide her true mastery of the laws of time until the two biggest threats to her plans are eliminated. The first being that group of thieves for fear of them using her newfound power against her. The second is who she refers to as "The charming king from the future" and  
"The bittersweet dryad similar to herself"


	10. Interim: Pass or Fail

**Cardfight Vanguard: Setsuzoku Sensō**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Interim: Pass or Fail**

Imagine the image of a time before the first day of the semester at Setsuzoku Academy filling your mind. You're walking home after buying a few groceries from an ordinary shopping district when a mother & son pair carrying groceries of their own get your attention. You don't recognize the mother, but you definitely recognize the son as the soon-to-be student of Setsuzoku, Ryuga Akaimaru.

"And how was work today for my special big man." Ryuga's mom said as she spoke to her son as though he were still only 4.

"Please stop ma… you're embarrassing me." Ryuga said with flushed cheeks as he refused to look his mother in the eye.

"He he…. what kind of mother would I be if I didn't tease my little man every now and then." Ryuga's mom said with a loving smile.

"Excuse me, would be interested in a flier to the best diner in the whole neighborhood?" a man in his late 30s asked.

That man was dressed in a uniform typical of more traditional Japanese diners that one might find in some anime.

"Diner?" Ryuga and his mom asked at the same time.

"Ha ha ha….. why yes… in my diner we have kaarage that will just tickle the taste buds, ramen that will make you ask for more, a omlette rice risotto that will pick you up in the morning, and fresh sushi to cleanse your pallet when you're done." The diner owner said in such a loud booming, charismatic, and laughter filled voice that make you believe what he's saying.

"It's certainly something to try don't you think dear?" Ryuga's mom said before turning to face the diner owner, "We will take on thank you."

"If our tasty food isn't enough to get you to visit us…. then I have something else to definitely convince you." The diner owner said as he passed Ryuga and his mom a flier.

"What would that be?" Ryuga asked as he unknowingly became influenced by the diner owner's charisma.

The diner owner immediately pulls 10 photos, 5 in each hand, and every 2 photo are of the same moment in time. The photos themselves have a little girl 4 or 5 years old up to when she turns 9 or 10 dressed in cute outfits or caught in an embarrassing moment.

"Why it's the fact that my daughter the most adorable girl in the world is my diner's famous local mascot. A lot of people who come to visit SIMPLY can't go without seeing her adorable smile!" the diner owner said without dropping the intensity of his confidence in the slightest, "Here's a picture of her struggling so hard to carry a dish to a customer when she first told her daddy she wanted to help out, then here is when she accidentally dropped 3 cones of ice cream on herself, oh…. and isn't she adorable in her red Christmas dress."

Feeling as though she was challenged to who had the more adorable child, Ryuga's mom was about to take out embarrassing photos of her own but thankfully her son was able to drag her away before his reputation was completely destroyed.

"Hmm… oh there's a help wanted add at the bottom of the flier…. let's see "Help Wanted as super adorable mascot daughter is going to high school and her favorite papa needs extra hands to help"….. wow I feel sorry for whoever his daughter is….. I thought my mom was bad." Ryuga thought as he continued to quietly read the flier, "Oh hey mom… the diner that guy was talking about isn't actually that far from where we live plus they say they're hiring."

"Now my boy…. You shouldn't be taking an extra job now that you're going to high school especially considering how strict your school is." Ryuga's mom interjects.

"I know ma… but this place is along the route to school, so all that means is that I'd have to change my bus route. That would mean I wouldn't be out as late as often when compared to how far off my current part-time job is, and it says here they're willing to be flexible with the schedule for high school and college student applicants." Ryuga explained as he continued to read off of the flier, "And on the off chance I am hired I'll of course quit my other job."

"Then I have no problem if that's the case." Ryuga's mom said with a smile, "Then as good luck for some good news I'll use the groceries we bought to…. Ah! I forget the eggs and the milk."

"Don't need to worry about it Ma…. we can just get it from the shopping district another time." Ryuga pointed out.

"I rarely get to have dinner with mommy's little man anymore, so now that I have the chance I'll make sure nothing gets in the way. You just take these and hurry home and relax." Ryuga's mom said in an adamant manner as she passes her son all of the bags she was carrying, "In the meantime I'll go back to get what I forgot."

Ryuga wanted to object to his mother's suggestion, but she had already disappeared into the crown before he could say anything. He knew exactly what store his mother was going to and could have easily followed, but ultimately Ryuga chooses to follow her suggestion and head straight home. After a few minutes of walking he stops to tie his shoes, and then he starts to look down the entrance of one of the nearby alleyways when an idea starts to form in his head.

"I can save a lot of time if I cut through the alleys, drop off the stuff at home, and hurry back to catch up with ma since it wouldn't be good for her health to be alone for long." Ryuga thought, "Alright… I'll go ahead and do it that way, but I better be careful since you never know what kind of people hang out in these back alleys."

Ryuga quickly dashes and turns through the various alleys like a ninja speedily jumping across tree branches.

"Alright…. Just have to cut through one more alley, cross the street, and then I'll be home." Ryuga mumbled to himself.

"Now now…. little girl… just where do you think you're going." a young man said in a snide and aggressive manner.

"Did you'd really think we'd let you get away after you tried to trick our boss here?" another young man said in an equally aggressive and snide manner.

Ryuga immediately stopped running and kept his back to the back alley wall out of fear of walking into something he wasn't prepared for. Ryuga then looks around the corner and sees a trio of stereotypical looking delinquents pressuring a young girl to the point where she has her back against the wall. He sees a girl with ruby red hair/eyes, a dark blue t-shirt, and a green jacket black fur wrapped around the caller. Ryuga doesn't recognize the girl, but you the reader can clearly tell that this is Suzuran Kitashirakawa. Suzuran is constantly looking from left to right trying to find a means of escaping, but she stops for .5 seconds in Ryuga's direction before continuing on.

"Did she see me? No…. she's clearly trying to find a way out let alone look for a face in a crowd." Ryuga thought as his mind becomes filled with a sense of worry and fear.

Ryuga even has his phone out and holds his sweat covered finger just above the "1" key ready in order to be ready to call the police in a moment's notice.

"Would they even get here on time if I called?" Ryuga thought.

"Su…. Suzu didn't do anything wrong!" Suzuran fearfully moaned, "Your big stupid head boss wouldn't just leave her alone just because I didn't want to go with you bad people!"

"Playing the "sweet little girl" card ain't working on me a second time you s**t!" the delinquent leader said as he pulled out a small knife from his pocket.

The sight of such a weapon along with the light reflecting off the polished metal ends up scaring Suzuran even further to the point where her legs give way and her backside immediately lands on the ground.

"Oh s**t…. come on… my old man would have ran out to save that girl even if it wasn't from a fire." Ryuga mumbled to himself as he vigorously rummages through his grocery bags no longer caring if the delinquent trio notices him, "There's got to be something in here I can use."

"I was going to test out this bad boy with some vegetables at home for dinner." The delinquent leader said as he twirled the knife between his fingers, "But I don't think boy boys will mind if I dress…. or undress the meat in this case."

The delinquent leader moves his knife closer to Suzuran with the intention of slicing open her shirt while the latter continues to fearfully stare at the weapon, however all of a sudden the lead delinquent feels something soft yet hard hit him on the back of the head. Neither the force or pain of the blow was that intense, but the sheer unexpectedness of it caused the delinquent leader to drop his knife. The delinquents turn around and see Ryuga at the very end of his throwing posture, and then they look down on the floor near them to see a broken head of cabbage.

"Leave her alone!" Ryuga yelled while thinking, "Oh god please don't notice how scared or covered in sweat I am."

There were no obvious signs from Ryuga's front, but half the back of his shirt was already drenched from fright.

"Normally I would have kicked you're a** for that you stupid f***, but I got bigger problems to worry about so scram!" the delinquent leader yelled.

"I'm not leaving until you do!" Ryuga declared as he took a firm step forward to indicate that he'll charge at the trio if need be, "Besides….. I already called the cops, so they should be here soon!"

"Dumba**, our boss picks up girls around this time knowing it take several minutes for the cops to show up!" one of the other delinquents said.

"You're the dumba**!" the delinquent leader yelled as he kicked his underling, "The hell you're telling him my secrets for."

"You sure about that?" Ryuga asked with a smug expression as if absolutely certain of his victory.

The delinquent leader's underlings were about to go and "deal with" Ryuga, but they were stopped in their tracks when they heard the sound of several sirens approaching the neighborhood from multiple directions.

"S**t! Boss we have to go!" one of the delinquent underlings yelled.

"Damn it! F***… I'll remember this!" the delinquent leader yelled as he pointed at Ryuga before running away with the rest of his crew.

Ryuga keeps his gaze directed towards where the trio ran off, and he only moves closer to Suzuran even getting on one knew a few inches away from her once a few seconds have passed and he's certain that this trio won't try their luck with revenge before the cops arrive.

"Are you alright?" Ryuga asked in a concerned tone as he takes out a small towel from his grocery bags.

Ryuga had expected for Suzuran to just the towel, however what he got was that the scared young lady practically threw her arms around him before crying onto his chest. It's ann understandable reaction considering that Suzuran now has found safe harbor to hitch her boat to.

"Suzu was so scared….. Suzu was so scared…. Suzu was so scared." Suzuran repeatedly says as droplets of tears continue to move from her face to Ryuga's shirt.

Suzuran continues to moan these exact same words for a few minutes, and all Ryuga could do in this situation was gently pat and rub her upper-back to calm her down since he didn't have any better idea. To break this situational stalemate, Ryuga pushes Suzuran back just enough so he could see her face.

"What's your name?" Ryuga asked with the most gentle tone/facial expression he could force on himself.

"Su…. Suzu's full name is Suzuran Kitashirakawa, but even though she's a super smart girl she prefers to be called Suzu for short." Suzuran answered, "Still thank you oh thank you for saving me. All those bad people wanted to "pick up" Suzu, but they forced her into this alley when she refused."

"I see….. well the name's Ryuga Akaimaru." Ryuga said in a confident tone as he decided to introduce himself, "Do you live near here?"

"Suzu is currently staying in a hotel an hour or two from here, but she plans on moving into an apartment near her school once the semester starts." Suzuran answered.

"Ah crap… it's going to get dark long before she gets home, and she shouldn't be walking home alone at night considering how jumpy she is especially if those bastards find her again." Ryuga mentally sighed before saying out loud, "I have a suggestion if you don't mind me asking."

"What is it?" Suzuran asked.

"Why not come to my place for dinner? Ma is a great cook, plus she says a good meal can make anyone feel better, and it's been a while since we've had anyone over so I'm sure she won't mind. Besides if need be she won't mind letting you stay the night if I explain the circumstances, and no one would mess with these guns if you want to head back to your hotel afterwards." Ryuga said excitedly as he flexes his biceps.

"He he… you're not that buff Ryu-chi." Suzuran lightly chuckled, of which is a sign in itself that her mood is improving, "Oh wait…. what about the police?"

"You don't need to worry about that." Ryuga said as he took his phone out from his back pocket, "I never thought that sound effects app I downloaded when I was bored would be so useful."

* * *

Now imagine that you've jumped forward in time to the day after all of the Inter-Class matchups between the High School division's freshmen. Its lunch time and you're waiting in line to order your food when you notice Ryuga re-telling the above events to four other people sitting at the same table as him.

"…. and so after convincing my mom that I didn't pick up, kidnap, and or pay for Suzu to follow me home… we've been friends since." Ryuga explained as he finally finished his story.

"That's why my Ryu-chi is so awesome." Suzu declared as she affectionately rubbed her cheek against Ryuga's arm like a cat would for their owner.

"Just one question." Umi said with a smile.

This wasn't Umi's usual happy smile, but rather it seemed like a forced smile she was trying to keep together like a building on the verge of collapse. It didn't help that she was putting off a very strong aura of hostility around her either.

"That old guy you saw giving away fliers…. Was his uniform an extremely dark green with a blue strip running through the collar of his sleeves?" Umi inquired, "While we're at it…. did one of those pictures show a little girl with an ice cream cone with vanilla pressed onto her nose and ears?"

"Actually…. Now that you mention it yeah." Ryuga said after pondering the issue for a moment, "Why do you ask?"

"It's just that I think I've seen the same guy offering fliers in my neighborhood. It's good to see people working so hard don't you think?" Umi said with a smile.

"It seems I'll need to make plans to attend Mr. Kitagawa's funeral." Kokuo thought as he quietly munched on a piece of bread.

"YOU ARE F***ING DEAD AS SOON AS I GET HOME OLD MAN!" Umi screamed within her own mind, "No wonder people have been giving me odd looks around the neighborhood before school started."

"I just have one question?" a young lady asks.

That young lady was of course Kisaki, and like Umi it seemed as though she was forcing herself to keep a polite smile on her face.

"Why the hell are you all sitting at my table?" Kisaki asked as her face was twitching from annoyance.

"And here we thought the noble young mistress wished to bond with us commoners by sharing a table with us." Kokuo said in a snide and blatantly insulting manner, "And here we thought you'd be understanding of the plight of we 4 who met by chance in line by offering us safe harbor at your empty table. Or….. could it be you're used to eating alone thanks to having no friends."

"Why you….. there are empty tables all around us!" Kisaki yelled as she waved her arm all around us.

The tables around Umi and the others were indeed literally empty as though they were the lone X on a tic-tac-toe board, but that doesn't mean there aren't any other students in the cafeteria because of that. There are indeed others, they all heard what Kisaki had proclaimed, and many of them shared the same thought on the matter.

The collective thoughts of these people were "There's you Kisaki-sama, the three other strongest freshmen, and the girl who participated in one of the most hyped of the inter-class matchups. None of us would sit in the tables around you even if we had a thousand times the guts."

"Now now….. Saki-chi, your high school life is a perfect chance to make new friends with people like Suzu and so many others." Suzuran said as she cutely munched on her lunch like a chipmunk.

"I don't need any other friends." Kisaki declared as she started to collect any of her belongings that were on the table, "Oh forget this…. I'm done eating anyway, so I'll just go back to class."

"Do you want Suzu's muffin Umi-chi?" Suzuran asked as she presented the tiny pastry in the palms of her hands, "Consider it the spoils of victory…. plus Suzu thought these were chocolate chip not blueberry."

"Thank you…. Aww I wish I had a little sister as nice and as cute as you." Umi replied as she took the pastry.

Umi didn't say that to be nice, but rather this was one of the few moments where she honestly spoke of her true thoughts and desires.

"Then can Suzu call you as her big sister?" Suzuran suddenly inquired in an excited fashion, "Dad was always busy with work and though mama had a lot more free time to spend with Suzu… she was kept pretty busy too, so Suzu never really had family to talk to whenever she wanted."

"I….. see." Umi mumbled as she finds herself under the gaze of Suzuran's puppy dog eyes.

At first Umi wanted to refuse the notion of a girl with an age difference of no more than a few months in either direction refer to her as an older sister, but due to how earnest and honest Suzuran's desire was…..

"I see….. well I don't mind." Umi

"Yay… thank you so much Umi-chi onee-chan!" Suzuran said happily before suddenly grabbing Ryuga's arms as if having recalled something, "But that doesn't mean Suzu is going to share Ryu-chi with you."

Little did Suzuran or Umi know is that Suzuran's fan club immediately added Umi to their list of people to treat courteously as possible, and that it was this act that led to the start of the legend of the three Norse Goddesses of Setsuzoku.

"Wait!" Kokuo urgently yelled as he suddenly grabs the muffin that was gifted to Umi like it were hand grenade that needed to be thrown away before it was too late.

"Bad Ko-chi…. that was for Umi-chi onee-chan and not you." Suzuran declared as she was angered by what she saw to be an act of disrespect.

"That's not why." Kokuo said before pulling something off of the muffin, "I saw this strip of bacon resting on the back of the muffin."

"Oh… thank you Kokuo for noticing that." Umi said in a grateful tone as she put down the pastry, "I appreciate the gift Kitashirakawa-sa-"

"Since Suzu has acknowledged you as her big sister there's no reason to be so formal, so just call her Suzu." Suzuran grumbled.

"Sorry… anyways I appreciate your gift Suzu, but Kokuo wasn't trying to hurt your feelings by grabbing the muffin out of my hands all of a sudden you see." Umi explained, "Though I can touch the stuff without a problem, save for shrimp and yellow tail I suffer from a horrendous allergic reaction when I eat meat."

"Oh I'm so sorry Umi-chi onee-chan, and I would have never have given that to you if I knew." Suzuran said with such guilt in her voice such that she seemed like she'd kowtow to Umi in apology if need be.

"You didn't know, so it's fine." Umi said as she tried to downplay the issue.

"Still let's all be greatful that we passed Setsuzoku Academy's first trial among many to be." Ryuga said as he raised his drink in the air.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out what Ryuga wants his tablemates to do.

"Cheers!" the quartet yelled as they knock their drinks together.

And then this unexpectedly formed quartet goes their separate ways once they finish the food before them. Kokuo goes back into the lunch line due to being food deprived as a result of all his studying, Ryuga headed towards the library to borrow a book before classes resumed, and Suzuran chose to follow Umi for as long as possible while the latter walked back to her class. The reason being that Suzuran wished to know more about her brand new "big sister", so she repeatedly asked her various questions.

"… and so grandma on my dad's side locked it in his drawer saying we'll never speak of it again." Umi said.

"Ha ha….. your family is so funny Umi-chi onee-chan." Suzuran chuckled.

"Hehe…. Yes well if you want to see something funny… then I'll introduce you to my grandma on my mom's side of the family the next time she visits." Umi lightly chuckled.

* * *

It isn't only the academy's high school division freshmen that are working harder to become stronger fighters. Their upper classmen as well as the students of the academy's junior high division are all training with even greater effort after seeing the recordings of some of the fights on real life Motion Figure systems. Setsuzoku Academy's 5 strongest fighters are all working hard in their own ways as well while they prepare for their match with the representatives from Harvard College. 6th ranked Kagawa Tsukiyo sits at her desk in her office in the academy's Journalism Club staring at two Vanguard decks with the ace of both placed at the top

"It's not locked, so you can come in." Tsukiyo asked as she looked up from her desk after hearing someone knock on the door to her office.

"Pardon me Tsukiyo-sama, but Yodo-san has finished the task you asked of him and wants to know if he can start on that article he suggested to you a week ago." a member of the journalism club asked as he took one step into the office, "Also… Takamaki-sama is here as you asked. Should I let her through to your office?"

"Provided Yodo-san's work is up to my practical standard…. he can start as long as he submits a formal proposal as required by club procedure." Tsukiyo ordered, "As for Kisaki… of course you can let her through since I asked her to come here."

"As you wish." the member of the journalism club said as he gently closes the office door.

Only a few seconds go by before Tsukiyo's office door is opened back up and Kisaki walks on through.

"I'm sure you wanted to take the time to relax now that the academy's traditional Hell Week is over, but thank you for coming anyway." Tsukiyo said.

"It's not a problem at all. Just as a good upperclassmen helps their juniors, so should the juniors do the same if possible." Kisaki said in an excited fashion as though she were a fan trying to resist the impulse of asking her idol for an autograph, "Besides I wasn't busy anyway."

"That's good…. well I'm sure you've heard about the match that's been arranged next week. Do you feel disappointed about not being selected as a representative?" Tsukiyo asked as if trying to lead Kisaki in a particular direction.

"No as I'm aware of how my abilities compare to the strongest members of Harvard's under 18 Vanguard club, but unfortunately the others don't share my opinion. They wanted to have a chance to prove themselves worthy of the role." Kisaki honestly answered.

"Practically speaking for the sake of fairness, it would have been to have some sort of round-robin competition between the 10 of us to decide representatives, and I'm sure that's what the principal would have done if we had the time to spare." Tsukiyo retorts, "But it's more practical given the time constraints to send those who've already shown reliable results. At any rate….. the reason I asked you to come here was because of the need to prepare for the competition."

"Do you need me to be your sparring partner? If so I'd be honored." Kisaki replied as her sense of excitement builds even further.

"Though not necessary the offer is appreciated. I intend to spend the time modifying my two Genesis decks for the match." Tsukiyo answered, "I understand that you speak and write English fluently because of your family ties to British nobility?"

"Yes that's right." Kisaki answered, though she's confused as to where this line of inquiry is heading.

"If you're free I'd appreciate it if you could perform a grammar check on my English paper. Normally I'd do it myself and make corrections accordingly to better learn the language, but I don't have time to do it while preparing for the match. I would have asked Rodgers-senpai instead though he's busy for the same reason as well." Tsukiyo explained, "I'd consider it a personal favor if you'd help, and of course I'll repay you for the inconvenience it may cause."

"I'd be happy to help in order for our Academy's 6th ranked fighter to be able to properly focus on her upcoming match, and there's no need to replay me about anything." Kisaki answered as if she was happy to do such a mundane task while thinking, "As if I'd let you'd be alone with her Rodgers-senpai since you're clearly only flirting with her to get a reaction. Our academy's talented Kiyo-senpai does not need such a distraction."

* * *

It seems Kisaki doesn't quite understand Rodgers-senpai as well as she thinks, but the man himself is occupied with the five matches he's having with Sekai. Five matches as in five tables placed next to each other, with a Vanguard mat on each one, and on each one there's a match already in progress. Sekai is using multiple copies of his Cosmic Sanctum deck while Aadyn is using a different clan in each of the five matches.

"So umm…. remind me again why we're doing this?" Sekai asked as he and Aadyn continue to walk back and forth between the row consisting of five tables.

"You heard what the lovely Tsukiyo suspects about the notion of these matches being truly random is something they're telling to the public and that our opponents have already been decided to be whoever will cause the most exciting fight between us. I'm inclined to believe her intuition, and before you ask it's not just because I like her." Aadyn explained.

"Sorry your solo tutoring session was canceled because of this…. Oh wait… it wasn't going to be solo anyway." Sekai said clearly with the intent of mocking Aadyn in a friendly fashion.

"Instead of punching you for that remark I'm just going to move on... anyways if her intuition is correct then your opponent will of course be the strongest Harvard has to offer, and we all know his fighting style is like mine. A preference to use different clans and builds according to his mood and opponent." Aadyn explained, "After doing some research I coped the 5 clans/builds he most commonly used and put them together to for you to practice against."

"Yeah… and the fact that it's 5 matches at once is to help train the flexibility of my mind right?" Sekai asked.

"Yup." Aadyn answered, "But just so we have something to talk about while we're doing this…. What do you think of the freshmen this year?"

"Way better than the current second years considering the fact that only Tsukiyo and her have any serious talent as a fighter." Sekai answered, "And speaking of freshmen, how did you plant those cards in Umi's deck without her noticing?"

"It's still going to be a trade secret man. How's the student council handling the preparations for club recruitment week next week?" Aadyn asked in order to change the subject.

"Everything's in order, and before you ask the Swordsmanship Club's presentation is ready to go. What about you? Aren't you a member of the Wilderness Survival club since you lost that bet with their club president?" Sekai inquired.

"I may be incredibly lazy….. ah I guard…. anyways lazy at times, but I'll do what I have to." Aadyn explained, "Speaking of lazy…. Phang probably has his hands full trying to get Rei off his butt and train."

"Not much he can do over the phone in China, but that shouldn't be a problem since his flight should be somewhere over the ocean by now." Sekai notes, "We'll probably get to see Phang kick Rei's bedroom door open again, but let's finish these fights shall we…. I'm getting hungry."

"Ha ha ha ha…. dude….. you ate like five pizzas half an hour ago…. how can you be so thin when you put away that much food? Seriously… it's like you are that stoner with a Great Dane for a dog." Aadyn laughed, "But sure no problem…. back to the fight it is."

* * *

Similar such scenes are occurring all over the academy up until the end of the school day and beyond with all of the freshmen all over the academy as they continue to throw themselves into their own self-training with renewed vigor now that the weight that is known as Hell Week has gone by. Many such freshmen choose to catch up on sleep, eat, take advantage of the academy's training facilities, study records of their previous matches, use the remainder of the day to tweak their deck, and even go on a shopping spree in one of the campus stores. Suzuran is an example of the lattermost option as she walks down the hallway of one of the larger academy buildings carrying a few bags with new cards for her deck among other gadgets she considers useful. Naturally Suzuran gets the attention of a few of the students still on campus as she walks, but she chooses to ignore or doesn't notice whatever comments they're making.

"Hey Ko-chi, wait up for Suzu!" Suzuran yelled as she noticed Umi's best friend down the hallway exiting the building whilst carrying a shopping bag of his own.

Kokuo fails to notice this playful little girl calling out to him until right before closing the door as he exits, but he quickly opens the door back up as the notion of being a gentleman had been beaten into his system.

"What is it?" Kokuo asks in a blunt manner as he and Suzuran start walking off in some random direction together.

"Hmmm… for one thing Suzu saw you and just wanted to say hi." Suzuran said as she placed a finger on her chin as if trying to take some kind of cute thinking posture, "That and….. Suzu guesses for the sake of conversation, she wanted to ask what your plans are now."

"To take a bus to get something to eat at a diner near where I live, and then go home to make some changes to my deck with the cards I just bought." Kokuo answered.

"Just out of curiosity, do you mind if Suzu asks what diner?" Suzuran curiously asked.

"Umi's." Kokuo said.

"Ehhhh... Umi-chi onee-chan is already has her own restaurant?! That's super amazing." Suzuran exclaimed as her eyes go wide from surprise.

Truthfully Kokuo has been spending the last few seconds trying to think of a way to brush Suzuran off after the strange things he's noticed about her during the match with Umi, but he can't actually bring himself to do so despite having a few ideas as a result of his upbringing.

"Tell her that not me." Kokuo retorts as he takes a little pride in someone complimenting his friend, but he doesn't let it show on his face, "It is her parents that own the business, however the food is pretty good."

"Hmmm…. Maybe…" Suzuran mumbled as she started at the sky as if suddenly thinking about the future, "Maybe Suzu will convince Ryu-chi to go there together so we can see how cute Umi-chi looks in uniform."

"That's if she doesn't stab you in the eyes for even having that idea first." Kokuo whispered to himself.

"What was that Ko-chi?" Suzuran asked as she clearly heard Kokuo say something, but not what he actually said.

"I said that what were your plans?" Kokuo asked as it was less him being curious and more him actually being expected to ask such a thing.

"Suzu pretty much has the same plans as you save for the fact that she intends to sleep after getting home." Suzuran explained in an energetic manner, "Suzu is still tired from all of the studying she had to do you see."

"I don't blame you considering what Kisaki told me, but…. maybe I should see if the fact that you seem similar to Umi to me…. is a fact or simply my imagination brought about by over thinking things." Kokuo thought as he recalls the momentary change in Suzuran's pressure output in her match with Umi.

"Ah!" Suzuran loudly mumbled as if suddenly recalling something important, "Sorry for wasting your time Ko-chi, but Suzu has just remembered that there was another reason why she had called out to you earlier."

"Oh what is it?" Kokuo asked in a somewhat serious tone.

"Weather report said it was going to get dark sooner than usual today…. and in fact it already is, so Suzu just wanted to know would you mind walking with me to the train station…. the one off Chiyoda Street." Suzuran explain, "Ryu-chi said he was going to do it, but he just texted Suzu that he's stuck in a long line at one of the academy's shops and to go on without him. After what happened right before Suzu met Ryu-chi…. Suzu doesn't like walking to places by herself if it can be helped."

"That's fine… that train station isn't that far from the bus stop I was heading to anyway." Kokuo shrugged as he couldn't seem to resist the fear filled puppy dog eyes Suzuran had on in that moment.

"Yay! Oh thank you so much Ko-chi! Suzu will remember this one." Suzuran said happily as she shakes one of Kokuo's hands with both of her own.

"It's fine, but there's something I wanted to ask you if that is okay." Kokuo said.

"Suzu is fine with answering anything as long as it is not one of her biggest secrets like how she hates that devil's fruit cucumbers." Suzuran said as she immediately covered her mouth once she registered the words that came out of it, "Make sure you forget what Suzu just said especially since Suzu herself didn't mean to say it."

"Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong and I get most of why you lost against Umi was because of a combination of bad luck and exhaustion, but why did you hold back against Umi? From that pulse of pressure (for the lack of a better word) it should have been a much closer fight even if you still lost. If you never let your focus slipped when Izanami was sent to the damage zone… I probably never would have noticed." Kokuo asked in a straight to the point manner.

Suzuran stopped in place before continuing to walk as normal as if the sheer unexpectedness of Kokuo's inquiry caused her high IQ of a brain to momentarily stop functioning.

"Everyone knows that your personal trials at the academy get harder the more ability you show, so it's normal for some students to hide their true skills until they're ready to handle it. Suzu was just trying to follow that example for the sake of her own Vanguard dream, and even if Suzu didn't hold back against Umi-chi….. she probably would have lost anyway like you said given how bad he luck was." Suzuran explained as she maintained her appearance as a little ball of energy, but to the more discerning eye it felt somewhat less natural than before, "Suzu certainly holding back because she was trying to do something bad since she is a good girl just like her Nami-chi."

"That's true…. I've read articles that have said as such before. Plus all this Hell Week stuff has had me be pretty wound up, and objectively speaking it would be hard to recognize people who behave like my sailor tongued best friend with only a sample of 1 to reference. I must have seriously been overthinking things because of all that, and my question was probably hurtful to someone with Suzuran's mindset. I should apologize." Kokuo thought he momentarily became lost within the confines of his own mind.

To Suzuran, however; the expression Kokuo had on his face as he was lost in thought seemed as though he didn't buy her answer to his question in the slightest.

"Sorry…. I guess I'm still feeling the stress from all of the Hell Week trials." Kokuo apologized.

"It's alright Ko-chi, but please don't say anything about how super strong Suzu really is especially since you don't look like the type to let things go in Suzu's eyes." Suzuran pouts as she accepts Kokuo's apology.

"Ha ha… I don't deny I'm stubborn; however I like to think that I've proven myself more than capable of keeping a secret." Kokuo lightly chuckled while thinking, "Considering the number of times I've covered for Umi when control over her mouth slips."

"That's good…. still Suzu thinks it might be best to change the topic of conversation." Suzuran politely suggested.

"Then what do you want to talk about?" Kokuo asked as he still felt guilty for his actions a moment ago.

"Suzu happen to see a really sad story on the news, and it was so sad that it actually made Suzu cry when she heard it." Suzuran answered as one or two tears start to form from simply lightly thinking about this news story.

"Part of the reason I don't really pay attention to the news." Kokuo shrugged.

"Suzu might have forgiven you for taking the muffin she was giving to Umi-chi onee-chan given the circumstances, but she really will get mad at you for not paying attention." Suzuran pointed out as she gave Kokuo an angry glare.

"Sorry, but I really am paying attention." Kokuo retorts.

"Oh okay then… the news story was about a king's search for his missing wife and child he never got to see grow up. I mean don't you think such a thing is sad Ko-chi?" Suzuran asked as if she didn't have a care in the world, "It's easy to imagine how happy they'd be if they reunited."

Just like Suzuran did a few seconds ago, Kokuo suddenly starts standing in place (and stays there) as if her words had momentarily caused his brain to shut down, however; the bodily reactions don't stop there. Blood starts to drain from his face, a sense of dread starts to build, and the notion of fear itself begins to poison his mind; however Kokuo was at least forcibly suppresses these emotional reactions before Suzuran noticed.

"Does she know or only suspect? Or am I just overthinking an innocent comment again? Damn…. What should I do?" Kokuo fearfully thought as if he himself was that missing child of the king.

That situation may very well end up occurring if Kokuo doesn't carefully choose his response, but for now…..

 **To Be Continued**

Aadyn: It's good to see all of the fresh meat being so lively.

Sekai: It's understandable now that the academy's first trial is now behind them.

Tsukiyo: The following week has always been a practical time for Club Recruitment.

Kisaki: Yes… it takes advantage of the newfound zest for life the freshmen have after passing the Academy's first trial.

Umi: Next time on Cardfight Vanguard: Setsuzoku Sensō "Hungry Dragon & Hidden Seafood Specialist"

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the interim into the next arc, but I haven't forgotten about my promise to write a short story about unit lore amongst the OC cards being used. Please enjoy what you're about to read below and let me know what you think. Enough positive reviews and I'll do this again in the future.**

* * *

 **Cardfight Vanguard: Setsuzoku Sensō**

 **Lore Short 1**

 **Freedom From Exile & Thievery**

In the center ancient ruins both far off the beaten path and far into the future of the United Sanctuary a man wearing blue robes with white stripes, excessively large shoulder armor, green crystals running from the top of his hat down to the center of his chest, and with long flowing white hair is completely focused on a large magic circle glowing with a blue hue.

"It is done." The blue robed man said as he turned in the opposite direction of the magic circle.

What the blue robed man saw was a few well equipped knights of the Royal Paladins the first army of the United Sanctuary, of which this group in particular was being led by two figures standing only a few feet away from this blue robed man. The first figure wears white leather armor in design typical of the knights of the Royal Paladins and keeps a light green one-handed sword tied to his hip. The other individual wears light metal armor typical of knights of the sanctuary that emphasize their speed in battle, he even looks to be the highest ranking knight in the group if based on the fanciness of one's armor, and yet he stands behind the man in leather armor as if taking a subordinate position.

"I thank you Sage Zenon." The man in leather armor said as he bowed with his open left hand covering his closed right hand.

"Truly your manners know no bounds your majesty Alfred II. If only such an attitude replaced the rebellious one you had in your youth" Zenon said in a polite manner as he bows back in a similar manner, "This magic circle will indeed take you to the time of your great ancestor, the first King Alfred."

No wonder the armored figure was acting like a subordinate to the man in leather armor…. because he was indeed a subordinate to the current king of the United Sanctuary.

"Then I shall thank you once again Sage Zenon, however you know "Alfred II" is simply a nickname given to me in my childhood rather than my real one. Rest assured, we shall make sure the sacrifices you made to set up this circle are well reimbursed by those thieves who would dare risk the world's ruins by stealing its secrets." Alfred II said as he turned to face the knight next to him.

"You'd need not even ask your majesty. Your humble servant Teutonic had already prepared the men, supplies, and horses carrying them the moment it seemed the magic circle Sage Zenon was preparing had neared completion." Teutonic said as he immediately got on one knee as a sign of servitude, "We only wait for your orders for the small but strong retinue to march into the past in order to make sure those thieves can't set up a foundation here on Cray."

"Then you have it." Alfred II said in turn.

Men, have you heard the words of our king?!" Teutonic loudly declared as he drew his sword in a spirit raising fashion.

"Aye!" the small band of knights declared in unison.

"As each of you should know, you're all here myself included to follow his majesty into the time of his great ancestor the first King Alfred to stop those evil thieves from laying down a foundation for their organization on Cray. This is to prevent them from stealing the secrets and treasures of the world in our present, make it so the disasters that occurred following some of these thefts never happen, and that our world isn't left vulnerable to invaders like that of the Link Joker army! Remember we will act as though we were truly knights of that time for we are still protecting the United Sanctuary." Teutonic said loudly in a manner typical of a charismatic military man, "Thus I say to you all: the first question….. will you still follow him?"

"Aye!" the small band of knights yelled with excitement.

"The second question: will you fight?" Teutonic said as he raised his sword in the air.

"Aye!" the small band of knights yelled with even greater excitement.

"The last question: will we be victorious?!" Teutonic yelled at the top of his lungs.

"AYE!" the small band of knights screamed with such veracity that dust started to fall of the walls of these ancient ruins.

Without even waiting for Teutonic to order it, the band of knights get to work mounting their horses and ensuring no sword, man, or day's supper is left behind. This causes Zenon, Teutonic, and his majesty Alfred II himself to look upon these valiant soldiers with admiration.

"As always you've been far better with speeches Blas…. Excuse me, it's Teutonic once more as we're traveling into the past." Alfred II said as he coughs slightly as if to cover up his near name saying error, "Better with speeches than me, but as king I shall lead our men from the front by being the first to step into the past."

Alfred II turns around and attempts to take a step forward towards the magic circle with his left foot, but all of a sudden he feels something holding him back as if his left foot had literally been tied down.

"Damn….. she found out." Alfred II mumbled to himself in a fashion akin to an annoyed brooding teenager as he looked down only to find his foot caught in a portion of a plant root sticking out of the ground.

This particular plant root doesn't look as though it has been growing out of the ground of these ruins for a while, but rather it looks as though it sprouted out of the ground rather recently. Just what could this mean?

"I apologize for using such a rude method to get your majesty's attention, but I hope you can forgive this rudeness as we'd fear you would leave without us." A young woman said in a kindhearted yet apologetic tone.

The knights, the Sage Zenon, and the king himself turn to face the direction of one of the other entrances to these ruins only to witness a small band of dryads no more than 10-12 in number riding in on horses of their own. They appear to be led by dryad with long strawberry pink hair, wearing a dress made of various leafs as expected of most dryads, to contrast she has a sheathed rapier tied to her side, and her left hand is covered in a faint yet bright green glow like a glow stick about to go out as it is pointed towards Alfred II.

"Anyone else would be charged with assaulting royalty; however with you lady Polyantha Rose I have no choice but to mind." Alfred II said in an understanding manner as Polyantha Rose got off her horse and approached the king.

Teutonic wanted to get between them and say something like "Know your place.", however he was quickly stopped by a wave of a hand form his liege. The remaining knights admire and want to admire the beauty of the nature loving dryads; however they dared not to for fear of punishment from Teutonic or worse from their king.

"Who is that dryad talking to his majesty?" a more ignorant member of the band of knights asked.

"Have you been living under a rock during training?" an older veteran knight asked as he whispered to the younger knight with a shocked tone in his voice, "Lady Polyantha Rose is the daughter of the ambassador from the Zoo nation having grown up in our United Sanctuary for most of her life. She is also one of the closest if not the closest childhood companion of his majesty."

"Rumor has it that they're secretly in a romantic relationship with one another, and even if they aren't I've heard from a friend that works in the royal palace…. that due to how well they get along his majesty's mother the queen dowager and several high ranking nobles are pushing for a formal engagement in order to strengthen our political ties to the Zoo nation." Another knight whispered.

These knights suddenly felt an immense amount of hostility being directed towards them, and they turn their gaze towards the source of this hostility only to find their king talking to Polyantha Rose while gazing upon them with an expression that signifies the intent to eat them alive. The two knights quickly admonish the one who spoke up about rumors before hurrying off to finish their own tasks.

"Perhaps we should finish this discussion in private, and it would be nice to catch up as we haven't seen each other in… 6 or 7 months I believe." Politely suggests.

"I believe that would be for the best." Alfred II said nodding in agreement as he turned to face Zenon, "Is there anywhere in these ruins we can speak privately and without being seen in these ruins?"

"Yes, but there's no need for the two of you to make the walk." Zenon said as he casually waved his hand.

Alfred II and Polyantha Rose suddenly find themselves covered in a bright orange dome.

"I don't mean to sound rude Sage Zenon, but what's going on?" Polyantha Rose asked.

"I used simple space magic to create a small pocket dimension for you to converse. You can hear what is being said on the outside, but none of us including myself can hear what you're saying." Zenon explained, "When you are finished simply tap on the barrier 3 times in succession."

These two old friends quickly put the thought of being in an enclosed space to the back of their mind as such a famed figure in the world would have no reason to lie to them. The expression on Alfred II's face changes from a dutiful king to that of a blunt yet hotheaded young man. As for Polyantha Rose…..

"Are you okay?" Alfred II asked.

"As expected of someone with my limited talent… simply growing a tiny root meant to stop you has already left me a little out breath." Polyantha Rose said in a polite manner as she starts to breathe in and out as though she just finished a light jog.

"Since no one can hear us you can drop the act." Alfred II said in a blunt fashion as if highly annoyed by the presence of Polyantha Rose, "Otherwise I'm glad to see you're doing okay. Did your latest sparing session with Cecilia go well?"

"First of all…. God f***ing damn it…. I am sick and tired with this stupid s**** people constantly f***ing thinking we're in a romantic relationship. I mean can't two f***ing people of opposite f***ing genders be friends without making dumba** assumptions like this? Still…. all that bulls*** is less annoying compared to all the stupid c***s that know that the rumor is f***ing bogus, and yet still want me to f***ing play matchmaker between you." Polyantha Rose complained as she held a single finger up to Alfred II's face.

"I thought dryads were supposed to maintain a pure heart and kind thoughts in order to properly utilize their powers." Alfred II said in a coy yet somewhat mocking manner.

"I have to have a lot of "dryad power" to use before that would become a problem first of all, but since I don't I can f***ing swear as much as I f***ing want." Polyantha Rose said as though she were a bratty child, "And to answer f***ing question… she kicked my ass as usual…. for an old bat she's still got a lot of f***ing spring in her step. How have you been since the last time I've had to save your dumba**?"

"Since my old man kicked the bucket in the fight with those thieving bastards…. I've been learning statecraft on the go and have been going to marriage interviews at the insistence of several powerful noble families." Alfred II said in an annoyed tone, "Dealing with all of that stuff is so boring."

"S*** I don't blame your for thinking that way." Polyantha Rose pointed out, "Still…. back to business?"

"Yeah…. back to business." Alfred II quickly answered.

Both parties quickly catch their breath for a few seconds before….

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Alfred II, "This is a mission that concerns the future of the United Sanctuary and not the Zoo Nation."

Polyantha Rose responds by sucker punching his majesty in the face, but thankfully said punch fails to leave a mark.

"Even now it's still a crime to lay a hand on royalty like that." Alfred II said in a blunt fashion as if unaffected by Polyantha Rose's cheap move whilst secretly thinking, "Ouch….. I swear in the years I've known you I have never figured out why you're so ridiculously strong."

"Don't give me that royal c*** you dishonest f***. I thought it was a little weird that you didn't respond to my letters as often as you usually do, but I can't believe I had to f***ing find out from your mother you were planning to do a little time travelling." Polyantha Rose yelled as she was truly angry at the moment, "How could you f***ing not tell me your oldest friend?! You know from the historical records that time travel is f***ing as dangerous as hell! I didn't f***ing spend a year looking for a steelbark sapling in forests even we dryads wouldn't go, another year nurturing it, and one more year making it into the sword you have at your hip for you to die in some backwater let alone an alternate timeline!"

"Sorry." Alfred II said as he felt guilty knowing his old friend was only speaking to him this way out of concern.

Recalling how his best friend over-drafted her already considerably limited abilities as a dryad to make him the sword he wields only made his majesty feel even guiltier. Alfred II kept this from his old friend knowing that she'd demand in colorful language to join him, and would likely hide in within the supply crates if he said no. He also knew that she would use colorful language for him even trying to use that as an excuse.

"One of the sacred trees of the dryads that was stolen from us…. specifically the one that caused me to suck at dryad abilities and the Zoo nation's food production ability to take a hit….. since that day we've religiously researched a way to prevent our other sacred trees from being stolen by them, and we've finally perfected a method… specifically a special magic circle that only a team of dryads can create." Polyantha Rose explained as she explained in an honestly polite manner.

"I take it those would be the dryads that came with you?" Alfred II interjected.

"Yes…. Anyways we brought this up to your mother as well as the magic specialists of the royal family as well as specialists of the Oracle Think Tank to check our work-" Polyantha Rose was explaining.

"Stop." Alfred II interrupted as he held up one of his hands like a stop sign in Polyantha Rose's face, "In order to get your mother's nation to owe ours a favor she said to your mother and other representatives in secret something like "It just so happens my son requested the assistance of the Sage Zenon in order to travel back to the time of the great King Alfred in order to prevent that dastardly thieves guild from laying down a foundation for their evil organization on their world. Why not join him and his men to lay down this magic circle around all of your sacred trees in the past in case his plan fails?" right?"

"Yes…. I even brought a letter from your mother in case you didn't believe me, and if successful it would be nice to know what the me who doesn't suck at dryad magic is like." Polyantha Rose said as she pulled a letter from a hidden pocket on her outfit.

"I'd be concerned if this alternate future you had any less of a sailor's tongue." Alfred II said in a joking manner.

Alfred II took the letter out of his friend's hand, opened it, and then started to quietly read it. At first his majesty was able to maintain a neutral expression on his face as he read, then he got slightly annoyed, and finally he rippled the letter to shreds in a moment of anger.

"What did her holiness the queen dowager say?" Polyantha Rose asked.

"Enough for you to believe you're telling me the truth." Alfred II said bluntly while inwardly yelling "That old bat! Where does she get off on saying "get together before I die because I want to see my grandchild and future heir to the throne" and "You'll never find someone better for you my dear"? That old bat's not that old yet, and I DO NOT have such feelings for my friend."

Alfred II knocks on the barrier three times for Zenon to release them now that the necessary explanations have been given. It is there he and Polyantha Rose sees members of both their factions ready to march on the magic circle and into the past, and in turn their people see their leaders having "put back on" their attitude in public.

"Forgive the rudeness of this humble servant your majesty, but the men and I wish to know why Lady Polyantha Rose and her fellow dryads have suddenly joined us." Teutonic explained as he got on one knee as he approached his lord, "Is it all right that I inquire as such your majesty? If it isn't then I ask that you only punish me for such a transgression."

"You may stand Teutonic." Alfred II said as he waited for his loyal servant to actually do so, "It seemed that my mother the queen dowager had decided in her infinite wisdom to have Lady Polyantha Rose and her charming dryad associates join us for our trip into the past in order to increase the odds of our mission's success. There are also some other factors that need to be explained, however I'll do so once we arrive at our destination."

"As you wish your majesty." Teutonic said he turned to face the small group of knights behind them, "You heard his majesty's words, so be thankful for benefiting from his mother's wisdom, and be ready to protect and treat these maidens in a manner befitting a knight's code of chivalry."

"Would you like to join me as we take our first steps on this journey Lady Polyantha Rose?" Alfred II asked as though he were requesting a dance at a ball.

"Naturally I can't refuse his majesty's will under these circumstances." Polyantha Rose said as she moved to stand on the left side of his majesty.

"Before you go…. Please give these to the me and the Chronojet Dragon of the first king Alfred's timeline. They should do their utmost to assist you once they see these letters." Zenon said as he held two envelopes between his fingers, "Although I don't know what Chronojet Dragon was doing at the point in time you'll be arriving in, he should still sense the massive displacement in temporal energy and come to find you almost immediately on your arrival if he's not preoccupied with something else. If he doesn't…. then the give the letter meant for him to the me in the past so he can do it for you."

"I understand Sage Zenon. Although you've likely head this many times throughout history, let me speak on behalf of the United Sanctuary for your service to our people as well as all the people of Cray." Alfred II said as he offered a respectful bow.

"Allow me to thank you as well on behalf of the dryads." Polyantha Rose said as she offered a sign of respect by curtsying to the famous sage.

With Alfred II and Polyantha Rose leading the charge, the unexpectedly formed group of knights and dryads walk onto the magic circle only to disappear as flashes of light. Once the last traveler through time disappeared; the magic circle dims like an adjustable lightbulb being put to the lowest setting possible above actually being turned off. Then as he stands alone in the dark, a small smile starts to form on the face of the famed Sage Zenon.

"It saddens this old man to see the younger generation have to fight for the future instead of living in peace, but it also makes this old mad happy to still see people willing to fight at all." Zenon mumbled to himself as he turned to leave these ancient ruins.

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the first one-shot short story about unit lore. Once again please let me know what you think along with the actual chapter of CVSS, and perhaps one day you'll find out what happens in part 2 of this short.**


	11. Hungry Dragon & Hidden Seafood Specialis

**Cardfight Vanguard: Setsuzoku Sensō**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Hungry Dragon & Hidden Seafood Specialist**

At the end of school on Saturday as high school freshmen all over the academy are celebrating the end of Hell Week, Kokuo decided to be a gentleman and escort the child like Suzuran partway home in place of Ryuga who was preoccupied. It was supposed to be a simple affair; however a casual comment from Suzuran only served to fill Kokuo with dread.

"Does she know or only suspect? Or am I overthinking an innocent comment again? Damn…. what should I do?" Kokuo fearfully thought.

"What's wrong Ko-chi?" Suzuran asked in a concerned yet cute tone of voice once she noticed the color drained from Kokuo's face.

After having some deep personal secret his potentially being exposed, Kokuo can't help but think that there's a capable chess master hiding behind Suzuran's innocent expression. Yet due to **how** innocent her expression seems, Kokuo can't help but wonder at the same time whether or not he's overthinking the whole issue.

"I'll need to be more careful from here on when it comes to dealing with this girl." Kokuo thought as he stares into Suzuran's concerned eyes, "If she's really hiding her true nature like Umi….. then I don't want to risk my peaceful life my asking why. Then…. if I'm truly overthinking this and that Suzuran is just a teenaged girl with a child-like innocence….. I don't want to do anything to hurt her feelings or mother would kill me."

"Hello….. Earth to Ko-chi, are you there?" Suzuran asked in an innocent manner as she tilts her head to one side, "It's not like Suzu thinks the king's missing child was you, so why did you freak out like that?"

"Ah sorry." Kokuo declared as he forced himself to calm down, "I uhh.. realized that I forgot to do something my mom really needed me to do for her work that had to be done before class ended today. I freaked out when I started imagining how much she'd yell at me because of it."

"Oh okay….. still…. Suzu wants to know what you think of the news story she mentioned." Suzuran asked.

"My father abandoned my mother and me when we were young, so sorry….. because of that I have mixed feelings on the notion of family reunions." Kokuo honestly answered.

"Oh I'm so sorry…. Suzu didn't want to bring up any bad feelings for you." Suzuran said with a guilty expression.

"It's alright." Kokuo retorts.

"Hey! Hold up!" a familiar young man yelled.

Kokuo and Suzuran turned around towards the direction of that voice and saw Ryuga jogging towards them at a fast pace.

"Ryu-chi!" Suzuran yelled as she excitedly grabbed Ryuga's arms, "What happened? Suzu thought that you weren't going to be able to walk with her home today."

"The thing I wanted to get was sold out, so I left." Ryuga explained as he hurriedly attempted to catch his breath, "I was hoping to catch you around the store you mentioned you were going to, and…. I guess I got lucky."

From here on Ryuga, Suzuran, and Kokuo walk together (with the former two counting for most of the talking going on) right until they had to part for the bus station and train station respectively. Ryuga quickly took the only open seat at the bench next to the bus station, of which there wasn't much of considering the size of the gentleman he's next to. Then the larger gentleman suddenly sat up just as Kokuo sat down in order for the former to stretch his legs, and much to the latter's surprise he finds his best friend Umi sitting on the opposite end of the bench. How strange….. she should have been home by now considering the bus schedule.

"What are you still doing here Umi?" Kokuo couldn't help but ask.

"Ah Kokuo, please come sit next to me as it's refreshing to see you again even though it hasn't been that long." Umi said in a polite tone, of which Kokuo knows to be translated into her sailor tongue as, "For the love of f***ing Jesus Christ sit down next to me Kokuo…. That fat f*** smelled like he's trying to get home from the gym."

Kokuo wishing to relieve his best friend of her burden willingly complies to her request by sitting down next to her.

"As for your other question…. I had forgotten something at school so I went back to get it, and… by the time I got back the bus was already leaving." Umi politely explained, "I know what you're thinking…. before you ask.. the next bus is late."

"Then would you like to take the slightly longer route home via train?" Kokuo asked.

"That's not necessary as the next bus should show up in a few more minutes, but…. we'll go with your suggestion on the tiny chance that this one is late as well." Umi answered.

"Alright then….. is there anything you want to talk about while we wait?" Kokuo asked, "And before you ask my girlfriend's identity is off limits."

"Then….. are you going to go to the little get together amongst freshmen this Friday?" Umi inquired.

"Get together?" Kokuo asked as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Remember….. what the principal talked about after I won my match." Umi said in a tone as though she were asking a question in an attempt to trigger her friend's memory.

* * *

Now imagine… as a student of Setsuzoku you recall sitting in the stands as you watch Umi and Suzuran's classmates go at each other one after the other. Several matches later you become witness to Umi triumphantly (though still narrowly) defeating the 3rd ranked Suzuran, and the roaring applause that followed. You are even treated to the sight of Umi's classmates picking her off the ground and repeatedly chucking the air.

"Put me down…. Put me down…. I'm afraid of heights!" Umi yelled as she held down her skirt for fear of generating a bit of fan service.

"Well done!" Yuuske said in a loud booming voice such that a few people in the audience had to cover their ears.

Everyone in this stadium starts to look around in order to find where their young principal was speaking from, however it doesn't take anyone long to realize that the principal's voice was coming from the various "big screen" monitors placed around the arenas. The people in this arena could see on the screens themselves that Yuuske was sitting at the desk in his office.

"I apologize if I had hurt anyones ears, however what you are seeing before you is a pre-recorded message I had prepared in anticipation for this day set to start playing at the end of the first inter-class matches in each of the arenas. To those who won their fights, how was the sweet taste of victory? To those who lost, do you like the stain of defeat on your mind?" the recording of Yuuske asked.

Naturally those who won felt relief and many of those who lost felt they would have won if it wasn't for (Factor X) occurring.

"Regardless of the results….. did any of you feel like you had overlooked a detail about your opponent, make a stupid mistake, feel that your deck couldn't match your skills, that your skills couldn't match your deck, and several other possible factors?" the recording of Yuuske once again asked.

Indeed such thoughts went through the minds of the freshmen in Umi and Suzuran's class. If only that card was played instead, if only I knew my opponent could do that, if only my deck didn't feel like putting on a heavy suit of armor for the first time, and if only I wasn't metaphorically forced to drive a Formula One racecar. The freshmen who fought felt if they had taken these factors into consideration….. they would have won with greater ease, won at all instead of losing, and wouldn't have lost nearly as bad even if they still didn't win in the end.

"If you've had these thoughts…. then you know what you need to fix, and thus you yet have hope to survive in the Vanguard world, Those who have tasted victory must grow in order to continue tasting it, and those who have lost must grow to know such a sensation is like. In short….. throw everything you have into training in order to become strong!" the recording of Yuuske declared as his stern expression softened quite a bit, "But don't forget that you're all still young, so take the time to enjoy life when you can as well. Thus I say again….. those who have won I congratulate you, and I wish luck to those who have yet to fight for victory. Still…. in the end… to victor goes the spoils, of which brings me to my next announcement."

Here at Setsuzoku…. a word from the principal is like an imperial edict from the emperor, so naturally none of the people here would dare to turn their eyes or ears away from the various monitors.

"The freshmen amongst the winning class of this and the remaining inter-class matches who have also won their own fights are here by cordially invited to a celebratory party with your other victorious freshmen next Friday at 6pm local time. The details will be messaged to you later and we've prepared some special entertainment for you all, but the smartest amongst you should figure out what that is later today." the recording of Yuuske said as his stern expression reappeared, "If the rest of you find this unfair… then win this fight or the next one if you believe yourself to be worth such treatment. This is your principal… singing off."

The various screens in the arena turn off as that line is spoken, and now you yourself imagining back in the present as Umi and Kokuo recall this very series of events.

* * *

"Oh yeah… the details were sent right after the commercial announcing the surprise match between the academy's 5 strongest fighters and the 5 strongest of Harvard's 18 & Under Vanguard club premiered." Kokuo mumbled as he finally recalled what his best friend was referring to, "A few of the gymnasiums across campus are being turned into fully catered banquet halls with TVs being setup at each table."

"Yup…. I'm planning to go to the gymnasium closest to where we enter the school from. What about you?" Umi asked.

"I was planning the same thing." Kokuo answered.

"And as you should recall from the invites that were sent to our phones…. we're even allowed to bring guests." Umi said in an excited fashion.

"I'm not planning to bring my girlfriend so don't even ask." Kokuo said in a blunt fashion before Umi could say another word.

"Well s**t… that answers that f***ing question." Umi thought before saying, "I wasn't going to even ask about your mysterious lady that you didn't bother to ever tell your BEST friend about. I was thinking of inviting Suzu… he he… since she's my brand new little sister I should show her a good time."

"I haven't decided on who I'd invite if I'd ask someone at all, and…. you shouldn't try getting too close to that girl." Kokuo said after careful consideration.

"Suzu is a nice girl. Why would it be a problem?" Umi retorts.

"You've only known her for slightly over a day… or a few hours if you want to get picky about it. If you two do end up becoming as close as real sisters then I'm happy for you, however it doesn't change the fact that you two are practically strangers. I'm just saying that you shouldn't try so hard to get close to her until you know her better or you risk getting hurt." Kokuo explained with a concerned tone in his voice.

"Okay mom….. I promise to not take things too far too fast with my new boyfriend that I would most certainly TELL you about. Rest assured I'll do my best to move on if we really do break up." Umi said in a tone that was both sarcastic and indicating of her continued annoyance at her best friend keeping a secret about his new romance.

"Alright fine….. I'll ask her to see if she's interested in going with me this Friday, but I can't promise anything." Kokuo sighed in defeat as he hoped his best friend would at least temporarily stop bringing this lest he fear his food getting stepped on again.

* * *

Umi and Kokuo talk more openly about their experiences at Setsuzoku now that the pressure of Hell Week has been lifted, however they still didn't get so into their conversation that they failed to notice the next bus that was supposed to come was late as well. After a quick internet search….. it turned out the road their bus takes was completely closed off due to police investigating a robbery. Umi and Kokuo continue their conversation now that their curiosity was, but if they read that particular article further they'd read that it was orchestrated by a mysterious crimson-eyed figure not that they know what it means anyway. Regardless…. It takes another hour for a bus to show up to take Umi and Kokuo home, and another 30 minutes for Umi to actually get home after she and Kokuo go their separate ways.

"I'm home!" Umi declared while thing, "And you f***ing stupid old man…. I'm going to smack you with one of these chairs when I see you."

"PERFECT!" Umi's overtly doting father yelled.

While Umi knew that her father would say something that towards her, his words were actually being directed towards someone else this time. Umi turns towards the direction her father's voice came from and sees him talking to a teenaged boy.

"Is that someone from my school?" Umi thought as she noticed that this teenager was wearing the Setsuzoku Academy uniform.

Umi couldn't tell whether or not she knew this particular student at this moment due to the fact that his back was to her face.

"What's going on father?" Umi asks as her expression clearly shows that she's wondering why a student from her school was here.

The ears of that particular student perks up as if he had recognized Umi's voice, and after he turned around to face her the Setsuzoku student turned out to be Ryuga.

"What are you doing here?" Ryuga curiously asked.

Before answering Ryuga's question, Umi looks around her family diner wondering whether or not Suzuran had come with him. It turns out Suzuran had indeed come with Ryuga, but she's joyfully enjoying a parfait off of the desert menu…. to the point where one sees the anime cliché of lightly blushing cheeks, a colored backdrop, and a bunch of fluttering sparkles.

"Srhoow dericous." Suzuran mumble seemingly having not noticed Umi's presence as her cheeks were stuffed with food.

"I…. live here. My parents own this diner." Umi explained as she wishes there was a hole she could jump into.

"You live here?" Ryuga asked as he constantly glanced back and forth between Umi and her father.

When Ryuga recalls the several embarrassing pictures Umi's father had shown him the day he met Suzuran, it dons on him why Umi seemed to look weird as she asked him about it.

"Ohhhh... she must have been really embarrassed when she realized her dad was showing off pictures like that." Ryuga thought.

Umi was indeed embarrassed yes; however that emotion was replaced by an immense amount of murderous rage.

"Ah my darling greatest daughter in the world, are these two friends of yours?" Umi's father asked as he was obviously referring to Ryuga and Suzuran, of whom just now noticed Umi's presence but didn't want to interrupt.

"Yes." Umi answered.

"Does Ryuga seem like a responsible young man to you?" Umi's father asked, "It's just that he came here answering the Wanted adds that I've put out, so I want to know."

"Truthfully we don't know each other that well since we've only just met, but he seems perfectly responsible from what I've seen and heard." Umi honestly answered.

"Good… it seems your papa won't have to worry about your future after all." Umi's father said as a relieved expression appears on her face.

"I'm sorry?" Umi mumbled with a confused look on her face.

Umi's father turns his gaze back towards Ryuga instead of answering his daughter's confusion.

"I'm satisfied with the answers you gave to the interview questions, not to mention your results when I tested your skills working in the kitchen as well as with the customers, and my daughter seems to approve of your character as well." Umi's father said as he placed his hands over both of Ryuga's shoulders, "If you give me your class schedule as well as the schedule for any other major obligations you have…. I'll come up with a work schedule and you can start a week from next Monday."

"Umm… thank you sir." Ryuga said.

"Also given how much talent you've shown with kitchen-work…. I've decided to teach you as much of my skills as possible, and if you want…. I have pull with the headmaster of that famous cooking school with a 10% graduation rate… it'll be easy for me to arrange a transfer." Umi's father offered.

"I've no desire to transfer schools sir as I have to rise to the top of Setsuzoku's student rating as fast as possible, but…. I'd still be happy to learn what you have to teach." Ryuga said thinking it wouldn't be a bad idea to learn a trade in case he doesn't make it to his third year at Setsuzoku.

"It warms my heart to see such an honest young man. With your talent…. After you've learned everything…. I'll have you marry my daughter and take over the diner when the time comes." Umi's father declared as though he was confident that his decision was set in stone.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Umi, Ryuga, and even Suzuran simultaneously yelled due to the tremendous shock generated by this bombshell.

Umi and Ryuga's jaws dropped to the floor from shock while Suzuran looked as though she was going to choke on the fruit in the parfait.

"The f*** is wrong with you for suggesting something this idiotic you stupid old man?" Umi thought as she started looking for the lighter chairs amongst the diner.

"No absolutely not… Suzu won't allow it!" Suzuran yelled as she marched between Ryuga and Umi's father whilst grabbing Ryuga's arms, "Suzu might have acknowledged Umi-chi as her onee-chan, but she absolutely won't share Ryu-chi with her."

"Older sister huh? Now that you mention it…. if you put hair and eye color aside, you do look enough like my daughter to actually be sisters." Umi's father thought, "Then if you're worried about your big sister stealing a march on you… why not work for me as well? As good as Ryuga might be… one person isn't going to be enough part-timers for me while he and my daughter are going to school."

"Fine….. Suzu will be such a good employee that you'll completely forget about wanting to marry off Ryu-chi and instead you'll want to put Suzu's name on your family register as Umi-chi onee-chan's official little sister." Suzuran declared with a determined glint in her eye, but then she thinks "Oh god why did I say something like that? Just what was wrong with me?" once she realizes what she said.

"Two-in-One employee get…. He he he… you shouldn't underestimate adults little girl. It's obvious you like this Ryuga guy and with your looks along with my amazing daughters…. we'll easily attract a new market of customers from your school. As if I'd really marry off daddy's little girl to someone I just met…. she obviously deserves a real prince at the very least. Still…. this girl seems a lot smarter than she looks, so I had better keep up with the act." Umi's father thought revealing that he actually planned this emotional debacle from the start.

"I'm…. flattered sir, but….. I have no intention of getting hitched just yet." Ryuga said after a while as he felt as though he had to use up his entire life's good luck to come up with something to say.

"Ha ha… no need to be shy…. back in the day it was common for we men of Asian cultures to take more than one wife, so if this other girl wants to marry you as well let her." Umi's father said as he pats Ryuga on the back with a little extra force behind each pat, "Just promise me that you'll make my super amazing daughter the first wi…rhgmpphh."

Umi's father suddenly fell to the ground as wooden fragments from one of the diner's chairs spread across its floor. Umi's mother…. a woman with strawberry pink hair looking as though she were in her early 20s rather than mid to late 30s was revealed to be standing behind Umi's father holding a leg that came from the broken chair.

"Oh dear….. I'm so sorry darling… I meant to grab an extra chair from storage, but I didn't mean to slip and hurt you like that." Umi's mother said with a concerned tone as she covered her mouth with her free hand, "Still…. you shouldn't be embarrassing our daughter in front of her friends like that, so you can consider this karmic justice."

Umi's mother removed her hand from her mouth revealing a smile expected of a concerned and doting mother, but for some reason that in itself still had the effect of scaring Umi and her friends somewhat.

"I think he's unconscious mom." Umi said as she was the first amongst her friends to recover.

"He's fine… he's just playing honey." Umi's mother, "Trust me honey, I know very well how durable your father's body can be."

Let the obvious 18+ implications of that statement go through your mind.

"But…. Suzu clearly saw you lift the chair over your head." Suzu mumbled in shock as she couldn't take her eyes away from Umi's mom.

"I only slipped, and…. I heard what you said about acknowledging my daughter as your big sister. When you get comfortable with the thought…. Feel free to call me aunty or mama yourself." Umi's mom said as she maintained her kindhearted smile while blatantly trying to redirect the flow of the conversation.

"The chair clearly swung overhead like an axe to some firewood." Ryuga pointed out.

"Really… honestly all I did was lose my balance for a bit. Still…. since my darling seems to think well of your talent enough to teach you…. be sure to learn as well from him as you do your lessons at school." Umi's mom said, "Ah… I forgot to bring a broom."

"Umm…. hello sir… I came here….. for the….. usual." Sekai said in his nervously mumbling mode as he opened the front door of the diner.

At that moment Sekai clearly sees Umi's father on the floor unconscious (but thankfully not bleeding), Umi's mom giving out a kindhearted yet still somehow scary smile, and Umi herself along with her friends staring in shock.

"I'll…. just…. come back….. later for dinner." Sekai mumbled as he slowly walked backwards through the door and gently closed in behind him.

* * *

But due to the low volume Sekai was speaking at….. no one actually noticed his entrance or exit into the diner what so ever. After cleaning up the mess from the broken chair, waiting for Umi's father to regain consciousness, and subsequently get Ryuga and Suzu's contact information….. the remainder of the day continues on as normal…. or at least as normal a day can get after witnessing their father getting whacked with a chair. At any rate…. Umi walks back into her room after having taken a bath with her pajamas on and a towel wrapped around her hair.

"Finally I can relax." Umi mumbled to herself as she practically slumps into the chair next to her desk.

Umi tries to relax, but she suddenly decides to turn on her computer and load up the contents of Aadyn's flash drive once more before she could even start getting comfortable in her chair.

"No…. I've relaxed enough today. If I'm going to make my declaration of becoming a pro fighter a reality…. I have to work hard and catch up the geniuses of the academy." Umi mumbled to herself.

It was at this moment that Umi recalled the information pamphlet about Club Recruitment Week that the academy sent to all of the students as well as the teachers. Deciding to treat it as a warm-up to studying, Umi takes the time to seriously read the information on her school phone rather than skimp over the contents like how she had done so when first receiving it.

"Wow…. this digital pamphlet is way bigger than I was expecting it to be." Umi mumbled to herself as she starts reading the page regarding student conduct in the pamphlet, "Let's see…. from Monday to Friday all students who aren't a member of a club or aren't taking an active role in preparation of their club's booths are to attend homeroom as normal. Afterwards students are free to examine any booth they wish, however they're required to stay on academy grounds until the end of normal school hours."

Umi finds herself being marveled by the number of clubs at Setsuzoku Academy, however such a thing is only possible due to the sheer size of the campus. Umi stops reading through the list of clubs at the academy after a while due to the aforementioned huge number of them, but she quickly notices that the digital pamphlet has an advanced search function built in to help students find a club that actually interests them. It doesn't take her long to decide what to search for, however Umi decides to enter details regarding the interests of an entirely different person.

"Kokuo's mom was heavily against him taking classes for it for fear of hurting himself, but let's try "Swordsmanship" and see what happens." Umi their dryad skills, so it might not hurt for me to learn more about the martial art."

After entering the necessary information, Umi finds that Setsuzoku has a comprehensive Swordsmanship club with several divisions. There are divisions with well-known competitions such as kendo or fencing, divisions as fanciful as learning the lightsaber forms from Star Wars, and as strange as learning how to wield a double-bladed sword.

"Yeah okay…. I'll look up clubs that might interest me after I study for a bit." Umi mumbled as she turned her attention back to Aadyn's flash drive.

Umi spends the next couple of hours to continue studying Aadyn's flashdrive. For the first hour she continues to soak up the content related to the Neo Nectar's "Maiden of" series, and for the second hour she reads through a sub-folder titled "Training Guides for Transitioning to Different Clans". In other words it's a training guide for when a fighter that normally uses one build of a clan wants to learn one build of another clan. When a fighter is learning a completely new clan, due to muscle memory they might for example play the offensive retiring Narukami like the defensive retiring Kagero. By following the listed guides you'd be able to quickly eliminate that problem.

"Let's see…. yes… found it!" Umi mumbled as she started reading through "Maiden of" transitional guides.

Due to how heavily Umi was reading and re-reading a particular transitional guide, she decides to go to sleep when she's done rather then look up clubs that suit her own interests. Speaking of sleeping….. the one thing that can be guaranteed using the "Word of God" trope is that regardless of what all the high school division freshmen did on Saturday, they had most certainly slept in on Sunday due to left-over pent-up stress and exhaustion. They all spend the rest of the day relaxing in their own ways when they wake up. Umi helps arounds her family diner once she gets up, Kokuo goes back to sleep right after using the bathroom, Ryuga blows off steam by focusing on training, and what Kisaki as well as Suzuran were doing remains a mystery given their personalities. Then the day ends, and once students arrive at the academy and go through homeroom they find that the rest of the campus is a hustle & bustle of activity. Such is the case made apparent to Umi and Kokuo as they walk around campus.

* * *

"Get your takoyaki here! Get your fresh takoyaki here!" an older gentleman yelled at the top of his lungs.

"We have grilled skewers here! Steak, chicken, shrimp, or whatever else you want we have here!" another older gentleman yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Wow….. this place seems like a bigger version of the festivals we had back in our middle school days." Umi said as she took note of all the people running all over the place.

"The food stalls were set up so the various clubs (that weren't directly related to food) could focus completely on their recruitment efforts, and I think I saw a few reporters around the place as well." Kokuo explained, "To the rest of the freshmen…. I guess you could say club recruitment week was a way to get rid of any leftover stress they have."

"Food huh? I think I remember seeing something about a f***ing cooking club while I was skimming through that massive a** list of clubs." Umi thought, "Maybe I'll check it out next when we're done here.

"So where's your new little sister and her boyfriend?" Kokuo curiously asks.

"I don't know…. where's my best friend and his new girlfriend?" Umi retorts as she continues to show how annoyed she is about this issue, "I promise that will be the last time, but to answer your question Suzu texted me how she and Ryuga are still miffed about their defeats so they're going to take advantage of the Academy's training facilities while they're empty up until right before the club presentations they're interested in start in the afternoon."

"Oh…. speaking of presentations, how far is the swordsmanship club's stall from here?" Kokuo shrugged as he immediately decided to change the subject, "Depending on their requirements, I can get around my mom's concern about me taking lessons by pretending to be a member of another club."

"Wow….. you really want to learn how to use a sword don't you?" Umi asked in a clearly faked tone of amazement.

"Ha ha….. growing up watching anime and sentai shows like Power Rangers or Kamen Riders…. what kind of kid wouldn't' have the desire to learn how to use a sword." Kokuo lightly chuckled, "That being said it's not as though I want to become a master swordsman. I want to learn in order to achieve that childhood dream, and…. to have greater understanding of Alfred II's character for the sake of my own skills as a Vanguard Fighter."

"Ha ha ha… yeah well it is cute how we a pair of childhood friends uses units who are in turn childhood friends according to lore." Umi lightly chuckled as well, "And as I recall isn't your mother still trying to ship us together?"

"As if I'm going to listen to my old bat about something like that." Kokuo said adamantly.

Umi and Kokuo burst out into laughter as they recall that the words "Old bat" was used in the lore short stories regarding Alfred II and Polyantha Rose, however after putting laughter aside this pair of childhood friends arrive at where the Swordsmanship Club will be giving their presentation. The aforementioned location was surrounded by a few layers of students like an onion, and each layer of students was trying to make their way to the front to observe the action. Umi and Kokuo were still able to quickly make their way to the front thanks to the fact that the layers of students surrounding the Swordsmanship Club's area from the direction they were coming from by pure coincidence consisted mostly of the freshmen assigned to the same arena as them last Friday, and naturally all these freshmen felt compelled to make way once they recognized this pair of friends.

"….. Garen Regnitz-san, and Ichigo Yakushiki-san have shown an impressive performance fight!" a master of ceremonies yelled through a small temporary PA system set up around the area.

"The Swordsmanship Club is showing off through a Vanguard fight? I mean it wouldn't be out of place here, but still…" Umi and Kokuo thought.

Umi and Kokuo saw a large open area a little bigger than the various fighting stages set up in the freshly renovated arenas filled with various objects that wouldn't be out of place in a gymnasium specialized for gymnastics training like a jungle gym, three tightrope walks right next to each other, and a balance beam as well as many others. This pair of friends then noticed three figures wearing compact form-fitting protective gear in the academy's colors locked in conflict, but not in the form of a card game as one would expect of this place. The three figures (one of whom was clearly a girl) held a different kind of sword in their hands. The girl was using a rapier meant for competition, one guy was using a traditional kendo shinai, and last guy was holding a bokken as he continuously deflected strikes from the former two.

"For those of you just joining us, you're witnessing the endgame of our Swordsmanship Club's free-for-all match between the strongest swordsman of each division. Regnitz-senpai of the fencing division and Ichigo-senpai of the kendo division are top class geniuses in their respective sport both of them even winning against countless adults and getting a bronze medal in last year's Olympic Games, but even so the ace of our club's practical division is holding their own against their two-in-one assault."

"Practical division?" Umi mumbled aloud.

"I'm not experienced in such matters so this is just a guess, but Regnitz-senpai and Yakushiki-senpai are fighting like they're in a normal competitive match…. yet this other guy is clearly taking advantage of the field as well as making strikes that would considered to be illegal in either a fencing or kendo competition. In other words this third party is going at this is though it were a real fight…. hence the use of the word practical." Kokuo deduced.

"As a reminder: The protective gear of the remaining competitors have special sensors built in designed to measure the force of each blow. A competitor that takes a blow that would otherwise dismember or crimple a limb if they were using real swords will no longer be able to use that part thanks to tiny vibrating devices in the protective gear locking up the muscles. In other words this whole affair is like a realistic version of the Soul Calibur video game series!" the announcer for this event explained.

The female rapier user Ichigo launched a trio of quick of successive jabs towards the bokken user's face from his right side, however he easily dodges this attack by tilting his head from left to right and back again as necessary. Seeing an opening, the shinai wielding Garen went for a straight forward overhead swing directed towards the bokken user's left side as the latter appeared to be distracted by Ichigo's attacks. Once Garen reached the point of no return with his attack the bokken user took a step back with his right food while keeping his left firmly planted on the same place before bending his back forward as far as it could go, then he switched to holding the bokken in a reverse grip, and then he moved his bokken with a twist of his wrist behind his back to block Garen's attack.

"Damn!" Garen mentally cursed as he felt annoyed at his failed attack.

The bokken user miraculously does a front forward from that awkward position the moment he blocked Garen's attack somewhat rubbing bokken in the dirt (but thankfully not breaking it) in the process, and a good thing too as Garen and Ichigo's weapons were driven into the ground rather than into him. The bokken user stands back up after finishing his front flip without breaking his stride in the slightest, turns around to face his opponents, and then drives his bokken into the ground.

"Game over." the bokken user declared.

"And now our Swordsmanship Club's free-for-all demonstration now has a final winner!" the announcer for this event declared.

"What?!" Garen and Ichigo yelled aloud as they don't understand how they were just defeated.

"To those just joining us: like an actual fighting game there must be a health bar. Even though these two senpai were lucky enough to avoid having their limbs disabled, they only had a few points of HP left, so even a casual strike would be enough to finish them off." The announcer for this event explained, "If your eyes still doubt the results then please observe this 3-dimensional recording created from the cameras we have spread around our club's area."

This 3D view video shows the bokken user performing his front flip in slow motion, and after his weapon ends up rubbing against the ground he jabs the bokken backwards striking Garen in the leg. Then as the bokken user's legs rise into the air from his flip, his bokken immediately changes direction and seems only to lightly rub against Ichigo's protective chest gear such that she likely only thought it was the wind she felt. After looking, Garen and Ichigo find that a little bit of dirt have rubbed off on where they were struck convincing them that they had indeed lost this battle.

"Do you two understand why you lost even though you two are very strong in terms of swordsmanship?" the bokken user inquired.

"Even though each swing of our swords have been well refined….. we're too used to fighting like it's a competition, and as such we couldn't adjust to the constantly changing variables of a real fight." Garen deduced.

"Applying that to our dream of reaching the top of our own version of the vanguard world…. even if we master the combos of our decks to perfection… we'll only be defeated if we lack the flexibility to adjust when these combos are disrupted." Ichigo deduced.

"Good." the bokken user said.

"Now students in the audience and potential future members of our club….. allow me to introduce the winner of this demonstration… the strongest swordsman of our club, the student council president, and our academy's #1 fighter… Sekai Akira!"

"WHAT?!" Umi and Kokuo thought as they were completely caught off guard by hearing this name.

The bokken user or rather Sekai Akira removes his protective helmet revealing his white hair and face drenched in sweat as it glistens in the sunlight, and of course the small band of students surrounding the area roar in excitement.

"That's our Akira-senpai! To think he could be so talented in something outside of Vanguard." an excited student yelled.

"Talented doesn't even begin to describe it….. to strike both of his opponents at close range without either of them noticing takes well refined technique and control of one's body. Even someone like me who has never learned to swing a sword can tell that much. Damn it… even if it's only a little… I thought I closed the gap with Sekai, but it now only just got bigger once again.

The crowd sees a student run on this improvised arena, pass Sekai a wireless microphone, and then he quickly runs off stage.

"To reach the pinnacle of your own form of the Vanguard world you must be as decisive as you are flexible. By joining one of the branches of the Swordsmanship Club and facing the members of other branches in battle that….. is exactly what will be carved into your bodies so you'll be able to easily apply it to your skills as Vanguard fighters! If you believe yourself capable of surviving our training then sign up today, and even if you can't…. we accept new members any time!" Sekai declared.

"I have to admit…. Akira senpai looks really cool when he can speak in straight sentences." Umi thought as she recalls the few times he's dropped by her family's diner in the evening over the past week.

"That's my best friend… truly a catch for any lady!" Aadyn yelled as he breaks out into a hearty laughter.

Kokuo and Umi looked around since it clearly sounded like Aadyn was speaking right next to them, but rather than a familiar figure all they see is a large bush resting next to Umi. Wait….. a bush?"

"This thing wasn't here before was it?" Kokuo asked as he points at the bush.

"No… definitely not." Umi answered.

"Phew… didn't scratch my phone when I dropped it." the bush said in a relived tone as it spoke an exact duplicate of Aadyn's voice.

The bush then stands up on two legs and stretches its arms, of which scares Umi and Kokuo a little. Once the slight bought of fear passes, the pair of best friends realizes that the bush was actually Aadyn himself dressed in a ghillie suit with camo painted on him.

"What's up?" Aadyn asks of Umi and Kokuo only to realize why they're giving him odd looks a second later, "Oh sorry if I scared you… I'm wearing this to help out the Wilderness Survival Club after I lost a bet to their president, but I wanted to see my old friend's performance so I blew them off."

"Umm… wouldn't he or she get mad once they realize you're gone senpai?" Kokuo couldn't help but ask.

"Ah don't worry." Aadyn said as he once against busts out into laughter, "They carefully set up their stall to match the local greenery of the school and we're supposed to be hiding in plain view as part of our presentation. The bush they think is me in the middle of their stall is actually just a bush."

"I see…. but wow… from the way Akira-senpai normally acts… I didn't think he could handle a high-octane situation." Umi said out of admiration.

"Ha… it helps that like me… Sekai comes from a military family (whose roots date back to the Sengoku era and are even suspected by historians to have originally been a clan of ninjas) only way richer…. like anime levels of ludicrously rich, but that's thanks to the fact that his family owns the biggest weapons manufacturing company in Japan." Aadyn explained, "And since his family didn't want to forget their roots…. men of the family are expected to learn as much as they can of the family's fighting techniques, marksmanship, military logistics, and tactics in anticipation of joining the military for a few years before they're allowed to do anything else."

"If he has to go through such training I guess that would explain why he eats so much." Umi thought.

"That must be a lot to handle." Kokuo pointed out.

"Oh it is, and he hates it incredibly. That's why he..." Aadyn was saying only to suddenly stopped as he realized mid-sentence where he'd lead this conversation, "Never mind… that's very personal for him so forget I said anything."

Umi and Kokuo only nod their head in agreement as they wouldn't dare to say no to a request from one of the academy's strongest fighters.

"Say… have you two decided what clubs to join?" Aadyn asked as he decided to change the subject.

"Not yet." Umi and Kokuo honestly answer at the same time.

"Then if you haven't made any plans with your other friends for the time being… go to room 3-D of the Dragon Star building." Aadyn suggested, "Those two shouldn't mind too much, and you'll get treated to a good show at our academy's Cooking Club if you do."

"RODGERS!" a man screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Ah damn gotta go… looks like the club president realized that bush was just a bush." Aadyn explained before immediately running off.

* * *

Deciding to follow Aadyn's advice considering that they had nothing better to do, Umi and Kokuo head straight towards room 3-D of the Dragon Star building where the Academy's hard-to-find Cooking Club is located. They take the time to inquire about any alternate clubs that interest them as well as enjoy any skits they've prepared along the way, but overall the trip to the building itself only takes around an hour. Umi and Kokuo spend an additional 30 minutes checking out clubs located between the 1st and 3rd floor in the building itself.

"Finally we've arrived without being stopped by fliers, a surprise skit, and clubs looking for people to join a flash mob." Kokuo mumbled in annoyance as he and Umi each carry a bag of souvenirs from today's festiv….. club recruitment week events.

"Aww… it wasn't so bad." Umi retorts as she takes out one of the souvenirs from her bag.

That particular souvenir happened to be of a blue-eyes white drag…. I mean rabbit holding a bow in one hand and an arrow piercing a pink colored heart in the other.

"I mean look at this…. It's sooo cute." Umi said as she squealed like a little girl up until she noticed Kokuo starting at her in a strange fashion, "What is it?"

"Just that the notion of you actually acting cute must mean that hell has froz…ergrmmph." Kokuo was saying as he tried to hold in the intense pain from Umi suddenly stepping on his foot.

"I'm sorry, but what was that? I didn't quite hear you." Umi said as she tilts her head in confusion as if to pretend she didn't hear her best friend's statement.

"I was wondering why the archery club has a shooting gallery with toy rifles." Kokuo said in an exacerbated fashion as he mentally screams from the pain he's experiencing.

"Who knows... anyways… this is for you and your mysterious girlfriend, so consider this a relationship-warming present." Umi said with a conniving grin on her face as she tossed the stuffed rabbit to Kokuo, "Speaking of which, when will I get to meet her?"

"That reminds me…. she said she won't be available next Friday." Kokuo said with a straight face, "It's nothing against you, but it's just that our relationship is fairly new and…. let's just say there is some bad blood between our families."

"Who could possibly hate your mom? She's like the nicest person ever." Umi asked with a legitimately surprised expression.

"I never said it was my mom's side of the family that was the problem." Kokuo said as his eyes flashes with momentary anger.

"Ah I see… sorry I brought it up then." Umi said in an apologetic matter as she instantly realized that her best friend was referring to his bastard father, "Then could you show your gentlemanly talents by opening up this door for a charming young lady."

"A charming young lady would l-" Kokuo was saying as he noticed Umi's raised leg aiming for somewhere a little higher than the knee, "Would like such a thing, so of course I'll be happy to open the door for you."

As Kokuo mentally lost his breakfast from having to say such garbage, he quickly noticed that the door handle to the Cooking Club's room wouldn't open indicating that it was locked. Not sure what to do next, he turns his head towards Umi while keeping his hand on the door to see what she wants to do next.

"Maybe the Cooking Club isn't ready to cast a fishing line for members yet. Or it could be that they weren't planning to do so until later in the day." Umi suggested, "Try knocking on the door. Maybe someone is inside and that we could get some information from them."

"Alright." Kokuo nodded as he pulled his hand away from the door handle.

"Stop…. you don't need to do that." a young man with a heavy Chinese accent said just as Kokuo's knuckles were about to come into contact with the door.

The door slid open right after the person spoke revealing onto Umi and Kokuo a young man with obvious Chinese facial features to match his voice, black hair, light brown eyes, stands a few inches taller than Kokuo around 5'9" tall, has a fair bit of muscle on his body (though not as much as Aadyn), no sign of the academy's blazer though he is wearing the formal shirt underneath unbuttoned, and under the formal shirt itself he's wearing a plain crimson red t-shirt.

"Oh…. you're the guy who got his ass kicked by Sekai during the opening ceremonies aren't you?" the Chinese teen asked as his gaze was drawn to Kokuo.

"Yes senpai." Kokuo answered seeing s how it was obvious that this man was older than him and Umi.

"Ha ha ha…. good good. You have a lot of balls considering how much of a monstrous freak Sekai is." the Chinese teen said as he started laughing loudly as he pated Kokuo on the back with nearly enough force to knock him over, "Oh shoot sorry… sometimes I forget to control my own strength."

"It's alright senpai." Kokuo retorts.

"Why the heck is Kokuo being so respectful? Just who is this guy?" Umi that as she glances between the face of her best friend and this Chinese teen.

"If you need a little help trying to find the way forward…. go ahead and give me a call. If Buddha gets in your way…. kill Buddha, and if god gets in your way kill god…. That's the kind of resolve you'll need if you want to hold the title of "strongest" here." the Chinese teen said as he passed Kokuo a business card he pulled from his shirt pocket.

"Thank you senpai." Kokuo said in an excited fashion after reading the name on the business card.

The reason Kokuo reacted this way was because he already suspected who this teen was, and receiving the business card only confirmed that suspicion.

"Then as for you… oh your pretty cute." the Chinese teen said in a low tone of voice as his gaze was drawn towards Umi.

"In my eyes….. Umi will still only be cute when hell freezes over." Kokuo thought as he didn't say that out loud for fear of Umi attempting to crack the family jewels.

"Thank you very much senpai." Umi said in a reserved fashion; however she's still flattered by the notion of a guy she doesn't know complimenting her appearance.

"Let's see…. you're the girl in Kisaki's class right? Umi Kitagawa, the one who won their class the match-up on the real life Motion Figure system right?" the Chinese teen inquired.

"That's correct senpai. I am indeed Umi Kitagawa." Umi said in confirmation.

"Stop staring down her shirt you pervert, and get back in here so we can finish our match!" a young man said in a loud yet emotionlessly monotone voice before the Chinese teen could say anything in response.

"I am not a pervert you a**hole! The only reason I'm looking down her shir…. I mean down at her is because I'm taller than her. Arghh… god damn it, now you got me doing it again!" the Chinese teen yelled as his cheeks momentarily turned red from embarrassment while he looked over his shoulder, "I'm really sorry about that, but please come in."

The Chinese teen moved out of the doorway to let Umi in first (as it's the gentlemanly thing to do) and Kokuo in second. The inside of the Cooking Club's room looks exactly what one might expect of a classroom at a serious cooking school. There are several work stations with a stove, oven, pots, pants, and etc….. then in the back of the room there are rows upon rows of seasonings, spices, and other things that can't be refrigerated along with a pair of giant refrigerators in the back as well.

"You lose the bet man…. you said that no one would figure out all of the clues and come here until noon at the earliest." The Chinese teen said to a young man sitting in the back of the class.

The young man was sitting on one side of the section of a work station meant for chopping vegetables among other things. The young man himself was of a slimmer build than his Chinese compatriot, he had straight yet messy dark blue hair that always seems to grow in the opposite direction he was facing, black eyes, was wearing a plain white t-shirt, and the pants portion of the Academy uniform. Once the Chinese teen takes a seat across from this other person, Umi and Kokuo can see that there's a Vanguard match going on between them as they approach the work station. The strange thing about this newcomer is that he's sitting on the stool almost completely in the fetal position with his toes curled around the edge of the seat like hooks.

"Give this guy paler skin and bags under his eyes….. he'd look like L from Death Note." Kokuo and Umi coincidentally thought at the same time before turning their gaze towards the Chinese teen, "Then if this guy were Japanese….. with a slight change in hairstyle… he'd be Light Yagami."

"Excuse me, but sitting like that on such a small seat can't be comfortable can it?" Umi couldn't help but ask of the L double.

"I don't want to sit like this…. I have to sit like this. You see if I were to sit normally, my deductive skills would immediately be reduced by 40 percent. Thus affecting my fighting skills." The L double explained in a monotone voice as he turned to face Umi while biting his right thumb nail, "Still… how did you two figure out all the clues this quickly? I set things up so that only the most determined could find this place."

"Just like the legacies left behind the ancient experts in the fantasy novels of my people." The Chinese teen said in a sarcastic fashion, "But seriously though, translated in the language of normal people he means that he doesn't like dealing with people. School policy prevents him from creating a club with him as the only member to hog a room, so in order to compensate; he makes the tests you have to pass almost as hard as the ones at that famous cooking school with only a 10% graduation rate."

"The f*** really? Seems like this guy is trying to be as hard to find and as socially inept as the real L. Still though… I feel like I've seen him and this Chinese guy before, however I can't seem to remember where." Umi thought.

"But…. you two didn't come here by following the clues did you?" the L double asked as he easily noticed the obvious confusion on Umi and Kokuo's face after the Chinese teen's explanation.

"Truthfully senpai, no we didn't. We also didn't know that we were supposed to follow any clues at all." Umi answered as the L double like the Chinese teen clearly looks older than her, "Rodgers-senpai ju-"

"Bastard!" the L double and the Chinese teen cursed simultaneously.

"Wow… now that I think about it…. I don't really know much about that cake thief….. I wonder what kind of reputation he has around the academy?" Umi thought.

"Sorry…. it's just that I don't know how well you know that American dick, but he likes to get a kick out of tossing a wrench in someone's plans and seeing what happens." The Chinese teen sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Believe me…. I've seen it." Umi thought.

"They've seen it…. or rather she's seen that tendency of Aadyn's." the L double said as he pointed his finger at Umi once again upon seeing her reaction to the Chinese teen's statement, "Now if you two don't have any other questions…. Can we please get back to our fight?"

"Of course senpai…. I'm sorry to bother you.

Since no further questions are necessary, Umi and Kokuo focus their attention on the match going on between these unnamed individuals. The first thing they imagine when they do so is that the camera of their mind's eye is taken to a large planetoid deep in the sea of stars. There are no planets, asteroids, and or nebulas nearby…. but there are a near countless numbers of stars out there that coincidentally resemble the constellations of Earth. Then on the planetoid itself….. there is an intense battle going on between the navy that patrols the seas of Cray and the forces of the laughing dragon long since exiled from her surface in defeat.

 **Chinese Teen – L Double**

 **6 – Hand – 6**

 **2 – Soul – 2**

 **2 – Damage – 2**

 **0 – Counterblast – 0**

 **F(1) U(15) – G-Zone – F(0) U(16)**

 **Empty / Empty – Tidal Assault / Empty**

 **Black Ring Chain, Pleiades / Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Crisis – Supreme Ruler of the Storm, Thavas / Kelpie Rider, Mitros**

 **Empty / Empty – Empty / Empty**

"Now then…. whose turn was it again?" the Chinese teen asked with a confused expression on his face.

"It was your turn, so hurry it up." The L double said in a monotone yet annoyed tone of voice.

"Right right….. and don't get snippy with me mister…. If I didn't drag your lazy a** out of bed, you'd take your time doing puzzles or cooking instead of training for what the five of us have arranged on Friday." The Chinese teen retorts in an equally annoyed tone.

"Whatever…. just make your move so I can finish testing my alternate deck already." The L double countered as he focused his gaze on the cards in his hand.

To Kokuo, he felt as though there was a powerful gust of a hot wind originating from the center of the play mat spreading outwards and he can even feel his face burn as his hair is forced back because of this wind. There's only one way to describe it…. and it is…..

"Strong….. there's no other way to describe these two. It's like I'm feeling almost double the pressure from when Sekai used his true strength against me." Aadyn thought as he clenched his fists, "Since the person using Crisis is him….. then would that mean he's the user of Thavas?"

To Umi, the sudden change in pressure felt as though her heart was being chained down by a heavy weight that only became heavier with the greater difference in strength.

"F***…. these two are really freaking strong that it makes my declaration seem nearly impossible, but since I made my declaration to become a professional fighter I won't be giving up either. I'll just make up the bigger difference in talent with even more hard work." Umi thought as she too clenched her fists.

Though Umi's interpretation of this pressure isn't as vivid as Kokuo's, the very fact that she can "see" it on an instinctual level rather than an objectively analytical one is already a sign of her improvement as a fighter despite the semester having gone on for slightly more than a week.

"Let the heavens who reject the future your will desires be destroyed in an almighty blast! Stride generation…. Death Star-vader, Glueball Dragon **[Power: 26000]**!"

"Given the fact that he already has a face up card in his G-Zone as a result of using a G-Guardian during my last turn… the chances of him activating the skill of Chaos Breaker Crisis is clearly 0%. If that's the case….. how does he intend to get to me first?" the L double thought as his teen bare down on his thumbnail with greater force.

"I activate Glueball Dragon's skill: You're forced to choose two of your units to lock away in the empty void since I have two face up units in my G-Zone." The Chinese teen explained.

Several particles of black light appear around Tidal Assault and Mitros before suddenly being drawn to the center of their bodies as though they were attracted by a super magnet. Then suddenly find yourself blinded by a flash of light only to discover when you regain your vision that they've been replaced by see-through black circles, with rotating rings around them, and inside these circles themselves are grayed out.

"I use the skill of Pleiades, and move her into my soul." The Chinese teen declared as he picked up the top 5 cards of his deck, "From amongst these cards I choose to add a copy of Chaos Breaker Crisis to my hand."

"In a philosophical sense….. you cannot win on defense alone. To win, you must attack. Now show me how you will do just that." The L double thought as he pulls away the hand of the thumb that was being bitten by his teeth.

The reason he did so was so that he could move that hand next to the cards in his other hand in order to be ready to play defensively at a moment's notice.

"I call two copies of Star-vader, Strange Dragon **[Power: 9000]** to the front row and don't forget about Glueball Dragon's GB3 skill, of which gives my front row an additional +6000 power." The Chinese teen explained as he placed his hand on the Strange Dragon to the left, "I'll attack your vanguard, and since you don't have a unit to lock… Strange Dragon gets another +5000 power for the fight **[Power: 20000]**!"

"Generation guard…. Blue Wave Armor General, Galfilia **[Total Shield: 15000]**." The L double said in a calm monotone fashion.

"Then let's see if a shot from the canon can get a reaction from you….. Glueball Dragon attacks **[Total Power: 32000]**!" the Chinese teen declared.

"I won't waste my defense, so I'll take this attack." the L double said as it was impossible to tell what he was thinking by doing so between his monotone voice and neutral facial expression.

 **[Drive Check – Flowers in Vacuum, Cosmo Wreath – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Fierce Attack Star-Vader, Dubnium – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Star-Vader, Magnetor Hedgehog – Critical Trigger]**

"And so the heavens have blessed me with good fortune once again." The Chinese teen said in an excited fashion. "I give the critical to my vanguard **[New Total: 32000 2 Crit]** , and the power to my other Strange Dragon.

Glueball Dragon takes a firing posture by putting his body weight on his right leg in the back while positioning his left leg in the front as an additional means of correcting his aim, but that's only a minor detail when compared to the purple sphere with arcs of energy coming off of it like electricity forming and growing bigger in front of Glueball's Cannon. Once fired, this sphere collides with Thavas like a truck creating a new river channel (if there was actually water on this space rock) as it pushes Thavas back.

 **[Damage Check – One Who Surpasses the Storm, Thavas – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Blue Wave Engineer, Refit Sailor – Heal Trigger]**

"I'll give the power to my vanguard, and I'll move the Ocean Keeper, Plato in my damage zone to the drop zone." The L double said calmly.

"Then I'll attack with my second Strange Dragon **[Total Power: 25000]**!" the Chinese teen declared.

"I guard with Officer Cadet, Alekbors **[Total Shield: 10000]**." The L double countered.

"Then I guess that's it for now." the Chinese teen sighed.

 **Chinese Teen – L Double**

 **8 – Hand – 4**

 **2 – Soul – 2**

 **2 – Damage – 3**

 **0 – Counterblast – 0**

 **F(3) U(13) – G-Zone – F(1) U(15)**

 **Empty / Star-vader, Strange Dragon – Tidal Assault(L) / Empty**

 **Empty / Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Crisis – Supreme Ruler of the Storm, Thavas / Kelpie Rider, Mitros(L)**

 **Empty / Star-vader, Strange Dragon – Empty / Empty**

"Wow…. such a big difference already." Umi mumbled as she went through the fight statistics in her head

"Not really." Kokuo, the Chinese Teen, and the L double coincidentally say at the same time.

"Ah…. Forgive my rudeness for speaking out of place senpai and to you as well." Umi said in a somewhat guilt-filled fashion as she acknowledges that her earlier statement was a mistake made from her inexperience.

An understandable one as well considering how before coming to the academy, Umi rarely watched high level matches and even those were only in passing.

"It's fine, and the reason we all said that was because that one can easily deal with the current difference." the Chinese teen said in an understanding manner as he momentarily turned to face Umi whilst he nods his head towards his opponent slightly.

"Any notion otherwise would be completely ridiculous." the L double said as he drew for the turn only to immediately discard a card, "Generation zone release….. stride generation….. Marine General of Heavenly Silk, Lambros **[Power: 26000]**

The pristine white uniform, the long aqua blue neckerchief, and those sharp facial features only show that Lambros would actually be quite the handsome man in reality. Or at least that would be the case were the L double's big round eyes and neutral facial expressions to the point of being emotionless not imposed upon the face of this hero of the clan.

"Stride skill of Thavas: I superior call Supreme Ruler of the Storm, Thavas **[Power: 11000]** to the back, and for the turn he gains the resist ability along with the ability to attack from the backrow." The L double explained, "Call…. Battle Siren, Melania **[Power: 7000]** ….. and now my rearguard Thavas will attack your vanguard **[Total Power: 11000]**!"

"I'll intercept with the Strange Dragon on my right **[Total Shield: 5000]**!" the Chinese teen countered, "Stars are dense existences, so you'll have to try harder than that to pierce your way towards the core."

"Then I'll simply put out that flame with a never ending flood." The L double retorts, "Skill of rearguard Thavas: He gets to stand back up after paying the cost thanks to it being the first battle of the turn. Now he'll immediately attack Chaos Breaker Crisis once again **[Total Power: 11000]**!"

 **[Damage Check – Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Hydra – No Trigger]**

"That's a version of Chaos Breaker I haven't seen before." Umi and Kokuo thought.

"He he.. it's a new little toy I got." The Chinese teen explained as if knowing what Umi and Kokuo were thinking without even looking at them, "You'll get to see what it does this Friday…. along with some unique toys the others might decide to use… on both sides of the board I might add."

"Then I'll look forward to it senpai." Kokuo said in a respectful fashion.

"It's good to be patient… your future abilities will depend heavily on how firm you make your foundation today." the Chinese teen said referring to both Umi and Kokuo before suddenly pointing his finger towards his opponent, "He's got something new as well, but unfortunately for him he can't use it in this deck."

"It's my business whether or not to use….. at any rate….. Melania will attack your vanguard, and her wave ability will activate as well." The L double said as though he were starting to get annoyed with the unnecessary side conversation, "I get to draw and she gets a +5000 power bonus **[Total Power: 12000]**!"

"Hehe… just cause I want to see if these freshmen will have a chance at a sneak peak of some of my new stuff….. I won't be guarding." the Chinese Teen lightly chuckled.

 **Damage Check – Star-vader, Magellanic Stream – Heal Trigger]**

"And so the clown prince of chaos will get a +5000 power bonus while I heal 1 point of damage." The Chinese teen said in a casual fashion.

"Clown prince of chaos?" Umi and Kokuo coincidentally mumble simultaneously while also coincidentally simultaneously thinking, "As I recall he has a bad reputation among the player base because of the anime doesn't he?"

"Chaos Breaker is certainly a horrible being that deserves a thousand deaths for the stuff he's done in the anime and likely to have done outside of it, and if such a person would appear before me I'd cut them down with my own hands." The Chinese teen said as if once again knowing what Umi and Kokuo were thinking, "There is one such trait about him however that many of my people admire though few would dare admit to….. and that is the fact that he uses his strength to live as he wishes no matter what others might think."

"It is because Chaos Breaker Dragon possesses power….. ultimately it is those with power that rule, and from there it's just a matter of what kind of power you need in the area that you're in." Kokuo thought.

"Lambros will attack your vanguard **[Total Power: 26000]**!" the L double declared, "Then his skill activates: By turning a face down copy of him in my G-zone face up, I re-stand Melania and my rearguard Thavas along with giving them a +10000 power bonus."

"I'll nullify that with Cosmo Wreath **[Perfect Defense]**." The Chinese teen countered.

"I see…. he's expecting a situation where most if not all of his rearguard circles are going to be filled with locked units, and because of that he'll want to increase his hand size as much as possible in order to wade through the storm." Kokuo thought as his eyes quickly glanced at the L double before returning his attention to the field.

 **[Drive Check – Kelpie Rider, Nikki – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Battle Siren, Adelaide – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Battle Siren, Cipla – No Trigger]**

As Lambros drives one of his glowing twin swords into the ground of this planetoid and then as that blade glows several geysers of water burst forth from the ground and then they all combine into one single stream with the water at the very forefront forming into the head of a dragon. The moment this force of nature collided with the energy barrier created from Cosmo Wreath's shield, the sheer force from all of that pressure created a sharp hole in the ground as though a buzz saw were applied to it.

"Rearguard Thavas will attack **[Total Power: 21000]**." The L double declared.

 **[Damage Check – Star-Vader, Paradigm Shift Dragon – Critical Trigger]**

"All effects to Chaos Breaker Crisis." The Chinese teen said.

"Melania's skill: Draw…. And +5000 power once more as she attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 22000]**." The L double declared.

"I'll intercept with my other Strange Dragon **[Total Shield: 5000]**." The Chinese teen countered.

"I end my turn…. Tidal Assault and Mitros unlocks." The L double said as he suddenly moves Mitros into his drop zone without any provocation or warning.

"Aren't you going to wait for me to make my choice? If there was a judge here…. he'd give you an official warning you know." The Chinese teen pointed out in a snarky tone of voice.

"As if you weren't going to select Mitros as the target for the skill of Chaos Breaker Crisis, and if I really am wrong then just say so already." the L double said in a monotone yet annoyed voice, "Besides…. this isn't an official tournament match."

"I really hate how you know me so well." The Chinese teen sighed as a somewhat defeated expression appeared on his face, "But yeah you're right…. still for the sake of formality….. the skill of my vanguard Chaos Breaker Crisis activates: Mitros retires and I draw a card."

 **Chinese Teen – L Double**

 **7 – Hand – 7**

 **2 – Soul – 2**

 **4 – Damage – 3**

 **0 – Counterblast – 3**

 **F(3) U(13) – G-Zone – F(3) U(13)**

 **Empty / Empty – Tidal Assault / Empty**

 **Empty / Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Crisis – Supreme Ruler of the Storm, Thavas / Empty**

 **Empty / Empty – Battle Siren, Melania / Supreme Ruler of the Storm, Thavas**

"Hey Kokuo, how could there be so much tension in the room and yet these two seem to be acting as though it were a casual match?" Umi whispered into her best friend's ears.

"Can't you tell from their facial expressions and vocal tones? This really is just a casual match to them….. it's just that our abilities aren't enough to properly comprehend what the strong consider as sparring." Kokuo explained.

"Comprehend?" Umi asked as she tilted her head in confusion.

"Well think of those anime with super powered characters that must keep their abilities a secret from normal people having a bit of a spar against each other… you sometimes see a few buildings get damaged or a hole in the ground the size of a car. If an ordinary or a weak fighter saw that…. they'd certainly feel the pressure long after the pair of sparring partners walk off with a smile on their face. The feeling I'm talking about is kind of like that." Kokuo explained.

"I see… so I guess it would be like the face Goku makes after some light training." Umi thought as the image of one of the most hilariously stupid anime fathers appears within her mind.

"You know this isn't like the anime… where the fight pauses just so people watching can have side conversations." The L double pointed out.

"Now... now let the freshmen have their fun…. but as for my own entertainment….. liberating the generation zone!" the Chinese teen declared as the expression on his face is replaced by that of a wild animal locking onto its pray, "Let the heavens at last cut off all paths of retreat for in the future your will has overturned it! Stride generation….. "Death Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Deluge **[Power: 26000]**!"

Though no sound should be able to reverberate through the vacuum of space, this fact is turned on its head as the sound of a heartbeat fills the empty void of space. You see the shadow of the body of Chaos Breaker Crisis rest upon the various Aqua Force units, however you don't see the chaotic dragon himself, so you turn to face him but your eyes are drawn back to his shadow as it begins to rapidly change shape. Your eyes finally turn around only to see this legendary clown grown to roughly 10x its normal size, and that it's lower legs have transformed into practically an entirely separate creature with multiple legs and a glowing red horn attached to its head.

"Chaos Breaker Crisis stride skill: Supreme Ruler of the Storm, Thavas….. lock!" the Chinese teen said with an almost maniacal expression, "Now taste the first step towards despair… Chaos Breaker Deluge's power forces you to call two of your trusted allies to the field only for them to be immediately be banished to the deepest abyss of the void as locked cards."

"If that's the choice of words you want to use…. then I'll banish Kelpie Rider, Nikki **[Power: 7000]** and Battle Siren, Cipla **[Power: 9000]** to the void as locked cards." The L double said, "So what's next?"

"Since you have yet to be brought to the brink of despair…. let the fact that Cipla is destroyed in her own prison weigh down and restrict your vanguard as she's forced into your damage zone face down. Then….. in case your desire to cling to hope made you blind…. The card I discarded to pay the cost for Deluge's skill was Chaos Breaker Close." The Chinese teen said as a crazed look appeared in his eyes, "How I look forward to the fun we'll have once your last light of hope is at last snuffed out."

"Okay… that's enough." The L double thought as he pulled out a small walnut from his pocket.

"How…. Hammy is this guy?" Umi and Kokuo thought.

Before the Chinese teen could get too far into his speech about hope and despair, the L double flicks the small walnut out of his hand and hits his opponent in the center of his forehead as though a target was painted there.

"Oww… what the hell man?! That seriously hurts… you know falling walnuts have actually killed people before!" the Chinese teen yelled as he attempts to alleviate the pain in his forehead by rubbing it with his fingers.

"But it didn't fall because I threw it at you, and you were doing it again you chuuni idiot." The L double retorts in a blunt tone, of which is only made worse by his monotone expression.

"I... see… I started acting as though I were Chaos Breaker Dragon himself again wasn't I?" the Chinese teen asked.

"Yup/yeah/yes." Umi, Kokuo, and the L double say simultaneously in that order.

"….. sorry." the Chinese teen said a few moments after having turned red from embarrassment.

"Just continue to play your game NORMALLY so you don't scare off my potential applicants." The L double interjects.

"Shut up… like you're really going to let them in anyway, but…. fine whatever." the Chinese teen retorts, "Since I discarded Chaos Breaker Close from my hand while I have a heart card with "Chaos" in the name…. you're forced to place down another unit as locked."

"Then I'll just play Supersonic Sailor **[Power: 4000]** as a locked card." The L double said.

"Why bother saying the names of the cards at all?" Umi asked as she whispered into her best friend's ears, "I mean it's not like any of those cards technically require him to reveal what cards he places face down."

"Technically it doesn't as you say, but anywhere other than the deck and the G-Zone is open to public inquiry and in a professional match your opponent will for certain check what cards you place when it comes to these kinds of effects… so you may as well save your opponent the trouble of asking what cards you placed by saying their names outright." Kokuo explained.

"I'll call Iron **[Power: 9000]** to lock Tidal Assault. Then I'll call Dubnium **[Power: 9000]** , Metonaxe **[Power: 7000]** , and Americium **[Power: 7000]**. Americium's skill givers herself +10000 power since you have three locked units." the Chinese teen explained.

"Look at that…. he's going for the win….. typical of someone who talks too much." The L double thought as his body leans more forward on the stool, however to Umi and Kokuo that only leaves him with the appearance of taking a more complete fetal position.

"With Americium's boost….. Disorder Star-vader, Iron will attack your vanguard **[Total Power: 28000]**!" the Chinese teen declared.

"No guard." the L double said.

 **[Damage Check – Battle Siren, Mallika – Draw Trigger]**

"Power to Thavas…. and draw." The L double said in a blunt fashion.

"Death Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Deluge…. show them the pleasure that comes with the desp….. sorry… let it slip again." The Chinese teen said as he realized that he let his inner-chuuni slip again mid-sentence, "Anyways….. Chaos Breaker Deluge will attack your vanguard **[Total Power: 26000]**!"

"I'll nullify that attack with Ocean Keeper, Plato **[Perfect Defense]**." The L double countered, "Since I already have a copy of Plato in my drop-zone, I get to counter charge 1."

 **[Drive Check – Star-vader, Strange Dragon – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Star-vader, Penrose Gate – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Flowers in Vacuum, Cosmo Wreath – No Trigger]**

Chaos Breaker Deluge quickly spins around his new gigantic double-bladed scythe within his hands as if trying to get used to the balance of his weapon as well as its power and the power of his new humungous body. Chaos Breaker Deluge then swings his new weapon in a simple over-the-shoulder slash that was quickly blocked by the shield produced by Plato; however don't be stupid enough to think that attack was lacking power simply because it was done in a simple manner. The shockwave from the aforementioned impact was powerful enough to turn a third of this planetoid into a very fine power.

"Then I'll have Dubnium bring this round of playdates to a close by attacking your vanguard along with activating his skill, of which forces you to choose whether or not to place down another unit as locked." The Chinese teen explained.

"I won't be doing that." the L double said bluntly.

"I draw a card through Dubnium's skill, then the man himself will gain a +10000 power bonus, and finally Metonaxe Dragon's skill will add another +4000 power to this attack **[Total Power: 30000]**!"

"Generation guard…. Blue Wave Armor General, Galfilia **[Total Shield: 15000]**." The L double countered.

"Looks like my attack won't be going through." The Chinese teen said as he shrugged his shoulders, "So I'll be ending my turn for now."

"But before you do, I'll activate the skill of Refit Sailor: By binding the two copies of herself in my drop zone I can counter charge once again this turn." The L double interjected.

 **Chinese Teen – L Double**

 **6 – Hand – 2**

 **0 – Soul – 2**

 **4 – Damage – 5**

 **3 – Counterblast – 2**

 **F(5) U(11) – G-Zone – F(4) U(12)**

 **Empty / Disorder Star-vader, Iron – Tidal Assault(L) / Kelpie Rider, Nikki(L)**

 **Empty / Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Crisis – Supreme Ruler of the Storm, Thavas / Supersonic Sailor(L)**

 **Empty / Empty – Battle Siren, Melania / Supreme Ruler of the Storm, Thavas(L)**

"Stand and draw." The L double said.

This mysterious L double once again starts biting his thumb due to the intensity of the situation, but then a small grin begins to firm around his thumbnail. It was the kind of grin that only forms when one is absolutely confident of their next move

"Final turn." The L double declared.

"That's a bit of a cliché thing to say. You do realize how embarrassing it would be if you failed right?" Umi thought as even her suppressed sailor mouth self didn't have the guts to say that outloud.

"That's a bit of a cliché thing to say. You do realize how embarrassing it would be if you failed right?" the Chinese teen asked.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Umi thought.

"I didn't say that out of some misconstrued sense of arrogance. I said it because I'm confident in being able to pull it off, but if you think you can stop me then do so instead of talking about unnecessary things." The L double said in a monotone yet annoyed manner.

"Then bring it on oh water clan using buddy of mine." The Chinese teen said in a snarky tone with an expression to match.

"You've put up with me this long, so it's only fair to answer a few of your own requests." The L double smirked as he discarded a grade unit from his hand, "Stride generation….. Marshal General of Surging Seas, Alexandros **[Power: 26000]**!"

"Why would he….. I see…. he has him in a trap. No matter what he'll have to use the skill of Chaos Breaker Crisis." Kokuo thought as the L double's plan of attack dons on him.

"Stride skill: Melania gains an extra layer of resist and the ability to attack from the back row." The L double said as he took out a card from his soul, "Galfilia's skill: By flipping her face down and paying a single soul blast…. Supreme Ruler of the Storm, Thavas…. unlock."

"The skill of Chaos Breaker Crisis forces Thavas to be retired." The Chinese teen declared as he placed his hand on the top of his deck, "And now I get to draw another card.

"Gaflia's skill…. unlock Tidal Assault. Call… Battle Siren, Mallika **[Power: 4000]** , then I'll move Mallika into the soul, and then give +3000 power to Tidal Assault for the turn." The L double explained as he placed his hand on the staple of Aqua Force decks, "Call…. Battle Siren, Adelaide **[Power: 9000]…** then after paying the cost +2000 power and a skill goes to Adelaide… and nowTidal Assaultwill attack Dubnium **[Total Power: 12000]**!"

The lack of water might be a bit disconcerting, however thanks to the reduced gravity on this planetoid floating through stars….. Tidal Assault was able to cover the distance between himself and Dubnium in a single leap slashing twice with his two swords before the latter could even react.

"Adelaide will attack Iron **[Total Power: 11000]**!" the L double declared.

"I'll take that." the Chinese teen said as he put Dubnium in the drop zone.

"Alexandros will attack your vanguard **[Total Power: 26000]**!" the L double declared, "After paying the cost, Adelaide as well as Tidal Assault will stand back up.

"Be deflected by the petals within the void… Cosmo Wreath will nullify your attack **[Perfect Defense]** " the Chiense teen countered, "Like your Plato, I get to counter charge since I have a copy of Cosmo Wreath in my damage zone.

 **[Drive Check – Kelpie Rider, Petros – Critical Trigger]**

"I give all of the effects to Tidal Assault." the L double declared.

 **[Drive Check – One Who Surpasses the Storm, Thavas – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Supersonic Sailor – Critical Trigger]**

"I give all of the effects to Adelaide, and since my vanguard's attack failed….." the L double said as he took a deep breath, "Tidal Assault will attack your vanguard **[Total Power: 32000 Crit]**!"

"Ah well… c**p… I don't have enough to block all that, so no guard since I have no other options."

 **[Damage Check – Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Hydra – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Close – No Trigger]**

 **Final Results**

 **Chinese Teen – L Double**

 **4 – Hand – 3**

 **0 – Soul – 0**

 **6 – Damage – 5**

 **3 – Counterblast – 4**

 **F(5) U(11) – G-Zone – F(4) U(12)**

 **Empty / Empty – Tidal Assault / Kelpie Rider, Nikki(L)**

 **Empty / Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Crisis – Supreme Ruler of the Storm, Thavas / Supersonic Sailor(L)**

 **Empty / Empty – Battle Siren, Adelaide / Battle Siren, Melania**

"And the last cookie has crumbled." The Chinese teen mumbled aloud.

"I'm not giving you another one of my cookies." The L double retorts, "Besides…. you've always had the bad habit of looking over minor details in casual matches…. costing you the victory you could have had"

"Shut up…. the point of a casual match is to play how you want in order to have fun, and besides….. last I checked I'm still ranked higher than you." the Chinese said as he collected his deck, "Welp… it's almost time for the Mechanical Engineering club's demonstration to start, so I had better get back before they do something stupid."

"You mean before you do something stupid again." The L double said as he became somewhat more angry as if due to recalling a past incident.

"Okay… how many times do I have to say I'm sorry… I underestimated the recoil and should have put more restraints." The Chinese teen said in an exacerbated fashion

"Recoil/Restraints?" Kokuo and Umi said simultaneously with a confused expression carved onto their faces.

"That one tried recreating the weapon of the main character of some American animated series. It was some red-headed girl that used a gun capable of transforming into a scythe." the L double explained.

"I don't think it's that unusual to want to recreate an anime characters weapon senpai… so it can't be that big of a deal can it?" Umi inquired.

"Normally no, but the Crescent Rose (the name of the weapon that I tried recreating) is built to shoot rounds with enough recoil that it can actually propel the wielder across a good small distance." The Chinese teen explained.

"And he recreated it to the letter, so when he tested it out….. the force of the recoil was strong enough for his recreation to break restraints…. go through the engineering club's window, then across the road, up a story, through the wall of the room where the Cooking Club used to be destroying 3 ovens, and a turkey I had in the oven." The L double said as he becomes even further aggravated after recalling the incident.

"I already dealt with the principal yelling at me and I'm footing the bill out of my monthly stipend for the repairs, so what else do you want me to do?" the Chinese teen asked.

"Yo…. anyone home?" Aadyn asked as he appeared at the doorway to the Cooking Club's room after having long since removed the weird outfit he had on earlier.

"Shut up you a**hole!" the L double and the Chinese teen yelled simultaneously.

"It's so good to feel loved by my fellow classmen." Aadyn said in a snarky manner before turning to face Umi and Kokuo, "So how'd you two enjoy my little recommendation to come here? It must have been a nice change of pace seeing some high level fighting in between clubs fighting for freshmen."

"High level fighting? Do you no these two you cake th… excuse me… I mean Rodgers-senpai?" Umi asked.

"Ah so these two got so into their fight that they forgot to introduce themselves didn't they? Aadyn asked as the embarrassed look on the Chinese teen and the L double's face only confirms his suspicion, "Well wonder know longer…. these guys are-"

"Wait… I can introduce myself….. if I let you do it you'll just say something to make me look stupid" The Chinese teen said as he waved his hands to interrupt Aadyn, "I'm Phang Ze Dong…. a foreign exchange student from China, 3rd year, and next to Sekai Akira I'm officially recognized as the Academy's 2nd strongest fighter."

"Ehhhhhhh!" Umi internally screamed.

Umi glanced at her best friend to see what his reaction was, but since he looked so unfazed it didn't take her long to realize that Kokuo had already recognized who Phang was.

"Oh I almost forgot….. Phang, I need your help with something really quick right now. Don't worry… you'll get back in plenty of time for your club's presentation." Aadyn said.

"Fine…. what is it?" Phang asked as he followed Aadyn out of the room and down the hallway.

Umi, Kokuo, and this L double could still hear the conversation going on between Aadyn and Phang for a little bit thanks to the Cooking Club's door still being wide open.

"I seem to recall that you lost a bet to little old me. Now what was it that I told you to say in times like this because of it?" Aadyn asked in a snarky tone.

"Senior…. apprentice brother Rodgers…. I…. Phang Ze Dong would be happy to do this for you…. the most…. amazing dragon amongst men." Phang said as he spent a tremendous amount of effort to suppress the rage he was feeling.

"Good good… like I said it really won't take you long though." Aadyn retorts.

It doesn't take genius right now to realize that Phang is thinking something like "I'm going to f***ing stab you in your sleep you a**hle!" with a seething amount of hatred and rage.

"Well….. since you two are here… no matter the method I'll put you through the trial to join the Cooking Club." the L double said as he got off of the stool after getting back to his monotone manner of speaking, "Oh….. but I guess I should introduce myself as well shouldn't I?"

The L double's legs were standing up straight, but for some strange reason he's slightly hunched over as if that posture is easier and more comfortable to maintain.

"It's not like this guy's a member of the Academy's 10 strongest fighters…. there's just no way… this guy's too weird for that." Umi thought.

"I'm the cooking club's president and 3rd year student…. Rei Yukinoshita." Rei said, "And next to Sekai Akira… I'm officially ranked as the academy's 3rd strongest fighter."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Umi thought as she was once again shocked at being proven wrong within the grounds of this strict academy.

"I'll be your opponent for this trial." Rei declared.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

Kokuo: Amazing…. so this is what the academy's other monsters are like? Just how powerful are the other hidden experts here?

Phang: You'll find out soon enough kid

Rei: Let's hope he does so before you destroy my kitchen again.

Phang: I said I was sorry.

Rei: Still…. what's taking her so long to get here?

Umi: Next time on Cardfight Vanguard: Setsuzoku Sensō "Future King VS The Sword's Past Chosen"

Kokuo: So the king of the future VS the past wielder of that legendary weapon huh? How interesting… L… I mean Rei, I accept your challenge.

 **A/N: Since it was so well received, all of you loving fans of mine will get to see the next Unit Lore Short Story at the end of the next chapter.**

* * *

 **OC Card List**

 **Link Joker**

 **Grade 3**

Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Hydra

Power: 11000 Race: Cyber Dragon

Flavor: Three heads are better than one at causing chaos.

 **[Auto](VC/RC):** **Secret**

 **[Auto](VC): Secret**

 **Lore** : Several centuries into the future of the alternate timeline created by Blaster Blade's disappearance, the clown dragon has led the remnants of the Star-vader army unable to return to the main force under a single purpose….. To create a body capable of inflicting ultimate despair on all things that exists. Using the data gathered from his many clones like Crisis and Close as well as the machines like Universe and Anlathi from all the fun they had in various worlds with sentient life near Cray….. it resulted in the creation of this new body that the clown dragon transferred his soul to. Based on the Crisis line of clones and specially designed to synergize with the Close line of clones, Hydra enjoys the same kind overwhelming power/defense as the former and increased processing power thanks to the two robotic heads that were surgically attached to his new body. The result was a more cunning Chaos Breaker that understands the necessity of keeping his toys in working order to properly enjoy inflicting despair; however he still doesn't care whether or not they're destroyed regardless.

After being contacted by a representative of a mysterious guild of thieves…. a certain Rogue Lord of theirs, Chaos Breaker relished the chance at testing how much chaos and despair his new body can generate in the timeline where he sacrificed his soul to revive an ancient god of destruction. In fact his exact words were in that moment "To be capable of defeating another me…. why wouldn't I want to play with such wonderful toys like that?"


	12. Future King VS The Sword's Past Chosen

**Cardfight Vanguard: Setsuzoku Sensō**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Future King VS The Sword's Past Chosen**

* * *

Umi and Kokuo decided to check out the academy's cooking club on recommendation of 10th ranked Aadyn Rodgers, however instead of being taught the proper method to bake a turkey…. they were instead treated to a match between the 2nd ranked Phang Ze Dong and 3rd ranked Rei Yukinoshita where the latter was revealed both to be the victor of the fight and the president of the cooking club. Phang had to leave right after due to Aadyn's request, and now Rei intends to put Umi and Kokuo through the ringer thinking that they were here to actually join the club. Just what kind of trials will they have to face?

"I'm the cooking club's president and 3rd year student…. Rei Yukinoshita and next to Sekai Akira… I'm officially ranked as the academy's 3rd strongest fighter." Rei declared, "I'll be your opponent for this trial."

"Did it suddenly get hot in here? Or is it just me?" Umi thought as she attempted to stretch the collar of her shirt a little.

"So this is what the pressure of the top 10's upper tier is like isn't it?" Kokuo thought.

If the pressure from Phang and Rei's fight could be described as the shockwaves from the collision between two powerful fighters of some battle manga…. then the pressure Rei is placing on Umi and Kokuo would be like they're wearing weight suits that the infamous Demon King of Exercise makes them wear.

"Bring it on. I'm ready for whatever test you'll place before me." Kokuo declared as he held out his deck to indicate that he's ready for a fight.

"Are you an idiot?" Rei said in a blunt fashion as he looked at Kokuo as though he were indeed a simpleton.

"Huh?" Kokuo mumbled as he was clearly confused by the reply of this famed fighter.

"This is a cooking club, so how would a fight be useful in testing your cooking skills?" Rei retorts.

"His last name is Yukinoshita…. and he's the president of the cooking club…. cooking….. then could his mom be her?" Umi thought as hearing Rei's last name gave her a nagging feeling in the back of her head.

"Oh… okay…. I guess that makes sense." Kokuo mumbled as he felt embarrassed by how gung-ho he was a moment ago.

Rei then sits back down with the same odd seating posture (his feet resting on top of the stool with his toes curled around the edge) he had before.

"Now…. What would be the best way to ensure that they fai…. have their cooking related skills be properly tested." Rei mumbled as he had realized mid-sentence that he was still speaking aloud, "No…. that would take too much effort to clean after….. oh okay… that will work."

Rei continues to mumble to himself both internally and externally over the course of several minutes before the expression of one having an epiphany appears on his face. There's no doubt that he's finally decided on what kind of test to present to Umi and Koku.

"You two just sit and do whatever you want for a bit. I wasn't expecting that bastard to rat out this place this early, so I can't do the test I had in mind for the people who figured out the clues." Rei explained as he started taking out ingredients from all over the club room.

A few of those ingredients include things like thick slices of pre-cooked ham, melon of both bitter and non-bitter varieties, artichoke, olives, and a few other herbs for seasoning. Before you continue reading, Cardfight Vanguard: Setsuzoku Sensō is not a cooking fan fiction.

"Pardon me senpai, but you said your last name was Yukinoshita correct? In that case would you be the son of-" Umi was saying.

"Yes…. my dad is indeed Kenji Yukinoshita… the retired pro fighter famed for barely winning any of his fights throughout his entire career." Rei said in an annoyed monotone voice as though he'd been asked the same question or a similar one countless times.

"Who?" Umi asked as she clearly didn't recognize the name.

"My father…. Rei Yukinoshita….. the guy who lost to a pro that was considered worse than him while drunk... the other pro not my dad." Rei explained as he was actually quite surprised to find that someone at Setsuzoku had no idea who is father was.

"Ahh.. now that you mention it I have heard of him, but that's not who I was going to ask about." Umi retorts.

The only reason Umi knew of the name of Rei's father was due to Kokuo bringing it up one day years ago after finding the whole matter as pathetic as it was hilarious. Umi also had the train of thought to not mention that detail in front of Rei for fear of making Kokuo look bad in front of one of the academy's strongest fighters.

"You couldn't possibly be asking about my mom the gourmet restaurant chain owner." Rei pointed out as he firmly believed that to be the case.

"Then your mom is Harumi Kono…. owner of the Japanese/European Hybrid Cuisine restaurant chain… Snowy World Crossing." Umi said somewhat as though she had just realized she was talking to her idol, "Wow… I went to one of her restaurants once and I loved the vegetable stir-fried Yakisoba….. and now that I think about it I believe my fu… dad mentioned he graduated from the same cooking school as her."

"Heh… it was my favorite dish growing up, so of course mom would do her best to make it well." Rei said with a smile as he thought back to his childhood. "Wait….. you mean he also graduated from that super strict school that's effectively the cooking version of Setsuzoku?"

"That is the one." Umi lightly chuckled.

"I don't believe what I'm seeing." Kokuo thought as he had a surprised expression on his face due to Umi rarely getting along with someone she had just met this well.

"Ha ha… it's been a long time since someone could recognize me for my mother's name instead of my father's." Rei lightly chuckled as a smile appeared on his face, "You've put me in a good mood after Phang dragged me out of bed, so….if you want to you can skip over the test and directly join the cooking club."

"Now that isn't very fair is it?" Kokuo pointed out.

"The rules are decided by the one with the biggest fist in this school, and since I have the 3rd biggest fist in the school and that this is my club…" Rei said as he was annoyed at Kokuo for interrupting his pleasant mood, "In other words… while I'm in the room I am the rules. Now if you don't like it you can just as easily leave."

"He's looking at me the same way Sekai did." Kokuo thought as he clenched one of his fists out of frustration, "No…. I can't turn away…. If I can't even handle the pressure if the 3rd strongest fighter here…. then I can forget about ever surpassing Sekai."

The look Kokuo is referring to is not the expression of looking down on someone because one thinks they're better, but the expression one gets when they know they're dealing with someone vastly weaker than them.

"I never said that I was running away, and though granted not so soon….. I did expect that a few of the trials I'd have to get past here wouldn't involve an actual fight." Kokuo declared as he stood his ground in the face of Rei's pressure.

"At least you have a spine unlike most freshmen." Rei smirked as he started to take out more kitchen related instruments whilst his opinion of Kokuo improved slightly at the same time.

"I don't want to take any more short-cuts senpai." Umi answered, "I'll reach the end of my own road the same way as everyone else."

Before you continue reading let me just state that this is not a cooking fanfiction. Anyways… Rei then dices the ham to 1/4th of an inch sized cubes before sautéing the mixture in butter, brown sugar, and a bit of agave syrup. Then he slices all the herbs to the consistency you'd get out of one of those herb shakers from the grocery store, and then Rei sautés the remaining vegetables and fruit in separate pans before combining everything into two sandwiches. All of this might have seemed simple to describe, however there were a lot of complex techniques involved throughout the entire process that in turn had Umi's undivided attention.

"Bon appétit." Rei said in a monotone yet charming fashion as he placed the two plates before Umi and Kokuo.

"Ah.. umm…. Yukinoshita senpai…. Forgive me, but as a dinner kid I can't help but pay attention when I see professional work in action." Umi explained, "I should have mentioned this a few moments ago, however I'm actually allergic to most forms of meat."

"Ah sorry…. no…. it's my fault… I should have asked about any food allergies." Rei said with somewhat of a guilty look on his face before turning to face Kokuo once more, "Then you just try it and let me see what you can deduce."

"Deduce? What exactly am I supposed to be looking for?" Kokuo asked with a confused tone.

"You still haven't figured it out? Are you sure you're not an idiot?" Rei asked as the expression on his face made it clear that he believed his aim should be obvious, "This is a Cooking Club and I put a dish before you…. so if you have any knowledge of cooking you should be able to make some kind of detailed deduction after observing the whole cooking process and trying the dish."

There is a sharp contrast in Rei's treatment of Umi and Kokuo. Rei is being very respectful in the case of the former, however in the latter case Rei is treating Kokuo as though he were a 3rd wheel on a date.

"Alright then." Kokuo said as he takes a bite of the sandwich whilst swallowing his frustrations in regards to Rei's attitude.

Kokuo takes a 2nd bite thinking that eating a simple sandwich was no big deal, however his body reacts as though receiving an electric shock upon taking a 3rd bite. Kokuo takes a second to regain his bearings before taking a 4th bite, then a 5th, and then he takes as many bites as necessary before finishing the entire sandwich within a couple of minutes. Kokuo then turns to face Rei before opening his mouth as if to say something before ultimately deciding against such a course of action.

"You want another one don't you?" Rei asked as he had an arrogant grin on his face, "But desires aside…. tell me what you think?"

"Regrettably…" Kokuo mumbled as he starts clenching his fists in frustration, "Since all I know about cooking is no more than what a normal person would, all I can say that it is delicious….. amazingly so."

"Alright then….. you pass the first test." Rei said as he purposely paused for a moment for dramatic purposes.

"I see… I understand… looks like I'll just have to focus on… wait…. what?" Kokuo said as his mind only registered Rei's response mid-sentence.

"Whenever members of the top 10 have joined clubs in the past…. there would always be an influx of students who'd follow so that they'd have a thick thigh to hug resulting in members with half-a**ed skills, knowledge, effort, and or some combination of all three. A common method to cut down on this is to make the requirements to join impossibly strict." Rei explained, "This is a mistake since it prevents people who truly want to learn from joining the club they're interested, you're not trying to suck up to me, and you admitted your lack of knowledge so I have no reason to not pass you for the first trial. Still….. from your reaction just now…. there's another club you actually want to join isn't there?"

"Yes…. I want to join the Swordsmanship Club both to fulfill a childhood fantasy of mine, and to learn more about Sekai so I can surpass him." Kokuo honestly declared.

"Like that chuuni who won't leave me alone said…. it's good that you have enough balls to set a goal like that for yourself, but…. assuming you actually pass the second test, there's no rule preventing students from joining more than one club if you're still interested." Rei explained, "I might not like dealing with people since I purposely made it difficult to join the club, but since this is a school I'll properly do my duty by passing on knowledge."

"I see…. then I'll put serious thought on whether or not to take you up on your offer senpai." Kokuo said as he bows slightly out of respect due to Rei's words having washed away the earlier frustration he caused.

"Actually…now that I think about it… one of the few other members of the Cooking Club is in a second club as well." Rei mumbled as he once again takes the same thinking posture he had in his match against Phang minus sitting in a stool while checking the time on his phone, "And speaking of which… she should have been here by now."

"Sorry I'm late senpai, but my doctor's appointment lasted a bit longer than I was expecting…. plus there was a traffic jam because of a robbery at some high end fashion boutique along the bus route here!" a young woman declared from the other side of one of the other doors to the Cooking Club.

"The other door's unlocked." Rei said after hearing this newcomer rummage through a set of keys and before turning to face Umi and Kokuo, "Speak of the devil… that's the member I mentioned who was in more than one club.

A teenaged girl the same age as Umi and Kokuo walk into the Cooking Club room that is in the middle-ground between them in height, has green eyes, dark red hair that reach just past her shoulder blades, said hair is tied in pigtails like Umi's though placed closer to her face having the effect of framing her face, is obviously wearing the girl's uniform for the academy, and the build of her body would indicate that she's very flexible.

"Oh….. I thought it would have been a couple more hours before someone showed up." the red head said after paying Umi and Kokuo a momentary glance.

"Ah… I see." the red head said as she barely resisted the overwhelming urge to like Phang and Rei… call Aadyn a bastard, "These two must be pretty special for him to leak out the location like that."

"I suppose, but I don't personally see what's special about them." Rei said in a blunt fashion, "Oh… go on and introduce yourself before I forget."

"Hello Kitagawa-san and Rettousei-san." The red head said as she turned to face Umi and Kokuo once more, "I'm Nicolette Kurosagi, I'm a freshmen like the two of you only I came up from the junior high division, and I guess you could say I'm the club secretary in all but name."

"That's because there's not enough members where I actually require one." Rei said in a somewhat annoyed fashion.

"You know who we are?" Umi and Kokuo ask at the same time.

"Of course. Who doesn't know about the freshman with the guts to challenge Akira-senpai in front of the entire school?" Nicolette retorts, "Then there's also no way I should not know about how a fighter at the bottom of the academy's rankings passionately fought against someone on the top of the rankings during the premiere of a real life MF system."

"Forgive me if this seems rude Kurosagi-san, but how do you and Yukinoshita-senpai know each other?" Umi asked out of curiosity.

"Oh please….you don't need to be so formal. Just call me Nikki or Nikki-san if you still feel you have to add the honorifics." Nikki said as she just casually waved off the whole naming issue.

"I had no choice but to force her into the cooking club before she killed someone with her terrible skills." Rei said in a blunt monotone fashion.

"Hey… I've worked hard to improve my cooking skills!" Nikki said as she was clearly offended by Rei's remark, "You said it yourself that I've gotten a lot better since we met last year."

"The fact that no one lost consciousness the last time you had people try your cooking is indeed an improvement, but everything still tasted terrible." Rei said bluntly, "Enough about that though… did you remember to place the last clues around campus like I asked?"

Rei got his answer when Nikki suddenly turned to the side refusing to look him in the face as anime levels of sweat start rolling down her cheeks. That should be sufficient in giving you an answer in regard to what Nikki had done.

"You airheaded idiot… I swear you're almost as bad as that chuuni fool who keeps calling himself my friend!" Rei said as he starts to berate Nikki, of which the tone he takes seems to indicate that this is not the first time something like this has happened.

"Sorry." Nikki said as she started to stare at her feet due to the shame she was feeling.

"No… since this is the first couple weeks of school…. Just don't forget to do it before you go home today." Rei sighed as he decides forgive Nikki.

"Oh thank you senpai…. I promise to work even harder in both my cooking and vanguard skills for this." Nikki fervently declared as she perked right back up after receiving Rei's pardon.

"It'll be a lot of hard work, but your next goal is to make something that doesn't cause people to lose their lunch immediately after trying it." Rei declared as she pats Nikki on the shoulder.

"Yes senpai sir!" Nikki said aloud as she salutes Rei with her other shoulder due to the latter's preference for a certain navy themed clan, "Oh did these two past the first test?"

"Yeah…. they both did." Rei answered.

"Excuse me senpai, but I haven't said what my thoughts are on what you made." Umi said as she raised her hand like she were still a kid in grade-school.

"Don't worry about it… just consider it compensation for my not asking about any food allergies." Rei said in a dismissive monotone voice.

"Oh okay." Umi said as she wished to continue objecting but decided against it due to like Kokuo, she doesn't want to offend a member of the academy's strongest fighters.

"Wow… Rei rarely makes exceptions for anything like…. Ever." Nikki said as she stares at Umi in awe, "Oh… I also like the way you styled your hair. How do you do it? When I try… I can't seem to get my hair to stay straight down since it always naturally curls at the end."

"Oh that's easy.. I use this shampoo I found." Umi answered.

Cue several minutes of girl-talk this author can't be bothered to write despite actually being one.

"Alright… enough… I'd like to administer the second test before the day is out thank you very much!" Rei said aloud as his tolerance for girl talk has reached its limits.

"Oh second test then? So that must mean-" Nikki was saying.

"Yeah…. and since I've been fighting that chu… Phang for the past few hours, you'll be his opponent instead of me." Rei interrupts as he nods his head towards where Kokuo was standing.

"I know I don't have the same level of cooking knowledge as any of you here, but I don't believe my skills in a kitchen is that poor." Kokuo confidently declared as he got his game face on.

"For the third time…. are you sure you're not an idiot? I was talking about a card fight." Rei said as he took his deck out for example's sake, "This is a school dedicated to training the best Vanguard fighters in the world, so why wouldn't it be an option to joining a club here. In fact all clubs are required to allow it to be a way for people to join."

Kokuo had wanted to say something about the somewhat contradictory statement Rei had just made, but instead he once again decides to swallow his tongue.

"Well I certainly don't mind having a fight." Nikki said as she starts stretching her shoulders after taking out her deck, "It would be a nice way to de-stress after the morning I had."

"Alright then… bring it." Kokuo declared as he starts walking towards one of the stools after taking out his own deck.

"Umm… not here please?" Rei said in a purposely sounded confused monotone voice as he raised his hand as if he were a student asking a question in class.

"Then where senpai?" Umi and Kokuo simultaneously ask.

"Ha ha… oh I know what he's going to do." Nikki lightly chuckles aloud.

"That obvious I'm planning to abuse my authority?" Rei asked as a somewhat cocky grin appeared on his face, "Just make sure to lock up properly before we go…. emphasis on LOCK UP Nikki."

"I promise not to forget senpai… absolutely nothing like last time will happen." Nikki said in an innocent tone as she raised her hand as if she were being sworn in at trial.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this, but what happened last time?" Umi curiously asked.

"I don't want to talk about it, so make sure you two have all your stuff before we leave." Rei answered as for a moment he looked as though he was going to have a brain aneurism from thinking about this mysterious incident.

Rei has Umi, Kokuo, and Nikki follow him after he takes a couple of minutes to make sure none of the other stoves are on or that there aren't any faucets of water running. Nikki then double-checks both doors to make sure that she properly locked them. This improvised quartet has over a few dozen eyes placed upon them within minutes of leaving the Cooking Club's room, and why wouldn't they? This group consists of Rei who is a member of the academy's strongest fighters, Kokuo who had the guts to challenge Sekai on the first day of school, Umi who won one of the more passionate fights of the real life MF system's first uses, and even Nikki has a sizable reputation amongst the students.

"What did you actually do?" Kokuo whispered as some of the supporters wandering around campus during club recruitment week slowly start gathering around them.

"I still want to that too myself." Umi politely interjected.

"Well since it looks like he won't be able to hear us under all of this noise." Nikki said obviously referring to Rei as she adjusted her walking pace to get as close to Umi and Kokuo as possible without looking suspicious, "Long story short…. In the Cooking Club's previous room before it was partially destroyed by Phang, Rei was baking a few pies for a formal event behind hosted by the principal and left them out to cool."

"What did a bunch of animals start chowing down on them after they smelled how good these pies were?" Kokuo whispered in a joking fashion.

"Ummm…. well…. yes." Nikki said in both a blunt fashion and embarrassed tone of voice.

"Seriously?" Kokuo and Umi whispered in shock as the former didn't think what he said as a joke would turn out to be exactly what happened.

"It was a charity event for injured military veterans all over the world, of whom many brought their service dogs. Those dogs then smelled the pies, wandered into the Cooking Club's own room, somehow knocked over shelves in front of the doors, and by the time we could get inside….." Nikki was saying, "Well let's just say there was a big mess from between the leftover crumbs from pie crust and dogs doing what dogs do, and Rei's anger in response reached a level I haven't seen since that incident last year with Phang senpai."

The business of a dog's life is truly a messy and smelly thing, but that aside students continue to gather to observe Umi, Kokuo, and Nikki as they continue to walk towards wherever Rei intends to lead them.

"Oh my god…. It's true that really is Yukinoshita-senpai!" an excited student turned fangirl yelled.

"I know right…. when I heard the same thing from another friend…. I didn't believe them at all." A friend of that fan girl pointed out, "I heard that outside of major academy functions that he rarely goes anywhere asides from the dorms, class, and his club."

"I know right…. he must be the type that's so dedicated to improving that he'll forgo anything else… that dedication makes the tired look he always has even more cute." The excited fangirl said.

"Please….. if we're talking about cute….. I'd say Rettousei-san is way cuter. I don't know if it's just my imagination, but I get the feeling that he's a total gentleman underneath that bad boy exterior... the contrast I think makes him look cuter…. I think the concept was called gap moe." The fan girl's friend retorts.

"Well imagination is important in this game so you could be right." the fan girl said just before she and her friend burst out into laughter because of it.

Girls weren't the only gender observing the short proverbial journey that Umi, Kokuo, Nikki, and Rei were undertaking. There were naturally several guys present with each of them making comments of their own.

"Huh…. so that's the Umi girl all you freshmen have been talking about right?" a male 2nd year student asked of his freshman friend, "I mean the bright red hair makes her look a little cute, but asides from that being a bit of an anime cliché…. I don't really see what he big deal about her is."

"What?!" the male freshman said in shock as though his friend insulted his mother, "Didn't you see the recording of how passionate her fight against Kitashirakawa-san was? Outmatched at the bottom of the leader board against someone at the top and thought defeat was inevitable, but pushed through all of that for the win. I mean how could you not admire someone like that?"

"Hehe…. It looks like you have a bit of a crush on her old buddy old pal." The male 2nd year chuckled in a snide manner, "Well she's right there….. so just walk up and ask her out."

"Wha… hell no… actually hold off on that." the male freshman said blushing slightly as he had a sudden epiphany, "Tell you what…. I'll try asking her out if you do the same for Kurosagi-san since they're walking together."

"Wha… oh hell no yourself… back when I was on the ranking list in the junior high division, Nikki was ranked way way higher than me….. near the very top of that board in fact even though she was a year younger than me." the male 2nd year retorts as he looks at his friend as though he had asked him to try riding a tiger like it were a horse.

* * *

Comments about Umi, Kokuo, Nikki, and Rei continue to go on with subjects such as their skills to their personal lives being the basis of the conversation as the people themselves head to their intended destination. As for what their destination actually is….. well… Imagine that your eyes are looking down to the ground from a helicopter flying in the sky, and on that ground you see the largest of the arenas that Setsuzoku uses for their internal school functions….. that is to say the one capable of holding 25,000 excited Vanguard fans within its seats. Now imagine that you're sitting in one of the arena's seats right next to one of the random press teams as they record the various fights going on through the very real MF system.

"Man this is boring." The reporter mumbled aloud as he played a game on his phone thanks to knowing that they're not currently broadcasting live.

"Now don't say that…. the invention of a real life MF system is going to create a new wave of Vanguard fighters…. eventually all kinds of ordinary fighters will be able to use their own MF system all over the world, so wouldn't having pictures of ordinary fighters be better for promotional purposes?" the cameraman asked as he continued to look through his camera lens.

"Oh the common students being the core of the news article we're working on is a good idea…. In fact it should already be expected of us as well as the other guys covering this historical moment in Vanguard history, but I'm saying it's boring because we don't have anything to sprinkle on top of that…. it's like a cake with no icing." The reporter explained as he put away his phone.

"Then what would you want to make as that icing?" the cameraman asked as caught onto the reporter's train of thought.

"Well I'd like for there to be a fight between members of the academy's 10 strongest fighters, and if that's not an option….." the reporter mumbled aloud as he started to think about the issue with more detail, "Then at the very least…. I'd like to see a fight between people strongly connected to the top 10 in some way or form."

"Oh yeah…. I can totally see what you mean now….. hold on." the cameraman mumbled as he noticed a commotion starting to form at one of the entrances leading directly onto the arena floor.

"We have to move man…. I just got messaged by one of my friends that Yukinoshita-senpai is walking onto the arena floor here right now!" a male freshman said excitedly into the ear of a friend sitting next to him.

"You heard the man…. we have to move… we may see just yet the exiting icing on the cake for this article." The reporter excitedly ordered as he put away his phone, picked up his mic, and started running.

"Wait for me!" the cameraman yelled as he ran in pursuit of his boss.

Though the commotion going on at the aforementioned arena floor entrance, it went mostly unnoticed as the arena floor itself was packed nearly to the brim with students both heavily focused on the battle going on the fighting stage itself and the hope that they'll be the lucky person to be randomly selected to go on stage next. It's only been a couple of days since they were first used, but this real life MF system has indeed caused the next revolution of the Vanguard world. Speaking of the current fight going on the stage itself….

"And now to bring things to a close… Raging Form Dragon's limit break…. Superior persona ride!" a female fighter declared, "And now Raging Form Dragon will attack your vanguard!"

"Damn…. no guard!" the male opponent yelled in response.

"Winner: Kourin Sendou!" the MC of this arena yelled, of whom will likely lose his voice once he wakes up the next day given the amount of yelling he had to do.

It only takes the slot-machine themed randomization program being displayed on the arena's big screen TVs less than 30 seconds to work their magic before displaying another pair of names after the "purely coincidentally" named character mentioned a moment ago was able to win her fight.

"Next…. Ren Amagi versus Machias Albarea!" the MC in two charge of this packed to the brim event declared.

Of whom has his work cut out of him considering that nearly everyone in this stadium whether or not they're actually students of the academy, all want to have a taste of what it is like to see their units come alive before their very eyes. At any rate… the two named individuals (Ren being a girl and Machias being a guy) start walking up the steps to the fighting stage.

"Out of the way!" a young man yelled.

That young man who spoke was obviously Ray, and everyone around him does indeed give him room to walk along with Umi and the others following behind him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we seem to have a surprise guest in the form of the Academy's 3rd strongest fighter Rei Yukinoshita!" the MC declared as he showed of his ability to stay calm under pressure with his response to this unexpected situation while holding a microphone up to the man himself, "Please tell us just what has brought you here today?"

"I'm here to abus… use my authority as a member of the academy's 10 strongest fighters to (given the situation) metaphorically 'cut ahead in line' for the sake of my own club activities." Rei bluntly and blatantly declared as the expression on his face already shows he's not interested any responses to his proclamation.

"That's not fair!" Ren and Machias yelled simultaneously in frustration.

Who could actually blame them for yelling in that moment? They were on the precipice of elation due to being about to accomplish their dream of seeing their units come alive only to be smacked down to the deepest levels of hell.

"Oh….. you're actually questioning the authority of the academy's strongest fighters?" Rei asked in an annoyed tone as he glares at the two freshmen with a hostile look in his eyes, "I don't recall hearing someone defeat Phang and Sekai in a ranking match….. nor have I heard about the principal passing his position over to someone still in high school."

Naturally the two gutsy freshmen became scared as they listened to the words that came out of Rei's mouth.

"We…. We wo-wouldn't dare to do such a thing." Ren said as she started stuttering out of fear.

Rather than respond, Rei starts silently tapping on his fancy school phone when all of a sudden a pop-up forcibly appeared on the phones of every student and staff member of Setsuzoku currently present. It doesn't take these people long to realize that a section of the student-handbook concerning privileges granted to highly ranked students being shown before them.

"Paragraph 6, Line 5, Subsection 2: Students who rank within the top X percentile (X to be decided by yearly basis) can cut ahead of other students ahead of them in line with the only exception in this regards being a student who is ranked even higher." Rei said loudly as he paraphrased the aforementioned section.

"But it was specifically said in the rules that students aren't allowed to pull rank for this event." Machias pointed out.

"Idiot." Rei said as he glanced in Machias' direction while using tapping on his own phone to change the pop-up showing on the phones of everyone else, "Addendum 2 of Paragraph 6, Line 5, Subsection 2: Even if a teacher or approved official were to organize an event with the rule where pulling rank is not allowed and if the principal himself did not make this declaration, then students who are ranked within the top 10 of the Academy can still 'pull rank' and skip ahead in line for himself or those under him especially if though not limited to…. conducting business beneficial to the academy."

Machias and Ren still wanted to object, but they knew they had no grounds to say anything.

"Forgive me for interrupting." The MC said as he nervously raised his hand due to being scared by Rei's display of authority, "I'm not objecting to your right to take advantage of the authorities granted to you by your rank Yukinoshita-sama, but…. what business are you exactly planning to conduct?"

"To assess the abilities of one of my precious juniors, and to see if they poses ability worth taking under me in my club." Rei said in a monotone yet snide manner, "Taking the effort to promote and asses the talent of the school… do you wish to say that isn't me conducting business beneficial to the academy?"

"Of course not… I wouldn't dare." The MC said as he looked as though he was being forced to face the jaws of death.

"Good." Rei said as a slight smile formed on his face.

"That's why I really enjoy learning under Yukinoshita-senpai." Nikki whispered into Umi's ears, "He might really seem disinterested in everything, but if you slight those he cares about…. he'll be tyrannically unreasonable against the guilty party. Who wouldn't want to learn under someone willing to go to such lengths for their juniors? He and Phang-senpai get along so well because they're exactly the same in that regard."

Umi and Kokuo, of whom the latter overheard Nikki's whispers couldn't deny her words in the slightest. The pair of childhood friends could indeed feel their hearts moving towards the desire of learning under such a senpai regardless of their initial impressions of him.

"Who is it you intend to assess Yukinoshita-sama?" the MC asked in a respectful fashion as he slowly regained his senses.

"Quickly…. start the camera!" the reporter from earlier yelled, "Even if we're not allowed to broadcast this live… we simply must catch this fight or whatever event happens from start to finish."

"Am already on it boss." The cameraman from earlier said in affirmation as he pointed his shoulder mounted recording device towards the fighting stage.

"It's…" Rei was saying when a slightly awkward expression appeared on his face before turning to face Kokuo, "What was your name again?"

The shock from the absurdity of Rei going through such lengths in order to arrange a proper field to assess his junior only to forget his name caused a great deal many people to enact the "Face Fault" trope where they would collapse to the ground in many an odd pose.

"He definitely heard….. he definitely must have heard Phang-senpai say my name." Kokuo thought swallowing his anger as any good feelings he had built up about Rei were instantly washed away.

"Don't take it too personally." Nikki interjected as she whispered into Kokuo's ears, "I know this won't make it sound any better… in fact it'll make it worst, but Rei is the kind of person who won't remember anything that doesn't interest him even if you shove it in his face a hundred times.

"Hey…. isn't the one Yukinoshita-sama is pointing to that one freshman who had the balls to challenge Sekai on the first day of school?" the cameraman pointed out.

"You're right….. you definitely can't miss a single moment of whatever happens now." the reporter retorts.

More and more people started to realize this same fact as they picked themselves up off the floor, and once again the gutsy young freshman with the courage to challenge Sekai became a topic of conversation. If Yukinoshita-senpai is taking an interest in such a person, then none of the people here would dare to miss just how he would decide to assess Kokuo's abilities.

"Forgive me for forgetting to introduce myself senpai, but my name is Kokuo Rettousei." Kokuo said in a polite fashion as he swallowed down the frustration of two members of the top 10 being unable to remember his name.

"Do you intend to fight yourself Yukinoshita-sama?" the MC asked, "If so… I'm sure everyone here would appreciate the chance of seeing one of the academy's strongest fight on a real life MF system."

"No…. I only intend to observe today, but I'll be having Kurosagi handling that responsibility." Rei answered as he quickly returned to his usual monotone manner of speaking.

It was then that people noticed that Nikki was standing between Kokuo and Umi (who was quickly disregarded by the audience). Though it wasn't as intense a reaction as it was with Kokuo, many in the crowd are once again sent into a tizzy of discussion. Umi and Kokuo can't help but wonder what kind of reputation Nikki has to warrant such a reaction.

"Don't just stand there….. get up on the fighting stage you two!" Rei yelled in a monotone fashion, "We've already caused enough of a scene as it is, so there's no reason for us to make it any bigger."

Many who heard what Rei just said thought something along the lines of "It's just you who is causing a scene…. don't drag anyone innocent into this!"

Still….. Kokuo and Nikki couldn't dare to defy Rei at this point, so of course they head up on stage, place down their decks, and go through the typical starting motions of a fight right up until just before the point they're supposed to say that iconic starting phrase.

"Well…" Rei said as he glared at the MC.

"Well what…. Yukinoshita-sama?" the MC asked in confusion.

"Aren't you going to do your job?" Rei said in a monotone fashion as he showed off just a little more of his tyrannically unreasonable side.

"Oh of course." The MC said as he ran towards the outer midpoint of the fighting stage, "Are the two of you ready?"

"Yeah." Kokuo and Nikki simultaneously declared.

"Wait…. hold on!" Rei suddenly yelled as if he had just noticed something unexpected.

"What now?!" were the collective thoughts of Nikki, Umi, Kokuo, and many of the other people here.

"You two….. get off the stage now and give them some room!" Rei yelled as he pointed his finger towards Ren and then towards Machais, of whom were both still on the fighting stage.

Ren and Machias were once again tempted to object, but then they peacefully walked off stage after remembering just who they were dealing with. These two suddenly and simultaneously received a message on their school phones just as they were about to walk through the precipice of the arena floor's exit, and they were going to ignore the messeage until they realized that the ring tone that came with this notice was the same one the academy uses for private yet official notices to its students.

"This….." Ren and Machias couldn't help but mumble out of shock from what they read.

This message was informing them that an amount of yen equal to 1,000 US Dollars was transferred into their student stipend fund account. The message also included the identity of the person who had sent them this money.

"Thank you Yukinoshita-senpai!" Ren and Machias simultaneously with a tremendous amount of gratefulness in their voices.

Umi of course is unaware of her senpai's action, but she still can't help staring at him in response to seeing people who initially wanted to swear in Rei's face being suddenly grateful to him.

"I'm not so heartless as to not compensate the precious juniors of mine, of whom I suddenly inconvenienced like this." Rei explained due to already knowing what Umi was likely about to ask him next.

Rei then turns his gaze back towards the freshmen Nikki and Kokuo, of whom are about to fight on stage rather than the several underclassmen who are staring at him off stage.

"I'll ask again… are the two of you ready?" the MC asked after taking Rei's action as an excuse to get this show back on the road.

Nikki and Kokuo nod in affirmation.

"Then begin!" the MC yelled as he waves down his arm as though it were a checkered flag signifying the start of a Fortune 500 race.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" both fighters yelled.

Though this real life MF system isn't far enough along to allow for a backdrop to go along with this fight, the circles of light that bursts forth from both fighters consoles in which their decks are placed seemed to have affected how the coloration of the proverbial "room" looks.

"Guidepost Sage, Elron **[Power: 5000]**!" Kokuo yelled.

"Wingal Brave **[Power: 5000]**!" Nikki yelled, "You can go first if you want."

"Then I'll take you up on that offer." Kokuo retorts, "I ride Knight of Technomancy, Breunor **[Power: 7000]**!"

"Take my advice…. If you want to prove your worth… don't underestimate that ditz like you did with Sekai." Rei said to Kokuo in a blunt fashion as he points a finger towards Nikki before the former could continue with his turn.

"I never went into that fight expecting to win." Kokuo retorts out of annoyance.

"But you still didn't think he'd be able to beat you that badly." Rei counters, "Therefore you were indeed underestimating that monstrous nervous wreck."

"Fine, I'll take your advice senpai." Kokuo said before turning his attention back to his female opponent.

"I'm a little hurt that he called me a ditz, but he's not wrong you know." Nikki said in a fashion so relaxed that this may as well be a casual fight in a coffee shop, "The part about underestimating me I mean…. Not the ditz part."

"Why should I?" Kokuo asked and he has good reason to do so considering that Nikki's not matching anywhere near the amount of pressure he's seen some of the other fighters here put out.

"For the record, I would have ranked higher if it weren't for me catching a pretty bad viral infection during the graduation exams of the academy's junior high division causing me to be off my game, but-" Nikki was saying.

"But if it wasn't for that….. then Nicolette Kurosagi, she would have been the 2nd ranked high school division freshman at the start of the year instead of that other guy who got it." Rei interrupted, "This is considering that out of all of those who came up from the academy's junior high division….. she was the second strongest next to Kisaki."

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

Rei: I wonder if you can handle fighting the closest friend of your avatar's ancestor?

Umi: Wow…. to think this is what a fight between those who use the same clan can be like.

Kokuo: Amazing….. so this is what it's like to fight the other hidden experts of the academy!

Umi: Next time on Cardfight Vanguard: Setsuzoku Sensō "Duel of Friend and Friend's Descendant!"

?: Soon…. I shall have everything I need for my grand performance of thievery.

* * *

 **Royal Paladin**

 **OC Card List**

 **Grade 1**

Knight of Technomancy, Breunor

Power: 7000 Shield: 5000 Race: Human

[Auto](RC)[1/Turn]: When your other unit is placed on (RC) due to an affect from one of your cards, if you have a vanguard with "Alfred" in its card name, choose up to one of your units, that unit gets [Power]+4000 until end of turn.

[Auto](RC)[1/Turn](GB1): When your other unit is placed on (RC) due to an affect from one of your cards, if you have a vanguard with "Alfred II" in its card name, choose up to one of your units, that unit gets [Power]+4000 until end of turn.

Lore: Just as his majesty King Alfred II is descended from a great figure in the past, so is this young knight who prefers to balance the use of a sword and technology through magic. His great ancestor, of whom was a high ranking knight during the rule of King Alfred that was granted the title that is only given to the strongest knight of the United Sanctuary "Higher Deity". Several historical records have been lost around the world due to a computer virus that was unleashed during a war about 2.5 centuries in the past from Alfred II's timeline, and as a result scholars heavily debate who his great maternal ancestor was. The most popular of such theories was that it was the female vampire who led an army of pirates, others say it was a bioroid that finally moved past her deceased first love, and the remainder believes it to be the former No. 2 of a force obsessed with gears. Every time someone tries to end this debate by asking the young knight himself…. somehow another matter forces it to the side.

* * *

 **Cardfight Vanguard: Setsuzoku Sensō**

 **Lore Short 2**

 **Freedom From Exile & Thievery Part 2**

A flash of light appears in a forest clearing not that far from the United Sanctuary's capital city and a few dozen horses, their riders, and all of the supplies that they're carrying appear in place of that light once it dissipates.

"Your majesty, where are you?!" Polyantha Rose yelled as she used her (limited) connection to the forces of nature to quickly get her bearings within this timeline.

"Could it be that his majesty appeared somewhere else?" Teutonic thought, "Men… fan out and search the are-"

Teutonic was interrupted by the sound of someone upchucking their lunch in a rather loud volume from behind a very large tree.

"That won't be necessary Blas…. again I forget that it's Teutonic while we're on this mission." Alfred II said as he emerged from behind that large tree while rubbing his face with a silk napkin, "As you can see I'm perfectly fine.

The mixed band of dryads and knights all heard what had just happened, but none dare say anything for the sake of preserving the king's face.

"It's alright your majesty…. If necessary, Sage Zenon has given me the means to regain that title once more." Teutonic retorts while thinking, "Hmm.. Sage Zenon did mention that nausea was an occasional side effect of time travel, but at least his majesty is fine." Teutonic thought.

"Lady Polyantha Rose, did any of your fellow dryads have any issues with the trip?" Alfred II asked with a concerned tone as it was his way of seeing if his old friend was okay without getting to personal in public like this, "And while we're at it… Teutonic, how are the men?"

"Save for a few being mentally exhausted from the journey, my sisters are fine." Polyantha Rose said quickly answered after glancing over the face of each of her fellow dryads.

Note: Dryads close enough in age referrer to each other as sisters in the Zoo nation.

"The same can be said for our men your majesty." Teutonic answered.

"Then let's confirm where we are shall we? Sage Zenon's magic circle should have dropped us off near the capital, but let's make sure. We'd have a serious political fiasco is a large band of his majesty King Alfred's personal royal knights appeared in one of the few forests of the Dragon Empire. It would be especially inconvenient for you wouldn't it Teutonic?" Alfred II said in a joking fashion in order to ease the mood.

"Forgive the rudeness your majesty, but that's not funny considering how the Kagero's commander-in-chief would come and find me if I even so much as sneezed in the direction of the Dragon Empire." Teutonic said as he clearly didn't find his liege's joke amusing, "Still…. Breunor, you're the foremost tech expert amongst his majesty Alfred II's royal knights… have you got our location yet?!"

Teutonic was addressing a member of this band of knights far in the back, of whom was also wearing leather armor in the colors of the Royal Paladins like Alfred II though far less fancy in design. Currently he was preoccupied with interacting with an ultra-thin tablet device.

"I've been at it since we arrived Sir Teutonic…. though our timeline's technology is obviously centuries more advanced, the security around this timeline's global positioning systems were still heavily encrypted none the less, so it'll ta-" Breunor was saying before being interrupted by a beep coming from his own tablet device, "Never mind I'm in….. we are indeed near the capital…. about 50 miles to our north-east would be our destination, but there's a cliff overlooking the capital about half a mile in the same direction if you or his majesty are interested."

"What of Chronojet Dragon? Do the local historical records say anything about his location in this timeline?" Alfred II asked.

"One moment…. If the military intelligence files of this timeline are to be believed… he is currently in the head quarters his faction has established in the Dark Zone." Breunor said after tapping and swiping on his tablet a few more times, "Even if they use the best means of transportation that Gear Chronicle had at the time… it'll still take him several hours to get here."

"Then Lady Polyantha Rose, would you be interested in joining me to examine the United Sanctuary's capital of yore?" Alfred II asked of his old friend.

"Naturally I can't refuse a request from his majesty considering how much I've already imposed all of a sudden." Polyantha Rose answered.

"Then Breunor... you'll be joining us for this short excursion, so dismount your horse. Teutonic, tell the men to rest but save setting up camp for later. Once you're done you'll be joining the three of us." Alfred II said like the dutiful/responsible king his men view him as.

"Yes your majesty." Teutonic and Breunor said as they nod their heads simultaneously.

"Sir Teutonic, I'd greatly appreciate it if you could tell my sisters the same in my place." Polyantha Rose interjected.

"Of course my lady." Teutonic said as he nods in affirmation.

A few minutes later this small band of a king, two knights, and a dryad exit the forest onto a triangular-shaped grass covered cliff akin. Then deep into this temporary quartet could see the city walls of the royal capital along with the towering bluish white buildings within, some such buildings are actually hovering above the city, and they could even see things flying in & out of the city though it's impossible to tell whether or not they're people flying under their own power or in the Cray equivalent of an airplane due to the distance.

"So…. this is the how the capital of the United Sanctuary looked during King Alfred's time. Quite a beautiful sight…. don't you think everyone?" Alfred II asked as the concept of seeing history in the making started to take new meaning for the young king.

"Of course your majesty." Teutonic answered in a matter befitting a loyal knight.

"It's splendor is truly impressive." Breunor declared.

"Indeed, and it's a shame that we can't bring back souvenirs." Polyantha Rose pointed out.

"But back to the affairs at hand….. Breunor, the forest clearing we arrived at is too small for us to set up camp after considering the presence our additional guests. Find us a new one within the forest." Alfred II ordered.

"I'll finish as soon as possible your majesty." Breunor said as he started swiping on his futuristic tablet again.

"Lady Polyantha Rose, would you be interested in joining me in a tour of the capital as we heard towards the residence of this timeline's Sage Zenon?" Alfred II asked in a respectful manner.

"Of course your majesty… since we snuck out to explore the capital in the future as children… it'll be interesting to do it in the past as adults." Polyantha Rose said as she appreciatively accepts Alfred II's offer.

"With all due respect your majesty, I must strongly object to this course of action. The retinue of knights assigned to this mission are here to protect you as much as they are here to accomplish their mission, so you should not go alone." Teutonic interjects in an adamant fashion.

"None the less…. my order stands." Alfred II said as he took out his sword and drove it into the ground to display his authority, "I shouldn't need to tell you how a band of his majesty King Alfred's personal royal knights showing up outside the city gates will cause problems for our mission here.

"Pardon me Lady Polyantha Rose, but do you know what his majesty is referring to?" Breunor whispered, "I realize it clearly has something to do with the historical records of this period, however much to my own shame history is my worst subject."

"Unlike how his majesty's personal royal knights are organized in our timeline, the royal knights of this timeline rarely gathered together in large number outside official functions due to all the conflicts that had occurred during King Alfred's reign over the United Sanctuary. The times they did gather together outside official functions would be some celebration being hosted by one of the other knights or (and this is far more likely for the governing bodies of the United Sanctuary to assume) during serious emergencies that effect the nation's overall power on Cray."

"I see…. if we were all to show up outside the city gates… then King Alfred would be heavily alarmed making our mission that much harder. That's why his majesty must want me to find a bigger forest clearing since the same alarms would be rung if we camped alongside the main road to the capital." Breunor deduced after hearing this explanation.

"Once Breunor has found a suitable campsite, you'll lead the rest of the men and Lady Polyantha Rose's fellow dryads there and await my return. I'll also be passing this to you to give to Chronojet Dragon in case he finds you before we get back." Alfred II said as he passed Teutonic the letter from Zenon that was meant for Chronojet Dragon, "Besides…. no one would dare cause a scene this close to the capital, and lady Polyantha Rose is more than capable of assisting me in my own defense if need be. I trust that I need not repeat myself correct?"

"Of course your majesty…. your humble servant shall comply with your request." Teutonic said as he bowed to his liege.

After packing some additional food & water for appearance's sake on their horses as well as packing away some of the specially printed (forged in the future) currency of the nation in their coin-purses, Alfred II and Polyantha Rose begin the short journey to the capital. The whole journey only takes a few hours since these are the horses of a fantasy world like Cray rather than the normal horses of Earth; however they still decide to leave their mounts in stables right outside the city gates for the sake of remaining inconspicuous. The pair of friend's start walking through one of the capital's shopping districts after about an hour.

"My my….. some of these outfits are rather charming." Polyantha Rose observed as she and Alfred II started walking by some clothing stores.

"Perhaps you should put one of them on while we're here in the capital." Alfred II politely suggests.

"What… do you think I look ugly in this outfit your majesty?" Polyantha Rose asked after seemingly misunderstanding his majesty's intention.

"Please don't call me that while we're here, but still…. of course you look beautiful in the traditional robes of your fellow Dryads… however that's precisely the problem." Alfred II explained.

"What do you mean?" Polyantha Rose asked as she tilted her head in confusion.

"Haven't you noticed all the people looking at us?" Alfred II said as he inconspicuously points his finger all around him.

There were indeed people staring, pointing at, and even taking pictures of Alfred II and Polyantha Rose with the Cray equivalent of a cellphone. It's almost as if the pair were actually brand new transfer students going through their first day at a new Japanese high school.

"According to our history lessons, dryads at this point in history were mostly isolationists. Save for a few being assigned to foreign embassies or them overseeing food shipments… your fellow sisters most of the time rarely left the Zoo nation and even when they did they would stay within the embassy and vehicle delivering the aforementioned food unless absolutely necessary." Alfred II explained, "In short…. You're both a foreign beauty and a rare animal to the people of this timeline.

"I see…. then I'll apologize in advance if my or the presence of my sisters affects the mission you and your knights have undertaken." Polyantha Rose said with guilt, "And thank you for the compli-"

"Oh my god…. I can't believe it's him!" a citizen of the United Sanctuary yelled.

"Come on…. Let's hurry up and get a closer look." Another citizen said to a nearby friend.

It doesn't take long for Polyantha Rose and Alfred II to see a crowd of people start to form on the sidewalks around the street corner up ahead as if a surprise parade or royal procession was going on.

"I wonder what's happening?" Polyantha Rose mumbled out loud.

"Regardless of whatever's going on….. it doesn't concern our mission. Now let's go already." Alfred II said as he suddenly started pulling Polyantha Rose by the hand towards the entrance to a nearby alleyway.

"Hey… a**hole, you're pulling to hard… that hurts!" Polyantha Rose said as she broke the grip of her old friend, "Aren't you curious at all what's going on around the corner?"

"It's obviously some kind of celebrity, of which is precisely why we should leave right now." Alfred II answered, "Regardless of whomever celebrity this is in the local timeline….. the common folk will be on the look-out for anyone famous because of it…. and if they see me who strongly resembles King Alfred… well I know you're at least smart enough to figure that out."

"Sorry.. I understand." Polyantha Rose retorts while thinking, "He means that he'll get hounded by autograph requests, and the fact that the king is seen walking around downtown wearing the armor of his subordinates will cause all kinds of gossip to be spread before the misunderstanding can be cleared."

Alfred II and Polyantha Rose only make it halfway through the alley when….

"Your majesty, please wait up!" a man yelled.

"I thought you told Teutonic to stay back in the forest with your men and my sisters." Polyantha Rose whispered.

"I did, but unfortunately that voice doesn't belong to him or any of my knights." Alfred II explained as he pointed his finger upwards as if to indicate the direction the speaker was coming from.

Alfred II and Polyantha Rose looked up only to see a figure jump down from the roof of the building before them. This person was clearly a knight of the United Santucary of this timeline… he had white metal armor, dark blue tights or something akin to it underneath, a long cape running down his back, he had light glowing aqua blue stripes upon his armor, and he had a legendary weapon strapped to his back that Polyantha Rose and Alfred II have seen used countless times in Teutonic's posession. How could either of them not immediately realize who had just addressed them?

"Lord Blaster Blade, what are you doing here?" Alfred II asked as he was surprised to see a figure he admired from history right before him so soon.

"I toured the streets of the capital in order to stay connected to and raise morale of the common citizen of the United Sanctuary your majesty." Blaster Blade explained.

"That explains the crowd we saw…. Then this Blaster Blade must have seen us as we ducked into the alley." Polyantha Rose deduced.

Unlike Teutonic who was loyal to Alfred II yet still kept the appropriate distance, Blaster Blade speaks in a reserved yet intimate fashion to Alfred II thanks to mistaking him for his ancestor.

"I immediately changed my plans when I saw you walking the streets without your usual guardsmen. Though I doubt they'd be so courageous as to try something in the capital, you know that those members of that strange new guild of thieves have been active lately." Blaster Blade said in an admonishing tone.

"My apologies lord Blaster Blade, but I'm afraid you're mistaken about the circumstances as I'm not alone." Alfred II interjected.

"Not alone?" Blaster Blade asked as a confused expression appeared on his face.

It was only then that this great hero of the United Sanctuary noticed Polyantha Rose's presence, and then Blaster Blade couldn't help but glance back and forth between Alfred II and Polyantha Rose's faces.

"I see…. I understand." Blaster Blade said as he nods in affirmation.

"Now that you understand, could y-" Alfred II was saying.

"With the constant conflicts that have occurred all over the United Sanctuary as well as the rest of Cray over the past several years, the people are understandably nervous about the future. It'll do the morale of the common people as well as that of our nation's own noble families good to see that you're taking the time to look for a potential queen again." Blaster Blade deduced not realizing that he had interrupted the person he believed to be his liege.

"I'm sorry?" both Alfred II and Polyantha Rose say simultaneously out of a combination of shock and confusion.

"No doubt you will have to deal with marriage interview requests again because of this, but I can see that your first choice looks to be quite the kind-hearted beauty… and a dryad to boot. I heard that their beauty will be everlasting so long as nature does the same." Blaster Blade said as continued on with his very incorrect deduction, "My apologies for interrupting your date my lord, but no doubt if your relationship works out… the people will be in joy at the thought of an heir or heiress coming from such a "down to earth" lady."

Polyantha Rose was once again annoyed by the fact that someone was mistaking her relationship status with her old friend again, but she held her tongue given the massive historical significance of the figure before her. When the comment about the concept of child-making came into the picture, however; Polyantha Rose's self-control slipped and she even placed her hand on the hilt of her rapier. Alfred II quickly noticing his old friend's reaction had grabbed Polyantha Rose's sword arm by the wrist, of which she's lucky to still have as Blaster Blade seemed not to have noticed her actions.

"Easy there…. we've already lost this Blaster Blade to time-travel nonsense once…. I'd rather not have it happen again." Alfred II whispered.

"My apologies for losing my self-control." Polyantha Rose said after regaining her mental faculties.

"My apologies sir Blaster Blade, but I'm afraid that you're truly misunderstanding the situation." Alfred II said in a respectful manner, "Lady Polyantha Rose is only an old yet close friend of mine, and furthermore…. I'm not his majesty King Alfred, but rather a member of the royal knights who happens to strongly resemble him. Lady Polyantha Rose and I are on a top secret mission for the king and you pointing us out like that may have put it at risk."

"Ah… my apologies if my speaking in such intimate matter made you uncomfortable, and for misunderstanding your relationship." Blaster Blade said apologetically, "That being said, I know his majesty has a few body doubles amongst his personal knights, but I don't recall having seen you before sir….?"

"Coincidentally my parents had named me Alfred in hopes I'll accomplish great things like our king has done." Alfred II explained as he gave a fake name in order to avoid any temporal complications caused by his real bane, "And it's understandable you don't recognize me as I've only recently been appointed the title of knight."

"I had heard his majesty had appointed a few new personal knights to replace those we lost against those thieves while I was out of the capital up until yesterday…. then allow me to offer you greetings Sir Alfred." Blaster Blade said as he respectfully bowed to who he believed to be a fellow knight, "As for the task his majesty had assigned to you….. if it results in failure because of my mistake… then please let me know and I shall petition his majesty to allow me to take the blame."

"You need not go far for a young knight, and that's unlikely to be the case regardless as my mission though important was a simple one." Alfred II interjected as he didn't like the thought of having a historical figure feel like they owed him.

"Might I be so bold to ask what mission his majesty assigned to you?" Blaster Blade asked out of simple curiosity seeing as how he had the United Sanctuary equivalent of top secret security clearance.

"Once again I must offer my apologies to you sir Blaster Blade as his majesty strictly ordered me not to tell anyone… not even you the details." Alfred II explained, "All I'm allowed to say is that it involves paying a visit to Sage Zenon."

"It's good to see young knights such as yourself dutifully follow orders, but at least allow me to ask if you're familiar with the layout of the capital?" Blaster Blade asked, "Forgive the rudeness Sir Alfred, but I'm only asking as your accent seems to indicate that you're from the south-eastern border region with the Dragon Empire. Newly appointed knights from the outlying regions of the United Sanctuary rarely if at all have been to the capital beforehand, so it's normal for them to not be familiar with the layout."

"As you suspect I've only been to the Royal Capital twice before, and both times I was only here for a few days with no time to look around." Alfred II said while thinking, "Well of course I'd have an accent from that region since the capital was moved to a city there in my grandfather's time as king."

What the young king from the future has said was indeed the truth as he's only been to what he calls the "old royal capital" twice. The first time was for some official ceremony with his father, and the second time was to retrieve something Sage Zenon needed to create the time-traveling magic circle.

"Then I would be honored if you'd allow me to make up for the mistake I caused by escorting you to his residence within the capital." Blaster Blade declared.

"It would be our honor to be shown the city by a famous hero of the sanctuary." Alfred II said as he and Polyantha Rose simultaneously bowed/curtsied out of respect.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I thought you wanted to avoid unnecessary attention?" Polyantha Rose whispered.

"That was no longer possible the moment this Blaster Blade pointed us out. I'm thinking that no one would dare bother a famous hero of the United Sanctuary, a man who could be King Alfred, and a dryad representative from the Zoo nation seen walking together." Alfred II whispered back.

"I see… that makes since." Polyantha Rose thought.

Though there were far more onlookers as a result, as Alfred II suspected… no one would dare bother the famed hero Blaster Blade and "King Alfred" as they were walking through the capital together on what must be important business. After about an hour or two on foot…. Blaster Blade had taken the two time travelers up to right outside their intended destination. Thanks to the fact that Sage Zenon's residence is in the wealthier part of the capital, the massive crowd of onlookers (due to city guards) have been reduced to the members of a few noble families and their representatives.

"I wish you success on your mission Sir Alfred, and I look forward to the day I can fight beside by such a talented young knight in battle." Blaster Blade said before continuing down the road with all the other onlookers following in tow.

Compared to the modern metallic residences of the wealthy businessmen and nobles of the United Sanctuary, Sage Zenon's residence within the capital was an old wooden home with an equally old fashioned knocker on the front door no bigger than a typical two-story residence one might find in the commoner suburbs.

"I would think such a famous sage could afford a bigger house." Polyantha Rose couldn't help but point out.

"Sage Zenon cared little for material possessions even back then apparently, but don't drop your guard because of this." Alfred II said, "If this residence is anything like his home in the royal capital of our time…. then he's likely used space magic to make the interior as big as those minions you see around us.

Alfred II and Polyantha Rose walk up to the front door of the past residence (from their perspective) of the great sage Zenon, and then Polyantha Rose took advantage of the old-fashioned knocker and repeatedly tapped the front door.

"Our master, the great sage Zenon has no time to see some random woman off the street with no appointment…. so go away." an apprentice of Sage Zenon said in an arrogant fashion from the other side of the door.

"Then make some time!" Alfred II said in an authoritative tone as he held a small medallion in front of what he believed to be the door's peephole.

That medallion had the seal of the United Sanctuary's royal family printed upon it, and furthermore it was Alfred II's personal proof of identification rather than something from this timeline. Then the pair of time travelers almost immediately hear heard a series of complex locks being unlocked and magic enchantments being deactivated, and when the door opened the pair of time travelers saw an ordinary looking young man dressed in a blue robe bow so low that it was almost a perfect 45 degree angle.

"Please forgive my rudeness your majesty… I had no idea you were paying the master a visit!" the arrogant apprentice said in a frantic tone as he practically feared that he'd be executed or worse for his earlier actions.

"I'm not his majesty, but his representative… now is Sage Zenon home?" Alfred II immediately declared as he wished to avoid another misunderstanding.

"He is indeed sir knight, however he's currently seeing an important guest from the Oracle Think Tank in the guest lounge." the apprentice explained.

"Then take me to him, and if either party ends up being angered due to this interruption, I'll ensure you aren't punished… regardless of your earlier actions." Alfred II said.

"Thank you for your grace sir knight." The apprentice said as he immediately starts leading the pair of time travelers through Sage Zenon's residence.

After looking around one can tell that Sage Zenon's residence was indeed as big as a mansion on the inside as Alfred II suspected. Once they're guided to the door leading into the gust lounge, Alfred II and Polyantha Rose could hear a couple of voices in a middle of a conversation. They clearly recognized that one voice belonged to Sage Zenon, and they had also recognized the other voice to belong to someone they knew.

"My apologies, but I'm afraid I won't be able to help you with your request as the warriors of the United Sanctuary's army are as busy as your own given the circumstances." Sage Zenon said.

"So it seems our vision of the future won't be happening after all. This dark cloud is truly covering up our ability to see." a young woman said in a melancholy tone.

"I'm sorry for interrupting master, but a couple guests with the royal seal are requesting to see you." the apprentice said as he knocked on the door to the gust lounge.

"The royal seal?" Sage Zenon said with what the people outside the gust lunge assume to be a surprised expression, "It must be important if King Alfred gave that out… they may enter."

Polyantha Rose and Alfred II saw Zenon and a certain woman sitting across from each other with a coffee table between them as they walk into the gust lounge. Zenon's apprentice had long since made himself scarce given the circumstances. Then as for the for the other the other figure in the room…. a young woman wearing a golden crown in the shape of the sun, like Blaster Blade; how could Alfred II and Polyantha Rose not recognize her?

"Lady Amaterasu, forgive my friend and I for intruding on your meeting. Had we known, we would have never done so even with a thousand times the guts." Alfred II said as he offered a respectful bow to the leader of the Oracle Think Tank.

"I'd like to offer my greetings as well." Polyantha Rose said as she curtsied towards the famed clan leader.

The level of respect Alfred II and Polyantha Rose have for Amaterasu vastly surpasses what King Alfred and his associates might have had for her and for good reason too. Due to the economic damage as a result various conflicts that have occurred on Cray over the centuries between King Alfred and Alfred II's rule, the OTT had no choice but to move past being a simple consulting firm and instead turn into an investment firm as well to save the United Sanctuary's economy. As someone who controls most of the United Sanctuary's purse strings in the future, how could Alfred II not be respectful?

"Now what can I do for his majesty King Alfred's representatives?" Sage Zenon asked.

"You'll understand when you see this." Alfred II answered as he held out in his hand the letter the future Sage Zenon had given him.

Alfred II, Polyantha Rose, and Amaterasu see Sage Zenon take the letter in an ordinary fashion as any other normal person would. What they don't see however is that some kind of aura seeps out of the letter and fuses with Sage Zenon as if they naturally belonged together.

"I see…." Sage Zenon mumbled as if he had some kind of epiphany, "Ms. Amaterasu, I'm going to retract my previous statement."

"You mean…" Amaterasu said as she stood up from her seat while her pupils dilate and adrenaline or the deity equivalent of it starts flowing in her veins.

"Yes…. it is time to retrieve the younger sister of the one who would have led the Oracle Think Tank instead of you were he still alive…. the exiled goddess Izanami!" Sage Zenon declared.

 **A/N: My my…. things are heating up. Just who is Izanami and her older brother? Find out in part 3 of the lore short.**


End file.
